Ordinary Freak
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: Sora Strife has a secret- a secret that makes him different from everyone else. Little did he know that by guessing his way into Twilight Academy, an elite school, he would find his other half; his other, superpower using half. Sora & Kairi
1. Running From Average

**B**_l_as**p**h**_e_**m_y_

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again my wonderful fans :D. Sorry I had to re-do this story-- I just felt like I should have devoted myself more into my work; you guys totally deserve better. So, here I am :). And if you're sitting there, not knowing a word I'm saying, then you must be a new reader :D. Hello, new reader ! I'm Kyra, but you know me as Kyorii. I prefer to be called Kyra though :P. Either that or Kyranimay, my made-up extended name . :D**

**Anyway, let's get onto the story! But first, let's get some things straight. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, I'd be happily married to Sora with my character named Aimee. Yes; I've thought this over xD. I know you guys love me =P.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Running From Average**

_Blasphemy_; it was to be seen wrong in God's eyes-- or, in anyone's eyes. Human was to have a normal body, consisting of one head, two eyes, two arms, two legs, and so on. Not that he didn't have all those things, but _he_ had one flaw that ruined those expectations. He was given superhuman abilities; something everyone else did not have.

That would have been seen as wrong-- it was not human. Unfair. At least that's what he believed, given his logic.

"Sora." He heard his foster sister call out to him. He stood upright on her bright yellow bed, stretching his arms while emitting a long-awaited yawn. "Mind getting me a glass of water?" Namine asked, feeling parched. Sora took an empty class from her nightstand, focusing his energy in the small space as he clutched the edges tightly.

In a split second, the glass was filled with water. He handed it to his sister, staring at the palm of his hand. "You know," Namine sighed, taking the glass from him, "A normal brother would go downstairs with the glass, go to the water dispenser in the kitchen, fill it up, and walk back upstairs with the disatisfaction of helping his own sister." Namine took a gulp, "But of course," She sighed as the chilly sensation ran through her throat, "You'd rather just summon water from your hands."

Sora gave her a smug grin and shrugged, "It's what I do." Namine crossed her arms with a frown, sitting cross-legged on her computer chair, "But what you're not doing is telling the world about your excellence." Sora plopped back down on the bed, lying on his back, "Namine, for the last time; I don't plan on telling anyone else but you. They'll think that I'm some sort of... freak."

"A freak with power." Namine played with the rim of her glass, "Having power over four elements doesn't mean you're... weird." Sora raised a brow, "Do I even need to tell you what's wrong with that sentence?" Namine sighed, "Clearly not; I understand where you're coming from-- but really, do you know how popular you'd be around here?"

"Popularity is something far away from us; we're normal students, with a reasonable amount of trustworthy friends." Sora crossed his arms over his chest. Namine smirked, "Have you been doing better in English class?" Sora let out a sigh, "Yeah... I'm considering switching to an academic class."

Namine clasped her hands together, "That's great! What about your other subjects?" Sora groaned, "Ew."

"I'm guessing you're not doing very well." Namine sweat dropped. "No shit." Sora sat upright, "You've seen my math grades. _Tchnewwww_--- boom!" Namine stifled a laugh, "True, but you do have the potential to improve; just like you did with English." A door was shot open, revealing three students around their age, "Good morning!" A hyperactive girl yelled. She was silenced by a taller male, whose hair was an upright broom.

"Morning," Namine greeted casually. Sora gave them a wave as they returned the gesture. Selphie, on the other hand, did not. As Sora stood up, she ran up to him and gave him a forceful hug, sending him and herself down on Namine's bed, with Selphie on top. Namine giggled, knowing that Selphie had the slightest crush on her brother. Sora's eyes widened, gently pushing his friend off of him. He struggled, being lent a hand by Tidus who finally pried her off of him.

"M-Morning." Sora greeted as he readjusted his shirt with wide eyes. "S-Sorry." Selphie blushed, twiddling her thumbs. Wakka rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, have you two gotten your results for Twilight Academy yet?" Namine shook her head, "We haven't tried the entry quiz yet." Sora waved his hands in front of his face, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Twilight Academy?"

"It's a boarding school in Twilight Town." Tidus announced, "Some council guy just visited my house yesterday, saying that I passed with a high grade. I'm in; and so is Wakka and Selphie. We're just waiting for you and Namine." Sora's eyes widened, "A boarding school?! What's wrong with Destiny High?!"

"You have to admit that their education isn't too awesome." Wakka crossed his muscular arms, "The 10th grade academic science teacher had exploded their classroom using two unknown compounds; the _teacher_. They clearly didn't know what they were doing."

Sora groaned, "True, but how am I supposed to get into some elite boarding school with _my_ grades?" Selphie sighed as she took the seat next to him on the bed, "I'm sure you can do it." Namine typed an address into her computer search bar, revealing a page that read "_Twilight Academy_" across the top. She clicked on a link that led her to something that looked like a quiz, filled with pictures and multiple choice questions.

Namine scoffed, "Is this all they got? Too easy." She began to click various answers, scrolling down the page with a confident smirk on her face. "Tsk. Tsk." Tidus waved a hand in her face, "Don't get cocky now; the questions get harder." Sora buried his face in his hands, being comforted by Selphie who placed a hand on his back.

"I won't pass." He let out a disappointing sigh, "All of you will be on your way to Twilight Academy, and I'll be left here... all alone..." Wakka slapped him across the face lightly; though it was enough for Sora to wince in pain. "Ow!" Wakka clenched his fists, "Sora, damnit; you're gonna make it! We're all gonna make it! You, me, Namine, Tidus and Selphie! We're a group of friends-- nothing is going to seperate us; not even any distance!"

"Chick flicks. How many?" Tidus asked. "Three." Wakka answered truthfully. "LIES." Selphie declared, leaving Wakka in a pressuring position. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face as he broke down on his knees, "Okay, seven! But I can't help it! They're so addicting!"

Namine let out a laugh. Her friends really were entertaining, even if there was a low amount of them. But she was thankful, nonetheless. Destiny Islands didn't have a very high population, therefore it was rare to find friends that you had much in common with. That's why Sora was worried: if Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Namine made it into the school, he would be left behind with no one. Well, he had Seifer to endlessly tease him with Rai and Fuu-- YUM.

Namine submitted her entry quiz, typing in her email address on the bottom, "Done." She clasped her hands together, "I hope I get in." Sora scoffed, "Please, that's coming from the girl who gets in the honour roll each semester." Namine was the type to study and work hard, with Sora as the complete opposite. Not that he didn't work hard; things were just hard for him to comprehend sometimes. Although, he was _very_ athletic-- unlike Namine.

Now, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were another story. Besides getting average (or above) grades, they had their own excelling points. Example: Wakka was a blitzball player, Tidus was a fencer, and Selphie was into cosmotology. A murmur was heard through Namine's door, the message being clear once Wakka swung the door open.

Namine's mother (Or, in Sora's case, foster mother), Aerith, was calling out for them downstairs. "Breakfast!" She had yelled, "There are pancakes!" After hearing the word 'pancake', Tidus mind went blank as he raced Wakka down the stairs. It was a war for the pancakes-- it had been declared once Selphie joined them. Namine giggled as she leaned against her doorframe, giving her brother an odd look.

"No pancakes for you, Sora? I bet mom put in those chocolate chips: I know how much you love those."

Sora shook his head, "Not in the mood." Namine's eyes showed a glint of worry, "Are you all right?" Sora ran a hand through his messy hair, "Yeah... I'll catch up with you guys later. I'll just hang here for awhile." Namine gave him a sympathetic look, "All right." She sighed and made her way down the staircase, bumping into her father, Cloud. "Morning." They both greeted.

He continued his way up the stairs, and stopped in front of the door in Namine's room. "Sora." He called in a monotone voice, "No pancakes? Aerith put in those chocolate chips that you love so much." Sora shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat," Cloud placed an elbow on the edge and leaned against the door, "You're going to give yourself an ulcer." Sora raised a brow. "A stomach ache." Cloud sighed, "You need to brush up on your vocabulary, young man." Sora groaned, "I know."

"Are you registering for that boarding school your friends are attending?"

Sora meekly nodded, "I'm going to try." Cloud gave him a swift nod before proceeding down the hall, "Good luck." Sora sighed, taking a seat in Namine's computer chair. Once he settled in, he took a look at the Twilight Academy website. He scrolled down the homepage, and clicked a link on the side that led him to the entry quiz for eleventh graders. He scrolled down the page filled with questions that he couldn't even understand, leaving him wide eyed and shocked.

"Namine said this was easy?" Sora sweat dropped, feeling clueless as ever. He read the first question with a confused look, "Ah, science... what's a valence electron again?" He slammed his head on the keyboard, feeling neglected. The strength of will power left him; he couldn't remember a thing. Ever since school had let out nine weeks ago, he had let go of everything he ahd learned to enjoy a workless summer.

The plan was to get accepted into Twilight Academy by the end of the summer, so they could easily move schools. That wasn't going to happen, given Sora's lack of knowledge. He groaned, and clicked a random answer. Soon, he found himself endlessly clicking various answers, not even bothering to read the question. A few guesses wouldn't hurt, right?

Truth was, Sora didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

That same night, Sora lay on the top bunk of his bed, letting the cool breeze of the wind overtake him from the window. He could hear the palm trees rustling, and the wind whistling. He honestly never got the concept of having a bunk bed for one person, but he let it slide for when his dog, Pluto, occupied the bottom bunk.

Sora waved a finger around, carrying a single flame on it. The light followed the movement of his index finger, amazing even him; the one that had seen this a million times. As he watched the flame follow his finger, he couldn't help but sigh to himself. He couldn't wait for his Twilight Academy results-- they would be available in a maximum of three days. School started in a week, so he prayed.

He knew for sure that Namine would get accepted... but him? The flaw of human? It couldn't have been possible. He shook his head; _impossible_.

-

The next morning, Aerith awoke to the sound of a door being pounded on simotaneously. It didn't seem to have come to an end, so she rose from her slumber and stretched her arms, heading down the staircase. She rubbed her eyes, glancing at a wall clock that read 6:30am.

She raised a brow-- who would be knocking on their door at six thirty int he morning? Surely it wasn't Namine and Sora's friends. They usually raided the house at around ten o'clock, which was the normal routine. Any time earlier than that would have broken their invisible vows of friendship.

Aerith unlocked the door and swung it open, coming face to face with two men, dressed casually in dark, fitting suits. They walked inside, and began searching the household. "Subject is not on the current premesis." One of them announced, removing their sunglasses. Aerith placed a hand on her hip, "Excuse me...?"

"Mrs. Strife, I pressume?" A man with seemingly pink hair asked. Aerith slowly nodded, "Yes, that is correct. Why are you...?" A grumble was heard from the staircase as Cloud walked in, scratching the back of his head, "What's the CIA doing here?"

"Sir, we are not from the CIA." The other man with black braided hair adjusted his tie, and cleared his throat, "We are from the Twilight Academy Board Office." Cloud gave them a confused look, "Are you here for Namine? We weren't expecting a visit until tomorrow." The pink haired man shook his head, "We are not only here for your daughter, but for your son as well."

Stomping and groaning came from the second floor, revealing a very irritated Sora and Namine. They stomped down the staircase, showing obvious signs of anger. "Sora Strife." The black haired man greeted, outstretching his hand. Sora crossed his arms, "Um. Dude in a suit?" He greeted, feeling awkward as he shook his hand.

"Sora Strife, I must say, you are one intelligent young man."

Namine had nearly choked, "My brother?" The pink haired man nodded, "We're from the Twilight Town Office-- we are here to give you your test results." Namine gasped as she was handed her scantron card, given a mark out of 64. She had managed to get 93%, which was quite impressive given the academic level questions.

She cheered as she punched a fist in the air, being silenced by the awkward air that surrounded her brother. He stared at his scantron card in awe, rendered speechless. Namine walked over to him, and gaped at his paper. Aerith and Cloud came rushing to his side, nearly fainting. They were flabbergasted; the current situation was impossible-- only a miracle could have caused it.

"Th-There must be some mistake." Sora choked out, gripping the edges of the scantron card tightly. The braided man cleared his throat, "We, at Twilight Academy, thought the same. No one has scored as high as you before throughout the history of our school, so we re-checked your test results five times on our scanner; there is no mistake, Sora Strife."

"And to congradulate both your high grades, we are offering you a scholarship to Twilight Academy. All your fees have been taken care of." The pink haired man handed a slip to Aerith, who was held back from fainting by her husband. Cloud thanked them, but still couldn't believe his eyes. Sora hadn't just got the highest grade in the school, but he had also gotten perfect.

_100%. 64 out of 64._

* * *

That afternoon, Namine paced around Sora's room, with Sora plopped onto his bed. Namine stomped her foot, "Seriously? You? PERFECT?" Sora shrugged, "I don't get it either." Namine checked if anyone was around before whispering, "Do you have a new intelligence ability or something?"

"N-No!" Sora defended, "You know I can only control elements, and the latest power I've got is earth." Namine sighed, "But this still can't be. How did you manage to even _pass_? What did you do in the entry quiz?" Sora gulped, "I-uh... guessed."

Namine froze, "_What_?"

"I guessed!" Sora whispered, punching the pillows below him. Pluto came running in the room, getting up on Sora's bunk. They were followed by Selphie and Tidus, still wearing their rollerblades and skateboards. "SORA!" They all yelled, falling on his hardwood floor in a dogpile. "Is it true?!" Tidus yelled, squirming out of the bottom.

Namine placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "You can't believe it either, huh?" They all nodded, "But this is great!" Wakka yelled, "We're all going to Twilight Academy!" Sora groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with the work. Namine placed a hand on his back, and whispered, "Don't worry, Sora. I'm going to help you with your grades."

He groaned again, now rolling over to face the top bunk of his bed. "I'm real happy for you, Sora. But tell me, how'd you turn into a nerd? I mean... how'd you even get the last question about the principal's hairy toe right? I swear that questions was impossible!" Tidus plopped onto Sora's reclining chair, followed by Selphie who sat on the arm rest. Sora couldn't help but groan even more.

He had officially labelled himself from freak, to fluke.

* * *

**How was it?**

**I know it isn't all too different; besides the writing style and the friends. I figured it was too cruel not to have friends at school-- believe me, I've learned! Kairi hasn't appeared yet, but I'm sure most of you know that. It will still have the same storyline with minor adjustments, and I promise you, I'll put more thought into this!**

**Anyway, how is school going for everyone? I, for one, am living the high school life as your average high school student :). I've gotten in this council I wanted to be in (it works on designing posters, video editing and writing), I'm in the junior band, and have I ever told you about the wildest night of my life?**

**About a week ago, the ninth graders (including myself. I'm a niner xD) had this retreat for activities at the school. The activities were pretty fun (but then we played duck duck goose. That was weird lol), and the pasta dinner was pretty awesome, but the best part was the concert after that. We had this awesome band come to our school, and their first song was "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20, which I absolutely loved. Soon I was singing along with some of my friends; then in the next moment, I'm dancing on tables, screaming at the top of my lungs, then dancing on the stage with a whole bunch of my new friends, and partying like there was no tomorrow.**

**Yup. That lasted for about two hours. Then the next morning, all my friends teased each other about our little mishaps xD. But MAN. That was the wildest night of my life! I was so tired the next morning though xD. And so many wild things have happened, and it's only been a month! I mean, we're trying to get two of my friends together, and one of my friends has to pretend to be my other friend's dad! Don't ask why, because I'm pretty confused too.**

**Then yesterday, I got home at 6:30pm. School lets out at 2:30. Why was I there for an extra four hours? Let's just say that it involved vending machines, rain, a library, four students that are too distracted to do work, a library card, and three paparazzi stalkers. You see, I needed to work on my lab report with my partner, and was joined by another friend. Our other lab group partner had volleyball practice, and didn't know we were meeting at the library so he walked all the way to my friends house in the rain by accident.**

**He then called me, so I told him we were at the library. He walked all the way back to the school, and sat with us: soaking wet. Then, we all got hungry so we went to get a snack by the vending machines in the hall. We forgot our wallets, so we went back. Just then, these three elementary school girls walked by, and dropped their library card. My guy friend picked it up, and handed it to the girl who dropped it. One of them yelled, "DAMN HE IS HOT."**

**So of course, I started laughing with my girlfriends. My guy friend felt all high and mighty once they left, but little did he know that they came back five minutes later and tried taking pictures of him. That lasted awhile, until they finally left the library. So, after we got our wallets, we went back to the vending machines, and outside the doors, were the three girls that tried taking pictures of my guy friend. They snapped more pictures, so he ran back to the school to hide, which was connected to the city library.**

**One of the girls chased him, and took more pictures. It was freakin crazy! I would explain more, but this chapter would be way to long xD. That was one pretty long author's note lol. Thank you for giving me the oppurtunity to re-do this story! Thanks for your support, and please review! Sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyorii**


	2. Twilight Academy

**. Chapter II .**

**_. Twilight Academy ._**

_I... can't believe... you... you..._

"Roxas." An auburn haired girl called out to her beloved cousin, "Please say something." The spiky haired blonde remained frozen acorss the dining table, clutching a glass of water in his hands. Kairi sighed, "It's been over a week. Please say something." He stiffened, "I... you... how?"

"Roxas, you have to understand. I've been living with you for quite some time now, and you're the only one I can trust with this secret." Kairi placed a hand over her heart, "You must keep it to yourself; you're the only one besides me who knows this now." His voice echoed into her head telepathicly, _Can you hear my thoughts, Kairi?_

"Yes, Roxas. I can." Kairi took a sip of her tea, placing the delicate china down on the antique table. "I still can't believe it." Roxas crossed his arms, his lips formed in a straight line. "Roxas, I-" Kairi froze as Roxas voice echoed into her head once again, _I can't believe you ate the last cookie!_

Kairi's eyes widened as she slammed her fist against the table, "_What_?! Are you telling me that you can't believe that I ate your cookies?!" Roxas giggled and meekly nodded. "I thought you were talking about my--!!" She scanned the area cautiously before whispering, "My powers!"

Roxas scoffed, "Please, I got over that ages ago!" Kairi slapped her forehead; her cousin could really be unreasonable at times. "You've got to be kidding! So... my abilities are no big deal to you?" Roxas shook his head, "Of course they are, Kairi. It's just... you've put my cookies in the matter. Cookies go before anything with me: you know that." His lips then formed a smirk, "So, tell me. What else can you do besides read minds? And, we've got to get the best fashion designer in town to make your new super hero outfit, and--"

"Roxas." Kairi said sternly, "This is a secret between you and I. We're not telling anybody else."_ Sure, but that won't stop me from telling Axel_. Kairi crossed her arms and gave him a frown. He rubbed the back of his head, "Y-You heard that, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Sora lay in his room the same evening, feeling flabbergasted, yet melancholic. He knew it was impossible to comprehend every concept as fast as everyone else in the school; he was doomed when it came to the work. He buried his face in his pillow, now feeling unsure. If he didn't go, he would risk being alone, and getting scolded by his parents for lying. If he did go, not only would he have to work his ass off, but he would have to live everyday in guilt.

But, on the other hand, he would be getting better education, and he'd spend time with his friends. Hm; time for simple math. Staying home would mean two negative things, and leaving home would be two negative things, yet two positive things. Now, which should he choose?

He looked at his small pot of dirt by his windowsill, swinging his finger around as a small flower grew in its place. He smirked to himself, making the flower dance around. He stopped once he heard a knock at his door, revealing his father with his test results in hand, "Sora."

Sora rose upright, straightening his posture, "Yes, dad?" Cloud took the seat next to him, sinking the matress even lower, "Have you made your decision about this school?" Sora sighed, "No, not yet. I'm still unsure."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should go. Twilight Academy is considered to be one of the best schools in the district." Cloud ruffled his hair, "I'm sure you can do it. Your sister will help you with the work; that is, if you even need help." Cloud waved the scantron card in his face with a confused look on his face, "How did you get so... intelligent all of a sudden?"

"I've... uh..." He gulped, "Taken an interest in academics? N-Not to mention that Namine's been... uh... tutoring me throughout this summer." Cloud raised a brow, "Really?" Namine walked by in the hallway, being stopped by Cloud. She walked into Sora's room, "Yes, father?"

"Is is true that you've been tutoring Sora?"

Behind their father, Sora began to nod his head while clasping his hands together, begging his sister to catch up with him. She nodded, then gave him a wink, "Yes, father. I've been tutoring Sora, and I must say, he's doing quite well."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Cloud asked with an odd tone. "U-Um." A trickle of sweat ran down Sora's face, "B-Because I wanted to surprise you and mom!" Namine sweatdropped, knowing her father wouldn't buy it. "Um. Sure." Cloud sighed, "I'm to tired to comprehend what scheme you're up to, and I'm sure you two will figure out that it's wrong soon enough, so... good night." Cloud stood up and headed for the door, turning back to his son and daughter.

He took a good look at Sora's window, and squinted. He shook his head, bid his children good night one last time, and thought to himself out in the hallway, "I never knew there was a flower in that pot."

-

_One week later_

After zipping his luggage shut, Sora made his way downstairs with Namine by his side. Cloud and Aerith waited fo them in the car, ready to drive them to the harbor where they would take a ferry boat to Twilight Town. The car ride was short, but lasted eternity for the Strife siblings.

They would miss home, that's for sure. Palm trees and familiar faces zoomed by; even Seifer bid them goodbye. Sora, knowing that Seifer was just pulling an act in front of his parents, flipped him off when Aerith and Cloud looking. Rai punched the palm of his hand, gesturing that he would be out for Sora when he returned.

It was noon when they arrived at the harbor, where they met up with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They all stood with luggages at their side, and confident smiles on their faces. Aerith had tears welling up in her eyes when she bid her daughter and adopted son farewell, being comforted by Cloud who snaked his arms around her waist from behind.

The boat's horn grew louder, signalling that it was time to leave. The five teens waved as the boat departed; they continued this until Aerith and Cloud were no longer in sight. The clear water splashed on the edges of the boat, and the wind whistled through their hair.

Selphie couldn't help but sigh in delight as she stood on the railings of the boat, flinging her hands into the air, "Look, Tidus! I'm flying!" He rushed to her side and placed his arms on her waist, reinacting the scene from _Titanic_. Namine laughed, and turned to her brother who sat next to her. His face was buried into his hands, and he began to mumble things to himself.

"Sora?" Namine placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, "I told you not to worry. I'm going to help you." He sat upright and gave her an odd look, "I highly doubt my grades will rise just like that." He then groaned, "They're going to find out that I'm a fluke." Namine shook her head, "No, they won't. You have _me_. I'm going to make you a genuine genius."

The boat began to slow down, stopping at a small island that Namine classified to be Traverse Town. A few more students boarded the boat, filling majority of the empty seats. Wakka, who began to feel seasick, turned to Namine, "Why are we stopping?"

"This boat is designated to pick up students from Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, and Shinra Island." Namine replied, returning to her sulking brother. He began to bask in his negative thoughts as a dark aura began to surround him. Namine ran a hand through her silky hair; she knew the way her brother felt would be temporary. Sora got over things easily; he tended to be an optimistic person.

Sora looked up as he was tapped on the shoulder. In front of him were two dark haired girls with jet black hair, and luminescent bright eyes. The one on the right blinked with curiosity, "Is anyone sitting here?" She asked politely, referring to the two empty seats next to him. He shook his head, letting them take a seat after they had placed their luggages under the bench.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi," She greeted in a chipper tone, outstretching her hand for Namine and Sora to shake it. They introduced themselves not to long after, along with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. They soon learned that the girl next to Yuffie was her cousin, Xion, who seemed to be enjoying the comfortable breeze of the ocean.

About half an hour passed, and the teens acted as if they knew each other for quite awhile. Sora, on the other hand, began to feel bored. The boat was moving at a slow pace, and he could have sworn he had been looking at the same tree for about five minutes. He sighed, and placed a hand behind his back. The boat began to move faster; past the boat's limit, but reasonably fast. Tidus fell back on the edge of his seat, "H-How is this possible? The boat was already at its speed limit!"

Namine raised a brow at her brother, who winked at her as he waved a finger around. Namine ran towards the edge of the boat, looking down at the water as she held the cold metal railings tightly. The water swished forward, slightly leading the boat faster towards the horizon. Namine gave her brother a smug look, crossing her arms as he shrugged at her with a smirk.

* * *

"We've been on this boat for five agonizing hours!" Wakka whined, stretching himself across the bench, "How long does it take to get to Twilight Academy?! The sun's already setting!" Selphie groaned, "Not to mention that we still need to stop at Shinra Island to pick up more students..."

The boat came to a sudden stop at a large, tall island that seemed to be surrounded by a dark gate with some spotlights patrolling the area. Tidus whistled, "Must be nice to have this place as home sweet home." A door opened towards the pier of the island. Teenagers that held luggages and backpacks in their arms walked inside, boarding the boat. Roxas and Kairi sat on the edge, moving their legs back and forth as they dangled near the water.

_So let me get this straight,_ Roxas thought, _You can read my mind?_ Kairi sighed, and gave him a nod. _And... you can see in the dark, and morph small objects?_ She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Roxas." A man tapped their shoulders, signalling them to board the boat. They both gave him a quick nod, and tossed their luggages into a small room before they headed up the stairs towards the benches with other students.

Once Kairi stepped inside, a loud shock of voices began echoing in her hand, giving her a migrane. She had experienced it before; this was easy for her to handle. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart, focusing on only her thoughts, and soon enough, the other voices in her head were gone. Roxas tapped his chin, "There doesn't seem to be any seats available..."

Kairi pointed at a blonde girl that sat with a few of her friends. Roxas nodded and walked towards them, tapping the blonde girl's shoulder. She looked up at him with striking blue eyes, "C-Can I help you?" _My oh my he's adorable._ Kairi giggled and crossed her arms, giving her cousin a wink when he gave her a confused look. "S'cuse me, miss," He said in a charming tone, "But is anyone sitting there?"

He referred to the empty bench next to him; she simple shook her head with a splash of pink on her cheeks. "Thank you," He smiled, catching her off guard, "I'm Roxas, by the way. Roxas Lenyx. And this is my cousin, Kairi Hikari." The girl blushed as she shook his hand, "N-Namine. Namine Strife." She shook Kairi's hand as well with a smile on her face,_ Wow, she's pretty._ Kairi gave her a secretive grin before taking her seat next to Roxas, who seemed to be chatting with two dark haired girls.

Namine sighed and leaned against her brother, "He was adorable, wasn't he?" She then looked at Sora who seemed to be asleep on her shoulder, thus not being able to meet Roxas and his cousin Kairi. Selphie, on the other hand, did seem to notice the certain spiky haired blonde. "He's hot!" Selphie began fanning herself for some air. Wakka raised a brow, "I thought you liked Sora."

Selphie waved his comment off, and stared off into the sunset. _Damn, I'd tap that._ Kairi heard a subtle voice in her head that seemed to be coming from an inconsiderate boy across from her. Not that he was charming, but the fact that she could hear his real thoughts made all the difference. "Hello darling," He charmed as he neared her, "Need help putting up that backpack of yours?"

She sent him a frown and shook her head, crossing her arms. Roxas smirked at the boy who seemed to have been embarassed, walking back to his friends in shame. Namine leaned back in her seat, taking glances at Roxas every now and then. He looked like a greek God with the wind blowing through his perfect spikes and golden quality locks. Selphie seemed to be admiring him from afar, but she made it even more obvious with her loud giggles and waves.

"Please, are you two still focused on that spiky haired guy?" Tidus asked, "I bet you don't even remember the name of the girl sitting next to him." Selphie rolled her eyes, "Please! It's--... uh... it's... um--!" Namine raised a hand to stop her, "Kairi; it's Kairi." With that being said, a spark suddenly jolted from Sora's hands, causing him to wake from his slumber. A purple force from Kairi's hands caused her to jump as well, leaving her confused.

Sora, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel the same.

-

By the time the boat had reached Twilight Academy, it was already eight thirty in the evening, and majority of the students felt tired from their journey. It was already dark in the school, leaving the students to flee to their assigned dorms. Not much could be seen; the post lights hadn't turned on yet.

Sora, Namine, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie received their schedules, and were told that an assembly would be held tomorrow morning to explain the rules and regulations of the school, along with some opening regards from the headmaster. For the time being, the students were to find their dorm rooms, and rest up while getting to know their roommates. There were two assiged to a room; three at maximum.

Namine and Selphie bid Sora, Wakka and Tidus goodbye as they headed for Cornerstone Hall; a dorm only for girls. Selphie prayed that she and Namine would be roommates, but unfortunately her wish didn't come true. Selphie was on the second floor and met up with her roommate named Olette Lovet, so Namine bid Selphie and her roommate farewell as she headed for the third floor.

She took a key from her pocket that was given to her, but the door seemed to have opened itself, followed by a familiar crimson haired girl. "Namine Strife," The girl greeted, shaking her hand, "A pleasure to see you again." Namine nodded, "Likewise."

* * *

After stumbling through a few wrong rooms, Sora finally arrived at his assigned room, where he would meet his roommate. He prayed that it would be someone that he got along with, and unlike Selphie, his wishes did come true. "Sora Strife." He introduced himself, bumping fists with a blonde haired boy that strangely looked like him.

"Roxas Lenyx." He replied, and went back to emptying his duffelbag. Sora pulled out his skateboard and rested it against his nightstand. Roxas widened his eyes, "Is that the limited edition number eleven skateboard, 'The Graceful Assasin'?!" Sora raised a brow, "You're a fan of Organization XIII skateboards?"

Roxas pulled out his own skateboard, proudly holding it in his arms, "Does this limited edition number thirteen _Key of Destiny_ answer your question?" They both let out a laugh before giving each other high fives. "You know something, Sora? You're cool."

"You're pretty awesome yourself." Sora replied, placing his bottles of cologne on the nearby dresser. Roxas crossed his arms, "And you don't wear axe." He said proudly. Sora chuckled, "Definately not. Where are you from, Roxas?"

"Shinra Island." He ran a hand through his hair, "And by your shirt I see that you're from Destiny Islands." Sora took a glance at his shirt that read "_I heart DI_", and gave Roxas a thumbs up. "Wow, a fan of Organization XIII skateboards, a guy that doesn't wear axe and is from Destiny Islands? You seem different, Sora."

_More than you know_, Sora groaned inside his head. "I thought I was going to get stuck with some retard like last year," Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora let out a laugh, "How do you know I'm not retarded?" They both laughed, and crossed their arms; life was about to get interesting with their new friendship.

-

"How's your new roommate?" Kairi whispered across the phone, hoping not to wake her roommate that was fast asleep. Roxas replied from the other line, "He's great! He's a fan of Organization XIII skateboards, just like me!" Kairi giggled, "You must be real happy then."

"How's your roommate?"

"You've met her." Kairi replied, sitting cross legged on a computer chair, "She's that blonde girl from the boat." Roxas whistled, "She's pretty cute." Kairi let out a small laugh, "Want me to inverstigate?" Roxas whined, "No. Let me do things on my own. What about you, huh supergirl?" Kairi shushed him, only to be shushed back, "Calm down, Kai. My roommate's asleep."

"He better be." Kairi growled. "So what are you going to do about your powers?" Roxas asked, placing his feet up on the arm rest of his couch. "What do you mean what am I gonna do?" Kairi whispered angrily, "I'm not going to do anything! If anyone ever found out about my powers, scientists would--" Roxas crossed his arms, "-- treat you like a lab rat and give you a life supply of cheese."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Somewhere along those lines, yes." Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine, keep your phenomenon a secret. From now own, you'll just be an ordinary student. Kairi Hikari; just Kairi Hikari, your average, ordinary student."

Kairi smirked as she held a small pencil in her hands, clutching it in her hands as it transfigured into a few rose petals. She threw all three petals into the air, watching them slowly fall to the floor, "Yes, Roxas. I'm Kairi Hikari. Your average, ordinary student."

* * *

**Sorry for that semi-late update! School's keeping me busy! In this chapter, we didn't get to see much of the school and Sora's guilt, but that's coming up pretty soon. We got to see Kairi and Roxas, though! :)**

**Anyway, not much ahs happened. I'm not bein sarcastic; just not much has happened. But, I am reading this book in English class, and I began to laugh when learned about the characters because one of them was named Axel xD. And today, I found out that my academic science average so far is 87%. I thought it was fine, until my friends started talking about their ninety somethin averages =P.**

**Oh well; 87% is still good, right? Oh, and guess what? I normally don't do this, and it will be the first time I actually do this, but, I think I might make this story into a movie with the sims 2. That's including voice actors, and super pwer using sims. I know they can't use powers, but I'll attempt to xD. You think that's a good idea? Now, while you think of that, I'll be replying to your reviews! (which by the way, i am super thankful for!)**

**SilverClock: Thank for your advice; im starting to regret re-doing the story xD **

**PyrusBlaikeRyder: I'll be sure to check it out some time! thanks! :D**

**Vnision: glad you're still supporting me :)**

**Riku's-Sammy: of course Roxas is in the story! It wouldn't be a kyorii story if Roxas wasn't in it! =P**

**Jared Someone: this is exactly why i look forward to your reviews; i can totally relate! especially the party part xD**

**chickenman00712: thanks :D**

**Terrian: i feel kinda stupid for asking, but what is Alchemy again? I've heard it once then i forgot =P**

**melodinami: lol ty :)**

**Artistry Maximum: aww, im honored to have been your first kh story!**

**lucy-is-great: they did deserve friends :D**

**jenyflo5483: im not the only freshy ehh? xD**

**TinaalovesMints: dont worry; life always has its crazy moments =D**

**Swanna: i see youve got quite a life too huh? xD**

**SaphireWaves:believe me, it IS wild =P**

**XIII Riku: don't be mistaken, im pretty dirty too. not every dirty thing in masquerade was done by jake... -evil smirk- lol xD**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but for now, I have a project to work on! I'm busy being a nerd lol. But its ok, apparently cool asian nerds are considered to be awesome nowadays. We are now called ninjas xD. So yeah, apparently i have sexy ninja skills. And also, my friends have been telling me that I say sexy too much, so we made a bet that I couldn't say it for three days. I won =P**

**And my friends and I play this game while crossing the street. If we can make it across without the blinking red light hand thingy, we get a free lunch that is paid for by my friend from the cafeteria. Guess who won?**

**-Kyorii (sorry for any grammar errors! I'm feeling pretty sleepy!)**


	3. Martians

**. Chapter III .**

**_. Martians ._**

One could tell that Sora life was an interesting one, with super human abilities and all. But could one empathize with his thoughts? It wasn't simple.

In fact; it was far for simple-- just like he was in a world far from everyone else. A martian. A freaky, weird martian from another universe. Sora was far from normal; his abilities couldn't beg to differ. There was no complaining now: it wouldn't do him any good, that's for sure.

But those were just his thoughts; his thoughts that he wanted to be answered. Was he in an altered universe that only he lived in? Or... was there also someone else? That was something his powers couldn't tell him; damn. He loathed his powers in the strangest of times, but nonetheless he couldn't complain. True it was a pain having to suffer frm all these mixed, unanswered thoughts, but hey; _I've got super sexy powers, and guess what? You don't. No one else does._

But that's where his thoughts were actually wrong.

-

"Augh, these slacks are atrocious."

Sora seconded his roommate's statement as he took a good look at the mirror in front of him. They were plad-- bright, light blue plad with a neat white buttoned up polo shirt. Both didn't mind the shirt-- just the slacks that reacheddown to their knee caps. Twilight Town wasn't a cold place, in fact, its lowest temperature was of that in autumn. Thus the civilians have never heard of snow.

"I look like a dork." Roxas groaned, stomping his foot childishly. Sora ran a hand through his hair, "Would you shoot me if I agreed?" Roxas shot Sora a glare, then a playful smirk, "Not really, Napolean Dynamite." Sora's eyes widened at his neatly tucked in polo shirt, forgetting to pull them out of his slacks.

Both paused for a moment and emitted their concealed laughter, slapping their foreheads in the process. "Jeans?" Roxas asked with confidence, receiving a nod. "Jeans." As Sora headed over to his closet full of clothing, he bumped into his work desk, causing one of his CD's to fall to the floor. Roxas, who seemed to be closer to it, picked it up and gave it a good look, "Jason Mraz?"

Sora quickly snatched it from him, and meekly gave him a nod. Roxas let out a soft chuckle, "Don't be embarassed; I'm a fan of his too, but not as big as my cousin. You really should meet her. Her name's Kairi." A spark jolted up Sora's arm, slipping unseen to Roxas whose back was turned to Sora. The way he saw it-- Sora had only toppled over backwards. "Are you all right?" He asked, helping him up from the floor. The only answer he received was a shock up his arm, coming from his contact with Sora.

"St-Static electricity already?" Sora half-laughed, a sweatdrop running down his face. Roxas raised a brow, "Yeah, maybe." When Roxas shut the door in the bathroom to change, Sora remained sitting on the floor, looking at his hands suspiciously. _What... just happened?_

* * *

"Namine?" Kairi knocked on their bathroom door, "Are you all dressed up? It's time to leave." A muffled groan was heard from the other side, "I look hideous." Kairi crossed her arms, "Come on, Namine! I'm sure you look fine!" A lock clicked, and the doorknob slightly turned as the wooden door slowly creaked open.

Namine walked out, clad in the same outfit as Kairi; with less accesories, though. Kairi placed her hands on her hips, and tapped her chin, "Hm... the outfits fine, but you're in desperate need for some make-up." Before Namine could disregard, Kairi took her by the wrist and plopped herself down in front of their vanity table with a mess of make-up all over. Kairi commanded Namine to close her eyes, which she obeyed immediately too.

There was no sense in bagering some help, was there?

Namine felt a tickle at her eyelashes, causing her to slightly jerk upward. Her action caused some things to fall from their vanity table; one item being a CD. Namine picked it up, being the one closest to the floor, "Jason Mraz?" Kairi sighed lovingly, "He's amazing: would you happen to be a fan?"

"I wouldn't really call myself a fan, more so a listener. I've only heard a couple of his songs, but my brother, on the other hand, is a huge fan." Namine gave Kairi a playful grin, "You should meet him. His name's Sora." A force suddenly seperated Kairi's hands from each other, causing her brush to be tossed to the side, and hitting a nearby student walking out the window. Namine raised a brow, _What was that?_

Kairi gulped-- even she couldn't answer Namine's thoughts.

-

Twilight Academy was truly a magnificent place. It would be a hassle to get any work done; first off, it had an amazing structure. Fountains, flowerbeds and a variety of trees filled the area. There were small shops with bright signs, and coffee carts that also sold sweet treats for a great start for the day.

"My gosh," Selphie mumbled, chewing on her chocolate cupcake, "If these cupcakes were any better, I would've bought another dozen!" Before Selphie could take one into her mouth once again, Tidus took her by the wrist, and took the last bite of the cupcake for himself. Selphie's jaw dropped open, clashing with Tidus' playful smirk.

"Don't want to get any fatter, now do we Selphie?" He teased, only to be kicked in the shin, "I am not fat, Tidus Clearwater!" Namine held back some giggling before walking towards the auditorium building. She bumped into a familiar blonde boy, who curtly bowed before her as his right hand gestured her to walk inside before he did.

Sora let out a chuckle as he watched his dazed roommate watch his sister walk by, "Interested in my sister I see." Roxas stiffened and stood up straight, giving Sora an annoyed look, "Pssh. Puh-lease. As if." Sora crossed his arms and watched Namine take her seat, _She's wearing make-up... and she's fixed her hair? Hm.._

"Hey," Wakka began to lean on the entry door frame, "I know you. You're that blonde kid from the boat." He began tapping his chin, "Rox-_ass_, was it?" He mocked, only to be given a deuce to the head. Wakka and Roxas had already learned not to get along-- that goes back to the boat, where Wakka had insulted Roxas' favourite artist, Jesse McCartney. Tidus began to noogie Wakka into the door, followed by Selphie who had pounced on them like a wildcat.

"Are they always like this?" Roxas raised a brow, only to receive an embarassed nod, "See, Sora, this is the difference between your friends and I. Unlike your friends, I have control over my craziness." A tall, red-haired boy about a year older than them walked by in the auditorium, and was sent to the floor by Roxas in two seconds flat. Sora sweatdropped as the boy gave his roommate a noogie, laughing maniacly in the process.

"A-Axel! Stop! Losing brain cells!" Roxas whined, and with a final kick to the private spot, the boy whose name was seemingly Axel fell to the ground, clutching his _area_ in pain. Roxas gave the boy a smirk before averting his attention back to Sora, who seemed to be confused, "O-Oh. Uh, Sora, this is my old roommate, Axel Montgomery."

"A-X-E-L... g-got it memorized?" He asked through pained words. Sora leaned down and helped the boy up, who shook his hands afterwards, "Sora Strife." Axel gave him a wink, "Damn you're hot." Sora's eyes widened as he gave Roxas a shocked look. "He's not gay." Roxas let out a laugh.

"I know, it's just... whaa?" Sora squeaked, releasing his grasp from Axel. Axel began rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "I-I'm just saying; you're pretty hot for a nerd." Roxas found himself backing up in slow steps, "S-Sora? You're that nerd who got perfect on the entry test?" He gulped, and scurried over to the seat beside Selphie and Namine, where he would be safe.

Axel wolf-whistled, "But you have to admit, he is pretty attractive for a nerd." Roxas chuckled and leaned against Axel's shoulder, "I missed ya, Axel buddy." Axel crossed his arms with a smirk, looking down at Roxas, "Me too, best buddy. Me too."

* * *

The headmaster's opening regards weren't what one would call '_enthusiatic_' nor '_fun_'. In fact, he was quite... frightening. He had long silver hair, and cold eyes. His name was Sephiroth Virthyl; he was to be adressed as Dean Virthyl-- which, in Sora's mind, was completely wrong.

He chose to give him a more vulgar name; he couldn't think of one on the spot, but he was pretty sure that he would come up with one pretty soon. And the other freaky thing was that he couldn't simply address the Dean as Dean Virthyl, or a vulgar name-- but he had to call him _Uncle Sephiroth_. Little did Sora know that he was his foster father's brother until Namine had told him. He shuddered-- why did his father not tell him that his so-called uncle was this... scary?

He sunk low in his seat, crossing his arms as he huffed like a child. Life was being unfair-- a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face. On top of everything, Sora began to feel guilty. He endlessly prayed that the headmaster; pardon, his Uncle, wouldn't bring up his academic achievement. It was a fluke, after all.

His fists then clenched, and he began to breath heavily which began to annoy Wakka who sat beside him. Roxas gave him a worried look from the seat in front of him, "You all right?" He mouthed. Sora slowly nodded, seeing Roxas' disbelieved face. He'd be asking him about it later, but he really couldn't tell him anything.

His reaction couldn't be the same as Namine's: Sora knew Roxas, even if he had met him yesterday. He was like him in many ways, and Sora knew that if he were... say, _human_; he would freak out if he found out that someone had superhuman abilities. Namine was kind towards her findings nearly ten years ago-- she yelled when she had first found him playing with fire in his hands, but other than that, she was nothing but helpful and determined to keep his secret.

Roxas, on the other hand, might not be able to stay calm. Sora sighed, knowing deep in his heart that he could never escape the guilty feeling he had. Life couldn't get any worse-- but of course, being Sora, he was wrong. Life did get worse-- once his uncle had said his name out loud, at least.

-

"I would like to congradulate Sora Strife for achieving the highest score on our entry test. He is a leading example for all of you..." Dean Virthyl continued to blab on about an unknown boy to Kairi, in his deep, monotone voice. Kairi groaned, feeling irritated. She had heard the same speech about three times; this being the third, and it got less interesting every year.

Each minute was agonizing-- until the Dean repeated a certain name. 'Sora Strife' he kept repeating, and with each time the dean repeated it a force kept seperating Kairi's hands from each other. They repelled each other, and purple distortions began spraking in her hands. One of Kairi's friends, Yuna, gave her a worried look. Kairi shook her head, hoping not to worry her. Rikku crossed her arms in disbelief, raising a brow.

Regardless of Yuna's endless whining to tell Kairi what was bothering her, her bright blue eyes drifted upwards, then back down to her hands. She attempted to clasp them together, but she found that she could not. The force was still there, causing Kairi to growl. _Why the hell does she keep staring at her hands?_ She heard one of her friends, Hayner, ask in an irritated tone.

Kairi hung her head down, _Honestly, Hayner, I have no idea._

* * *

Life back in Destiny High was vicious; not that Twilight Academy wasn't, but it was much simpler. Destiny High all depended on family status-- if your parents were socialites, and you lived at the top of the hill, you were consdered royalty. If you lived in the middle (yet slightly lower), you would get Sora, Namine, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

In Twilight Academy, its about what you're capable of. Hobbies and interests are broken down; jocks with jocks, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, goths with goths, and nerds with blenders. At the top you would find the blitzball team, and all other male athletic clubs, consisting of the hottest of boys chosen by the female student body. In the middle, you again find Sora, Namine, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie-- but wait, there's more.

It was already lunch, and each member had already found a group of friends that merged into one. New editions consisted of Hayner Arundel (a gamer), Olette Lovet (a poet), Yuna Simnel (a singer, and a dancer), Yuffie Kisaragi (a martial artist), Xion Hinamori (a chemistry major), Aqua Elendi (an actress), Rikku Hokkaido (an athlete), Kairi Hikari and Pence Montacute (a chef). Sora had never come in contact with the Kairi girl before, neither has she met a boy named Sora Strife.

The gym teacher heart throb walked by the table of fourteen, causing the girls to sigh. "Ew," Hayner groaned in disgust, "How could you have the hots for Mr. Fair?" Rikku rested her elbow on the table, "You're a guy; you wouldn't understand." Tidus crossed his arms, "Excuse me, but we men have an idea on how girls think."

Wakka backed him up, "Yes. All you girls think about are his outer features-- you know, the abs, the eyes that make you go _'Ooh, damn baby!'_, the well toned muscles, and the thing under his pants he likes to call--" Wakka was silenced by an irritated Selphie, finding him to be inconsiderate.

Sora laughed and leaned back in his seat; he sure had a unique group of friends.

-

Sora shared his chemistry class with Xion and Yuna.

He couldn't understand a word the teacher was saying; well, he could, but he couldn't comprehend it. He could barely remember the periodic table of elements for starters-- he was to face it: he was doomed. They were doing a lab on the first day; just testing simple compounds and their reactions with fire.

Xion seemed to know what she was doing (she did have a chemistry major, after all), and Yuna did just fine. She hummed a complex tune to herself; not that Sora couldn't sing, but he wasn't amazing either. At least he sang better than Wakka, which in Tidus' perspective, couldn't sing for shit.

Everyone got into groups of four; Sora's group consisting of himself, Yuna, Xion, and a boy named Ventus Loryn that oddly looked like his roommate Roxas. Ventus and Xion went to get the materials, while Yuna fidgeted with the gas lighter to light their bunsen burner. She seemed to be having trouble, though her back was turned to Sora. "Stupid gas lighter isn't working!"

Yuna groaned as Sora sweatdropped. As she continued to turn away from him, Sora looked at the bunsen burner from the corner of his eye. He scanned the classroom if anyone was looking before he lit a small flame on his index finger. He slowly placed it overtop the bunsen burner, causing it to spark and emit a larger flame. Luckily there were no security cameras in the classrooms, or else he would have been found out too easily.

Yuna turned around and gawked, "S-Sora, how did you...?" Sora gave her a smug grin and shrugged, leaning against the counter.

-

Martians were considered far from earth. Sora was considered far from normal. The past week had proved him wrong.

A normal person was not insanely popular, was to be average looking, have the same plans everyday, and have a small, yet reasonable amount of friends. Sora thought he wasn't normal because of his supernatural flaw; he thought his friends were normal. But they weren't. Not that they had powers, but they were unique.

Each of them excelled in something, and acted in their own manner. They were not popular, but they were not average looking. The girls were beautiful, and the guys were appealing. Their plans were changed everyday, and their group had grown to accept more people. Sora was to admit to himself that he was wrong; it was not only him that was a martian.

They were all martians; each and every one of them.

* * *

**OH EM GEE. HOLY SHIZZLE UP MY NIZZLE DRIZZLE.**

**This is the latest update I've ever had . !! I'm real sorry, but high school can be a pain with its work. Much has been going on, and I'm sick :(. I had tomiss high school for the first time today; but staying at home watching kingdom hearts isn't so bad either, you know ;D But anyway... hm, let's see...**

**Oh! I went to this anime club meeting thing (and no, it was not nerdy AT ALL), and it was freaking awesome! I assumed we'd just be watching pokemon re-runs, but it was nothing like that! There were chips, pop, laptops, manga, a wii, awesome people, and an awesome experience!**

**Majority of the people there were people I knew, and most of them were new to me, but I sure made alot of new friends :D ! We played with a wii, and there was a bleach game which I MURDERED everyone at xD. Renji's freaking sexii XD. And there was this one guy who I simply did not get along with in my English class; he was in the anime club, and we actually got along =P. Who knew anime could bring people together?**

**And it wasn't just anime! There was Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You! We watched secret footage !! We're planning on going to this anime festival together; there are 13 of us so far (we invited more 8D), so im like : OMG. LETS GO AS ORGANIZATION XIII XDDDD. I call Xion! I'm going to be her for halloween, anyway xD**

**That brings me to another subject; what are you guys going to be for halloween? And I'm now considering making this story into a movie version; I'm working on the opening right now. It's like an anime sims kind of thing, so if you have youtube, feel free to audition as a voice actor once I put the video up on my account, AznRokrUchiha.**

**Though I can't decide; since the characters can't be from Kingdom Hearts, I changed it up a bit. I'm not sure if their names should be in Japanese or English... in English, Sora's name would be Jake (Jacob) Strife, and Kairi's name would be Aimee Lockhart. Namine would be Stella, and Roxas would be Riley. In Japanese, Sora is Kenshin or Itsuki (well, actually i dont know, so help me xD), Kairi remains Aimee, Namine is Ayame, and Roxas is undecided...**

**Please help me, I don't know what to do! That brings me back to my Religion class, when I couldn't choose a subject to draw !! Religion class also brings me back to this really weird and random moment... it went somewhere along the lines of: "He's having an orgasm over a cupcake." XDD Anyway, replying time!**

**YuffieKisaragi001: thank you :D and that is a good question... hm... i would say either telekenesis, element control, music, or time travel :). Wat about you?**

**Brittney: ur bakk! i missed u! x3 -glomps-**

**Vanessa: LOL. Hey vanessa! remember the anime club? fun times! And yes, it was bryce xD. But I don't understand... why would someone go that far just to get a picture of him? =P**

**canuck4life: thanks :) oh, and I live in ontario, what about you?**

**SilverClock: i love your reviews, they're going to make me a batter writer :) thanks for your advice, i appreciate it :D**

**XIII Riku: OMG. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! IF YOU TOLD ME SOONER, I WOULDVE WRITTEN YOU SOMETHING! -gives you virtual cake-**

**Lucy-is-Great: ty :D**

**KHgatomon3444: aww, thanks :)**

**Jared Someone: i'm with you on the kfc thing LOL. now, if you excuse me, i must go read your story !!**

**Swanna: i feel your pain... xD**

**TinaalovesMints: -high fives at the ninja thing- ditch it. do it. i dare you xD. tis wat ninjas do! lol**

**XShiori-chanX: lol, now i tend to say albino a billion times a day =D. isn't it a cool word? ALBINOALBINOALBINOALBINOALBINO. **

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: ty for ur support! -glomps-**

**SaphireWaves: the smell of axe makes my mind go on a fritz xD. and yes, Kairi can only read minds, unlike Matt :). Have you started watching the fifth season? its out ! **

**jenyflo5483: hooray for freshies :D**

**Now, I must recover from this awful sickness :(. I need some virtual soup! Wait... I have real life soup... TO THE KITCHEN! And I hope you all support the sims idea, and maybe even audition to be a voice actor! Sorry for any grammar errors, and please don't forget to review! You all inspire me, and I thank you for it. Thanks for keeping me going, and I love each and every one of you. I promise I'll update as soon as I can, so please stay tuned!**

**-Kyorii**


	4. Ace

**. Chapter IV .**

**_. Ace ._**

_It was win win win; regardless of their numerous games, he would always win._

* * *

The sun shone brightly against her eyes: she couldn't see it, but there was no denying that she could feel it. Clearly the top bunk did have disadvantages, such as the window next to her. Kairi groaned, and shielded her eyes with her elbow. Birds began chirping outside, waking her from her slumber.

The deafening sound of the alarm clock below startled her, skipping a beat in her heart. Namine groaned from below, seeing no reason to get up at 6:30 in the morning. Kairi rubbed her eyes, and plopped onto the floor from her bed. She clicked the 'snooze' button on the alarm, and looked at Namine who still seemed to be fast asleep.

Kairi slowly tiptoed to the washroom, and freshened up before tossing on her uniform. She took her usual accesories from the vanity table, and took her sling bag from the coat rack. She promised her cousin that she would meet him every early morning by the quad, just to have a little chat about her abilities. With that being said, she quietly opened the door and headed outside.

-

"Aren't you worried that the security cameras are going to catch you?"

"I've been using them in the slightest of ways for the past two years here, and I've never been caught." Kairi crossed her legs as she sat on the edge of the quad fountain, "And they don't pick up audio, and my powers are mostly non-visual things the naked eye can see. Well, except morphing, of course." Roxas smiled and looked up into the bright blue eyes, "It's amazing; I have a feeling that I'm never going to let this go."

Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "I had to tell someone: is knowing about my abilities a burden to you?" Roxas shook his head, "No, of course not, Kai. You had to get a little weight off your shoulders." Kairi nodded, "Besides, you're the only one I could have trusted. You know how the others would have reacted; Aunt Tifa would have been frightened, and would tell Uncle Zack straight away--who just so happens to be studying the subject of superhuman abilities in SOLDIER. Godmother Vanille would have freaked, and we know how much she can't keep a secret. And Denzel and Marlene... well, you know. It's Denzel and Marlene; who knows what they'd do."

"True say," Roxas tapped his chin, "So what exactly have you been using your powers for?" Kairi gave her a devious smile, "Quite a few things." Roxas crossed his arms, "Like... say... secrets?" Kairi rolled her eyes playfully, "Maybe." Roxas shook her shoulder, "Aww come on Kairi! Share some!"

"Okay, okay! Roxas, stop!" Once he released his grasp from her shoulder, Kairi scanned the area. She then whispered, "Axel's got a crush on some girl named Larxene." Roxas' jaw dropped, "That evil blonde chick?" Kairi crossed her arms, "She's not evil, Roxie." Roxas waved his hands frantically, "She shoved eggs down my back!"

Kairi sighed, "Well, apparently she's Axel's type, so you know what that means..." Roxas punched a fist into the air, "Axel's straight! Phew!" Kairi let out a giggle before she rose from her seat, pacing with ehr hands behind her back. There was a thin mist in the air, but would soon disappear once the morning grew hotter. No one on campus would be out this early, giving Roxas and Kairi some decent privacy (there were still cameras watching them, after all).

Kairi squinted her eyes through the mist and found a nearby tree. Roxas raised a brow once Kairi walked over towards the tree, so he followed her. She took a simple pocket book from the ground, and clutched it in her right hand. She shut her eyes tightly, leaving Roxas confused. "Kairi, what are you-"

He was silenced by a soft glow from within Kairi's grasp. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep himself shut, searching around for any nearby cameras. He spotted one from a pillar with wide eyes. He poked Kairi's shoulder with his free arm, warning her. She shook her head, "It's pointing west." She opened her hands, revealing a sharp rock in its place.

Roxas gasped, "Th-That's... whoa. _This_ is what you've been hiding from me for the past sixteen years?" Kairi shook her head, "I didn't get my powers all at once. It started with telepathy, then night vision, then morphing. My morphing is really weak... I haven't learned much of it, yet." Roxas tapped his chin, "So tell me; how does this power stuff work? Like... when you read minds, how do you see it? Can you hear their voices, or visually _see _what they're thinking?"

"I can hear them, but..." Kairi's voice began to slowly drift away, "There are times when I can hear someone's voices, and I'd have no idea who's speaking. When I hear your thoughts, I hear your voice. But there are voices I can hear that are far off; I can tell... they're signals are weak to me."

"Are there others?" Roxas asked, "That can speak telepathically?" Kairi shook her head, "Not that I know of." The rock in Kairi's hands had slowly turned back into the pocket book it once was. Kairi sighed, "See? My morphing has a time limit. It's the weakest ability I've got." Kairi re-transformed the pocket book into a rock, and began carving onto the tree.

"What exactly is it you're doing?" Roxas asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets. Kairi gave him an answer with her back still turned to him, "Carving on a tree." Roxas ran a hand through his hair, "I see that, but what for?" Kairi shrugged as she carved a simple 'hello', "I don't know; maybe something mysterious will happen, just like in those movies."

The soft glow from Kairi's hand turned the sharp rock back into a pocket book, which Kairi tossed bacl to the ground. A question then came across Roxas' head, "Can you morph other things?" Kairi looked confused, "Like... larger items?" Roxas shook his head, "No, like... sound." Kairi seemed speechless; that was a good question, "I've never tried before."

Roxas cleared his throat, waving a finger around as if he were conducting an orchestra. Kairi got the hint; Roxas did this almost everytime he were to sing something. In fairness, Roxas was an amazing singer. He had quite an interest in music; he had been taking it as his elective for three consecutive years.

He took a deep breath, and sang a note in a low octave, holding it for a few beats. Kairi concentrated her energy on Roxas' throat, and rose her hand as she clasped it tighter. Soon enough, his voice was at a higher volume that echoed throughout campus. Roxas wore a huge smile on his face; he seemed to be enjoying it. That fact was clarified once he began dancing and singing to a Jesse McCartney song, _"Yeah, I'm leaaaavviinnn, never to come back again! So tell your shortie you found a new man! No more makin' you cry, no more grey skies, we'll be singing all night yeah yeah! Oh ohhh ohhhh Ohhh OHHH! Oh ohh ohh ohh OOHH! OOH HEYY OOH HEYYYY!"_

Kairi giggled as she tapped his shoulder, telling him that he was still on surround sound. He quickly squeaked and blushed, clasping both his hands over his mouth. A janitor that seemed to have just arrived gave Roxas the 'rock on' gesture, waving his mop around for emphasis, "Good job, kid! Might consider lowering down that voice of yours, though!"

Roxas sweatdropped, _Oh geez. Hope no one heard that_. Kairi giggled, leaning on the tree, _I wouldn't be to sure of that, Roxie._ Kairi laughed at the thoughts that danced around her head from frustrated students that had just woken from their slumber. It was going to be one heck of a day for Roxas.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas, did you hear that nerd singing some Jesse McCartney song this morning?" Sora asked, stifling a laugh as Roxas entered their dorm room that same morning. Roxas groaned, "N-No." Sora chuckled, "You shoulda heard it! But, as nerdy as the dude sounds, singing Jesse McCartney songs and all, he actually sounded really good!"

Roxas' angered face slowly formed into a smile, "Interesting." Sora then froze, and turned towards Roxas, still clad in his sleepwear, "Say, Roxas, where do you go every early morning?" Roxas stopped moving, _Damn I thought he wouldn't notice_. "Uh..." _Just leave out Kairi's ability_, "I'm just spending some time with my cousin."

Sora raised a brow, "Oh really? Isn't living with her already enough for some quality time?" Roxas ran a hand through his hair, "We have some important matters to discuss." Sora tapped his foot, "Normally I would ask for examples, but that would be butting into your business, so... I'm just gonna freshen up."

Roxas nodded, and once Sora shut the bathroom door closed, Roxas plopped onto his bed. A knock was heard at the door. He slowly stood up and turned the doorknob, revealing a familiar blonde girl and Kairi. Roxas immediately stood in a formal posture once Namine walked into the room, looking stunning in her uniform, "M-Morning."

Namine flashed him a smile with her pearly teeth, "Hey, I've met you before. R... Roxas, is it?" He nodded with a gulp. Namine began to twiddle with her thumbs with a slight blush on her cheeks, _Wh-What do I say now?_ Kairi heard them both ask themselves. Roxas let out a small laugh, altering Namine's thoughts into a, _He is so adorable_!

Kairi found the moment cute, until her eyes drifted onto the other side of Roxas' dorm room, "Where's your roommate?" Roxas pointed at the bathroom door. Namine nodded and knocked on the door, "Sora? You changed and ready yet?" Kairi jerked forward, being held still by Roxas. In his eyes, she had just fallen on air, "Are you feeling all right this morning, Kairi?"

"You can open the door, Namine. I'm just brushing by teeth." Sora replied from the other side of the door. Namine nodded and placed her hands on the doorknob the same time Sora had, "Oh, and Sora, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Kairi." A shock from Sora's hand caused it to pass through the doorknob, and onto the other side. Namine felt a sting in her hand as she attempted to turn open the knob. "Ah!"

Roxas rushed to her side, "What's wrong?" Namine wearily pointed at the doorknob. Sora then asked in a worried tone, "Namine? What's wrong?" Kairi walked over to the door, feeling disbelieved, "There can't be anything wrong with the doorknob." She gripped it around the same time Sora did from the other side; Sora's hand repelled from the knob while Kairi was sent backward. She fell onto the floor, flat on her bum with a burning hand.

"Kairi!" Sora heard Roxas yell from the other side. Sora took a step away from the door, looking at his hand that held a small spark. His eyes widened, "Wh-What happened?" Sora rushed to the door to check on this so called cousin of Roxas, though he did not know her personally. He slipped on his towel on the way there, his uniform now drenched with water.

Kairi groaned in pain, clutching her aching hand. Namine knelt next to her, "That looks kinda bad. Let's get you to the nurse." Kairi nodded and was helped up by Roxas, who led her and Namine to the door. Once they left, Sora stood himself up and looked in the mirror. He let out an irritated sigh as he looked at the hair dryer by the sink, _What would be faster? Drying my hair with the hair dryer or using my fire ability? Mildly, that is._

Kairi gasped in the hall way; who did _that_ thought belong to?

-

Sora laughed to himself; Hayner found it odd, considering that his friend was laughing at a tree. "Okay," Hayner sighed, "I don't get what you're laughing at." Sora shrugged, "It's nothing, really." Sora placed a hand over the writing, composed of a simple 'hi'. He took a rock from the ground, and began carving a reply. 'Hello' it read.

"I see no point in this." Hayner sweatdropped along with Tidus. Sora crossed his arms, "Who knows? Something might happen like in those movies; it adds a mystery quality to it." Hayner snorted, "Psh, uh, yeah. Did you finish that math homework we had yesterday?" Sora stiffened; to be honest, he never really got the work.

He could solve some of it, but he had trouble with majority of it. Namine attempted to help him, but found no luck. Sora was in hot water, and he couldn't cool it; not even with his powers. Teachers were also starting to wonder why he couldn't answer the simplest of questions on the board. Namine found it to be preschool work, whereas Sora found it to be... out of this world. It was on a different level that was too hard for him to understand.

It got to him sometimes, but that didn't stop him from trying.

* * *

"I told you so!" Kairi punched Roxas' arm the next morning, causing it to begin aching. Roxas clutched it in pain, "Told me what?" Kairi proudly pointed at the tree she carved into yesterday, "Someone replied! I told you something might happen like in those movies!"

Roxas squinted; he couldn't see all too sharply without his reading glasses, "Ah, you're right... but who could possibly have--"

"It doesn't matter," Kairi began to squeal in excitement, "This is so mysterious!" Her eyes began to sparkle as she clasped her hands together, "Maybe it's someone charming, intelligent... not to mention gorgeous!" Kairi gasped, "Maybe it's that muscular silver haired prodigy on the blitzball team!"

"Riku?" Roxas spat in disgust, "Not a chance." Kairi crossed her arms, "He is pretty cute." _Yeah but he's a jackass_. Kairi frowned at her cousin's thoughts-- he then realized that she had heard him. He plopped down on the floor, puffing out his cheeks, "It's unfair how you can read my thoughts like that."

_Sh-Shit! Water's cold! Water's reaallyy cold! Use fire ability! Use fire ability!_

Kairi's head quickly shot up; that thought surely didn't come from Roxas. What did this person mean by... _fire ability_? "Is something wrong, Kairi?" Roxas asked, standing upward. Kairi shook her head, "I-It's nothing big, Roxas. Unless...it could be..."

-

Sora wrapped a towel around himself as he walked out of the shower-- he was freezing to death! The water in the morning was never warm; even his fire wasn't enough to heat it. Though, it did make sense that it didn't work; the fire would blow out once it came in contact with the water.

Normally Sora would have controlled it better, but he was bare and shivering! Well, that was his excuse. He shrugged it off and got ready for class. Roxas had already left, leaving Wakka and Tidus to pound at his door. He exited the building with them, and enjoyed the warm feeling of the outdoors. He placed his hands into his jean pockets-- the staff didn't seem to mind, and neither did his uncle, him being his nephew and the top student.

He still shivered at the thought of the dean being related to him. Hayner ran up to Sora, putting a hand on his shoulder for balance, "Sora!" He began huffing, "Remember that tree you carved into yesterday?" Sora nodded, gently pushing a rarely enthusiastic Hayner away from his body. "Well, the person replied again!"

Sora blinked twice before running to the tree not too far from him. A smile grew on his face as he stared at the composed reply. It was the same person-- _girl_. The handwriting made it obvious. Sora placed his hands on his hips, "I told you, Hayner. Something did happen like in those movies."

"Well sorry. I don't watch chick flicks." Hayner rolled his eyes, only to be punched in the arm by Selphie who happened to walk by, "I find that term offensive." Sora didn't bother watching Hayner and Selphie argue; it wasn't all too interesting as the tree. As nerdy as that may sound, the tree was far more interesting.

It had, in neat calligraphy, carved into it, _Wat's up?_ Sora scratched the back of his head and grinned. He picked up a nearby rock, and began carving into the tree.

* * *

Namine could feel her brother tensing up. He was breathing heavily next to her, burying his hands in his sweat infested hair. No matter how many times he tried to understand the concepts in math class, he always ended up using the wrong formula. _Well, at least he has the formulas memorized_, Namine sighed to herself, _I guess its another all night tutoring session today..._

Sora could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples. Numbers and symbols such as pi danced around his head, causing him to get frustrated. The academic math professer did not even bother to ask if anyone had questions; he would just keep on going, assuming that everyone had already caught on. That, in fact, was not a bad thing.

Everyone else did get it-- except Sora. Applied classes would usually go slower than academic, which was what Sora was used to. Namine caught on instantly-- she had already been asking questions from the next page. Sora groaned, and slammed his head on his open textbook.

He didn't find it all too comfortable; but it would do. Oh, it would do.

Sora fixed his eyebrows into a frown, and checked to see if anyone was looking at him. Everyone seemed to be crowded around the window; apparently there was a marshmallow eating contest going on out there. Even the professer was entertained. Sora smirked, and turned his back from everyone. He lit a large flame from his hand, and brought up his textbook in front of him.

"Go to hell, bitch." Sora said evilly with a devious smile on his face. As he was about to burn his textbook, a hand stopped him. He froze, but calmed down once he found out that it was only Namine. She shook her head, as if disapproving something, "Sora, don't burn the book. It'll help you, we have to pay for it, and quite frankly, its just stupid. Don't you wonder what would happen _after_ you burned it? People would wonder about the pile of ash the book would leave behind, not to mention that the fire alarm would go off, and last but not least, if it scomes down to it, people would begin to wonder how you set it on fire."

Sora stomped his foot-- Namine was right. She was always right. In fact, everyone was right, and Sora was always wrong. He could never win, except in sports, but that was almost it. Sora didn't win a whole lot; that was something he really hated about himself at the moment. Maybe he would win at something someday. Someday.

-

He found it quite funny, actually.

About 2 weeks ago, Sora believed that he could never win at anything except sports. He had proved himself wrong when he stood in front of the tree he carved into. It was filled with carvings and slashings. Majority of it was filled with _X's_ and _O's_.

He and the mystery girl he played with had been playing tic tac toe simoultaneously. Sora had started it when he wrote that he was bored, and drew four lines that intersected, creating a tic tac toe game grid. Sora was usually the 'X', and his opponent the 'O'. Everyone knew that with a certain technique, the person who began the game would win.

Sora knew that, and he used it to his advantage. This time, Sora was wrong about being wrong. He could win; even if it was in small measures. He looked at the tree, crossing his arms in satisfaction. There was an empty box in the middle; once he filled it in, he would have gotten three X's in a row diagonally. He smirked as he carved in another victory.

It was win win win; regardless of their numerous games, he would always win.

* * *

**:)**

**You know what I find funny? You guys seem so weirded out about my age xD. I've been receiving messages saying, "OMG. YOU'RE 13?! WTH?" I find it entertaining lol. Oh, and ****Happy early halloween, my dear readers! Unless you live on the other side of the world; happy halloween to you then x3. So how is school everyone? A pain in the ass? YEAHHH!! So many projects and assignments, but me being me, I aced 'em ;D. All my averages are higher than 80 :D. I'm getting a 96 in music. 8D Well, art it is my forte xD**

**Anyway, let's get to the retarded stuff. Today, in religion class, there were seven people present. Why? Majority went to the football game with tickets they paid for, and some snuck in. But, nonetheless, it was quite entertaining. We wanted to escape the classroom, because the teacher was being a bitch.**

**So we planned one of the students to have a pretend seizure at 2pm; now, normally one would assume that we were just kidding. We were, but the guy took it seriously and actually pretended to have a seizure xD. And, the other day, I went on a music class trip that took up the entire school day. All the music students attended, and we watched a venezuelan orchestra that consisted of 250 members.**

**They were amazing! Though, I didn't enjoy the 26 minute song that much xD. And I apologize that I couldn't update earlier; school work, and I did feel a tad depressed the other day. But it's fine :D. The other day, one of my music classmates was dragging the other on the floor in the hallway, and ripped his bag open since he held it from the handle =P. It was pretty entertaning !! And, do any of you know Owl City? I just fell in love with some of their songs, Vanilla Twilight & Fireflies -sighs-**

**But now I feel like dancing xD. Why? I'm listening to Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? by fallout boy :D. Oh, and my band has finally been formed! We're just looking for more members, just in case :). But on the other hand, I feel rather disappointed and confused with myself. I don't know how I should design my sims for the anime version of this story ! RAWR. Help ! Now, while you think of ideas, I shall reply to your lovely reviews!**

**XIII Riku: You never take my time ! I love reading your reviews x3**

**xocherry: lol, our usernames are similar =P. and thank you for the virtual cookie, no ones ever given me one on FF before, so thank you! -gives you virtual cake-**

**Jared Someone: well hello there my dear future supreme overlord of the human race xD. you are a brilliant writer ! as i've said in our private messages, best of luck with that school certificate!**

**Vanessa: hey, where were you after school today? you like... ninja disappared =P**

**signora del cielo delle stelle: you changed your username! i like it ;D**

**SilverClock: i hadnt noticed i fulfilled your suggestions xD. but dont worry, i like taking advice. i just want you to enjoy this story, and if you want changes, sure! i'll try and make them. and i have assumed that the people reading this story should already know the characters; if i were to make this a real published book, which im strangely considering, i would not introduce so many characters. and about that axel and roxas thing... roxas tackled axel, thus causing axel to noogie him xD. till next time, and please gimme more advice x3**

**unseenandforgotten: thank you :)**

**xshiori-chanx: dont worry, i get an adrenaline rush any time past midnight, so, join the hyper club xD**

**YuffieKisaragi001: sweeeet! -high fives- Xion buddies!**

**DreamTidus: i am honored for that long review x3. Thank you soo much :D**

**kisdora-the freak gamer: yupp, its the same uniforms as in the game :)**

**SaphireWaves: Ryan! That's a good name! ;) i'll make sure to give credit to you for that! and i know! where is mohinder? i kinda missed the forth season so... yeah xD.**

**TinaalovesMints: oh, im sure you're an amazing writer! everyone has writing talent hidden deep within ;D**

**jenyflo5483: thanks :D. and yes, missing school was pretty awesome xD**

**Swanna: my god you live in maryland? i was there for the summer! I go there every summer x3. my cuzin lives thur. and i know, there isnt much anime, but its still all right! ever been to baltimore? i think theres an anime shop somewhere... and thank you for the names :)**

**orgxiiiisbetterthantheakatsuki: i love ur username xD org 13 pwnz!**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: im sure you're going to be great :D**

**Now, I must go ready my Xion costume and video edit my halloween mep! Oh, but wait-- HOMEWORK. BLEHHHH. But its all right, im still psyched! Please tell me how your halloween goes; have fun, my dear readers! I'm sorry for any grammar errors, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-Kyorii**


	5. Somebody Else

**. Chapter V .**

**_. Somebody Else ._**

Every now and then, Roxas would occasionaly test his cousin's abilities.

He was interested in knowing what else she could do with the powers she was given. They met in the quad every morning, now even earlier for what Roxas liked to call 'training'. Kairi preferred to call it 'torture', though it did help her learn new things. Roxas was smart, when it came down to it.

He asked her how far she could read someone's mind. He hadn't traced the exact distance, but with Kairi's ears alone, she could hear everyone on campus. Not clearly, but she can make out the words. Roxas recently learned that Kairi could also see thought images if she focused, and the signal was extremely strong in her mind.

Her signals became stronger when she put on headphones, which Roxas found to be odd. Kairi closed her eyes and placed her hot pink skullcandy headphones over her ears. She held onto the edges, and listened for anything. There was a series of sounds-- snoring, yelling, music, and some rather disturbing sounds and images. The sounds came in high quality, but the visions did not. There were too many dreams on campus to render all at once; Kairi couldn't handle it.

Roxas realized that Kairi also had a capacity limit. Reading minds did not come easily; they caused headaches and other sorts of pain Roxas did not understand. Kairi's night vision was not a problem. Roxas had taken her into a pitch black room, and asked her to name everything he had placed inside the darkness. She named them with ease, as if the darkness were nothing.

"This is why you were never afraid of the dark?" Roxas huffed, "It's unfair that you see what lurks in the darkness." Kairi giggled and crossed her arms, "Roxas, if you're still wondering about the boogeyman last year, it was Uncle Zack just trying to frighten you."

Kairi's morphing ability was the weakest among all her other powers. It was her most recent, and she hadn't learned how to control it properly. She could only morph small objects, and the volume of sound. Roxas then asked Kairi a question that left her thinking, "Have you ever tried morphing yourself?"

She froze for awhile, then tapped her chin, "I've never thought of that. But, Roxas, wouldn't morphing my body be a little... dangerous?" Roxas raised a brow, "How so?" Kairi placed her hands on her thighs as she took a seat by the edge of the quad fountain, "What if something permanently damages my molecular structure? They way my body is formed? Or what if my organs don't respond well to a new, sudden change?"

"Kairi, you should be immune to whatever ability you were given. Otherwise, there would have been no point in it," Roxas ran a hand through his hair, "Why don't you just try it?"

Kairi bit her lip, "I'm scared, Roxas." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "Nothing's going to go wrong. I'm here; if I see you somewhat losing control, I'll stop you in any way that I can." Kairi sighed, and nodded. She took two steps back from him, "So what should I morph?"

"Just in case, morph something in your outer appearance that you really don't need." Roxas crossed his arms, "Try your hair." Kairi's eyes widened as she clutched onto her crimsonlocks for dear life, "Nuh-uh!" Roxas groaned, "Jeez, you girls and your hair. Why don't you try... hm, maybe not your eyes, but... your eyelashes? They're pretty small; it should work."

"I guess that... wouldn't hurt." Kairi gulped, and shut her eyes tightly. She rose a finger to her eyelashes, and focused. She swiped her finger across her left eye, emitting a soft glow from her hand. Roxas walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. He inched closer to her for a better look at her left eyelash, "No way, Kai."

"What?" She asked, batting her eyelashes to try and have a look. Roxas grinned, "One of your eyelashes in blonde." Kairi's eyes widened as she shuffled her sling bag for a compact mirror, "Whoa!" Roxas then lowered the mirror from her face, "Do you feel any different?"

"If you mean hyper and uber excited; then yes, I'm feeling different!" Kairi squealed, "This is so cool! I can't believe I've never thought of this before!" Roxas crossed his arms, "So you don't feel any pain?" Kairi shook her head, "Nothing at all." She then smirked, "Wait, I wanna see if I can try something..."

After her eyelash had turned back into its original colour, Kairi swiped a hand over her face and hair. Soon enough, her hair was a spiky blonde colour, and her facial features resembled Roxas. His jaw dropped open, "Hey! I do _not _have breasts! And besides," Roxas took some body spray from his back pocket and whiffed it around, "No one, and I repeat _no one_, can pull this off."

Kairi giggled when Roxas stroke a model pose. Her face turned back to normal, and once it had, she began coughing. Roxas rushed to her side and kept her balanced. Kairi kept a hand over her heart, compressing the pain. Roxas gave her a worried look, "Kairi, don't strain your powers! I think morphing your head went a little overboard! Kairi? Kairi?!" Kairi had collapsed in Roxas' arms, her eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Damn," He muttered, _Where do I take her? I can't explain this to the nurse... _

-

Namine was awakened by nonstop knocking at her door. She rose from her slumber, feeling irritated. She swung the door open, ready to murder who was on the other side. She was about to yell until she found Kairi's cousin holding an unconcious Kairi in his arms. "What happened?!" Namine began to panick, leading Roxas to her own bed where he lay her on her back. Kairi's bed was originally on the top bunk, but it would surely be easier if they were to check on her if she were on lower ground.

"Uh..." Roxas scratched the back of his head, "I don't really know, but as far as I know, we were just... playing a game, and she... over exerted herself." Namine took a stool from the corner of their colourful room, and positioned it next to the bottom bunk. Namine sat down, and placed a hand on Kairi's forehead, "Warm, but not enough for a fever." She caressed Kairi cheek with concerned bright blue eyes.

Roxas leaned on the bar of the bed, his arms crossed with a small smile creeping up his face. Namine looked like a worried mother, the way she sympathized for Kairi and all. He shook his head from his thoughts, and went back to focusing on his cousin. "Why didn't you take her to the nurse?" Namine asked.

Roxas stiffened, "I-I don't think she'd be able to help. I-I mean, I would have taken her to my room, but I'm not much of a doctor. I would've taken her to Axel's room, but I don't trust Axel for... _certain_ reasons. So, I, uh... brought her here. I personaly tnkhe just needs some rest."

Namine nodded, "Thank you, Roxas." He lifted his head, "For what?"

"Bringing Kairi here." Namine flashed him a smile that showed her pearly white teeth, "You're a very kind person." He felt a blush creep up his face; for once, he was glad Kairi was unconcious. That way, she never knew what ran through his head.

* * *

It was noon when Kairi awakened.

Roxas and Namine never left her side; they took shifts. Roxas went to homeroom while Namine stayed, and once Roxas returned, Namine headed for her second period class. Namine had just returned with a large paper bag in hand, "I brought lunch," Namine whispered, just in case Kairi was still asleep, "Where's Kairi?"

Roxas, who still seemed to be reading on the stool cross legged with his reading glasses, pointed at a door, "Bathroom." Namine nodded with a small blush on her cheeks; though Roxas did have his thick rimmed reading glasses on, he still looked extremely charming. As Roxas placed the book down, and took his reading glasses off, a sandwich wrapped in plastic and a small bag of potato chips were thrown at him. "Namine, you didn't have to get me anything."

"You haven't eaten ever since this morning." Namine giggled as Roxas' stomach began to rumble. He clutched the fabric of his v-neck shirt, "A-Actually, I haven't eaten at all today." He unwrapped the plastic off the sandwich, and began munching on it without another word. "You know," Namine began, "We had some drinks in the mini fridge."

"Sorry, I'm not into soy milk." Roxas teased, receiving a giggle. _She is so cute_, Roxas thought as Namine took a small bite from her sandwich. Kairi walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. She mouthed to Roxas, "I heard that.", causing him to hide his face in shame.

"You're feeling better, Kairi?" Namine asked, receiving a nod. She then froze, "Kairi, I've never noticed before, but are your eyes two different shades of blue?" Roxas dropped his sandwich and took a good look at Kairi; Roxas generally had a paler shade of blue in his eyes, whereas Kairi's were just bright blue and vibrant, with an odd hint of purple.

_Y-You haven't fully changed back from morphing into me_, Roxas thought, aware that his cousin could hear him, _Change your eye before she have a closer look_. Kairi bit her lip, and gestured Roxas to distract Namine. He nodded, and as Roxas started a conversation with Namine, Kairi turned around and swiped a glowing finger across her eye. She turned around with a smile, "Are you aure, Namine? Last time I checked, my eyes were the same exact shade of blue."

Namine squinted, "Huh, I guess you're right."

* * *

"Namine, where were you in homeroom today?" Sora asked as he caught up with his sister after last period, "I got so lost in math! Like, literally. The teacher had to switch the class to a different room, and I actually got lost."

Namine sighed, "I'm sorry, Sora. I was just looking after my roommate." Sora raised a brow, "Kairi? You know, I still haven't met her. What possibly could have caused her to-- AH!" A shock up Sora's arm caused him to jerk upward, and accidentally hit Tidus in a certain area. Tidus fell to the ground, rolling around in pain, "My babies! Augh!"

"Getting whacked in the balls." Wakka than began laughing maniacly, "As much as I know how much that hurts, it just never fails to entertain me!" Hayner came walking in with his hands in his pockets, watching Tidus who still seemed to be rolling in pain by a nearby flowerbed, "Whacked in the balls?"

"Ouch." Yuffie placed a hand over her mouth, "That's gotta hurt." Sora then began staring at the palm of his hands, "What the hell is happening to me?" Namine placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure its just nothing. Now, about this morning, I'm sorry. My roommate was suddenly unconcious and she needed some rest."

Sora's eyes widened when he saw a shock come from Tidus' pants that caused him to scream. "The hell was that?" Wakka asked, suddenly feeling worried. Sora turned around, looking away from the crowd that began to swoon around Tidus. The same spark from Tidus' pants slowly began to grow from his hands.

He didn't feel immune to it; in fact, the small shocks caused him minor pain. Namine walked over to Sora, giving him a concerned look, "You okay?" Sora shook his head slowly as he was shocked yet again, "N-Namine. There's something wrong with me."

-

For dinner, Sora and his usual friends ate at the karaoke bar on campus. It was Tuesday night, yet still crowded. Namine, Selphie, Hayner, Tidus, Wakka, Yuffie, Pence, Yuna, Rikku, Aqua, Olette and Xion all put together tables so they could all fit. According to Namine, Kairi couldn't make it due to a major unit test the next day.

Roxas, on the other hand, usually didn't hang out Sora rather than outside of their dorm room. He was always with twelve other boys, including Roxas himself and Axel. Once their desserts were served by a rather 'cute' waiter (according to the girls), they dug in. Since it was their final order, the waiter had given them their bill.

Once he collected the small tray of munny, Selphie giggled and gave him 10 dollars worth of a tip. He thanked her, but kept the usual blank look he had on his face. Yuna sighed, "He's gorgeous." Rikku began squealing, "I just saw his nametag; his name is Noctis!"

Wakka groaned, "Augh, here we go. What did we say about guy drooling in front of us _guys_?" Selphie's cheeks puffed, "Oh whatever; at least we let you guys drool over Megan Fox when we're around." The crowd began clapping once the curtain on stage was pulled aside, revealing a band that consisted of five members; two of them familiar to Sora.

One was Roxas, who seemed to be the lead singer, and the other one Sora knew was Axel, who seemed to be adjusting levels on his guitar amplifier. The remaining three were those Sora would always see Roxas hanging out with. (minus the rest of the large group, of course). Roxas held onto the mic and gave the crowd a smile; he wore a semi-formal outfit, consisting of a white long-sleeved polo with dark fitting jeans that could almost pass as slacks.

He fumbled with his black wrist band before switching on the mic, "Evening, everyone!" He greeted in a chipper tone, "Uh, we know that the karaoke bar is specifically for karaoke and food only, but the manager has agreed that the midi version of the songs on the karaoke machine are shit; not to mention the songs, too, but don't fret! My band and I will be performing here every open mic night, which is every last Tuesday of the month, so stay tuned! We'll be filling in until we get a new karaoke machine; now, we'll begin our little concert, and if you'd like to perform something, feel free to do so after we perform. And this is our first time ever performing in front of an actual audience, so please bare with us."

Some girls screamed, whereas the boys just cheered. "Now, before we begin," Roxas continued, "Let's introduce the members, shall we?" The crowd roared once Roxas began pointing at various members, "On the drums, we have Riku Somneri. Bass, Axel Montgomery. Guitar, Demyx Klessonsteil. Keyboards, Ventus Loryn. And on vocals and lead guitar, you have me, Roxas Lenyx. We have yet to come up with a band name, but--"

Axel cleared his throat, purposely in front of his mic. Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned, "Axel, for the last time, we are _not_ calling ourselves _The Sex Magnets_." The crowd began whispering and giggling, but were silenced once Roxas spoke up again, "Anyway, yeah, if you ever think of a name, we'd love to hear it. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Riku began the counting by hitting his drumsticks together, ready to begin their song. But before Riku could hit the last beat, Axel interupted him, "Um, and I'd like to point out that I did not pick this song. Roxas did." Roxas rolled his eyes and signalled Riku to re-do the counting, and soon enough, Ventus began the song on his keyboards, emitting an electronic, techno-like sound. Once Roxas sang the first line, everyone began screaming.

_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep. Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I'd just stand and stare. I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth, turns slowly; It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems._

"I love this song!" Yuna shrieked, jumping up and down. "Owl City?" Hayner crossed his arms, "I hate that guy." Yuna kicked him in the shin, sending him straight to the ground. Selphie, on the other hand, was shrieking for a different reason, "Holy! That drum player is _fiiiiine_!"

"Hello, are you blind? Look at the bass player! His hair is like... flaming!" Rikku sighed, and started to lose balance. Namine remained frozen in her seat, with Sora snapping his fingers to the beat; that is, until he noticed his paralyzed sister, "Namine?"

"M-Musician?" Namine whispered, astonished at Roxas' unique and in-tune voice. Sora smirked and crossed his arms-- he knew Namine was a sucker for a guy who appreciated any form of art. The second chorus came along, and some people even started to sing. "He's amazing," Namine sighed in delight; she had already reached the end of her seat. Sora chuckled deviously, "What was that, Namine?"

She sat up straight, "_They're_ amazing. I meant them. N-Not just Roxas." Xion crossed her arms and gave Sora a smile, "Namine and Roxas, huh?" Sora gave it some thought; he wasn't excellent at math, but he knew that Roxas Lenyx, the badass musician, plus Namine Strife, an excellent artist in almost all forms, equals the best couple of life. He turned to Xion, "Oh hell yeah." With a guy like Roxas, Cloud would never feel the need to be overprotective with his daughter.

The song had finished, and the crowd cheered for an encore. The band aknowledged it, discussing it on a small corner on the stage. They all nodded, and Roxas began to take out two new articles of clothing. He took a black buttoned up vest, and placed it over his white polo without tying on any buttons. The other was a hat; it was a short black hat that some lead singers would occasionally wear. Riku began the counting, and started the song with Demyx and Roxas on the guitar.

Ventus and Axel joined not long after, and the crowd actually chose to stand up for this song. They clapped their hands, waving them around, seeing as Roxas was telling them too. _Throw ya hands up, put 'em in the air, rock it with me like you just don't care! throw ya hands up, get 'em up high, rock it with me and we'll go all night! We started up front, and then we moved back. Gotta let yourself go if your feelin' my track. Come on and get live, and rock it with me. You don't gotta worry 'bout it. Now, all you gunna do, is throw ya hands up if it's right with you. The record gunna pop and we never gunna stop. Rock it with me, you don't gotta worry 'bout it ._

"Aww, I wish Kairi could have made it! She would've had so much fun!" Yuffie yelled as she danced around, now doing the moonwalk with Tidus who seemed to have recovered from his little incident earlier. As Sora clapped along to the beat, he felt the shock at his hands again, now with a tad more force. His eyes widened as he ran to a darker corner, having a look at his hands. It was visible to him now; there was a small bolt of lightning on the palm of his hand, still uncontrolled with its sudden sparks.

_N-No way... lightning? No, it's not possible. The ability to control lightning? It can't be; Tidus would have been dead from that shock earlier, right? But then again, new powers are usually weak... what could have caused this to happen?_

* * *

That same evening, Kairi stood by a familiar tree after studying for her Biology test. She groaned once she found that her opponent had won once again in their little games of tic tac toe. She carved a frowny face with a rock, that she in fact, did not morph, but found on the ground. But, losing wasn't all that bad.

There was still that mystery as to who she was losing against. Kairi could still hear some music blasting from the karaoke bar not too far from where she was standing, but not enough to make out the words. She knew Roxas was singing; she felt a little guilty for not being able to watch his show, but she couldn't handle loud noises at the moment. She still had a mild headache from early morning, and a screaming crowd would't make it better.

She wanted to check on him without disturbing him, though. So, Kairi closed her eyes and tried to focus on where Roxas was. If she could pinpoint where he was, then she could read his thoughts. Sure, they would be full of lyrics, but majority of it would be the ecstatic thoughts he felt when he sang. Roxas was _in the zone_ with his forte.

With her headache in the way, Kairi couldn't focus on where Roxas was, but was led to another person's thoughts; First was a council of people that were discussing the Halloween Dance that was coming up, and the other went somewhere along the lines of: _N-No way... lightning? No, it's not possible. The ability to control lightning? It can't be; Tidus would have been dead from that shock earlier, right? But then again, new powers are usually weak... what could have caused this to happen?_

It began to annoy Kairi that she never knew who this person with these thoughts were, nor the person writing on the tree. But these strange thoughts began to mislead Kairi; not that she wasn't right, but even she couldn't believe that someone else had abilities. Kairi sighed-- maybe Roxas could help her? Yes, oh yes, he could.

She pulled out her phone, knowing that Roxas would check his blackberry right after his show. Kairi began texting as she leaned on the tree, Roxas. We need to talk. I think someone else on campus has special abilities.

* * *

**Whoa, I am sleepy! It's 1:30 here =P.**

**But its fine; it's the weekend anyway. And tomorrow, I'm having a movie night with my friends-- Gi Joe in blu-ray! BLU-RAY BABY. xD. Anyway, let's see... has anything interesting happened over the past week? Hm... well, Wednesday was take your kid to work day, and I got a free speaker 8D.**

**And I've finally started working on the anime version of this story! I've chosen Japanese names because animes with English names, don't really go together. Oh, and guess what I'm starting in English? Yes, that's right, Romeo & Juliet. But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east; and Juliet is the sun! **

**Old English isn't that awesome, but I can kinda understand it. KINDA. And, hmm... anything else? I had a band concert the other day, aced it, partied in the drama theatre, turned on the disco lights, and blasted the speakers and... HALLOWEEN. I didn't go trick or treating, but MAN it was hectic! I got candy, and I didn't even leave my house =P. In fact, instead of going for candy, my band and I ended up jamming in the basement =D. But now, replying time! And please tell me how your halloween went in the review; only if you want to though, I'd like to hear watcha did :).**

**Craxuan: ty :)**

**xocherry: virtual desserts are the very foundation of virtual foods 8D. and, to be honest, i don't know xD. I live kinda far from Toronto.**

**KHGamegirl: super genius? xD thank youu x3**

**DreamTidus: oh, the doorknob thing, sora let a shock through the knob that shocked Kairi on the other side. =P. and gasp! when is ur bdaii?**

**org13: srry i shortened ur name a little; it disappears when I dont. but anyway, i dont think anyone is a fan of homework xD**

**YuffieKisaragi001: our minds think alike =P**

**Jared Someone: omg. when i was reading 12, and you brought up the song by fallout boy, i like switched it on mi iPod, cuz i totally miss that song! you know, those moments when you havent listened to a song for so long and you miss it? and, may i ask, what exactly does the official story writer do? writer stories about.. uh...? =P and omg. r u australian?**

**TinaalovesMints: =OOO. NOVEMBER WHAT? WEN IS UR BDAII?**

**Kistoda-thefreakgamer: still hyper, i see 8D**

**XIII Riku: if you dnt mind me asking, wat is ur primary language then?**

**KHgatomon3444: thank you :D**

**Swanna: i go 2 maryland every summer :), oh, and dont worry. kairi and sora's powers are fair. sora's powers will actually prove their great worth soon enough. SPOILER X)**

**SaphireWaves: i thought mohinder was cured by the catalyst? and did you see what happened to claire like... 2 weeks ago? her roommate kissed her and im like =O, does her roommate have an ability?**

**SilverClock: kairi never knew that those were Sora's thoughts, reason being is that she was i pain, and couldn't really hear someone on the other side of a door. when you're in pain, you tend to focus on where it hurts, rather than small memories, such as, in this case, sora's muffled voice. and dont worry, their powers will be explained soon enough in a more complex sense.**

**Ok so, I promise Sora and Kairi will meet! Like. Soon. Maybe. Next chapter? xD Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep! Good night, everyone :). oh, and if you go to my school and you're reading this (you know who you are), i dont appreciate you trying to steal my masquerade book during english class today! xD. anyway, sorry for any grammar errors and plz review! and i dont own the song fireflies and throw ya hands up! they belong to owl city and stereos.**

**-Kyorii**


	6. Momentum

**. Chapter VI .**

**_. Momentum ._**

**Before we begin, I would like to say that I am consdering to change the title of this story back to 'Ordinary Freak'. I've thought it over, and think that it would make a nice oxymoron for the title. Also, I don't think 'Blasphemy' would fit the ending I had in mind, so tell me what you think of this. If it will just confuse you, please tell me :)**

**-**

"Guess what you're looking at?" Roxas asked his roommate, waltzing in the dorm room with a proud grin on his face. Sora threw his chemistry textbook aside, and sat up on his bed. He raised a brow, not seeing a difference in Roxas, "Um... a supposedly hot guy?"

Roxas opened his mouth as if to say something, but shook his head nonetheless, "Okay, fine. Also acceptable. But incorrect; you're looking at the lead singer of the band that's playing for the Halloween Dance this Saturday!" Sora's eyes widened, "Seriously? How did that happen?"

"Well, Professer Angeal caught my band rehearsing songs in the karaoke bar, and immediately asked us to play for the dance." Roxas smirked, "He held auditions, but apparently they all weren't good enough." Sora crossed his arms, "Good thing he heard you guys then. Congrats, buddy! That's awesome!" _Well, there's a reason to get Namine excited for the dance._

"I know! Oh my flipperz, I must go tell Kairi!" Roxas ran out the door, still feeling ecstatic. With that being said, a shock of small lightning sparked from Sora's hands, causing him to jerk forward, "Augh, not again!"

* * *

"You girls coming?" Yuna asked, taking her seat in the cafeteria. "Um... where?" Namine asked as she played with some pasta on her fork. Rikku spoke through muffled words, "Radiant Garden." Selphie raised a brow, "Radiant Garden?"

"Its a town not too far from here; there's a mall there. That's where we're going to buy our costumes." Yuffie replied, happily munching on her cupcake. Kairi came to the table, taking the seat next to Aqua. She was breathing heavily with a pile of books in her hand, "I officially hate Biology."

"Hey Kairi!" Rikku greeted in a chipper tone, "Can you come Friday?" Kairi took one last deep breath before replying, "To Radiant Garden?" Yuna sighed, "That didn't seem too convincing; are you busy _again_? I mean, you already missed your cousin's open mic night on Tuesday." Kairi crossed her arms, "Well, it depends; what time do we get back?"

"Around 8:00 at night." Xion estimated. Kairi tapped her chin, "Hm, well, I should be able to make it. Roxas has band practice at 8:30 and wants me to help, so, um... yeah, I'm sure I can come!" Aqua cheered, "Yay! Finally, time with Kairi!"

"We haven't hung out ever since the begininng of the year." Yuna pointed out. "Are the guys coming?" Kairi asked. Xion shook her head, "They said something about guy bonding time, and how they didn't want to shop for costumes with... whiny girls." Kairi's jaw dropped, "Retards."

"They must have found out our plan to make them hold our bags." Selphie giggled. Olette came to the table with her tray of food in her hands, "Sorry I'm late; independent studies are the _worst!_ They kept me working in the library for so long!"

The bell rang, signalling that class would begin in ten minutes. "That's my cue to leave." Namine got up, and bid the girls farewell. She always wanted to get to class early; better safe than sorry, right?

-

Roxas walked along the outdoor hallway, making his way to the cafeteria while humming a familiar tune to himself. He placed his hands in his plaid pockets; apparently, his idea of wearing jeans instead of the bright blue slacks was frowned upon. But, nontheless, Roxas didn't really seem to mind. He bopped his head along with the beat, but froze once he heard a shy, yet angelic singing voice that matched the song he was humming to.

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? So, tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

The feeling of fear suddenly overcame him, "Wh-Who said that? Or, uh, s-sang that?" He examined his surroundings-- no one was in sight. Roxas felt awkward, _Am I hearing things?_ Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind, causing him to squeal. He heard a giggle behind him, "I'm sorry, Roxas. Did I scare you?"

"N-Namine!" Roxas stiffened, and stood in a completely straight position, "Ahem, uh, no. You didn't scare me; I was just... startled, that's all." Namine stifled a laugh, which Roxas found to be adorable. She continued with her quiet giggles, until she found Roxas staring at her oddly, "Roxas, why are you looking at me like that?"

"That was _you_ singing?" He asked in disbelief. Namine meekly nodded, "Why? Was I bad?" Roxas' eyes widened as he shook his head, "N-No! You were... fantastic!" Namine felt a blush creep up her face, "Th-Thank you." Roxas playfully punched her arm, "So you listen to Owl City?"

She nodded, "But to be honest, I only know two of his songs." They both looked at each other, and recited at the same time, "Fireflies and The Saltwater Room!" They both chuckled, until they reached silence. Roxas broke it not long after, "So, do you have a date for the Halloween Dance, Namine?"

_A-Ah, what?! What do I say? D-Do I lie and play hard to get and make him jealous like those girls in the movies? O-Or, should I be honest? Wait, do you even want to go to the dance with him Namine? Ah, this is too soon! Is that even what he's implying? O-Of course not, right?!_ Through her mixed thoughts, Namine was able to choke out, "N-No."

Roxas' face brightened, "Really? Uh, that's great! Well, um, no, it isn't. I mean, not that its great that you don't have a date, because... uh, you should have a date. And, uh, you are really pretty and all-- Gah, getting off track!" Namine blushed and let out a small giggle. Roxas clutched his head, "Augh, anyway, um, back to the point. Since you don't have a date, could you possibly... comeandsupportmybandthatnight?"

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't quite catch that."

"Could you please come and support my band playing that night?" Roxas asked in a slower, kind voice. Namine punched his arm playfully, "Roxas, you silly! You didn't even have to ask! Of course I'll support you; I'll even scream like a wild fangirl." The bell rang, signalling the five minute mark to class. Namine's eyes widened, "Oh my, I'm going to be late. I'm sorry, Roxas! See you later!" As she ran down the hall, she turned back to him and smiled, "And you can count on me for supporting you!"

Roxas waved with a blush on his cheeks. He sighed in relief, and walked into the cafeteria. Once he opened the door, he was faced with Kairi. She crossed her arms, "Nice talk you had with Namine there." Roxas furrowed his brows, "I just asked her to support the band."

"Really? Because judging by your thoughts, it seemed like you wanted to say something else."

* * *

_Friday, October 30: Radiant Garden, 2:30pm_

"All right ladies, let's shop 'till we drop!" Selphie and Yuffie punched a fist into the air, feeling enthusiastic and excited. Kairi waltzed out of the boat, and twirled on the path made entirely of flattened rocks, "Haaaah, I haven't been in Radiant Garden for awhile now!"

Olette took in a deep breath, "I missed the fresh air here." Namine blinked twice, taking in the beauty of the town, "W-Wow, I love how this town is structured! Look at the detail on those walls, and look at those posters! And the ground!"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever Namine, let's just hit the mall!" Yuna pointed west, "Mall's that way; shall we?" Rikku linked her arms with all the girls, creating a link of nine girls, "We shall!" They all yelled, and giggled afterwards.

After walking down the road, the girls finally reached their destination. They walked through a series of smaller shops, but this one was definately the best. Its size was much larger and modern. It had six floors, each filled with a variety of shops that were stocked with the latest fashions-- fashions of _all_ kinds.

Namine and Selphie's jaws dropped open-- they never had anything like this in Destiny Islands. Their island was always late in style, and didn't always have the best fashions in store. "I-I'm in heaven." Selphie's eyes began to shimmer. Yuna took their wrists and ran inside, leading them into the vast unknown.

Namine's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness." Rikku raised a brow, "You act like this is the first time you've been to a mall." Namine shook her head, "No, no, I've been to a mall before, just... not this heavenly!" Beyond the pale blue bricks was what Namine liked to call _Cloud Nine_. Not only did it have amazing looking stores, but it had the most amazing setting. There were fountains, modern coffee tables and chairs-- it truly was heaven.

Selphie, on the other hand, was admiring the beaty of all the sale signs on the glass paneled windows. She practically had tears in her eyes as she ran to a nearby store. Selphie then had tears running down her cheeks. She began to blubber, "L-Look! 75% discount!"

Aqua sweatdropped, "First time you've seen a sale too?"

-

Kairi collapsed on a nearby mall bench, "Now I know what they mean by shop 'till ya drop." Rikku punched her arm, "Aw, come on Kairi! We've only been to sixteen stores! Not to mention that we're stil on the second floor. You know we go up to the sixth! Now let's go!"

Kairi groaned, and was helped up by Namine who gave her a graceful, patient smile, "Don't worry Kairi, I'm sure we'll be done soon." Kairi smiled; Namine always had the power to brighten someone's day with that smile of hers. She was an optimistic person; an admirable quality. _No wonder Roxas fancies her_. Kairi giggled.

"Something funny?" Namine asked. Kairi immediately shook her head, "Oh, its nothing." Yuffie waved her arms around, looking as if they were noodles, "I thought the purpose of this trip was to buy halloween costumes!" Xion crossed her arms, "Seems to me that this is just a normal shopping trip."

"What's your point?" Yuna asked. Rikku punched Yuna's arm, "Oh, you know what they mean." Yuna waved a hand around, "Fine, fine. I guess we should go find some costumes then." The girls walked into a scary looking shop with detailed decorations and blinking lights. Aqua twirled into the costume rack, and took a dark, fancy looking kimono. It was shorter than usual, and looked more like a battle dress rather than a kimono. "Well, I've got my costume."

Xion tapped her chin, and nodded once she took a long black coat from another rack. Yuffie's eyes sparkled once she claimed she had found the 'ultimate ninja costume'. "Look at this!" Yuffie squealed as she waved the costume around, "Its so cute! With the dark top and khaki shorts!"

Yuna chose an elaborate blue dress, that had frills running down the sides. Namine felt dumbfounded; her friends hadn't really chosen _real_ costumes that anyone could recognize. That left her confused with what to do. Kairi seemed to be eyeing a black lolita dress, sequined with white. She took a look at the price tag and shrugged as she took it off the rack.

Namien felt a pressure on her shoulder, and realized that it was Selphie. She handed Namine a white dress, "I can see that you're confused, Nami, so I figured I'd pick this costume out for ya!" Namine thanked her, and looked down at the costume, "What is it, Selphie?"

"Well," She bit her lip, "Its supposed to be a witch, but since you always made white work, I thought that you could be... a white witch, maybe. Just to change things up a bit." Namine smiled, "Well, I couldn't have thought of anything better, so thanks, Selphie."

* * *

_Twilight Academy, 8:23pm_

"Okay, Riku, start from the beginning with a solid, yet short drum beat. Axel, I'm going to need you to get in after about two bars. Riku, let go of the tambourine on your drumstick. By the time we finish the first verse, Ventus and Demyx, you should be ready to enter. So, are we all ready? From the beginning. One, two, Riku start counting!"

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

"Oi, re-do! I messed up ages ago! I can't keep up!" Axel whined. The whole band stopped. Roxas rolled his eyes, "See, this is why I don't get you. You beg us to play some Fallout Boy song you barely even know how to keep up with." Axel pouted, "I'm sorry."

"Well, I have to be critical, so..." Roxas, standing in front of the mic gave Sora a look. He sat in front of the stage, "I think Axel's bass is too low. Increase the amp volume." Ventus smirked, "He keeps it low so we can't hear his mistakes." He narrowly dodged the mic thrown at him. "Anything else?" Roxas asked.

Sora tapped his chin, "Um, yeah. What exactly is the playlist you guys are following?" Roxas raised a brow, "The songs?" Sora nodded. Roxas gave it some thought, "Well, I think we all agreed to play one song that we each of us wants to play, then I guess we'll just leave the rest for requests." Sora nodded, "Sounds good." His phone began to vibrate, "Oh, sorry guys. I can't criticize any more; my sister's back from Radiant Garden. We promised to finish up some homework together, so good luck with the rest of rehearsals!"

Sora rushed out the gym doors, making his way to the quad to meet Namine. Not long after, Kairi came through the doors on the other side of the gym. Roxas waved, "Hey Kairi! You _just_ missed Sora; he was here like ten seconds ago!" Kairi shrugged and felt her hands jolt apart. She let it slide for once, not to be obvious, "Guess its not time to meet him yet."

Roxas sighed in disappointment, which Kairi noticed, "What's so important about meeting this Sora guy, anyway?" Roxas shrugged, "I don't really know. You both seem to have some of the same interests; especially in music. I just felt you two might... _bond_ well."

-

Sora walked towards the quad, finding his sister alone by the fountain. Sora whistled, "Someone looks pretty today." Namine looked down at the new outfit the girls had picked out for her. It consisted of a beige beaded camisole, jean leggings, large beige boots and a white sweater; in other words, something Namine would never choose to wear. She wasn't really a fashion expert.

She adjusted the white rimmed sunglasses that she used for a headband, and placed her novel aside to place her attention to her brother, "Hey, Sora." He took the seat next to her, "I see you enjoyed yourself today." He took one of her shopping bags that read _Pacsun_. Sora pondered through her new selection of clothing, "I'm guessing you didn't choose these clothes."

Namine meekly nodded, "Of course, Sora. You know I'm not a fashionista." Sora placed the bag down, and gave her a smile, "They're nice." Namine raised a brow, "The clothes or the friends?" Sora crossed his arms, "Both." Sora picked up another bag, and pulled out a white sundress, "I like this one; who chose it?"

"Kairi." Namine replied. Sora nodded, "She's good." A zap jolted from his hands, causing Namine's expression to grow serious, "Are you all right?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, let's just not mind it. The more I think about it the more painful it gets." Namine nodded, "Well then, what were we talking about?"

"Your roommate having an excellent taste for clothing." Sora began to play with a spike on his hair. Namine placed her hands on her lap, "Come to think of it, you still haven't met her yet." Sora shrugged, "Ah, whats so important about meeting Kairi, anyway?"

"I don't know. You both seem to have some of the same interests; especially in music. I just felt you two might... _bond _well." Namine watched as her brother walked towards a nearby tree and began carving into it. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Winning." Sora stuck his tongue out, and carved in another victory. He had seen that his opponent wrote a little note that read, _Unfair! Next match, I'm starting!_ Sora chuckled, and sighed as he looked up at the sky with content.

* * *

After applying some eyeliner on, Kairi took her headband and fixed it into her hair. It had a small pumpkin on one side that matched with her hauntingly beautiful dress. She checked herself in the full length mirror before heading out the door, ready to dance the night away.

She made her way to her friends, who were already waiting for her by the gym doors. She greeted them, and complimented each of them on their costumes. They walked inside the gym, which was yet to be filled with more people. Kairi jumped onto the stage, helping her cousin set up their instruments.

"Nervous?" She asked Roxas. He shook his head, "Hell no; and nice costume." She thanked him, "And you are...?" Roxas shrugged, "Never really gave any thought to a costume." As usual, he wore his semi-formal performing outfit consisting of a beige long sleeved polo, dark jeans, black converse, and an open vest. "Have you seen my roommate?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't really know if it were him." Roxas sheepishly laughed, "Oh, right." Rikku (whose costume was surprisingly revealing) began screaming from across the gym, "Hey Kairi! Take a picture of me by this manacin!" Rikku's so-called _manacin _suddenly moved, causing her to shriek and jump into Yuna's arms, "Tidus!" Tidus began laughing, taking out some make-up to make his face look paler than usual.

Wakka gave him a high five, "Priceless." Rikku caught her breath, "I actually thought you were a manacin!" Kairi giggled, and pondered her dress pockets, "Uh, sorry Rikku! I seem to have forgotten my camera back in my room!" Rikku shook her head, "It's all right then!"

Kairi crossed her arms, "No! I'm going to need it for the rest of the night anyway! I'll get it right now!" Roxas placed an arm on her shoulder from behind, "Need assistance?" Kairi shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine." Roxas gave her a worried look, "Fine, but I'm not convinced that you'll be safe."

"I'll be fine, Roxas. Nothing's gonna happen." With that being said, Kairi ran out the gym doors. She ran past the quad, and stopped by the fountain. She found a reply on the tree she always carved into, and crossed her arms with a smirk.

-

Sora fnished the final touches on his costume, which consisted of a dark, short sleeved jacket, and a small pumpkin tied to the right side of his head. He looked into the mirror, looking satisfied. He did look like he was in the spirit of halloween, with the heavy eyeliner and all. He placed on his fake fangs and headed out the door.

It was already dark, and it was very quiet. No one seemed to be in sight; Sora assumed they were already in the gym. He squinted his eyes, and saw someone in the distance. In front of him, was someone carving into a tree. The tree he usually carved into. His eyes widened, _So, I've finally caught you in the act, missy_.

As Sora took one step forward, a spark of silent lightning jolted from his hands and struck the light post on his right. The lights around the quad began flickering, _The charge of my lightning is too strong. What's going on?_ He looked at his hands; the small lightning was still there. It glowed against the darkness, causing him to worry. The girl before him turned around. Her hands seemed to be repelling each other.

Her eyes widened, "Y-You. You're that person with the strange thoughts." The lights finally stopped flickering; they were left in almost total darkness. What surprised Sora was that the girl did not seem to have problems seeing in the dark. She walked closer to him, as he began walking closer to her. What did she mean about his strange thoughts?

As he walked closer, his lightning got stronger, and her hands moved further from each other. Both began to back away once their abilities began to grow, but it had already been too late. A force came between them; a large light mixed with lightning and a light pink force unknown to both of them.

Sora was sent flying back, but the girl stayed in the same spot once the large explosion disppeared. There was a small crater in the space between them. A pink force field surrounded the girl, and Sora's lightning finally stopped. The lights went back on, revealing two shocked teenagers. Through their shock and fear, they both were able to utter out:

"Y-You... have powers."

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for that semi-late update! But omg, they finally met ! And yes, that's where I chose to end it xD.**

**So, now, author's note... hm, what has been going on in school? Well, alot of laughs, tears and drama... and work (insert annoyed face here). But to be honest, I really don't know what's new. Well, excitingly new. But, I do have good news 8D. Well, for me, at least xD.**

**Do you all know what skullcandies are? If you don't, they're these super sexy headphones ! My parents bought them for me because of my surprisingly perfect report card. I'm actually getting a 97% in music! Woot! And today, my friends and I went shopping, and one of my friends wanted to check out the pet store.**

**Once we got to the bird section, my friend began taunting a parrot with her french fries. The bird in the cage began bobbing its head up and down, following the french fry. It wasn't long until we were able to make it dance to Taylor Swift =P. But then we saw this cage filled with about eight birds. Seven were white, and one was yellow. All my friend could say was, "Hey look at that one yellow bird. It's asian and all the others are white." xD. **

**Then, I went in this anime store (that even sells the weapons 8D) and i glomped a roxas plushie-- gah, it was adorable! ****And now, I'm finishing off the ending for the anime version of this story. I think I actually might go through with this! **

**...Augh, sorry I can't think of more things to say. I can't really focus right now. Why? My family and friends are watching a boxing game downstairs and are screaming their heads off =P. But, if I think of any more things, I'll be sure to tell you in the next chapter. Now, time to reply to your wonderful reviews!**

**tr1ckdr1v3r: thank you, I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

**Jared Someone: lol, i was starting to worry about where you went xD. And I'd love to hear you say g'day mate =P. I simply love australian accents! And Jared, you silly, of course we're friends xD**

**Vanessa: See you in school =P and don't worry, i assure you that you'll be one of the first people to see the anime !**

**xocherry: well, ive never tried brussel sprouts lol. and omg, i live in the gta =O ... xD**

**Artism: you really should put your work up here :)**

**TinaalovesMints: =O your birthday is soon... (insert suspense music here)**

**XIII Riku: oh, i love quebec! i can speak a little french, since I do have to learn it. Ah... bonjour, je'mapelle Kyra. J'adore... I don't know how to say to write, but I can form some sentences =P. Last time I went to quebec, one of my friends was singing the lady marmalade song. In the car, on our way, he sang "voulez vouz chouchez avec moi?" I covered his mouth before anyone could hear him; he had no idea what it meant xD**

**chibixbabe: aww, thank you :) that means alot**

**SilverClock: actually, i just learned about lightning in school =P but I can't go to extreme measures like those "Clear!" things. Also, you have to take into consideration taht Sora can't do that xD. Lightning charges are dangerous, and Sora isn't very bright x)**

**SaphireWaves: omg, i thought they were going to make claire bi too! because, you know... she was considering liking the girl back.**

**KHgatomon3444: well, kairi did gain an ability =D**

**YuffieKisaragi001: wow, i think you're the only one who caught that xD**

**Kisdotathefreakgamer: i dont think kairi can turn into a full guy like in she's the man lol**

**DreamTidus: I'M the youngest out of all my friends ! My birthday is all the way in december!! ... -pouts and cries in corer- and aww, im sure you would've looked lovely as kairi**

**org13: vampire chocobos? sounds adorable already x3**

**Swanna: im not calling you a spoiler xD its just a saying that I've given something in the story away lol. and gi joe was awesome! have you seen that movi by chance?**

**MysticalWriter: that is a very good question... well, i get inspiration from my reviewers, of course... music, the games... but usually, i get ideas when im at certain places. like if i go to the mall, i'll find something interesting. but, i ALWAYS get inspired when im at a beach. which is kinda sad, cuz i live in the city xD. **

**Craxuan: thanks :)**

**Anyway, I gotta go watch that boxing game! Please don't forget to review, and don't be afraid to ask questions! Thank you for all your support! Oh, and another thing... is anyone going to watch new moon? it comes out real soon. Not that I'm a fangirl, its just... you know... xD**

**-Kyorii**


	7. Devilish Angels

**. Chapter VII .**

**_. Devilish Angels ._**

Kairi was the first to move.

While Sora remained frozen in place, Kairi rushed to his side. All she could hear coming from his mind were simple cries of pain, which she assumed to be urgent. She ran around the small crater, and knelt down to Sora's level. She lifted his arm, which began to bleed. He had cuts along his arms and legs from sliding across the ashphault, caused from the mishap mixed with lightning and forcefields.

Sora winced in pain, whereas Kairi began to panic, "I really should get you to the nurse..." Sora looked at her wide eyed, "Wh-Why aren't you hurt?" Kairi took the time to notice the difference. She was flawless; not even one bruise, a cut, not even a piece of dirt. "I couldn't do this before..." Kairi whispered.

Sora lifted himself up, toppling over as Kairi caught him, keeping him balanced. He had one arm slung over her shoulder, holding him upright. "You have abilities, don't you?" Sora asked, a hint of fear and excitement in his voice. Kairi nodded, "Then I assume you do as well?"

"I think we established that with the crater we created." Sora chuckled. Kairi giggled, but stopped once her eyes drifted onto the rather large crater, "We really should get rid of that before anyone notices." Sora began to tap his chin with his free hand, "Stone is considered to be an aspect of earth, am I correct?" Kairi nodded, "But what does that--"

"And under these stone paths are... soil?" Sora interupted, but received another nod nonetheless. He lifted a weary hand, and soon enough, the ground looked as if nothing happened to it. "You lifted the surface." Kairi dropped her jaw, then looking up at Sora. She took this time to realize how much taller he was than her; he looked about her age, and extremely charming. _God, she is so beautiful,_ she heard him think.

"Thank you." She smiled. Sora raised a brow, "For what?"

"The compliment. You called me beautiful." Kairi replied bluntly. "Funny, I don't remember saying that out loud." Sora felt a pang of heat against his cheeks, causing Kairi to giggle. "Yes, I know. I can read minds." Sora's eyes went wide, "No way. P-Proove it. Tell me what I'm thinking." _This can't be real_. "That this can't be real."

_Lucky guess_. "It's not a lucky guess," Kairi giggled, "What is your name?" He pulled away from her, and let out his hand towards her as if he were to ask her to dance, "I'm Sora. Sora Strife." Kairi jumped up, and began shaking his hand frantically, "You, _you're_ Sora! Roxas' roommate! The one with the strange thoughts of lightning, fire and such!"

Sora winced again; Kairi stopped shaking his head, apologized, yet kept her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to be familiar with who you are?" Sora asked, feeling slightly embarassed and guilty. Kairi giggled, "I'm Kairi. Kairi Hikari; Roxas' cousin."

It was Sora's turn to be surprised, "Really?! It's amazing we've never met until now." Kairi flashed him a smile, "I know. Incredible." Sora smiled, his eyes drifting onto a familiar tree, "You're my mystery tree writer too?"

"Destiny." Kairi laughed. Sora also laughed, but felt his arm stiffen, "Ouch." He groaned; Kairi rushed to his side, "We better heal those wounds." Sora gaped at her, "You can do that?" Kairi shook her head with a smile on her face, "No, I meant take you to the nurse." Sora nodded, "Hm, all right, but out of curiosity... what else can you do, Kairi?"

"Power wise? Only time will tell you."

"That tells me we're going to be spending alot of time together." Sora grinned, "Am I right?" Kairi smirked, "Yes you are, Sora." Then silence. "I heard that." Kairi suddenly said. Sora raised a brow, "Heard what?" She giggled, "Your thought; you like the way I say your name, _Sora_." He jumped up, "You actually heard that?!" Kairi crossed her arms, "I catch every thought."

Sora laughed, "Edward Cullen now, are we?" Both then heard some muffled cheering coming from somewhere on campus. Both their heads snapped up, looking at each other as they yelled, "Roxas!" They ran to the gymnasium, but before Kairi could move an inch, she remembered the boy slung over her shoulder. "Nurse?"She asked.

Sora nodded, "Nurse."

-

"Are you guys ready?" Roxas whispered backstage. The rest of the band nodded enthusiastically. "Then let's give it our all! Let's go!" Roxas yelled, pushing the curtains aside. Before he walked out, someone grabbed his wrist. "Good luck," The girl behind him said in a chipper tone.

"Thank you, Namine." He placed his hand over hers, squeezed it, and walked out to the stage. Namine blushed as she watched him from behind the stage, a smile on her face. "Psst!" She heard behind her. It was Yuna and Xion, gesturing her to come over with them. She gave Roxas one more glance before runni off with her friends, standing in the front row for a better view of the show.

"Hey everyone!" Roxas yelled, "Happy Halloween!" The crowd roared, until Roxas waved his hands around to tell the audience to calm down, "Now, seeing as it is the occassion, we'll start off with the song This is Halloween, and go with our band picks afterwards. We'll take any requests after that; but for now, enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen!" Axel cleared his throat, mouthing something to Roxas. "Oh, oh yes. Our band has chosen a name, but first, before we confirm it, we would like to hear your opinion. So, how does _The Devilish Angels_ sound to you?"

The crowd cheered. Roxas grinned, "Thank you Shakespeare!" He then looked back at the band, "I told you it was a clever oxymoron." Axel smirked, "It has such an epic meaning; it says we're good, oh yes, we're good, but we're _badass _at the same time." Roxas chuckled, and held onto the mic.

"All right gentlemen. Let's rock."

* * *

Kairi hummed a familiar tune to herself, whereas Sora just watched her from the small hospital bed. She was moving her head side to side with the beat; Sora could hear the son as well. She was humming to a song that most likely Roxas was performing at the moment-- they could hear it at this rate; the gymnasium was right next to the small infirmary.

The nurse had left Sora some instructions before she left to take care of other sick patients. He was to wash off his wounds, and bandage himself up while Kairi supervised. The song had ended, and a crowd cheered from a distance. It was silent for a few moments, until Sora broke it, "Does he know?"

"Roxas?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded. Kairi grinned, "Yes." His eyes widened, "How did he react?" Kairi sweatdropped, remembering the cookie memory, "Uh... unexpectedly."

"Hm..." Sora tapped his chin for a moment. "Are you thinking of telling him about you?" Kairi asked, but shook her head at her own question, "Wait; I can just find out myself." Sora raised a brow, "I still don't get how this works; so you just... focus into someone's mind, and you _hear_ their thoughts?"

"Yupp. But when I focus extremely hard, I might even be able to _see_ their thoughts."

"That's crazy." Sora remarked, now feeling jealous, "Makes my powers seem like--" Kairi interupted him, "--shit, I know." Sora huffed as Kairi smirked. He felt defeated once again. He sighed, and took a good look at his wounds. He hadn't started cleaning them yet, and there was a small sink in the corner of the room. He walked towards it, and turned the handle. No water seemed to be coming out. He furrowed his brows as he tried again... and again. "I don't think its working." Kairi said in a sing-song voice.

"Is there a video camera here?" Sora asked; more to himself, really. Kairi shook her head, "No; there isn't. In the room beside us, there is one, and in the entrance, there are two. There are none here." Sora laughed, "X-ray vision?"

Kairi began to giggle, "Nuh-uh. I just know this place." Sora looked at her oddly, "So you memorized where all the cameras are?"

"Well, of course. One look at my powers and I'm off to some science lab, being tested and all that jazz." Kairi shuddered at the thought. Sora sympathized with her, "I fear that, too." It was dead silent now. Not a word, until the sound of water dripping against the sink came into the room.

Kairi could see that the sink did not produce the water, but Sora did. He washed his wounds with water from his hands, then took a towel to dry some blood off. "Amazing," Kairi grinned, "Lightning, fire, water... elements?" Sora nodded, "Not every single element, though. Lightning, fire, water, earth, and air. Though, I've never confirmed lightning until tonight."

"Neither have I been able to summon force fields until tonight."

"Now I see why it was so important to meet you." Sora grinned, "My powers have seemed to settle down after that blow-up." Kairi cocked her head to the side, "You've been having weird outbursts as well?" Sora nodded, and winced in pain. Kairi plopped herself out of the couch, and rushed to Sora's side.

She took the towel from him, and began dabbing his wounds lightly. She barely put any pressure, and was gentle so Sora wouldn't begin whining. The rather young nurse came back in the room, just to check up on Sora and Kairi, "Are you two all right?" She asked. They both nodded. The nurse smiled, "Aww, don't you two look adorable. May I ask, did you both come as each other's date?"

Kairi stiffened, "N-No!" Sora laughed sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his head, "A-Actually, we just met a couple of minutes ago." Kairi began to stiffen even more with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Wh-What made you say that, miss?" The nurse grinned, "Oh, nothing. I just thought that since your costumes matched, you might have planned it as a _date_ thing."

Sora could see that Kairi was feeling uneasy-- it wasn't hard to get. He found it quite entertaining, her getting stiff and all; he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Once Kairi told the nurse that they could handle everything else, she dismissed her. Once the door was closed, Kairi began to glare at Sora, "That wasn't funny."

"I beg to differ," Sora laughed, "You shoulda seen your face." She puffed her cheeks, "Whatever. Let's just get you cleaned up so we can get to the dance while everyone's still there." Sora smirked, "Was that an invitation to go as my date?" Kairi stomped her foot, "N-No!"

"I was just kidding, calm down." Sora chuckled, and began to open the pack of cloth bandages. _She took me seriously_, Sora giggled in his head. Kairi crossed her arms with a small smile on her face, "You really are a weird one, Sora."

He shrugged, "I have abilities; not weird enough for ya?" Kairi giggled, "True say." Sora began to fumble with the bandages. He bit on the edge, and began unraveling the long cloth. It seemed to have tied his hands together, "Uh... help?" Kairi stifled her laugh, and walked over to him.

She plopped next to him on the hospital bed, and began to untangle the bandages. She wrapped it around his arm, and began searching around for some scissors. She couldn't seem to find any, so she just took the empty box of bandages and morphed it into a small pair of scissors. She easily cut the cloth, and tied the end into a knot. She did the same for his other arm, and both his ankles. She finished his bandages in the span of five minutes; her morphed scissors had lasted her that long.

Sora was astonished, watching the scissors turn back into the box of bandages it once was, "Sorry; my morphing doesn't last very long. It's my weakest ability." Kairi said wearily. Sora shook his head, "No, its... amazing. It's so... unreal." Kairi grinned, and took a band-aid from one of the cupboards. She peeled it off, and placed it on a scar on Sora's cheek. She kept her hand there for a moment, as Sora held it in place, "Thank you, Kairi." She grinned, "For what, exactly?"

He gave her a heartwarming smile, "For showing me that I'm not alone anymore."

-

By this time, Namine was speechless. Not only did Roxas ace every note in each song, but he added his own spice to them. Everyone cheered, though Roxas' voice was enough to overpower their loud screams. They had gone through nearly four songs; one being the song he sang now.

Roxas announced that it was called _Beating Hearts Baby_ by Head Automatica. It was Riku's pick, and judging by Roxas' singing, it had an enourmous amount of vocal dynamics. He had even put on a fedora to make himself seem more dramatic and more... _devilish_ than usual. "Oh Roxas, you're so sexy!" Selphie squealed.

Roxas was currently pacing around, giving some high fives to the girls yearning to get on the stage. He even pulled a few dance moves and somewhat danced with the mic stand. This song had a variety of lighting; majority of the colours being an extreme version of neon. "Where's Kairi?!" Yuna yelled through the crowd.

Rikku shrugged, "I don't know! She said she was getting her camera like half an hour ago!" Aqua tapped Rikku's shoulder, and pointed by the gym doorway. Rikku got on her tippy toes to see overtop the crowd, and saw Kairi waving at her with Sora by her side. She gestured her to join them along with Sora.

They squeezed through the crowd, and ended up with their friends cheering near the front row. Roxas had sung the last line, and swung the mic stand for emphasis at the end of the song. The crowd went wild, and Roxas bowed in thanks as he threw his fedora to the crowd, "Well, that was Riku's pick. Now that we've finished everyone's choices, its time for mine."

Roxas then walked over to Demyx. Demyx nodded and brough his electric guitar with him backstage. He came back outside with an acoustic electric, and plugged it into the amplifier. Axel looked confused, until Roxas explained something to him. "But, we never rehearsed that song!" He whined.

Roxas shook his head, "Don't worry; I've told Ventus. This song is mainly guitar, piano, and a hint of drums. Its fine if you don't play." Ventus gave Roxas a thumbs up, signalling that his keyboard was in the right pitch, and that the elctrical drum beats were ready as well. Axel raised a brow when Demyx and Riku left the stage, "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Roxas smirked, walking up to the mic, "Get me a chair, Axel." He nodded, and went backstage and came back with a stool. Roxas stuck up two fingers, ordering Axel for another wooden stool. He placed them by the mic, and left to join Riku and Demyx. Roxas and Ventus remained on stage.

"All right, now that we're all ready and set," Roxas slung the acoustic guitar over his shoulder, "I'd like to introduce my pick; The Saltwater Room by Owl City. It may seem a little girly, but I wanted to slow things down a bit. After all, we've been doing fast songs all night."

The girls screeched, and surpringly some of the boys cheered as well. "But before we begin," Roxas smirked towards a certain blonde in the crowd, "I'd like to ask someone to sing with me. Remember, it is a duet!" The girls screamed and began raising their hands. "Whoa, whoa, ladies," Roxas tried calming them down, "U-Uh, I hate to break it to you, but I've already chosen someone." All the girls sighed in disapointment, but were suddenly curious.

Roxas smirked when Axel got a hold of the spotlight, shifting it onto Namine Strife. Her face turned beet red as she began shaking her head frantically, "No, no, no, no, no! Not happening!" Roxas pouted, "Aww come on Namine! You sing it so well!" He gave the crowd some motivation, "Come on! Namine! Namine! Namine!" The crowd began constantly repeating her name, making her frustrated. She kept shaking her head, but was being pushed onto the stage by Kairi, followed by Sora who began to whistle and cheer.

She glared at him, "You're paying for this later, brother." Kairi giggled. "You too Kairi!" Namine yelled before finally given a boost onto the stage. She blushed when Roxas took her hand and led her to the stool next to him. "I really hate you." Namine whispered. "I love you, too." Roxas replied with sarcasm. She felt an even bigger blush creep up her face, and looked at the crowd, staring at her with curious eyes.

"Calm down; your part isn't long. You'll do great." Roxas whispered, as he began to pick some strings on the guitar. The song began, and Ventus joined in with a xylophone like sound with some electric drum beats. Roxas sang the first line smoothly, and soon enough, it was time for the chorus-- or, in Namine's case, sheer _torture_. She took in a deep breath, and scooted over to the mic, "Time together isn't ever quite enough..." She sang rather gently and softly.

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home," Roxas sang in the background, replying to each of Namine's lines.

"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

"We need time, only time."

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"

"Sora!" Kairi whispered rather loudly, "Does Namine happen to be a singer?" Sora smirked, "Ever since she was born; she just doesn't like admitting it." Kairi's jaw dropped, "I don't see why not! She's amazing!" Selphie giggled, "I hope you know she'll be out for you two." Sora and Kairi shrugged, "Nah." Yuffie began tapping her chin, "Is it just me, or do Namine and Roxas look _really_ good together?" Yuna and Rikku nodded, whereas some girls in the back just stood with envy.

Time flew by; Roxas and Namine had already finished their number with Namine whispering the last few lines. The crowd cheered louder than ever before, screaming and yelling out compliments. "I told you you'd be great." Roxas gave Namine a quick hug before walking backstage, only to come across a worried looking Axel. "They won't agree to this, Roxas."

"_They _won't know." Roxas replied, setting his guitar down. Axel sighed, "I'm just spit balling here, but... I feel like something bad is going to happen. You know they have a rule against what you just did." Roxas frowned, "And what exactly have I done?" Axel crossed his arms, "You're falling for a girl you're not supposed to be falling for."

* * *

**=O (add suspense music here)**

**Anyway, lol,** **sorry I didn't update earlier; this chapter would have been longer too, but I just deleted the extended part like thirty seconds ago. You'll have to wait for it in the next chapter :(. But the reason for my late update was because I was feeling a tad depressed yesterday, and I couldn't think straight. And it was _so _dramatic when I was walking home yesterday; the sky was purple, with some hints of orange and pink. I was listening to the Saltwater Room, and omg... uber dramatic! **

**The part I just deleted wasn't my best work, so I took it out. This chapter required so much editing! I don't write it on microsoft word; I write on the site. This chapter was already half done by Wednesday, but I deleted it because I couldn't decide how Sora and Kairi's conversations should go. So, uh, I hope what I chose was just fine :)**

**So, anyway. I'm watching Advent Children right now. And, it just came to me, but when I was reminded that Denzel and Marlene were the _adopted_ children of Tifa and Cloud, I was like "Oh my gosh. Cloud's a virgin." ... xD. But now, speaking of Final Fantasy, I had anime club yesterday, and we were watchin Death Fantasy.**

**If you haven't heard of it, search it on youtube. It's so _sexy_. It's a mixture of Final Fantasy people fighting off dead or alive people made by some awesometastic dude. IT'S SICK. Majority of us were screaming... including me, of course. I had to keep on cheering for Tifa, because she got stabbed like ten times and she was still alive! 8D. She's officially my idol xD. Believe me, you'll be screaming "Holy shit!" the whole time !!**

**But now, onto different news. I've come up with an idea for another new story, right after this one. I was looking through my old notebooks, and found a pretty interesting idea written down. It was originally supposed to be for Naruto (I wrote it when I was eleven =P), but now that Kingdom Hearts was in the picture, I couldn't resist xD. Also, I was a really crappy writer when I was eleven, so I did more research and bedazzled a few things.**

**Now, I didn't really want to continue it, but I got inspired by someone. I'm not saying who, (-cough- Jared Someone -cough-), but when I read one of his stories, I got re-inspired. Thank you, Jared! So, for my final result... -drumroll-. After some research, endless idea writing, and some drawing, the new story shall be called Devilish Angel. Hence why I called this chapter Devilish Angel; its just a taste of whats to come next, if you'd like. Tell me what you think of it!**

**Its about angels and devils, some greek mythology, and all that jazz. I tried coming up with a description, and it went somewhere along the lines of... Sora Hikari was an angel; charming, cunning, and determined to protect his subject. Kairi Lockhart was a devil; regardless of her title, she was not evil at all. If both were forbidden to love a human, then surely they were forbidden to love each other. **

**Um, yeah... xD. Please tell me what you think, and it actually has some action =P. And on facebook, I'm not sure which one of this is, but there's a group called fanfiction (dot) net, so I joined. I scrolled down the comments, and someone asked, "Has anyone read Masquerade or Blasphemy by xoKyorii?" So I replied saying "I wrote it xD" lol. So, now, its time to reply to your awesometastic reviews! Thank you so much! I've gotten so much more than I've expected :D.**

**Vanessa: all right, but I got the first three right! =P. And didn't Keisha answer some...? Ah well, we were all just waiting for beyblade LOL. Not to mention Aaron got pokemon xD**

**Swanna: I couldn't watch it on the day it came out :(. I might be watching it tomorrow though! Ah, and I was supposed to watch 2012, but I had to study! Grr! Was it any good?**

**Artism: lol, my iPod acts retarded all the time. Really pisses me off xD**

**Kairi7: =O how was new moon? you're so lucky!**

**SaphireWaves: ah, I was waiting to see how they met as well. I had to go through like five edits!! ... rawr xD**

**jenyflo5483: aww, thank you x3**

**kingdommad: lol, i skipped new moon xD. I didn't bother reading it lol. everyone told me it was boring...?**

**TinaalovesMints: glad you liked my present :). So, if you dont mind me asking, how old are you now? -sings-**

**NotGoodatNames: love your username xD**

**xocherry: lol, oh my flipperz just popped into my head out of nowhere =P. and dont worry, you're not talking too much. I love talking to people! I'm pretty talkative myself as you can see xD. **

**Lucy-is-great: yay, ur back! =D. And after that explosion, their powers have calmed down.**

**XIII Riku: well, I'm sure I'll speak better french by next semester; i have it next semester :). soon enough, I'll be able to speak to you in french ! 8D**

**Superis: lol, yeah, i just realized that typo xD. I was on complete brain fart that day lol**

**YuffieKisaragi001: i was considering stuffing the plushie in my sweater, then i went back into reality xD**

**Craxuan: you oughta be waving your finger saying, "tsk tsk, told ya so" =P**

**shiori-chan: the plushie was so fluffy! O.O**

**canuck4life: yupp, thanks for pointing that typo out. My mind was blank; i even had to ask my cousin how to spell crater... =P**

**Jared Someone: 40 DEGREES? I'D DIE. and im still working on the sims 2 ending of this; my sims is glitching... and the weather isnt working! Grr! That really sucks because i need it to snow ! (insert angry face here) and, regarding your other review, LOL. You flipped people off on the train? You're awesome, man. And I'm not getting sick of you! You're too cool for that!**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: omg, yes, there will be some sexual jokes later on xD **

**DreamTidus: i think fallout boy is a disease; i cant stop listening to them! xD. and i absolutely love love love the saltwater room!**

**xoxoTwilight269: which colour skullcandies do yuh have? i have pink :)**

**DRAGONFIRE563: ah, Kairi's hands pull apart because of a small force field on her hands.**

**KHgatomon3444: exciting, isnt it? 8D. **

**Org13: nerds are ninjas! im not too much of a twilight person either xD**

**laugh-out-loud94: blasphemy is to be seen wrong in God's eyes; Sora and Kairi have abilities, and that isnt fair compared to others. Well, thats how I can explain it xD. And yup, I was watching that boxing match; everyone was talkin about it at school the next day lol. and dont worry, that log in problem is temporary. It happens to me too!**

**Well, there we go! That was sure alot of reviews xD. So, um, I don't own any of the songs used here, and I give credit to Shakespeare for Devilish Angel. I learned it from Romeo and Juliet. We just passed the "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" ... and yes, I had to be Juliet and marry one of my friends xD. But anyway, sorry for any grammar errors, please review, and thank you for the support!**

**-Kyorii**


	8. Someday's Come Too Soon

**. Chapter VII .**

**_. Someday's Come Too Soon ._**

The next day, Namine couldn't walk through one hall, or go through one class without receiving any compliments from people she barely knew. It felt a little embarassing, but it was nice to receive some compliments every once in awhile. "Great job, Namine! You have a wonderful voice!" A girl gave her a thumbs up as she passed by the quad.

She thanked her, and continued to walk to the cafeteria with Selphie and Kairi. "Someone's popular." Selphie teased, only to receive a fake punch to the arm. They walked inside the cafeteria doors, meeting up with their friends. Of course Namine received about ten more comments before getting to the table.

She aknowledged all of them with smiles and thanks. Namine plopped down next to her brother, who seemed to be playing scrabble with Hayner, Pence and Tidus. "No!" Hayner suddenly yelled, his eyes turning red with anger, "That isn't fair! _Chocobo_ isn't a word, Sora!"

"Yes, Hayner. It is." Sora sighed in annoyance, "Now can ya let me have my triple word score... and double letter score... that's... 90 points." Hayner slammed his head on the table, "But chocobo isn't a word!" Someone whacked Hayner with a History textbook, "A chocobo is a mythical creature that is said to be able to cast magic, and can be rather large in size, Mr. Arundel." Hayner looked up, and saw Professer Leonhart smirking at him.

He left without another word, leaving Yuffie to sigh in delight, "He's so smug and collected..."

"Ew." Wakka twitched, "He's like... thirty, and you're only seventeen." Yuffie shook her head, "Nope, he's fresh outta college. Twenty-three, Wakka." He looked at her oddly, "Stalker." Hayner suddenly slammed his hand on the table, causing the scrabble game to shake and move the letters, "Holy shit, Sora!"

"Hayner, its just a game!" Olette yelled, trying to calm him down. "But _Moogle_ isn't a word either!" Hayner whined. Olette sighed, "Another mythical creature, Hayner." He huffed sarcastically, "Well I'm sorry. I don't have History with Professor Leonhart _McDreamy _this semester."

While everyone else chatted amongst themselves, Sora eyes drifted onto the table in the center of the cafeteria. Roxas sat with twelve boys, including himself. There were alot more girls surrounding him this time, most likely because of the concert yesterday. Not that Roxas didn't have girls surrounding him everyday, but there was an awful lot more than before. And it made Sora wonder; why was it that girls hung around Roxas _and_ that table so much?"

"Organization XIII." Kairi said, reading his thought. "Pardon?" Sora asked. "Organization XIII." Kairi repeated, "A group of thirteen of the most talented, good looking boys on campus chosen by the female student body." Namine raised a brow, "There's only twelve of them."

"One graduated last year; Vexen Cloryx." Rikku muffled through her taco, "They wanted to keep their name. They thought changing it to Organization XII would sound pretty gay." Sora nodded, "I see." _How judgemental_, Namine grinned, "I've just noticed; you two have already met?"

"Last night." Sora replied, "We sort of... ran into each other."

Namine nodded, and noticed some bandages through Sora's thin long sleeved polo, "What happened?!" Kairi stiffened, "Uh. He fell... down the stairs." Yuffie winced, "Ouch." Kairi glanced at her watch, "Well, I'm going to head to class."

"Which building?" Sora asked. "Art." Kairi replied. Sora got up from his chair, and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "That's where I'm headed for English. Let's go!" Both teens headed out the door, side by side. That left Aqua to smirk, "Sora and Kairi, huh?" Namine rubbed her hands together deviously.

"Oh yeah."

-

"So have you decided?" Kairi asked, skipping next to Sora. "Decided what?" He asked. She ran in front of him and stopped, "Are you going to tell Roxas about your abilities?" Sora tapped his chin; it was a good question. "Hm, I don't know... I haven't known him for too long, but it feels like we've known each other since forever..."

"Does _she _know?" Kairi asked, referring to Namine. Sora nodded, "Yes." Kairi inched closer to him, "_And_?" Sora turned his heel and continued to walk towards the third building, "She's fine with it, really. She just got a tad freaked out by the fire, though."

Kairi giggled, "Roxas was way different; he didn't get freaked out because of my powers, but because I ate his last cookie." Sora burst out in laughter, "Are you serious?!" Once they reached the front doors of the building, Sora then asked, "Are you going to tell Namine?"

"Only if you promise to tell Roxas." Kairi replied. Sora nodded, "I think they deserve to hear the truth; and its not like they'll freak out all too much, right? I mean, they already know of the existence of powers and all." Kairi bit her lip, "Aren't we moving a little quick here? We just discovered each other yesterday." Sora giggled, "You make it sound like we're dating." She slapped his arm, "I was just kidding, Kairi!"

"Hello? This is serious! We're talking about telling our roommates a huge secret of ours!" Sora tapped his chin, "I think we should go for it. Just, not now. Someday. Let's give it a little more time, get to know them a little more, maybe?" Kairi nodded, "Sure, let's go with that."

* * *

Sora walked in his dorm room after his last period class, feeling content. He tossed his backpack aside, and plopped on the couch next to Roxas. He was playing a video game on his PlayStation3, connected to the plasma screen on the wall. He was playing online, and judging by the blood on the screen, he was losing. "What are you playing?" Sora asked.

"Modern Warfare 2." Roxas replied, his eyes still glued onto the screen. "Who are you playing against?" Sora asked, squinting his eyes at the opponent's gameplay name. "Some dude from Destiny Islands." Roxas slapped his forehead, "Augh, I suck today."

According to the score, Roxas' opponent had 15 kills and 0 deaths. Sora laughed, "You do suck." Roxas frowned, "Can you do any better?" Sora shook his head, "I've never played." Roxas was killed again, and the other voice the mic began yelling, "YEAH! WHATCHA GOT NOW LOSER? HA!"

Sora's eyes widened, "I've heard that voice before."

"Yeah, Seifer! You tell'em off, ya know?" Another voice on the line cheered. Sora twitched, "S-Seifer." Roxas raised a brow, "You know him?" Sora smirked, and gestured Roxas to give him the controller. Roxas followed him, but began to worry, "Are you sure, Sora? I mean, you just told me you didn't know how to play."You just got killed sixteen times; you've got nothing else to lose." Sora then began to look at the wireless controller, and fumbled with some of the controls.

"Hm... what does this button do?" Sora pressed said button, and his character had immediately thrown a grenade at Seifer's character, killing him automatically. Roxas rooted and cheered, "Nice going, Sora! Grenade; why didn't I think of that?" Sora smiled deviously, "How many of these grenades do ya got?"

"Alot. I unlocked a bunch of 'em." Roxas winked, and sat on the edge of his seat. Sora continued to throw his grenade at Seifer, and did it for almost every round. Now Roxas was at 16 deaths, but 18 wins. Seifer on the other line was screaming his head off, "You ass hole! Stop cheating!" Sora paid no attention to his rival, and clicked the same button for each round, "Sorry Seifer; it's not cheating. It's smart strategy."

Seifer yelled, "I know that voice! Sora, is that you, you faggot?!" Sora laughed, "The one and only." Roxas clapped, "Do it again!" Sora held the controller in Roxas' face, "Would you like to do the honors?" Sora asked, being told that if he had one more kill, he would be victorious. Roxas grinned widely and took the controller from Sora, pressing the grenade button. Roxas has proved victorious, causing him and Sora to cheer and high five.

"Sora!" Seifer sneered, "I am going to eat your first born child!" Sora ad Roxas looked at each other blankly, and began laughing as they plopped down on the couch, sharing their laughter. It really was true; though the roommates had only met two months ago, they got along as if they were childhood friends. No; _brothers_.

-

That evening, The Devilish Angels had practice for their show on Tuesday in the karaoke bar. They decided on their playlist, and were discussing a new addition to their group.

"No." Demyx immediately said, "We can't have her in our band." Ventus nodded, "I refuse as well." Roxas stomped his foot and huffed, "And why not? Didn't you hear the crowd on Saturday? They went wild!" Riku sighed, "Roxas, I understand that she has talent, but its her status that's getting in the way. _They_ won't approve of this."

"Do we care what _they_ think?" Roxas spat. Axel crossed his arms, "Yes; unless you want to be a loser. They can add lies on your record, you know." Roxas took a step back, "Yes, I'm aware of that... but, you know..." Ventus placed an arm on his shoulder, "We know you like her."

Roxas blushed, "And how did you come to that conclusion?" Axel tweaked his cheek, "You're blushing." Roxas shook his head, "She's just a friend." Riku tapped his chin, "Even befriending her is risky." Roxas gave him an odd look, "It's not like she's a loser. There's no harm in just being her friend." The karaoke bar doors burst open, revealing an outraged Marluxia and a few other higher grade boys behind him.

"Is this true?" He boomed across the bar, waving a video camera in his hand. Roxas squinted his eyes, and focused on the sound coming from the camera. It was his and Namine, singing on Halloween night. Roxas gritted his teeth; he knew he was in for a earful, "I apologize, Marluxia. It was just a friendly gesture."

"Singing love songs in front of a crowd is _not_ a friendly gesture. Its more than that." Marluxia countered. "It won't happen again," Axel defended, "Right, Roxas?" The blonde seemed to be staring at the ground with dull coloured eyes, "I... don't know." Marluxia crossed his arms, "Oh damn right it won't happen again; I forbid you to hang out with her from here on."

"Who are you to say that?!" Roxas suddenly yelled, "My father?! I highly doubt that, because my father is a much higher person. And its not ike this school cares whether I'm with her or not." Marluxia frowned, "You say something like that again and you're out of this organization." Axel quickly placed an arm on Roxas' shoulder, "Listen to him, Roxas. She isn't worth losing this." Roxas bit his lip; maybe Axel was right?

"You're going to stay away from her, all right?" Marluxia tapped his foot impatiently, "Well?" Roxas sighed, and nodded, "Fine, fine. I won't associate myself with her from here on."

* * *

The next morning, Kairi expected Roxas to come and meet her by the quad as usual, but Sora came instead.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked sweetly, "Not that I mind or anything." Sora yawned and took the seat next to her, "Oh, nothing. I was just taking a morning walk." Kairi raised a brow, "This early?" Sora placed his hands on his lap, "I slept early."

"Lies." Kairi giggled, "You know you can't lie to me." Sora slapped his forehead, "Sorry; I forgot." Kairi crossed her arms, "So you were up all night doing homework, and you couldn't fall asleep again, huh?" Sora nodded in defeat, "Yes." Kairi cocked her head to the side, "I expected you to finish your homework fast and early, seeing as you are the genius of the school."

"Roxas told you, didn't he?" Sora asked. Kairi chuckled, "Yes, a little. Just for more proof I asked Namine about it, and she began laughing. Why is that?" Kairi asked curiously, inching closer to his face. "You're violating my space, Ms. Hikari." Sora said uneasily. She giggled, "Sorry; I was just waiting for an answer." It was silent for a few moments, and Sora couldn't think straight with his eyes locked straight with Kairi's. They were a bright shade of blue, but with an odd hint of purple.

"Wow," Sora breathed, breaking the silence, "Now I know what it means to get lost in somebody's eyes." Kairi flushed and turned away, her hands balling into fists, "A-Ah, are you going to answer the question or not?" Sora smirked, "What question, Kairi?" She then frowned and crossed her arms, "Stop doing that." Sora lightly chuckled, "What?"

"Intimidating me!"

"What was that? Intimi-_dating_ you?" Sora teased, only to find satisfacton with Kairi's priceless embarassed face. Kairi slapped his shoulder hard this time, "Sora, stop messing with me! It's getting annoying!" Sora laughed in between mild cries of pain, "Even if I don't have the ability to read minds, I'd say you're enjoying the way I tease you." She kicked him onto the stone floor and pounced on him, beating his chest with her fists.

"Hey, hey! Kairi, stop! You're destroying the titanium wall on my stomach that I like to call my _abs_!" Sora yelled. Kairi punched him lightly a few more times, and stood back up. She looked away from him with puffed, rosy cheeks, hiding her embarassment, "Flirting with me isn't going to get you a one way ticket into learning my powers, Sora." He laughed as he dusted off his dress shirt, "Ha, so you caught that thought huh?"

"As I said, I catch every thought." Kairi smirked, "Useful, ne?" Sora pouted, "But I must say, I do enjoy that look on your face when I attempt and flirt with you." She blushed. Sora laughed, "There it is! Priceless." She huffed, "Augh, you are so odd sometimes. But back to reality; can you answer my question from earlier? Seriously, please."

"About the genius thing?" Sora asked; Kairi nodded. He gulped, "E-Eh, seeing as I can't lie to you, I might as well come out with it." Kairi grinned, "I think it best you do that." She lent out her hand towards him, helping him up. They took their seats at the edge of the fountain, starting the way they had before. Sora sighed, "All right, where to begin? You told me Namine was laughing at the whole nerd thing?" Kairi nodded.

"Damn," Sora cringed, "Way to be obvious." Kairi raised a brow, "Obvious about what?" Sora groaned, "I'll tell you, just promise not to laugh." She nodded. "Don't tell anyone else. Only Namine and a few others know. Ready? All right, well... to be honest, I'm not a genius. I guessed the whole entry quiz." Kairi blinked twice before answering, "You _guessed_?" Sora hesitated a nod, but carried through anyway.

"How's that been working out for you? Haven't the teachers recognized your grades? Not to mention our exams coming up..." Kairi asked with a somewhat worried tone. Sora shrugged, "A's and B's. Mostly B's. They don't really mind; they tell me they expected more, though. A's are only for group projects though, since Namine or one of my smarter friends is usually there to help me."

Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can help you. I'm no genius, but I get fair grades." Sora's shoulder's slumped, "You don't understand, Kairi. The guilt eats up my insides everytime the teacher pulls that disappointed expression on me." Kairi's eyes dulled; a minute ago Sora was all happy-go-lucky, and now he acts like _this_? "You should tell everyone the truth," Kairi suggested.

Sora's eyes widened, "Like hell I'd do that. Naturally, the dean, which just so happens to be my uncle, will be very disappointed in me. He'll call my parents; my parents will complain, lecture me, the whole school will think I'm a fake, but that won't really matter because the first instinct of that truth is to be kicked out of this academy." Kairi was about to speak, but Sora interupted her, "I'm not done. After being kicked out, I'll spend the rest of my high school years back in Destiny High, also known as the shittiest school ever made. There, I will be laughed at, made fun of, beat up, and be bullied by this fag named Seifer. And no one will help me; all my friends will remain here, while I'm back at home with my miserable grades. I probably won't live to tell the tale, but at least I know what's ahead for me. A dull, solitary life."

Kairi froze for a few minutes, processing Sora's logic into her brain. "Wow," She finally managed to say, "You weren't kidding for once." Sora's mouth formed a straight line, "This ain't a laughing matter. I don't want to be left alone, Kairi. The only thing preventing me from feeling alone again is _you_; you know why."

"Even if I had powers or not, you would have never been alone from the start."

-

That same afternoon, near sunset, Sora sat in his dorm room alone. He had been finishing up his science lab report, and asked Xion to borrow some compounds from her Chemistry kit. She agreed, seeing as he did seem trustworthy, but he did not have so much faith in himself. He knew mixtures well enough to know its harmful effects; he had to give himself _some_ credit.

He needed no bunsen burner; he lied to Xon when she asked if he needed one. He had his abilities for that. So he sat in his room that day, all alone, mixing substances together in a test tube. He dipped a popsicle stick into it, leaving some of the substance on the stick. He hummed a tune to himself; his iPod was on full blast and he couldn't hear a thing besides _Stereos_. He was turned away from the door, and lit one of his fingers on fire.

He made sure all the windows were closed, and that he disarmed the alarm (with Namine helping him the first time, of course. Now he just got used to doing iton his own.). He placed the popsicle stick over the fire, and the flame had changed its colour, "Hm, sulfur nitride changes the flame's colour to--"

"Holy. Shit."

Sora froze; the song had finished, and there was silnce in the room. He slowly turned around with the small flame still at his hand, the popsicle stick on the other. The door was slammed shut, and in front of him, was Roxas. The shocked expression on his face seemed permanent. In fact, he looked pale and paralyzed. "R-Roxas, hey." Sora greeted, snapping his fingers to get rid of the small flame. Roxas took a step back, shaking in fear. Sora placed his hands in front of him, "Now, before you freak out and start yelling--"

"KAIRI!"

* * *

**Hey, somewhat late update?**

**Sorry, I could've updated earlier, but its been pretty busy. That, and I'm distracted by this anime I'm watching; Chrono Crusade =P. Its pretty addicting 8D. Anyway, hm... anything new? No, not really.** **Uh, we haven't played any music in music class in over a month now... !!**

**Why? Stupid theory stuff! And its actually pretty hard; its in a freakin different language O.O;; but no worries, I will force myself to understand it. ****And, ah, hm... rawr, there's just nothing new to talk about! Plus I'm a little sleepy; I just swam laps for an hour, and its midnight. I'm still watching anime, but I can crash any second. Well, now I won't have to bore you with my little stories xD. And oh, my birthday... nineteen days! I think xD. Eh, anyway, replying time!**

**Kairi7: lol i heard the ending made everyone go =O "HOLY CRAAAAP."**

**Vanessa: sad how you could barely speak at school today :(. but anyway, get better! and im watching chrono crusade... JOSHUA. AHHH ! HE LOOKS LIKE ROXAS.**

**Grey vs. Ale: LOL. the movie was hilarious xD**

**Superis: 'true say' is a saying used mainly in my school. its like slang for 'good point' =P. it does sound like touche now that you mention it xD**

**Krystal McKenna: ty :D**

**TinaalovesMints: aww, thanks :) and omg;; im 13 too xD**

**unseenandforgotten: nope, not touche. true say =P**

**kingdommad: to be honest, i know nothing about the werewolves =P. i skipped new moon lol**

**chickenman00712: ty :)**

**Craxuan: thanks :)**

**XIII Riku: LOL, don't worry, they're not siblings like last time xD**

**chibixbabe: aww, that rlly means alot x3**

**YuffieKisaragi001: aww thankies xD x3**

**Org13: yes, release that awesome inner ninja! -punches fist in air, misses, hits self on head by accident-**

**fanfiction fanatiction: thanks :D. i'll update as soon as i can!**

**BieberGirl: yes, i know justin bieber xD. i'd rather not tell you what i think of him LMAO.**

**kisdotathefreakgamer: thanksgiving ... good point lol**

**Swanna: LMAO if you think im dirty minded about that cloud thing, you oughta meet my friends LOLOL.**

**Jared Someone: ahh, its burning in australia, its about to snow here xD. good luck with 12!**

**KHgatomon3444: lol, thats why kairi can read his mind xD. she can read all his thoughts !**

**pichucherrimteam: damn you're good =P**

**xocherry: OMG THEY TOTALLY SHOULDVE KISSED. =P, and now i thank you for the buffet. now, VIRTUAL PARTY.**

**SaphireWaves: join. DO IT XD**

**jenyflo5483: thank you :D**

**WHOA. im getting my adrenaline rush now 8D. MORE CHRONO CRUSADE! YEAHH! Thank you for the support, please review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors!**

**-Kyorii**


	9. Just Peachy

**. Chapter IX .**

**_. Just Peachy ._**

Roxas darted out of the room, being followed by Sora not far behind him.

He ran to Spira Hall, in other words, Kairi's hall, where he could explain something to her. He was aware that Sora was following him, but felt no need to wait. He ran into the building, and skipped steps on the stairs. He finally reached her floor, and knocked on the door simultaneously.

"Kairi, open the door! You know why I'm here!" Roxas yelled, aware of Kairi's mind reading ability. Sora panted heavily behind him, and finally placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "R-Roxas... about Kairi, you don't have to--" The door was opened, revealing Kairi in nothing but a towel, her hair still soaking wet. She glared at her cousin, "At a time like this?"

Roxas stepped back, "I'm sorry."

_O-Oh god..._She heard Sora say uneasily in his mind. Her face flushed as she slammed the door shut, yelling across from the other side, "J-Just let me change!" Roxas sighed, and leaned against the wall. Sora did the same. It was silent, until Roxas smirked, "You checked out my cousin."

"I did not!" Sora blushed, crossing his arms as he turned away. Sora then raised a brow; wasn't the subject about _him_? And his... _powers_? Just when he was about to ask, the door swung open. Though Kairi's hair was still wet, she was dressed decently in a loose pink shirt and some denim shorts. The weather was cold outside, but the indoor temperature was warmer than usual due to the immense heating system.

Roxas and Sora nervously walked in, taking their seats on the empty bean bag chairs. Kairi sat across from them on the computer chair, rolling it forward to move closer. Roxas blinked twice, looking around them before yelling, "Sora has powers!" Sora smirked and crossed his legs as well as his arms.

"I know," Kairi giggled, "I just didn't think you'd find out this early." Roxas gaped, "You knew?!" He then gave Sora a disapproving look, his eyes yearning for trust he believed he had lost, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sora's smirk turned into a straight line, "I was going too; I just thought it was too soon."

Kairi grinned, "Don't worry, Roxas. You have Sora's trust."

"He knows about you, too?" Roxas asked. Kairi nodded. Roxas jumped up, "So you know about her mind reading? And her morphing, and her night vision?!" Kairi slapped her forehead, "I was hoping the last one could be a surprise." Sora punched a fist into the air, "Aha! Now I know about all your abilities!"

"How long have you two known about each other?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded. Kairi and Sora looked at each other before answering in unison, "Two days."

Roxas twitched, "And you're not acting paranoid? I mean; you've found someone just like you. Like, this _has_to be destiny or something." Kairi twiddled with her thumbs, "Well, ah, it wasn't as shocking to me as it is to you at the moment." Roxas glared at her, "Well I'm sorry. Inhuman abilities are kind of new to me." Sora raised a brow, "How long has Roxas known?"

"A few months," Kairi meekly answered, "But he seemed to be fine with it; you know, after the whole cookie thing." Roxas grinned in a silly manor, but then switched it to a serious one, "So, uh... what else can you do, Sora? I mean, if Kairi has a variety of abilities, then you should too?"

"Elements." Sora answered, "Fire, water, earth, air and lightning. I can control all of them." Roxas gave him a devious smile, causing Kairi to get suspicious, "Roxas, are you going to go all scientific on us again?" Sora furrowed with his brows, "Is he going to do something to me?" Kairi nodded, "He's like the scientists we've feared, but much less brutal. He's just going to test your abilities, that's all."

"Can you stop him?" Sora asked with fear; he really didn't want to know what Roxas would be putting him through.

-

After receiving a call from his music professer, Roxas made his way back to his dorm room. He was still shaky from what he had just learned a few hours ago; he knew Sora was different (being a genius and all) , but not _that_different. He jammed the key into the handle, and opened the door, only to find Sora playing with the water in his glass.

He gave Roxas a goofy grin, "I feel alot better than I don't have to hide this from you anymore."

"You trust me?" Roxas asked, settling down on the couch. Sora nodded, "Of course. If you can keep Kairi's secret, I'm sure you can keep mine. It's not a burden to you, is it?" Roxas looked on the ground, "Funny, Kairi asked me the same thing, but no. Its not at all a problem; it's quite interesting, actually." Roxas licked his dry lips, "Augh, I'm parched. Toss me a water bottle from the fridge will ya?"

Sora shook his head, and took an empty bottle of water on the table between them, filling it with water in a split second. Roxas took it from him uneasily, "Uh, may I ask, where exactly did this water come from?" Sora scratched the back of his head, "To be honest, I don't know. It's fresh, though. Namine checked. But if you're also wondering, I can't summon a huge amount of water. Just... probably enough to fill a normal sized vase."

"So, the elements come from your body?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded with widened eyes. Roxas sighed, "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you." Sora placed a hand over his heart, "Oh, thank god." It was silent, and all Sora could hear was Roxas gulping down some water. When he was finished, he gave Sora a serious look, "Does Namine know?"

"Yup." Sora's mouth popped.

"Hm," Roxas tapped the cap of the water bottle, "Does Namine know about Kairi?" Sora shook his head, "I don't think so." Roxas crossed a leg over the other, one resting on the table, "She should tell her; let's straighten things out. If I found out about you, Namine should be the same with Kairi. It isn't fair that she's the only one left clueless."

Sora grinned, "Nice of you to care for my sister." Roxas blushed, "I-I'm just saying that she shouldn't be left behind."

"So... should we have a meeting then?" Sora asked, "You, me, Kairi and Namine? Dinner, maybe? I'd say its easier that way." Roxas gripped the water bottle, remembering that Marluxia didn't want him anywhere near Namine. Well, this was for a reasonable cause... so... maybe, just this once, he could allow himself to see her. It wasn't like he would be caught having dinner with a few friends, right?

* * *

The next day, after classes, Namine headed over to her locker. She stacked all her books neatly onto the shelf, and organized her papers. She placed some of her hair behind her ear, and reached for her sketchbook to start on some new doodles. She grabbed the spine of the book, and pulled it out slowly.

Getting books from her locker was like playing Jenga; one wrong move and the whole tower falls. Unfortunately, Namine was not lucky nor graceful today. Her textbooks fell to the floor, and her sketchbook fell open as well. She groaned and got on one knee, picking up her textbooks. She was about to take her sketchbook, but someone already had.

The rather tall boy skimmed through the sketchbook, examining each page for about three seconds each. Namine had seen him before, but never really got the chance to speak with him. "Namine," The corner of his lip twitched, "Roxas is looking for you." Namine didn't know how to react; the boy seemed a little awkward towards her, not to mention that odd look in his bright green eyes.

"Uh," Namine fell aback, "Thanks...?"

"Axel." He replied, skimming through the last few pages of her sketchbook, "These are good. Real good; you've got some talent there." She thanked him when he gave it back to her. "I liked that drawing of you and Roxas playing the guitar." Axel teased. Namine blushed, "That wasn't us."

"Oh really?" He raised a brow but shook it off; he was aware that Riku was watching him from behind a pillar, "Ah, anyway; Roxas is looking for you." He lowered to her level and whispered, "You might as well go to him. He's in the music room." Namine nodded, and turned her heel.

Before she scurried off, Axel grabbed her wrist and whispered from behind, "Don't let a pink haired man catch you with him." Fear suddenly took over Namine as she gulped, "Err... why?"

"Just don't; now go." Axel have her a little push, and off she went towards the arts building. Riku emerged from the pillar, his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Axel. "Why were you watching me?" Axel asked, slamming Namine's locker shut. Riku smirked, "For a second I thought you were going after Roxas' girl."

"You're encouraging this?" Axel raised a brow, "I could've sworn you were against them being together."

"Defying Marluxia... kind of exciting isn't it?" Riku chuckled, "But yes, I do want them together. Roxas seems to be out of it lately." Axel crossed his arms, "So what are you saying?" Riku grinned, "That he's longing to be with this Namine girl; its like Romeo and Juliet, but not pure infatuation."

"Forbidden love,. Tch, how romantic."

-

Namine walked towards the arts building, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. She was walking rather fast for an unknown reason. Could it be that she somewhat had alot of energy? Or maybe she was scared? Or maybe... dare she say it... it was Roxas? She shook her head. No. She didn't like him, did she?

She opened the double doors made of what seemed to be black glass, and walked inside. She could hear music playing from a distance, but couldn't pinpoint where it was. Each step she took brought her closer to the music; it was getting louder and louder. Not to mention that the song seemed naturally loud; in fact, it sounded downright angry.

She finally reached a door much taller than the rest. This was the actual music room, unlike the small practice rooms around it. She looked through the small glass of the door, and peeked inside. There was Roxas, already undressed from his uniform and standing on the podium. He was... conducting?

He swayed his hands and held what looked like a wand on one hand. He looked like he was about to throw it when he emphasized a certain part of the song. The students seemed to be keeping up with him, playing their violins, clarinets, flutes and other orchestra instruments. But why was _Roxas_ conducting? Wasn't there a teacher? Not that he wasn't amazing, but--

"Someone's at the door, Roxas!" Someone yelled through the music.

Everyone stopped playing, and turned their attention towards the -now- flushed Namine. Roxas gestured her to come in, and she obeyed him. She walked in, feeling shaky and now cold. The room was alot larger than she thought, and it elevated to seperate the orchesstra according to 'family'. She nervously walked towards Roxas' side, and looked down at the ground.

"Gimme a second, Namine," He looked towards the orchestra, "Okay, everyone. We still need to work on that for the Christmas Concert, all right? There were just some minor things we need to brush up on. Saxophones, I need you to pull your mouthpieces out a little, you're sounding a little sharp. Clarinets, bring your chins up and split the divisi. And violins; calm down, please. It's a fast song, I know, but it looks like you're having a seizure. Also, in the nineteenth bar, there's a crescendo. We need to work on that, and we need to shorten our notes during the sticcatos. And flutes, we'll work on your posture, all right? Now, while I talk to my friend, bring out the sheet music for _Furioso_; we need to work on that for the competition." With that being said, everyone began fumbling with some papers.

Namine blinked twice; that was quite impressive. "You conduct?" She asked.

"Oh, not alot, I assure you." Roxas raked a hand through his tousled spikes, "The music teacher just has the flu, and doesn't feel well enough to conduct for a few days, so he asked me to do it for him." Namine's eyes widened, "So you know how to play all these instruments?" He nodded-- then chuckled, "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Well, duh! You're so young, and you can already conduct an orchestra! You're like some music prodigy! I knew you were good with music when I saw you playing with your band, but I never knew you were _this_ good! That's... beyond what I thought you were capable of doing!"

"Glad I amaze you," He grinned, "So what brings you here?"

"Uh. Axel told me you were looking for me?"

"Mmh, right. Would you like to go out this Friday?"

She froze; _what_ did he just say? She was_ not_ expecting _that_! It was all so sudden-- why was he asking her out?! Wait, was that what he was even implying? Maybe, maybe not? Namine ran through a bunch of thought before Roxas waved a hand in her face to distract her from everything, "Namine? Namine?"

She blinked, "Hm?"

"I can see you're embarrassed," He teased, "But to make you feel better, I didn't mean that we're going on a date. Sora and Kairi want to have dinner together on Friday to talk about, er... things." She sighed in relief, "Oh, all right. Where?" Roxas tapped his chin, "I think Sora said something about the tea shop on campus. 7:00pm."

"Oh, all right then. Sure, I'll go!"

"I'll pick you up at 6:50 then," He winked, and laughed at her beet red face, "I'm just joking." The orchestra aww'd, and began to make kissy faces at them. Roxas chuckled too, while Namine was still left embarrassed. He stood up on the podium again, and gestured Namine to sit on the seat next to him, "You can stay, if you'd like."

She grinned, and skipped towards the podium. She blushed when he snaked an arm around her waist, and used the other to conduct. He grinned though the song was an angry one; he had a friend by his side, and he felt no need to act strange (not that he could, feeling the need to smile whenever she was around). He didn't want to worry anyone; after all, Marluxia wasn't watching.

* * *

"We're going out this Friday." It wasn't a question; more so a demand, really.

Kairi gave Sora an odd look as she took her usual seat by the fountain, "We are?" Sora ruffled her hair, "With Namine and Roxas. Jeez, I thought you could read my mind." Kairi crossed a leg over the other, "Um, first, I told you that I have to focus into someones mind to read it. And second, why?" Sora pouted, "You seem like you don't want to go." Kairi giggled, "I was just asking why, Sora. It's just so out of the blue."

"You're going to tell Namine about your powers."

Kairi's eyes widened, "What?!" Sora sighed, "Because apparently, Roxas thinks we're leaving her out. He also said she deserves to hear the truth, after he just did." Kairi laughed, "Nice of him to care for your sister." Sora blinked twice, "Funny, I said the same thing." Then it fell silent, until Kairi began rummaging through Sora's backpack. "Kairi, what are you doing?"

"I want to see how well you've been doing in school..." Before she could even bring out his chemistry textbook, she read his mind, "Aww, Sora, no... did you really?" He clenched his fists, and nodded. She brought out a paper etched with red markings all over the page,"You actually failed your chemistry test?"

"Its hard!" Sora whined, "You should've seen her face! If looks could kill, I would be dead right now." Kairi gave him a sympathetic look, "Sora, I'm sorry..." He sighed, "It's not your fault." Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "I feel like I could've done something, though..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure the teachers have already noticed that I'm not the genius they expected me to be... guess this is why people take that entry class seriously."

"You know, I'm no genius, but I'd say my grades are fairly high." Kairi skimmed through his test, "Why don't I tutor you on the days Namine can't?" Sora grinned, "You would do that?"

"Why not?" Kairi returned his grin with a smile, "That's what friends do, after all." Sora gave her a hug, "You're such a good friend. Now, about Friday..." Kairi sighed, "Fine, fine. I'm game." She felt him smirk against her hair, "Fantastic." She began to blush when he pulled her closer, a hand on her waist and one behind her head. "Mmm, this feels nice..." Sora whispered into her ear, causing her to blush even more.

"That's... sweet, I guess." Kairi felt unsure of what to say, until Sora started to giggle softly. "You smell good too; what is that... cherry?" He teased. She sweatdropped, "Okay. You totally ruined the moment." Sora smirked triumphantly, "We were having a moment?" She slapped him lightly, "Seriously, you are impossible."

"You know I'm only joking," Sora said innocently, pulling away. Kairi sighed, "I know. Why can't you act like the way you think? I've heard your thoughts; they're actually sweeter than what you actually say." His eyes widened, "You were reasing my mind there?" Kairi giggled, "Yes. Its nice you think I have perfect complexion and the softest hair; other than your mom's, of course."

"Augh, look who ruined the moment now."

-

Friday came sooner than expected for the four teens. Before they knew it, they were in their dorm rooms, preparing for dinner. Namine was sitting on the couch, all alone, drawing in her sketchbook. Kairi still wasn't home, and it was already 6:45pm. Regardless of the joke, Namine couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about Roxas.

Was he serious about picking her up? _Why do I care anyway?_ She asked herself, chewing on the tip of her pencil. She looked down at her drawing, and groaned; it was a boy with tousled spikes, standing on a podium. She couldn't believe she brought herself to drawing it; it just started with a few random lines... and _this_ is what it amounted to? What was going on?

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. She froze; was it Roxas? _Oh boy..._ She took a deep breath before she headed towards the door, and held onto the col, steel handle. She turned it, and opened the door to find her dorm adviser Rinoa leaning against the doorframe. _Oh thank god_. She gave her a kind smile, "Good evening, Namine. Do you know where Kairi is? She promised to return my book to me by today..."

"Sorry Rinoa, but I haven't seen her. She should be home soon, though."

"Well, if you happen to see her, could you please tell her to return my book?" Rinoa asked. Namine gave her a nod, and Rinoa thanked her before she left. Namine sighed and closed the door, but it didn't seem to close fully. She spun around, and found a foot in between the doorframe and the actual door. She pulled the door back, and came face to face with Roxas.

He was dressed in a black, long sleeved polo. He rolled his sleeves up, and wore his casual dark jeans. Above his polo was an unzipped white vest, and he wore his usual black converse. "Evening, Namine." He greeted her with a wink. She blushed and turned away, giving him a small wave. "Can I come in?" He asked politely.

She led him inside, offering him a seat on the couch which he kindly declined. "So where's Kairi? I was kind of hoping to pick both of you up, but I guess I'll only be picking you up." She blushed, "A-Ah, where's Sora? He didn't go with you?" Roxas shrugged, "He's still taking a shower and getting ready. Don't know how long that'll take, regardless of his--"

"Regardless of his what?" Namine asked suspiciously.

"We'll save that for later on tonight." Roxas let a hand out towards her, as if he were asking her to dance, "Now, shall we go?" She blushed as she took his hand, being led towards the door. "By the way, you look great, Nam." Her face turned beet red as she took the time to admire her own attire; she wore a rather thin white sundress with a large silver belt across her waist. "Th-Thanks," She stammered, "I figured th-that if we're going to have dinner, I should dress a l-little more presentable."

"You always look presentable," Roxas chuckled, kicking the door closed behind them. He was aware that their hands were still intertwined, but he reallt didn't want to let go. That adorable blush on her cheeks just made it all the more entertaining. "You look great too." She said rather fast, as if she were embarassed to say it. Roxas ruffled her hair with his spare hand, "Heh, you're cute."

She blushed even harder, which he seemed to enjoy. The rest of the walk to the tea shop was silent, but entertaining. Roxas couldn't get enough of Namine's blushing face everytime he glanced now and then. She kept opening her mouth as if to say something, but she never did. Roxas took a moment to look away from Namine, and where they were heading.

People were staring at them, adoring the way he held her hand in his; even some of the boys gave him a thumbs up. Some girls squealed, and some just gave Namine a dirty look, at which Roxas sent them a glare. He didn't mind all the attention, neither did he mind holding her hand; it was soft-- it felt nice. Just like his mom's before she--

"Roxas." Namine waved her spare hand in his face, "We're here."

He looked up, and found himself standing in front of the tea shop's entrance. He nodded, and brought her inside. They took the booth by the window, and left room for Sora and Kairi. Roxas seemed to be texting someone, and Namine (who sat across from him) just looked out the window. Roxas' phone began to ring; Namine expected it to be Sora, but according to Roxas, it was Axel.

"Ah, so he's still not here? Okay... good. How long will be gone? All right, okay. Thanks Axel, bye."

"What did he say?" Namine asked. Roxas placed the phone in his pocket, "Oh, I was just asking him about one of my friends. He said he'll be out for awhile." Namine tapped her chin, "Does this have something to do with the organization?" Roxas' eyes widened, "You've heard about us."

She giggled, "Of course; you must be flattered to be labelled as one of the cutest guys int he school." He rolled his eyes, thinking of Marluxia, "Oh yeah, its like running in a flower patch." He sighed, "Anyway, yeah. The leader is off campus for a bit with the rest of the organization, except Axel. You've met him before, haven't you?"

Namine nodded, "Yeah; he seems... interesting."

"Yeah, he can be a little awkward sometimes. He's going through a pyro phase... well, actually, he's been in that phase for nearly ten years now."

"Makes sense," Namine slowly nodded. Roxas rested his head on his elbows and sent her a smile, "So, Namine, I've never really gotten to know you. All I know is that you're from Destiny Islands just like your brother, your name, you love art and that you have a wonderful singing voice."

"Well, I guess that's all there is to know. There's not much to know about me." She twiddled with her thumbs, "I'm not a very interesting person." Roxas laughed, "I beg to differ. Now, come on... tell me more about yourself. What's your favourite... colour?" She tapped her chin, "I'd say white, but its not really a colour-- more so a shade."

"So you're... a drawing artist?" Roxas asked, receiving a nod, "Interesting. Hm... so how was your life back in Destiny Islands?" Namine crossed her arms, "Well, uh, I did have my friends, most of which attend this school. Uh... I did have my enemies, and my parents were wonderful. You could say my life was completely normal, but..."

"But?" Roxas knew well that Namine was thinking about Sora, but he chose not to bring it up yet. Not before Sora and Kairi arrived. She shook her head, "Nothing. Now, it's your turn!" He raised a brow, "Why the sudden interest in getting to know me?" She pouted, "That's unfair. I told you about me, now tell me about you, besides the obvious, of course. What is behind Roxas Lenyx's life?"

"Well, I know you already know my name and my passion. Now, for my hometown... I've on Shinra Island almost all my life, with Kairi, my Aunt Tifa, and Uncle Zack. Some of my godparents live with me as well, but they tend to travel alot. But, other than that, I guess you could say my life was average. The only thing about Shinra Island is that its so fast with technology, and no one takes the time to admire the beauty of the beaches outside the gates. They'd rather admire their new iPods, or cell phones, and such. It's a shame, really..."

Namine gave him a heartwarming smile, "You enjoy the beach as well?" Roxas nodded, "Especially during the sunset. Beautiful, isn't it?" Namine nodded and closed her eyes; she could see what he was talking about. She could almost feel the warm breeze passing through her, but a thought came across her mind, "So, you don't live with your parents?"

He bit his bottom lip, "Uhm. My mother died when I was five, and my father travels alot. I've barely seen him... in fact, last time I saw him... I think I was nine. He sends me letters every now and then, but he just can't take the time off to see me, I guess. Before all this happened, we were such a happy family, from what I can remember. We actually used to live here, in Twilight Town, until my mother died. My father couldn't fend me all by himself, so he sent me to live with my Aunt Tifa." He sighed, "God, how I miss those days when I was a child and my mother was still alive. She'd hold my hand and always buy me these popsicles; I could never decide whether it was salty or sweet, but man, they were good. Sorry I'm saying all of this, but... I guess I just got carried away."

"No, no, it's fine! I don't mind." Namine waved her hands in front of her face. Roxas sent her a goofy smile before watching out the window, his face reflecting off the glass. Namine saw his eyes, dazed with his daydreaming. She felt heat rush to her cheeks, and suddenly, she felt as if someone had punched her square in the stomach. She felt a little woozy, and she could barely find the courage to speak.

It was silent for a few moments, until someone began knocking on the glass outside, distracting both Namine and Roxas. Through the glass, was Sora and Kairi. They walked inside, taking the seats that weren't occupied. Sora sat beside Roxas, Kairi with Namine. "Sorry we're late," Sora apologized.

"What were you two doing?" Roxas asked, but sent Kairi a teasing smirk.

Sora was about to answer, but Kairi kicked his foot from under the table, "I know what you're going to say. Don't say it." Sora giggled, "It was only meant to be a harmful sex joke." Roxas punched his shoulder lightly, "Ha, Twilight Academy has sure changed you." Sora wiped the bottom of his nose and wore a goofy grin on his face. A waiter swung by and took their orders, running of into the kitchen.

"Hey Nam, is something wrong?" Sora asked. She shook her head, "N-No. I'm just feeling a little woozy, that's all." Sora pouted, "Aww, is it--" Kairi kicked him again, "Sora, you don't ask a girl if its her time of the month." Namine looked at Kairi oddly, "How did you know he was ging to say that? It wasn't too obvious."

Roxas gave Kairi a look, and nodded, "I think its time we tell her and start this meeting." Namine sighed, "I knew there was a reason behind this. So, what is it?" Kairi sighed, and looked to see if anyone was looking, "Namine, I... uh... ahem..."

"She has abilities." Sora finished. Namine's eyes widened, "_What_?" Kairi scratched the back of her head, "Ah, just like your brother, I have ablities too. The reason why I knew he was going to say what he was going to say was because I read his mind." Namine's eyes widened, "You can read minds? P-Proove it! What am I thinking about now?"

"Roxas." Kairi quickly replied. Roxas blushed, while Sora snorted, "Oh please. Even I could've guessed that." Namine blushed, "Fine. If that's so obvious... guess what I'm thinking now." Kairi sighed, "You're thinking about how Sora could've failed his recent chemistry test." Sora slammed his head on the table, repeating it over and over.

The waiter came by and gave everyone their orders, mostly some chocolate cake, smoothies and bubble teas. "Wow," Namine breathed, "You really can read minds... that's amazing! How com you've never told me before?" Kairi took a sip from her smoothie before replying, "Its not that I didn't trust; I was going to tell you, I just didn't think it would have to be this soon."

"So, uh, do you know about...?"

"Sora, yes. And so does Roxas." Kairi replied, now taking some of her cousin's cake. Namine fell back on her seat, "Wow, I was not expecting this today. I'll have to get used to this..." Kairi giggled, "At least you weren't like Roxas; he freaked out when he found out about Sora."

"His hand was on fire!" He exclaimed, "How can you not freak out after that?" Namine nodded, "I reacted the same after that; the fire, it's just... you never get used to it!" Suddenly, Roxas froze. He looked out the window, and saw Marluxia sending him a death glare from outside. "N-No, you're not supposed to be here yet... you're early!" Roxas whispered, sounding frightened. Marluxia scoffed at Namine, and gave Roxas a dirty look.

"What's going on?" Namine asked, remembering that Axel said something about a pink haired man. Roxas clenched his fists, and suddenly slammed his hand on the table, "Kairi, I know you can read my mind, so I'll make this quick. Explain my thoughts to Namine after I do what I'm doing now." Kairi could only nod, and watched Roxas stand up.

"Namine Strife!" He yelled, suddenly making a scene, "Please disregard every memory we've had together! I never want to see you again, and please, restrain yourself from speaking with me as well! I've been getting sick you of you, and I can't take it anymore, so please... leave me alone!" As Roxas continued to yell, Kairi was doing her best to drown out his oice and focus on his thoughts.

They went somewhere along the lines of apologizing to Namine, and Marluxia disallowing him to be with her. Once Roxas was finished, he stormed out of the tea shop and slammed the door behind him. He joined Marluxia outside, who seemed to be satisfied. Roxas took one look back at the teary-eyed Namine before walking away into the night.

* * *

**Whoa, semi-intense moment! Alot of Namixas, huh? Sorry about that; I've been reading a bunch of Namine and Roxas fics lately, and I guess it kinda grew on me xD. I'd also like to apologize about the length-- this was a damn long chapter =P.**

**Now, hm, any news... oh, right. Have any of you seen 'Horse Power' up on youtube? xD. I couldn't stop laughing ! Oh my goodness; if you simply adore animals, I suggest you don't watch this xD. Its a horse getting run over by a car; I apologize if you get angry at me for laughing at it, but it was just funny xD. My friend actually lectured me about how mean it was for me to laugh at the horse, but you know.. I couldn't help myself! LOL.**

**Well, I recently played Modern Warfare 2, and I freaking SUCK. xD I played for the first time, and I threw a grenade at myself XD. I like. Threw it. And ran towards it. I'm so stupid! But you know, I enjoyed shooting the chickens and the dead cows on the ground xD. And omg, my friend plays the flute, and during class, we were just allowed to play randomly and he starts playing one winged angel! Im like HOLY SHYETT! and i started screaming. I'm such a nerd xD**

**And hmm, what else? Well, my birthday's next Thursday :D. And omg, I'm sorry for the late update! School's just been a little busy, and I had dance practice yesterday, so... uh... yeah, sorry =P. I have to start writing essays now O.e Augh, kill me. And my science test... augh, kill me!**

**Well, at least I didn't fail. I got 77%, but I thought I was going to fail =P. Ah, well, I guess its fine... I sucked at electricity anyway xD. And awwies, some sad news. I'm not sure I'll be doing the sims version of this story anymore. The inspiration has been lost, but we'll see. Speaking of sad; I FINISHED CHRONO CRUSADE. It was sad as hell! I reccomend you watch it; its only 24 episodes long. Anywho, let's reply to some amazing reviews!**

**Hazie: glad i amuse you :) thanks !**

**Noami G: don't worry, we're all writers, and we all have something to say. We're all inspired, and there's no such thing as a bad writer! Well, unless you're like one of ym friends at school- he defies what I just said xD. Hope your friend had a good birthday!**

**Stella: i love your name x3**

**xocherry: vegas pro is heaven on earth xD**

**SaphireWaves: well, when you do have the time, finish chrno crusade! I won't give you any spoilers, but its a really good anime! And don't worry, I'm not going to tell you what happens with Sora; but I assure he'll be just fine :)**

**jenyflo5483: uber fluff is just so... fluffy ! :3**

**kingdommad: i know, Marluxia is such a -beep-!**

**Vanessa: oh lookie; the girl who lectured me about the horse xD. No, im only joking, i love you vanessa. Did you get the dress I sent you? =P. Also, I think the school stopped selling hot chocolate xD. It was so good though! RAWR!!**

**Bieber Girl: aww, no spoilers for you then =P**

**Lucy is great: dont worry about the length; but -shivers- you mentioned essay O.e i have to write one on romeo x juliet ! its freaking hard!**

**Artism: lol i heard jacob was shirtless 99.9% of the time xD. and you play modern warfare? i suck at it xD**

**MysticalWriter: lol, i actually have cake right now. and im eating it xD. and yes, I've played modern warfare before; the airport one scared me SHITLESS. oh my gosh; my friend snuck up behind me and knifed me, then he gets the damn payload in the other level and aimed it straight at me! I will never be the same O.e**

**Craxuan: LOL**

**chickenman00712: thanks :)**

**Swanna: aww, thanks :D. if i could teach you piano i would; its such a beautiful instrument**

**KHgatomon3444: nice guess ;D**

**Swanna: oh, another review :D. so, how was meeting your cousin, if you dont mind me asking?**

**Org 13: everyone is thebest ninja they can be! -punches fist in air and hits self-**

**Grey vs. Ale: thanks :D**

**XIII Riku: don't you just love picturing Roxas freaking out? its so... entertaining =P.**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: oh, i've changed the organization up a bit :/**

**TinaalovesMints: cliffhangers will be the death of me xD**

**KHGamegirl: the chapter would've been longer, but I needed to end it with something interesting ; just some torture xD**

**lil'eve: omg the ending! i wouldve cried but my friend ruined it for me xD. but still, i was so close to tears!**

**Twilight269: RED? DAMN THATS HOT XD**

**chibixbabe: aww, that means alot x3 thank you!!**

**YuffieKisaragi001: hey, if you dont mind me asking, i think you were the one i saw the other day with my username on fictionpress xD im like. HEY !! and my icon ! **

**Jared Someone: yes, yes, snow... so beautiful, but so damn cold! it just started snowing here today, and it didn't even pile up! it just melted! totally crushed my dreams for a snow day xD. lol, and thanks to the quote thing xD i got it from my friend; he always brags about how he's a buff titanium wall, when inside, he's such a softie =P**

**Oh, and I don't own the song _Furioso_; I got it from my band practice lol. Its one of my favourites xD. I think its by RJ Smith, but I'm not sure. Oh well, its owned by some dude =P. Anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar errors, and I promise to update as soon as I can! Thanks for all your support!**

**-Kyorii**


	10. Lollapalooza

**. Chapter X .**

**_. Lollapalooza ._**

Namine choked a sob, but no tears fell. Well, one did, but the rest were frozen on the brink of her eyes. She looked paralyzed ever since Roxas had left, and she stayed that way even when Sora and Kairi brought her to her dorm room. Regardless of how many times Kairi tried to get her attention explain, she didn't listen to her.

Neither did she look at her; she was just a body without a soul. "Maybe she should get some rest..." Kairi sighed, gesturing Sora to carry Namine onto her bed. He followed her, and gently placed his sister down on the matress. Her eyes were still bloodshot, wide open. She was shaking, even when Kairi placed a blanket over her.

"Why did Roxas even say that anway?" Sora asked, disappointed in his roommate. "Well," Kairi began, stroking Namine's hair, "While Roxas was saying all these harmful things to Namine, he was regretting everything in his mind. He told me to apologize to Namine, and explain to her that Marluxia, the leader of the organization, didn't want to see Roxas with Namine."

"Why?" Sora snorted, "This Marluxia guy sounds like a bitch."

"You may say that now, but if you do get to meet him, you'll regret saying that."

"Why is that?"

"His father is the founder of this school," Kairi explained, "Which means, in other words, he can do whatever he wants with the place. He's the heir." Sora plopped on the couch, and crossed his arms, "His father doesn't choose to manage the school himself? Why choose my uncle as the dean?" Kairi shrugged, "Guess he's managing other things." Sora rested an arm on the armrest, and rested his head on the palm of his hand, "Wonder why he wants Roxas to stay away from Namine... did Roxas say why?"

Kairi shook her head, leaving her and Sora to sigh in disappointment. "Ngh..." Namine groaned, reaching a weary hand out to Kairi. She took it, and placed a hand on Namine's forehead, "Namine, are you okay?" As soon as Sora heard her muffled groan, he rushed to her side, "Nami..."

"Why?" She croaked, her voice a few octaves higher than it usually was, "Why would he suddenly say that?" Kairi tightened the grip on her hand, "Namine, I'm so sorry you had to hear that... he never meant any of it. You know he would never say that." She shifted so her back was turned to Sora and Kairi, "No... I didn't know that..."

"Does she like him?" Sora whispered. Kairi rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, "No Sora. She hates him."

"Regardless if your sarcasm, I actually think that she does right now." Sora replied, clutching his arm in pain; _damn_, Kairi was pretty strong. Kairi looked at Namine with a pained expression, "I sure hope she doesn't. Roxas doesn't stop talking about her ever since that day they sang together."

Namine blushed from the other side, but kept it to herself. "I know you enjoyed hearing that, Namine." Kairi smirked, reading her mind. Namine sighed, "I'll never get used to this..." Kairi placed a hand on her back, "It takes awhile, sorry. You seem to have alot on your mind; wanna let some thoughts out?"

"Hmm... no." Namine had a small smile on her face, and drifted off to sleep. Kairi encircled her arms around Namine in a quick hug and whispered good night. Sora, who was still watching from the sidelines, couldn't help but admire Kairi's kindness towards his sister. "You're so caring..." He said with a kind smile pastered across his face.

"She's like the sister I've never had," Kairi grinned, "But I never expected her to be so strong." Kairi sensed his confusion and began to explain, "She isn't moping any longer. She's disregarded everything Roxas has said to her, and just... let it go so fast. She didn't even cry, Sora. When you someone you love breaks your heart, you supposedly feel like shit for awhile."

"I've never been in love with a person before," Sora started, "But... I hear it can change you." Kairi tapped her chin, "Never been in love with a person before? What does _that_ mean?" Sora grimaced, "Read my mind." She focused, and she could see an image. A blurry image, but she could make out an orange sky, painted with pinks and purples. She could see a curved tree on a small island, and a silhouetted figure holding a star shaped item in their hand.

"Wh-What... is that in your hand?"

"You can_ see_ it?" Sora asked. "Yes," Kairi whispered, astonished at the view. "It's called a paopu fruit. There's an old legend to it that if two people share one, their destinies intertwine." Sora ran a hand through his hair, and yawned. The image suddenly disappeared, and Kairi missed it dearly. "So beautiful..." She sighed.

"I think I'm gonna go; tell me how she's doing tomorrow." Sora suddenly stood up, and headed for the door. Kairi also stood up, "Where are you going? Oh, your dorm room, but... its still pretty early. Its eight." Sora smirked, "That's more than enough time for me to kick you cousin's ass."

"You know he didn't mean it." Kairi took his wrist. He took her hand in his for reassurance, causing her to blush, "Oh, I know he didn't mean it. He's just got alot of explaining to do."

-

Roxas sat at the peek of the clock tower off campus, admiring the glowing town below him. His hugged his knees, feeling the breeze flow through his spikes. He couldn't forgive himself after tonight's antics, and he couldn't bare even thinking about Namine's sad face. And to know that he would be the reason for it made him feel even worse.

He could hear footsteps behind him, and didn't bother to turn back; he knew well who it was. Of all people, Roxas didn't find himself being comforted by none other than Axel. He took the seat next to him, holding a plastic bag in the other hand, "I knew you'd be here."

"Clearly," Roxas sighed, "You were confident enough to bring ice cream." He placed a hand in the back, and pulled out a bar, "Strawberry-banana?"

"Sucks how they don't sell those blue bars anymore." Axel snorted, "I don't even remember what they're called." He could see the blonde's bored expression, and he obviously didn't feel like doing any random small talk. "I heard what happened with Marluxia. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Roxas cringed. Axel rubbed the back of his head, "It kinda is. I forgot to tell you that whatever he was up to got cancelled." Roxas shook his head, "Don't blame yourself, Axel. I'm the one to blame for even yelling at her." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't understand love, me being me and all, but... uh... I think I'm supposed to say that everything will be all right and take you shopping?"

"You've been watching too many chick flicks." Roxas sweatdropped, not feeling any better. "Is she worth losing everything?" Roxas asked himself, referring to the Organization. Axel unwrapped his small ice cream bar, and bit into it, "You're not going to lose everything. _Everything_ will be with you with whatever choice you make. What's the worse Marluxia can do anyway?"

"Mm, not profound, but I see what you're getting at," Roxas gave him a small smile, "Thanks." Axel snickered, "You are so lovestruck."

"Oh quiet, you." Roxas gave him a playful shove. They both laughed, and licked on their ice cream bars in silence. Once they were finished, they tossed the leftover popsicle sticks in the air and watched them fall to the ground, which happened to hit Marluxia below. After laughing to themselves, Axel's watch beeped, "Aah... Demyx is calling me, so, uh..."

"Go ahead, I'll stay here for awhile." Roxas waved goodbye, and continued to look up at the starry sky. About a minute after Axel had left, the sound of new rushed footsteps were heard. Someone was breathing heavily, and made their way closer to him uneasily. Roxas turned around, and widened his eyes, "Sora?"

"Kairi told me you'd be here," He panted heavily, "Although I don't know this town all too well, it wasn't that hard to find this huge clock tower."

"I suppose you're here to talk about your sister... did Kairi explain?" Roxas asked in a monotone voice. Sora nodded taking the seat next to Roxas, "Yeah, a little. It wasn't all too clear, though. That's why I'm here." Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I can't really explain anything further than what I told Kairi. That would lead me into revealing the secrets of the organization."

"I ran all the way here for nothing?" Sora laughed, but then shook his head, "No, no... not nothing." Both looked up at the star filled sky, and felt a cold breeze pass them. "Roxas," Sora began, "What are your feelings towards my sister? Because if I wasn't mistaken, you two were getting real close before Kairi and I got there."

"Eavesdropping?" Roxas asked in disbelief, "Wait, no no... Kairi was reading our minds?" Sora winked, "Bingo." Roxas huffed, "Well, if you must know, I think I'm developing a small interest in your sister. Please don't tell her." Sora grinned, "That was pretty fast to admit."

"What?" Roxas raised a brow, "I'm telling you because if you trust me enough with your secret, I can trust you with mine." Sora gave him a goofy grin, "Makes sense. So, uh, if you like my sister... why'd you yell at her like that?" Roxas was about to speak, but Sora interupted him, "I know you didn't mean it, but if she meant something to you... why'd you pretend in the first place?"

Roxas eyes turned into a duller shade, "I don't know... I just wasn't sure if I... could give up my position to be with your sister. I need to know her better... I need to be sure." Sora crossed his arms, "So in other words you're scared." Roxas squeaked, "Yes, that's exactly it."

"It's fine," Sora reassured, "Just give it time. Everything will work out; maybe you can even be with her with Marluxia's approval." Roxas groaned, "I was feeling better until you brought up Marluxia. I won't get his approval..." Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Well, if it makes you feel better, you have_ my_ approval." Roxas smiled sweetly and blushed, "Th-Thanks, but I'm not sure if things will ever work out."

Sora slapped his back, "It's day one! Just give it time!" Roxas sighed, "Fine, fine. Why do you know so much about this stuff anyway?" Sora shrugged, "I don't really know. Why, am I making you feel better?" Roxas ran a hand through his hair and grinned, "Sure are." It was quiet for a few moments until Sora stood up, turning his heel to walk towards the door.

"Well, my work here is done." Sora waved before opening the door to the staircase, only to be stopped by Roxas. "Sora!" He called, "How are you with wind?" Sora smirked, "I do pretty good." Roxas licked his index finger and brought it up, feeling the wind rush through, "How much do you weigh?"

"134, I think." Sora replied. Roxas coughed, "Oh my god Sora, I didn't know you were that--" Sora glared at him, "Pounds, Roxas. Not kilos." Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Oh, hehe, I knew that." Sora cocked his head to the side, "Why are you asking me these things anyway?" Roxas stretched his arms, "Do you think... do you think you can fly?"

Both teens froze, the wind rushing past them. Sora gave it some thought, and looked at the distance between the top of the clock tower and the ground. He gulped, "I-I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Roxas smiled, "C'mon Sora; winds are stronger up here to support you-- not to mention that its autumn. And... don't bring yourself over the edge, you know... just in case."

Sora sighed, placing a hand over his face. He did have a desire to fly, but he never thought of it this way before. But, it would be nice to be one with the sky... was it worse the risk? "If I die its your fault." Of course it was.

Roxas clapped, "Excellent! Now, hm, how do we do this?" Sora tapped his chin, "Well... do I try to... lift myself or something?"

"Can you gather the wind below you and direct it upwards?" Roxas asked. Sora rubbed his hands together, "I can try." He closed his eyes, focusing on the direction of the wind. He waved a hand in the air, and threw his other arm upward. Roxas watched in awe as Sora was levitated at least a meter from the ground, "S-Sora, open your eyes."

He obeyed, and widened his eyes in shock, "My gosh, th-this is so much easier than I thought! Am I actually...?" Roxas grinned from ear to ear, "Y-Yes!" Though there was an immense amount of wind surrounding the two boys, they couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Although, the higher Sora tried to go, the more wind he had to gather to lift his weight and defy gravity. It reached a point where Roxas could no longer keep balance, and tipped over the edge.

"Oh!" He yelled, dangling off the edge with one arm. Sora immediately let himself down, and rushed over to Roxas. His hand slipped, falling off the edge. He yelled, and Sora dove off the tower and prayed. Roxas shut his eyes, fear taking over him. Memories swam through his head, and suddenly stopped. Roxas didn't feel like he was falling anymore; _was he dead?_

"Open your eyes." He was ordered. _Wait... I know that voice_. Roxas told himself, slowly opening his eyes. "Oh. My. God." Nearly halfway down the clock tower, Sora had caught him, and they were no longer freefalling. They were still, the city in front of them still glowing. "Sora, you are _not_ doing this." Roxas breathed in disbelief; Sora actually mastered flight in that small span of time?

"I... I guess I am." Sora barely whispered, bringing both him and Roxas back up the tower. "You're lucky today was supposed to be the most windy out of all days in the week." Roxas crossed his arms, smirking as he was let on the edge. Sora took the seat beside him, and pinched himself, "This... isn't real. Did that just happen? Did... anyone see? And damn, I think I lost a contact lense."

"I highly doubt it; we're on the opposite side of the clock. You gotta remember that this thing doesn't have lights on the outside." Roxas combed a hand through his hair, thaning the heavens that he was still alive. "I feel like superman!" Sora jumped, "I actually flew! Do you... do you think Namine and Kairi will believe me? Heh, probably not."

* * *

Kairi sat on the edge of the quad fountain, strumming on Roxas' acoustic guitar. Deciding that no one could hear her, considering that they were all in the cafeteria eating lunch, she began to sing out loud. Times like these, when the sun was shining, and the leaves from the trees were falling and swaying were when Kairi felt like singing along to some Taylor Swift songs.

She was getting into the song, but slammed on the strings when she heard someone behind her, "Thank you, Sora." Sora walked forward, taking the seat next to her, "I'm guessing you heard the thought about your voice?" She nodded and gave him a kind smile with closed eyes, "You think I'm good?"

"No, I think you're terrible." Sora teased, only to be gasped at. Kairi's eyes were now opened, and she seemed to be gaping over his appearance, "Why... why do... why do you look so... look so... so... so hot?! I mean, not that you don't usually look attractive; you actually look very attractive, but its just... today... uh..." He laughed, "What?" Kairi pointed at his face, and his clothing.

It was civilians day, the only day of the month the students could wear whatever they wanted to other than on weekends. Sora was wearing his thick rimmed glasses, some eyeliner, a red long sleeved polo (at which he left the first few buttons open, exposing a bit of his muscled chest), dark jeans, high top maroon and black converse (**A/N: **shoot me, Jared xD), and he wore an unzipped black hooded blazer.

"Uh... thanks." Sora blushed, feeling flattered. Kairi blinked twice, "I expected you to say something like, 'Don't I always look hot?'" He laughed at her immitation of his voice, "No, I'm not going to say that." Kairi placed a hand on her hip, the other supporting the guitar, "What happened to you?"

"I was just thinking about what you said..." Sora grinned, "That I should just say what's on my mind, and not make up something other than what I really think. I want to be me; I don't want to be obnoxious." Kairi giggled, "You never were; you were just being retarded." Sora chuckled and ruffled her hair, "So, hm, I never knew you played the guitar."

"And I never knew you wore glasses," Kairi gave the rim on his nose a poke, "You look rather cute with them. Your eyes... so blue!" Sora sighed, "My contact lenses blew off yesterday, and I lost them. Told my parents to order some new ones; they'll be here in two weeks... and the eyeliner; my eyes just felt a little naked."

"And how did your contact lenses--" She stopped to read his mind, "Oh dear lord; really?!" He smirked and nodded, "Roxas decided to try it out yesterday; its much easier than I thought! I gotta show you sometime!" Kairi clasped her hands together, "Please do!"

"Sure, sure. Now, what was that you were singing?"

"Taylor Swift..." Kairi replied, "Can you play anything?" Sora scratched the back of his head, "Uh... I don't play any instruments other than the guitar, and I can't play any English songs..."

Kairi raised a brow, "Then, uh... what language?" Sora looked down at the ground, waiting for Kairi to read his mind. "Italian?" Kairi giggled, "Didn't see that coming. Why?" Sora began to explain, "I'm waysian; you know, half white, half asian. I'm half italian, half japanese, and so is my foster mother. Aerith taught me a few songs in Italian, and I guess I just grew up with it-- and _please_, stop giving me that look. I'm not going to sing them to you."

Kairi pouted, "Aw, please!" She shook his arm and pleaded, "Please, please, please!" Sora, beginning to feel dizzy and apparently powerless to Kairi's cuteness at the moment, sighed in defeat. He gestured her to give him the guitar, so she did. He closed his eyes, and began to strum a few chords, "I apologize if I can't play nor sing well; its been awhile..."

About a few chords into the song, Sora began to sing. He had an accent when he sang, and also had a variety of dynamics. Although Kairi had no idea what he was singing, he sounded flawless and smooth. His words were in tune with his strumming, and he sounded nothing but perfect. A few people began to gather around, whispering to each other. "Isn't he that nerd who aced the entry quiz?" One whispered, "He's actually pretty hot!"

Kairi sat with her legs crossed, and arm resting on one of her legs. She looked as if she were daydreaming, watching Sora in that certain position. Once Sora finished, a loud applause was heard. Majority of the juniors were there, considering that it was their free time. Whistles, sighs, and girlish squeals were heard throughout the crowd, majority of those squeals coming from Selphie. Sora felt a little embarassed, waving to the crowd and hiding his face with the guitar.

"Sora," Kairi breathed, "That was..." Olette and his friends waltzed in, feeling overjoyed, "Amazing! Simply amazing!" Tidus came skipping in, a huge smirk on his face, "Ha, his italian side returns!" Yuna gave him a kind smile, "Why didn't you ever tell us that you could sing?" Sora shrugged, "I guess I... never knew."

"Are you kidding?" Wakka crossed his arms, "We've been telling you how good you sang for like... ten years now, ya!" As Sora thanked everyone for their compliments, he couldn't help but notice a dazed boy with golden spikes, staring at another familiar blonde girl. Both stood facing each other, frozen in place while everyone else around them moved. The boy mouthed something, and the girl nodded.

Just about when Sora was about to stand up, someone had grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a picture. Far off in the distance, by the trees surrounding the quad, a pink haired senior and another red head leaned against a tree, watching the entire event. The pink haired student smirked, nudging the red haired boy, "Axel, I think we have a new member in our midst."

-

That same evening, Namine and Roxas met up at Sunset Hill, Roxas being the first one to arrive. Namine wearily made her way up the hill, twiddling her thumbs. Before she had even arrived, she thought of what to say to him, and finaly made her decision. Kairi advised her not to go through with her plan, but she didn't listen.

She could finally see some familiar blonde spikes in the distance, and a rather perfect face staring up at the stars. As she neared him, she noticed how beautiful Roxas looked with the moonlight against his face, iluminating his blue eyes. He wore a casual beige hoodie, a red v-neck shirt, dark jeans, his usual converse, and he rolled up his right sleeve to show off his checkered wristband. He had his hands in pockets, staring upward ever so peacefully.

"You wanted to talk?" Namine asked, coming up behind him. He turned around, stunned by how adorable she looked in her white hoodie and tight fitting light jeans. He gave her a sympathetic look, guilt overtaking him, "Namine, about Friday... I know we haven't spoken since then, but I'd just like to say that I am so sorry... I didn't mean any of it; I'm pretty sure Kairi todl you this, but I wanted to tell you myself, just in case you thought she was lying."

"I appreciate the apology Roxas, really, I do, but..." Sadness began to fill her eyes as they welled up with tears, "I've made my decision." Roxas took her hand in his, bringing their hands up to prevent their foreheads from touching, "And what exactly have you decided?" He whispered, his sweet breath against the tip of her lips.

"Are they watching you right now?" Namine suddenly asked. "No." Roxas replied uneasily; was this about the organization? Namine bit her lip, "Good; now Roxas, its my turn to apologize," She let go from his grasp, and turned around so her back faced him, "I'm sorry this had to happen, but what I've decided... is to stay away from you."

"But... why?" He asked, his voice a higher pitch.

"With me around, you'll always have to be cautious about the organization, and you have that risk of losing your position. I'm just a nuisance, Roxas. They don't want you around me, so be it." She tok one step forward, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "It will be as if I never existed."

* * *

**Whoaa, late update! Sorry bout that =P**

**And I'm also sorry for ending this chapter on such a sad note... I assure you that this will be the last of the Namixas overdose, the rest from here will be complete SoKai! With mild couples... but, you know... SoraxKairi FTW!! Enough of namixas for now, but I'm sure they're gonna come back to haunt you xD**

**The reason I put them in is to show how Sora and Kairi could use their powers for love, and you know, later on notice that when they fall in love, that they're completely powerless against it =P. Everything ties in, people! But now, hm... anything new? Uh... my birthday's on thursday! Woo! The 17th; im hyped! WOOO!! But, anyway, let's see...**

**I remember doing a music test; and you know, our music room has levels according to instrument family... some guy was sitting at the very top, and he fell back on the chair and fell down all the steps LOL. xD And did you know that lollapalooza was a word? I saw it in the dictionary while researching for my seven page essay xD. It means cute or attractive thing; hence the chapter title =P And omg. I got stolen. Someone stole my nickname on fictionpress dot com, and even some of my info and quotes T-T**

**Now, last thursday, I had a christmas concert. Yes, I celebrate christmas. Now, school starts at 8:27 (crappy time =P), and I left at 9:38... at night. I was at school for freaking 13 hours! Why? I stayed until the concert began, and before our show started at 7:00pm, shit happened xD.**

**Our band ordered pizza, played cards... music class looked like a trashed hotel room xD. Then after, since no one was at the school, my friends and I were playing hide and seek around the whole school, using music for sounds to find each other. We were doing these random battle cries that made us sound like aboriginal people, and we even had feathers in our hair xD. Then, you know, we curled some guys hair, played badminton the cafeteria, and I fell asleep on the timpani drums xD.**

**And I could've sworn I saw my friend doing some flash dance on the window xD. And then, we all randomly started talking about the Jonas Brothers. I apologize if you like them, but this is what I said... my friend: "i remember their song a little bit longer." Me: "Yeah, when nick jonas write that song, he was talking about his penis; it needs to be a little bit longer." XDD. The first time my friend said that to me I laughed so hard xD But now, its time to reply :)**

**DreamTidus: lol i bought my cousin in america this kingdom hearts comic book, and I had to go through a bunch of stores to find the perfect copy and the perfect volume. After all the trouble, searchin for it, packaging it, wrapping it, and shipping it... I found out she already had the book xD**

**Taygon555: I'm sorry, but could you please tell me what was choppy? I like getting advice :)**

**Naomi G: thanks, and I guess Sora & Kairi always jumped when they heard each other's names because... well, it was destiny and a sign for them to be together :D**

**KHgatomon3444: LOL yeah, its all Axel's fault! CHAAARGE! -battle cry-**

**MysticalWriter: aww, thanks :3, means alot :D. and LOL, at least you're good at modern warfare... the airport one scared the shit outta me xD**

**frozenflower716: love your new pen name ;D... and your new phone! -jealous-**

**YuffieKisaragi: i'm still a little weirded out how that xoKyorii on fictionpress has the exact same information as you on your profile...**

**lil'eve: aww, RoxasXion is so cute x3; maybe I could add them in somehow... =P**

**xoxoTwilight269: aww, thanks :D !! and i lovelovelove Sora and Roxas... so cute ! x3**

**Grey vs Ale: LMAO interesting thought xD**

**Swanna: my essay... seven pages long O.O !! It was like fifty paragraphs long! And if we lived close by, I would've loved to teach you how to play! and as you can see, my week was pretty interesting xD. And OMG. did you say you lived in maryland? because my cousin who lives there bought KH manga at a book fair!**

**TinaalovesMints: lmao i usually like animals, but this was just to damn funny xD. And don't worry, there's a bunch of SoKai coming up!**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: LMAO sorry, me no writey lemon... I'm only 13 xD but you know, when i turn 14... jokes jokes xD**

**Jared Someone: did you catch my converse joke in there? xD sorry =P, I had to lol. and LOL omg i know! people are always int he shower when important things happen xD. ALWAYS happens to me on msn xD. And its like you can read my mind or something with the, "his freaking hand was on fire!", because I actually was going to write that =P. Anyways, yes, good luck with drama... and i appreciate that smite with modern warfare xD**

**chibixbabe: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG THANK YOU FOR THE PLUSHIES X3 and it means alot tht I got you hyped up :D**

**XIII Riku: thank you x3**

**chickenman00712: sorry to end this chapter with another sad note ! T-T**

**xocherry: LMAO AT THE MARLUXIA THING XD. and yes, sony vegas is AMAZING 8D and roxas and namine cant be together because Roxas will lose his position in the organziation... i'll describe more in the later chapters :) hope those suicide thoughts ae gone!**

**Superis: dont worry, Marluxia's gonna get it -devious smile-**

**Anyway, I must head to swimming! Thanks for all your support, and please don't forget to review! I can't believe I'm almost at 200 already! Thank you so so much! Thank youuu! Sorry for any grammar errors! **

**-Kyorii**


	11. The New Member

**. Chapter XI .**

**_. The New Member ._**

Marluxia waved a hand in the air.

"All right, meeting is in session, boys." Everyone in the room went silent, cutting their small talk with each other. They all looked up at the pink haired heir sitting at the highest chair, holding a folder in one hand. "Now, we are all aware that we last one of our members; Vexen. There are only 12 of us, since he's already graduated. Our title is Organization XIII, and I'd like to keep it that way. So, I've decided upon a new member."

Everyone began to chatter away, now interested in the subject. Marluxia cleared his throat, "All right, all right, settle down. Now, I do have someone to suggest; I'm sure you're all famliar with _Sora Strife_, am I correct? I believe he's Roxas' roommate." Terra snorted, "The nerd who aced the entry test?"

"He's not a nerd," Ventus countered, "Have you not seen the girls swooning over him lately?" Axel smirked, "And have you heard him sing?" Zexion looked up from his novel, keeping an arm over his mouth, "He's becoming pretty well known. He _sounds_ suitable for the position."

"He _looks _suitable too." Axel leaned against the armrest and licked his dry lips. Riku twitched, "I sometimes question your sexuality." Marluxia rolled his eyes, "Okay, _ladies_, so do we all approve of this Sora? It will help our social status, and I've just gone through his file... he has a sister, it seems. A foster sister; its that Namine girl."

Roxas cringed, slouching low in his seat. Marluxia opened the folder, flipping through a few pages, "So, I've reviewed everything about him, and he seems fine. Very athletic too, according to his previous school. The only thing suspicious about him is his grades; they were fairly low before, then he aced the entry quiz, then now... he's doing well, but not as well as anyone would expect."

"So what are you saying? He _cheated_?" Zexion asked. Marluxia shrugged, "It doesn't matter; his grades aren't that bad. He recently failed a chesmitry test, but we can let that slide after we give him a little help. I don't really feel like comparing his old curriculam to ours."

"You do realize you just said it was fine that one of our members could be a cheater." Zexion pointed out, biting the edge of his sweater. Marluxia glared at him, "Look, if he were a cheater, we'd notice with his grades. No one can help him cheat." Zexion sighed, "Point well made."

"So what exactly have we accomplished in this meeting?" Ventus asked, now feeling bored as he tapped the armrest with his fingers. Marluxia grinned, and gestured Roxas to come forward. Roxas walked towards Marluxia with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. Marluxia gave him a few papers, and gave Ventus a devious look, "A new member."

-

"Roxas, man, talk to me!" Axel whined, shaking Roxas from his shoulders. He remained lifeless, as if his soul was sucked out of him and all that remained was his body, and physical movement. His emotions, his vibrant colour; all gone. His eyes looked as if they were grey, and not the blue they once were.

"Say something, or I will be obligated to remove a very important part of your anatomy!" Axel threatened, only to see Roxas raise a brow from the corner of his eye. Axel sighed, "I was talking about ripping off your--"

"_Penis_!" Ventus, who happened to be in the same hallway, yelled across to Terra. Terra yelled the same word back at him, but louder. Ventus screamed louder, as did Terra as they yelled out the same word over and over. Zexion came walking out of the meeting room, only to slap his forehead, "They're playing the penis game again, aren't they?"

Axel rolled his eyes and focused back on Roxas, regardless of the disturbing sounds in the background, "Roxas, say something!" The blonde first groaned, and twitched his upper lip, "I-It was such a beautiful night, Axel..." The red head smacked him across the face, "You gotta stop with the chick flicks!"

"No..." Roxas placed a hand on his now aching cheek, "It's _reality_, Axel." Judging by Roxas' mood, Axel found that he was completely serious. "Roxas, tell me what happened. Does it have something to do with Namine?" The blonde meekly nodded, and at that moment, Axel knew there was nothing he could do to bring the old Roxas back.

* * *

"What's with the paparazzi?" Kairi whispered to Sora, who sat beside her during lunch the next day. There was a table of girls right next to them, all with cameras and cell phones in hand. They all seemed to be drooling and dreaming about one thing; _Sora_.

"Since when was Sora a ladies man?" Tidus asked, feeling a tad bit jealous. Wakka slapped Sora's back, "Nice job scoring the ladies, ya!" Sora rubbed his aching back, and looked at the small crowd of girls passing by, giggling at him. "Are they laughing at me?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled, "No; I think they're attracted to you."

"Hey Sora!" A girl squealed, "Can I get a picture with you?" Sora was at a loss for words, until Kairi pushed him forward, "He'd love to!" Sora grumbled before he was blinded by a camera flash, and deafened by squealing girls. "He's so adorable! Even with the glasses!" One screamed. Another girl began cheering, "I know! Did you see him try out for the blitzball team yesterday? He was so hot! He's gonna make it for sure!"

"Smart, sexy, and talented! Me like!" Someone shrieked, sighing lovingly with a bunch of other girls. "Fangirls?" Yuffie sweatdropped. Selphie placed a hand on her cheek and grinned, "They must've gotten attracted to you when they heard your dreamy singing..." Yuna whacked the back of Selphie's head, "Back to reality, Selphie."

Kairi suddenly froze, and looked at Sora, "Look out." Sora's eyes widened, "It looks like something bad is going to happen." Kairi gulped and nodded, "I'd get down if I were you."

"What did you hear?" Sora whispered. Kairi pointed behind him, and a girl tackled him to the ground. Kairi read another thought, and crossed her arms, "Bitch fight." A girl walked up to the girl on top of Sora and pryed her off, shoving her afterwards, "Back off, Sora's mine!"

The girl shoved her back, only resulting in the student body to encourage them to fight. A boy ran up between them, trying to stop the fight. One of the girls threw a pizza in his face, only to have another guy run up and defend the boy. They began fighting, and soon enough, after a few more pizza slices were thrown and missed, everyone got involved. War had been declared once Tidus and Hayner jumped on their table and yelled, "Food fight!"

Food began to fly everywhere, and the teachers on duty couldn't even stop the students. In fact, Professer Leonhart was already hung upside down about ten seconds into the fight, surrounded by students who acted like savages. Hayner bumped his chest a few times while yelling out a battle cry, and Wakka smeared tomato sauce on the bottom of his eyes, attempting to look like an army soldier.

Kairi hid under the table like majority of her girlfriends, though she did fight every once in awhile. Sora hid next to her, hugging his knees. "I thought you'd be manly and fight," Kairi teased, "Are you scared?" Sora crossed his arms, "I haven't done anything wrong; I don't deserve to suffer."

"This fight started because of _you_!" Olette growled, scooching away from some pasta that fell near her. "Well I'm going to be modest and not fight. Fighting doesn't solve anything, and I feel calm, collected, and--" Sora was shushed by a cheeseburger to the face, and his eyes began to widen, "Oh, its on now bitch!"

He ran from the table and tumbled to another table, grabbing a sandwich from the floor and throwing it at the student who previously hit him. Hayner was crawling on the ground, defeated, "T-Tidus! Toss me the pistol!" Tidus raised a brow, "You mean the hot dog?" Hayner glared at him, "_Yes _the hot dog!" Tidus rolled his eyes, "You play Modern Warfare too much."

Sora, now standing on a table, began to throw some rice pellets at another student, now picking up a stale patty from the table. He tossed it up and caught it again, setting it on fire. Kairi's eyes widened as she ran from the table and to Sora, tackling him so that she was on top of him, and on a table. She pinned his hands to the table, and tossed the flaming patty aside, "Sora, are you out of your mind?!"

Sora squirmed underneath her with a hint of blush on his cheeks, whining at how hard her grip was on his wrists, "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Kairi tightened her grip as she continued to scold him, "You need better resistance! Do you _want_to get discovered?!" A girl near them was furious, "Hey! Get off Sora!" She threw some pasta aimed at Kairi, which she gladly blocked with a small force field summoned with a swing of her arm.

"Hypocrite!" Sora yelled, releasing Kairi's grip by heating his hands. Sora looked at the girl that had thrown the pasta and Kairi, and sighed in relief when she was picking up some pizza off the ground. Sora smirked, "You're lucky she didn't see that." Kairi crossed her arms as she got off Sora, "You're lucky I wasn't finished scolding you."

Olette rose from under the table, hugging herself. She took a good look at the scenery around her, and whispered, "This is madness... MADNESS!" Yuna sweatdropped from under the table, "Making this more dramatic, are we?" Olette shrugged, "I try." Rikku came rolling out from below, and stood back to back with Yuna, "Wanna fight?"

Yuna gave her a high five before charging towards everyone. Selphie shrieked and held up a tray to dodge food headed at her, and soon enough stood with Sora and Kairi who were hiding behind the dumpster. Sora threw a few pizzas now and then, as did Kairi, but both were spotless except for Sora who still had a hint of cheeseburger on his face. Selphie began to whine when some chili was thrown at her skirt, "Is anyone going to stop this?! This is unreal!"

Students were still flinging food at each other, Professer Leonhart was still hung upside down now with the lunchladies, and no staff was around to help stop the fight. No one was even trying. Kairi shook her head, "I know I've seen this in movies... but I never thought this would actually happen! Do you have any idea how mad Dean Virthyl will be?! Someone has to stop this!"

Sora nudged her elbow, "Why don't you stop it, then?" Kairi sighed and stood up, "I'll do my best." Sora was awestruck; Kairi was actually going to try? _Brave girl_, Sora thought, and saw a smirk make its way to Kairi's lips. "Admirable quality," Sora added, gripping Kairi's arm, "You gonna be alright?"

The moment wasn't meant to be dramatic; its not like Kairi was going to die, but if she did stop this food fight, she could risk getting hurt ...in a way. She nodded and stood up, walking out towards the middle of the cafeteria. She inhaled deeply, and was about to scream, until a deep voice boomed across the cafeteria, "Stop this instant!"

Everyone froze, and there was no sign of movement. "Finally," Kairi sighed in relief, "Someone to restore order." At the doorway, was Sephiroth, Axel, Marluxia, and a goth boy that was unknown to everyone. "All juniors report to the auditorium!" The dean furiosly yelled, "There will be consequences for your immaturity!"

All the students groaned and headed for the exit, except for Sora, Kairi, Namine, and the rest of their friends. They were the last to leave. Sephiroth placed a hand on the goth boy's shoulder next to him, and said, "Thank you for warning me about this, _Roxas_." Kairi gasped, "Roxas?!"

Sephiroth left, as did Marluxia following behind him. The cafeteria was silent, and Roxas remained lifeless. Axel stood behind him, seizing him by the shoulders, "Roxas. Let's go."

"No!" Kairi yelled, running up to her cousin, "What happened to him?!" She took a good look at his face, and noticed new piercings on his lip, nose, eyebrow, and ears. "Please tell me they're fake," Kairi prayed, "Axel! Tell me these aren't real!" Axel rubbed the back of his head, "To be honest, I can't tell if they're real or not."

"Well, its for sure that this Roxas ain't real." Sora walked up to his roommate, and pulled on his sleeve, "Roxas, what happened?"

"_Namine_..." Kairi murmured to Sora. He looked at his sister, who seemed to be heading out the door. "N-Namine..." Roxas sputtered, but she did not hear. She just walked out the door, her back turned to everyone. The girls followed behind her swiftly, asking her what was wrong. The guys, with the exception of Sora, left the scene due to all the 'drama' they didn't want to deal with.

"She actually meant it." Roxas said deeply, a dark aura surrounding him. "Why does he look like that?" Sora asked, "Did Namine do something_ that_terrible?" Axel sighed, "Roxas dresses this way because he believes it expresses him; emotional and quiet. He listens to screamo, now... he says it screams out his emotions for him." Sora looked at Roxas' additions to his uniform, and gawked; the piercings, the tattered black blazer, the black tie, the skull pin above his heart, the chains on his pants, the dark jeans, the combat boots, and... the make up. The only thing that remained the same was his ninja star looking necklace. Sora shuddered-- what had become of his dear friend?

-

The front seats of the auditorium were occupied by the junior student body, their chattering echoing through the large space. Sora and Kairi sat with their friends, and were discussing Roxas' new decision in style. "If you ask me, its an upgrade." They heard someone mutter in the back; it was none other than Zexion, the emo king himself.

The Organization kept their conversation to themselves as they took their seats behind everyone else, paying no attention to no one but each other. Selphie groaned form her seat, "What happened to him? He looks so... depressed!" Yuna furrowed her brows, "I expected you to say 'Ay me, what happened to him? He used to look so hot!'"

Selphie crossed her arms over her chest, "Now why would I say that? As a caring human being, I'm only concerned for Roxas' happiness, and not only his good looks and charm." Tidus rolled his eyes, "Bull." Wakka laughed, "Who you trying to fool, ya?" Selphie was about to return with a clever comeback, but was interupted by the sound of a mic being tampered with. Everyone covered their ears until the sound settled, and watched a furious Dean Virthyl walk up to the mic.

"First, I would like to say how very disappointed I am in all of you," He began, "I mean... a food fight? How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? You are junior students; you've just acted like 4 year olds. I understand you want to have your so-called 'fun', but to destroy your own school in the process?"

Everyone hung their heads down in shame. "Now, does anyone want to confess who started this fight?" The dean asked. Everyone was silent; there wasn't really a certain person who started the whole thing. Sure Hayner and Tidus yelled it out, but they weren't the actual cause. They needed the source; Sora gulped. Kairi, reading his thoughts, placed her hand above his for reassurance, "This isn't your fault, Sora."

He meekly nodded, averting his gaze from his uncle and onto his hand. He blushed, but shrugged it off. Everyone remained silent, but to Kairi, everyone was speaking in their minds. She groaned in pain, and placed her free hand on her forehead. Sora laced their fingers together and gave her hand a squeeze, "Kairi, what's wrong?"

"St-Students... so l-loud..." She sputtered, her head now shaking. Sora suddenly looked worried, and placed his free hand on her shoulder. They locked eyes, and Sora whispered, "Focus on me, Kairi. Focus only on me, not anyone else." It was so hard for Kairi; normally she could easily let this go, but now... why was she so weak? Was it a weakness...?

If so... what was her weakness? Or possibly... _who_ was her weakness?

She obeyed Sora, and focused only on his thoughts. She could see the beautiful sunset again, the same one he had shown her a few days ago. There was the silhouette figure, and the star shaped fruit. She gave him a soft smile, and began to relax. The other voices began to fade, as did the sunset. Sora gave her a grin before looking at the dean again, who was still awaiting an answer.

"Thank you," Kairi whispered, only to receive a suggestive wink. She blushed, and looked at their intertwined hands, causing her to blush even harder. "Cute," Sora teased, pinching her cheek. Kairi huffed, "Don't treat me like a child, now. I thought you were going to stop acting like this." Sora laughed, "That doesn't mean I've let it go. Seeing your red face is just so--"

The dean began tapping the mic, getting everyone's attention; mostly Sora's, though, seeing as the man was staring straight at him, "Mr. Strife, my dear nephew, if you're done flirting with Ms. Hikari, could _you_ possibly give us an answer to this mystery?" Kairi blushed a crimson red as red as her hair as she hid below the seats, feeling embarassed. Some boys whistled and cheered, whereas some girls giggled or sneered. (**A/N:** omg. that rhymed xD)

Sora also blushed, also hiding under the seats, "That man is evil!" Kairi frowned, "I agree." After Sephiroth was done with his entertainment, his lips that once formed a smirk turned upside down, "Now, back to business. Who started this?" Hayner was about to raise his hand, feeling guilty, but Olette stopped him. The same happened with Yuna and Tidus. Olette and Yuna shook their head with pained eyes, not wanting the boys to receive consequences for something they didn't start.

Sephiroth sighed, and shook his head in dismay, "Very well; if none of you will tell me who started this fray, then I have no choice but to punish all of you. Your winter dance is cancelled." Students rose from their seats and began complaining, but the dean didn't seem to care. He just left without another word, his decision being final.

"This is so unfair!" Selphie whined, jumping up and down on her seat, "I was so looking forward to it! I even bought my dress already!"

The students were all dismissed, and headed to their last period class, where they would probably be lectured by their teachers. Sora and Kairi groaned as they headed for the Math & Science Wing, still hand in hand. "I. Hate. My. Uncle." Sora cringed, tightening his grip on Kairi's hand. She let out a squeak, as to which Sora let go of her hand, "I'm sorry."

Kairi shook her head, "No, no, its fine..." Sora opened the door into the building, letting Kairi in first. Before he let himself in and closed the door, someone stopped it. They turned around and found Axel leaning by the doorway, holding some papers in his hand. "Axel?" The both said in unison.

He extended the hand with the papers to Sora, who took them looking rather confused. "What is this?" Sora asked, flipping through the small package. Axel crossed his arms, looking outside rather than to Sora himself, "Since Roxas couldn't bare to do it himself, he sent me to give you those papers. They're permission slips, details, events... in other words, they're your one way ticket into Organization XIII."

* * *

**OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! I've got two words to tell you why I updated this late; Modern. Warfare.**

**Yes, I got it for my birthday and its just so damn addicting! I've been playing with my PlayStation3 all day! I know I'm rather young to be playing this M rated game, but seriously... everyone breaks the rules these days xP. I hope you all got that reference to Modern Warfare in the cafeteria scene with Hayner lol. And I actually got a tad better this time; I don't run towards my grenades anymore! xD. And believe me, it has erased my sanity. I was swearing and screaming so much... I act VERY different when I play video games. Really. No lie. **

**Its such a good game; I've been playing online with a bunch of unknown people... and some are my friends, too. Like today, I played this mission with my friend... we weren't even doing the mission; we just enjoyed knifing each other lol. Great teamwork, huh? =P And my goodness... my cousins didn't believe me when I said I killed Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts blindfolded, so they're gonna make me do it again... blindfolded, my hands tied to the back of a chair, ice down my back, and tape on my mouth. That should be entertaining lol.**

**Now, what's new, what's new... well, I'm 14 now :D. Yay! And its almost christmas! Well, to those of you who celebrate christmas. I do :). If you don't, then happy holidays to you! And if you do celebrate christmas... Happy Halloween! Nah, I'm only joking... Merry Christmas! (Wow tht was lame lol) And I had anime club on the last day before vacation (which reminds me... I am on christmas break, so I might update early if Modern Warfare doesn't distract me too much), and the dirtiest thing happened. We were watching 'The Sealed Card', and me and my friend teased my other friend about this ugly looking statue... we're like, "Hey look its you!" He replied saying, "At least I'm not a giant penguin slide" as to which my friend said, "So what? I bring amusement to little children." XDDD And I just noticed... random fact... if you remove the bottom part of a clarinet... its a black flute xP. Yeah, when I said that my friends called me "instrumeracist" xP**

**And actually, my birthday was pretty awesome at school! ****It was announced at school (my friends put it on the pa system xP), my locker was decorated, I got the awesomest presents... and those who didn't give me a present chose to dye their hair xD. There were a bunch of people with purple, blue and blonde hair, courtesy of me xP. I love high school! And, I was checking facebook the other day, and I went on the fanfiction group... I'd like to thank my fans for supporting me! I love you guys! -gives all virtual birthday cake- (its fudgy!) Now anyway... lemme reply to your reviews so I can play Modern Warfare 2 again xD. **

**Craxuan: yeah, i decided to portray Namine's character to a stronger being, since in most stories, people usually make her weak**

**Kira553: me? throw gummy bears at a movie theatre? i wish xD. I think you mistook me for someone else xP**

**frozenflower716: vanessa-chan x3 would you like to go to pmall with me, christine, keisha and philip? we're plannin to go soon, but we just don't know when...**

**DreamTidus: GASP so have you actually met Taylor Swift? And yes... I hate the Jonas Brothers xD -gets attacked by swarming fangirls-**

**Ruby C Cullen: hm, Kairi morph light away from herself? Interesting idea, but I don't think she can 'remove' in a morph. Just transform, and remember, she gets very weak after strong morphing! Refer to an earlier chapter if you don't remember :)**

**Naomi G: thanks :) And yes, once my friend made that Jonas Brothers joke... I've never looked at them the same xD. Everytime I see their face I laugh. In fact, there was this guy at school who looked like Nick Jonas... I randomly started laughing at him xD**

**XIII Riku: thanks :D And yes, lollapalooza was actually a real word xD. I like. Panicked when I first saw it and started obsessing over it xP**

**lil eve: aww, namine did that? So sad! But I'm going to find a way to add Xion x Roxas in this story... I like them too :) Especially the ending scene... it made me cry T-T**

**Artism: when you do make an account, please tell me :) I'd love to read your work!**

**MysticalWriter: oh, I've got my skills now xD My friends have been training me... I've only been playing for about 3 days though xP. But omg, I love stabbing people xD. Well, I believe the term now is 'knife', so my friend would yell at me across the phone going, "KNIFE HIM KNIFE HIM! MOTHERFUCKER KNIFE HIM! XD"**

**KHgamegirl: yes, sorry for the late update ! And that last chapter was all sniffley :( But i promise it'll get better!**

**unseenandforgotten: you have no idea how much that means to me T-T thank you !!**

**YuffieKisaragi001: lol yes, I've started reading Sora x Kairi fics again; I started reading one like 2 weeks ago... I'm still not done xP**

**Grey vs Ale: thanks so much x3 that means alot to me!**

**Jared Someone: LMAO REALLY? YOU MADE HIM DRESS UP? Oh god, I wish my guy friends would do that xD. And, as a holiday present... -virtually gives you maroon converse- enjoy them, my awesometastic australian fanfiction friend!**

**TinaalovesMints: LOL you watched it? You just have to laugh xD. Its mean, but it was too funny! The horse is just like "come on guys! coast is clear!" then suddenly BAM-- CARTWHEEL! XDD and i'm glad you got that flying kh reference ;)**

**Terrian: with this much support i will NEVER abandon this story! ... Did you get scared again this week? xD And I guess you're gonna beat me up now, seeing as I didn't update early... just lemme get a head start on running here xP**

**SaphireWaves: thanks :) And yes, I'm still trying to find out who stole me... they took my icon, and my quotes =O**

**xoxoTwilight269: ohh you're in band too? What instrument?**

**Swanna: GASP a flute player? I wanna play the flute! I don't want my clarinet anymore xD. Is it real hard? I've recently found out how to hold it and how to blow into it (that sounded dirty xD), and I'm not so sure I can do it xD. And awwies, everytime I see kh merchandise and I have no money... I panic and pickpocket from my friends LOL**

**xocherry: LMAO I've always wanted to see what it was like to be a guy... I think they have some drama too. Believe me... when you meet new people, you meet new personalities :) So i think both genders have their fair share of problems... but then again, guys dont have to deal with 'girl issues' xD**

**chibixbabe: aww thanks that means alot ;D**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: I'm glad you caught that! I didn't think anyone would lol.**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: I just noticed you always speak in all caps xD**

**Now, Modern Warfare time! xD LET'S KICK SOME ASS. EVEN THOUGH I STILL SUCK AT IT. Anyway (lol), Thanks for all your support, please review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors! I love you all! I'll try and update earlier! Oh, and advance Happy New Year just in case I don't update before then!**

**- Kyorii**


	12. Teenage Wasteland

****

. Chapter XII .

**_. Teenage Wasteland ._**

Sora gripped the papers in his hand firmly, biting the bottom of his lip in the process. "Me?" He said out loud to no one in particular, "Me, Sora Strife... in Organization XIII?" He headed to his dorm room, but stopped before gripping the handle. Something didn't seem right. He pressed his ear against the cold door, and listened.

A mixture of screamo, metal and hard rock was blasting through the speakers, and that meant only one thing; _Roxas_. Sora sighed, and leaned against the door before walking in. Their dorm advisors Vaan and Zidane walked by, taken aback by the loud music. "Is that Roxas?" Vaan asked, "It doesn't seem like him to listen to that genre of music."

"Is there an explanation for this?" Zidane asked. Sora sighed again, "Teen angst; watcha gonna do?" Vaan and Zidane went through their 'aha!' moment, and walked away once their light bulbs were lit. Sora gulped, and jabbed his key into the lock before slowly opening the door. He poked his head through, and found Roxas screaming on the couch.

"THIS IS MY CURSE! THERE IS LOVE BURNING TO FIND YOU! WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME?! WILL YOU BE THERE?! YOUR SILENCE HAUNTS ME, BUT STILL I'M LONGING FOR YOU! THIS IS MY CURSE!" He sang at the top of his lungs, his voice deep, distorted and croaky. Sora covered his ears, attempting to walk through the dorm room alive. He finally made it to the iPod dock, and snatched the iPod away, stopping the music. Roxas stopped screaming, and cocked his head to the side in the silence, "... What happened to the pretty music?"

Sora had to admit; Roxas looked _eerie_. The way he acted, dressed, and looked. This wasn't Roxas at all; what the _fuck_ did Namine do? "Mental note," Sora whispered to himself, "Ask Kairi to explain the situation with Namine and Roxas..." Roxas cracked his neck, "What was that?" Sora stiffened, "U-Uh, nothing..."

"Well, if it is indeed, _nothing_... can you please turn my music back on?"

Sora slowly nodded, and placed the iPod back in the dock. But before he pressed play, he turned to Roxas and asked, "R-Roxas, do you know about this?" He waved the papers in his face. Roxas gave him a nod, "Yeah. Now, if that's all... music, please." Sora clenched his fists, "No, that's not it. Roxas, why are you acting like this?" Sora clearly had no patience.

Roxas snorted and pressed the play button himself, dragging himself back to the couch. "Roxas!" Sora called, but was ignored. He tried again, "Roxas!" Nothing. Roxas sat on the couch with an emotionless expression, still as ever.

Sora inhaled deeply to scream once more, but Roxas interupted him by booming across the room through the blasting music, "Enough, Sora! I heard you, okay?! I'm depressed, don't you get it? Holy crap! No one's gonna get it! No one's gonna understand! No one is ever going to understand! Not you, not Axel, not even Kairi, ... Namine... but what's the use?! There's no point in going on! I've accomplished nothing in life! I'm a failure musician, my mother is dead, and my father doesn't want me! There is no love, nothing to hope for, nothing to live for! What the _hell_ am I supposed to do with my life?!"

Sora backed up after his sudden outburst, and chose to leave. What could he do after hearing that? Sure everything Roxas said was a lie, but what could he do to change his perspective? He _had_ to find Kairi; and _fast_.

-

"Did he actually say that?" Kairi asked in disbelief, taking a bite out of her strawberry banana popsicle stick. She and Sora decided to meet at the clock tower off campus, regardless of the fact that it was a school night. Sora bit on his already finished popsicle, and sunk his teeth in on the piece of wood, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

Kairi hugged her knees, "This is just... so unlike him. You've seen him around campus, Sora. You've seen how happy he is. I think... I think he's like this because Namine unleashes the best of him." Sora then tossed his stick to the air, letting it fall into the city.

'_Motherfucker_!' a familiar voice belonging to a pink haired man yelled from below. Sora and Kairi giggled, realizing that it was Marluxia. Then Sora turned to Kairi, "Now, what was that about Namine? I'm still unaware of the situation." Kairi explained Namine's thoughts to Sora, as well as Roxas' view in the situation. All Sora could do was remain speechless, letting the autumn breeze blow through his hair.

Kairi was silent as well, and let out a long awaited sigh. Sora did the same, resting his head on Kairi's shoulder. She blushed, but didn't mind it all too much. She knew her friendship with Sora well enough; they were just really close, that's all. She groaned, but not because of the small weight on her shoulder, "And on top of all this, you also have to worry about the Organization. How are you going to deal with an emotional Namine, and overly depressed Roxas, and a famous Organization that wants you?"

Sora thought for a moment, and whispered, "Fly." Kairi raised a brow, "What?" Sora stood up, and extended his hand out towards her, "At times like these, you can only fly away from your problems for a little bit. Relax, and let it go before you do something. Let's not worry about this now, Kairi. What we fear is in the future. Let's fly from everything before it catches up with us. It's just that simple."

"But," Kairi began, "Life isn't that simple." Sora shrugged, "Who knows, Kairi? Maybe some things _are_ that simple."

Kairi took his hand with a smile, "Deep, Sora. Very deep." He let out a chuckle, before pulling her into a tight hug, "But this time, when I say fly..." Kairi could feel her feet off the ground, and Sora's arms tightly clasped around her waist. Sora removed a strand of hair away from her face, and whispered in her ear, "I mean it literally."

He suddenly flipped Kairi over and carried her in his arms, bridal style. He flew to the back of the clock tower, where no one could see them. He flew higher and higher, until they reached the roof of the clock tower. "This," Kairi said almost breathlessly, "Is... unreal!" The wind rushed through her hair, and Kairi felt nothing but majestic at the moment. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the city lights. "This kind of stuff just doesn't exist!"

"Kairi," Sora then said in a serious voice, "We are not about to have a Twilight moment."

She giggled and clung onto him tighter, causing him to blush. Now was the time Kairi realized how appealing Sora was; the flawless light, yet tan skin, the seemingly well built body, the perfectly chizzled face, the intoxicating cologne that made her mind go on a fritz, and those eyes... those beautiful, gorgeous, bright sapphire eyes. "Amazing," She managed to mumble out loud, shushing herself after. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Sora chuckled, "I know; the view really is spectacular." Kairi sighed in relief; _Good-- he didn't notice that I was talking about him_.

* * *

"Are you gonna accept?" Axel asked Sora impatiently the next day, "The Organization is getting impatient." Sora sweatdropped, "Dude. You gave me the papers yesterday; do you expect me to reply_ that_ fast?"

The red head snorted, "How can you not? It's _Organization XIII_, the elite group of Twilight Academy. We have perks; don't you want that?" Sora sighed, "But, all that attention... and all those girls..." Axel twitched, "Are you gay?" Sora was taken aback, "What the hell? Where'd you get _that_ from?"

"You just said you didn't want attention from girls." Axel replied in a monotone, serious voice. Sora scoffed, "I didn't mean it that way. I'm straight, thank you. And aren't _you_ the gay one? After all, you did call me hot." Axel frowned, "That was _one_ time." Sora smirked, "But you know, I do have that effect on both men and wo--"

"Don't even go there," Axel scolded, "Just hand those papers in to me by Friday." Sora gulped, "That's tomorrow." Axel flicked the brunette's nose, "Exactly." Sora slumped his shoulders, and looked down at the ground with clenched fists, "I... just don't know. Do I live up to the expectations of this Organization?" Axel stifled a laugh, "Are you seriously asking me that? Man, you're such a rookie. Now hurry up and decide; make your decision by_ tomorrow_, got it memorized?"

-

"I say you accept." Tidus answered, resting his feet up on the cafeteria table, "Like; what guy wouldn't want all those perks and attention?" Hayner crossed his arms, "You're forgetting the sex." Olette slapped his head from behind, "Pervert." Hayner rubbed the back of his head, "I was just joking, Olette." Olette sighed, "Really Hayner, sometimes I wonder why I even like--"

"Like?" Hayner asked, dumbfounded. Olette shook her head with a blush, "N-Nothing." Yuna scooted in next to her, slightly giggling, "Smooth." She punched her arm playfully, returning back to her seat in silence. Sora buried his hands in his hair, letting out a quiet scream, "What do I do?" Wakka placed a hand on his shoulder from behind, "What are you so worried about, ya? You fit all their expectations; I see no negative side in this."

_You have to remember that the Organization is the reason why Roxas and Namine can't... you know..._ Sora said in his mind, fully aware that Kairi could hear him. She leaned against the palm of her hand, while her elbow rested on the table, "True say. But the Organization will be offended if you don't join. They can do things to you, Sora. I think it best you join, regardless of their rules. Everything will be just fine. Who knows? Maybe they're gonna be nice."

_And if they find out I'm a fluke?_ Sora asked. Kairi tightened her grip on his shoulder, "You have me, and everyone else to back you up. This will be good for you Sora. Hasn't everyone dreamt of popularity?" Selphie nodded, "She has a point there. I think its decided, Sora. You're joining the Organization; the elite group of the cutest, most talented boys in the school!"

"I still find that title judgemental! I mean, there are people who are talented, and good looking, and they don't ever get credit for--" Sora was silenced by Selphie, who placed a hand over his mouth, "Enough, Sora. Let it go. You're joining." He muffled some complaints, but ended up giving in. He huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine; but I swear, I'm gonna make a difference in that Organization someday."

"Yeah, yeah, like being a legacy ain't enough." Tidus rolled his eyes, snatching the papers from Sora, "Oh my gosh, you guys get those shell shaped fancy soaps? Damn!" Olette swung by and grabbed the package from Tidus, flipping through the pages herself, "Meetings, parties, look at all these oppurtunities! Oh boy... Sora, please don't forget us." Sora gripped the table, "Why in the world would I do that?"

"You didn't hear?" Rikku whispered, "From a reliable source..." Yuna skipped in and squealed, "That's me!" Rikku pushed her aside and continued, "I heard that Roxas is all gothic now mainly because of the Organization. They prevented him from being with a girl he likes, and from what we can guess, we believe that girl is Namine." Namine sat in her seat, completely silent as she munched on her french fries.

"And this has something to do with me because...?" Sora asked; this was old news to him. Olette sighed, "What if they prevent you from being with us, just like they did with Roxas and Namine? I mean, look at Roxas... so depressed. Do you want to end up looking like that?" Everyone turned and found Roxas sitting at a table alone, the rest of the Organization discussing something at their own table. The members took glances at the youngest member every now and then, but decided not to disturb him.

Though Roxas was using his earphones, everyone could hear some muffled screaming blasting in his ears. He sat with his eyes closed, his elbows resting on the table while his hands covered his nose and mouth. "Out of all the girls he's dated... he's never hit rock bottom so hard." Yuna shook her head in shame, "Poor boy." The group turned to Namine, who was still silent. She looked at them with curious eyes, "Can someone pass the ketchup please?"

"Namine..." Selphie whined, "Look at him." Namine munched slower and gulped before answering, "Who?" Selphie shook her shoulder, "Roxas!" The blonde took another bite, "Who?" Kairi placed a hand on her hip, "Namine, if you thought your decision was going to make him happy... I suggest you take a look at his condition." Namine sighed, "Who are you talking about?" Yuna raised a brow, "It seems she's trying to forget him?"

From the corner of the table, Xion felt uneasy. She looked at the poor boy in pain, and couldn't bare to see him so sad. Xion was the type to make her friends happy, and keep it that way. And although Roxas wasn't her friend, it still didn't matter-- she was going to make the boy smile. For Namine. For the Organization. For everyone.

Xion managed to sneak away from her friends, and to the depressed blonde. She sat in front of him-- he didn't seem to notice. Everyone else around them did, though. They stared at the two, waiting for Roxas to react. Now Xion's table was giving her an odd look, cocking their heads to the side. She shrugged, and turned to look at Roxas. His song seemed to end, and he opened his eyes to find a girl with short black hair staring at him. "What do you want?" He spat, removing his earphones.

"I want you to smile," Xion replied swiftly, "My name is Xion, by the way." Roxas scoffed, "Does that mean something to me?" Xion shook her head, "No, but I sure hope it will one day. I'm here to help." Roxas only glared, and listened to what the girl had to say; it wouldn't make a difference. Namine, from the other table, shook her head in dismay, "That isn't him."

"What?" Sora asked, "What do you mean, Nami?" Namine sighed, "That person. At that table-- the table Xion is at... that person is _not_ him." Selphie crossed her arms, testing Namine, "Who?" Yuna carried on, "Do you remember his name?" From the corner of the blonde's eye, she could see Roxas laughing-- a true, genuine laugh. And there _he_ was; the _real_ Roxas. The one she knew, but ceased to exist. Namine took another french fry and nibbled on it, watching the pair laugh on the other table, "Y-Yes," She sputtered, "His name is Roxas."

* * *

"Kairi..." Sora called out in a whisper.

It was very late in the afternoon, more so sunset, really, and the two teens stood at a pathway of trees. It was at the very edge of campus, and rarely anyone went there, leaving Sora and Kairi with their privacy. The leaves of all shapes, sizes and colour were falling around them, twirling before they reached the ground. Sora let out a hand and a dark leaf fell in its place-- he turned to his female friend that stood about five meters across from him, "What good are supernatural powers when you can't make people happy with them?"

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh. She knew well what Sora meant. Even with near vulnerability, they were, after all, only human. She took in what he said, and hung her head in dismay, "What are we to do? I think the problems have caught up with us, Sora. Its time to stop running and turn around. We're out of time."

"I'm not ready." Was his swift, fearful reply, "I don't know what to do, Kairi."

"Its not like you to act like this," Kairi took a step forward, "Tell me what's on your mind, Sora." He glared at her before turning around, "Tch, like I need to do that." Kairi looked towards a tree on her left, "I want to hear it from you." Sora crushed the leaf that was on his hand, "I'm scared shitless, Kairi. I confirm myself a member of the Organization tomorrow, my sister is in denial, my roommate is all eerie and gothic, and my secrets... its just... I've got nowhere to run anymore. This isn't right. I fear something bad will happen. I feel misguided."

"We're all misguided." Kairi then became interested in the path made of stone. Sora cringed, "What if the Organization seperates me from all of you?" Kairi shook her head, "Not going to happen. Think positive." Sora felt a shiver crawl up his spine, "How can I when the there's nothing positive to think about in this situation? I can't think about how the Organization won't seperate me from everyone, I can't make Namine and Roxas happy, I can't keep my grades from slipping, and I can't save the world with what I can do... it just makes me wonder how I'm so fragile even with powers that create the image that I'm strong."

Kairi had to admit-- majority of what Sora said... it was true. What could they do? Sora's elements couldn't solve this, except for utter destruction; Kairi could indeed read minds, but she couldn't change thoughts, or feelings, for that matter. She could morph, but she couldn't create illusions-- what could illusions solve, anyway? And seeing in the dark wouldn't do anything, and force fields... force fields couldn't protect her from inner pain. Kairi was stumped, and so was Sora.

She could tell he was more broken than she was; more confused about everything. He didn't know what to do, what to think. She could hear it-- the whispers in his mind. It was all jumbled; _unreadable_. She bit her lip and walked towards him, though his back was turned to her. His hand was still holding the leaf, and soon it was blown away with the wind. He still kept his arm intact, though. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her cheek against his back, "My dear, broken, supernatural friend..."

Sora was frozen on the spot-- what was he to do? Not that he wanted to change anything, but... it was just so soothing. So warm; so... right. It just made him feel all cozy on the inside, like there was nothing to worry about. He let the feeling take over him, and soon, Kairi felt his shoulders relax. He was breathing evenly now, and he was serene. Everything was tranquil again, though not much had been accomplished. He just withered in the moment for awhile, and so did she.

"I'm sorry I can't help much, but I am going to try, Sora." She mumbled from behind. Sora smiled contently and looked up at the setting sky; a mixture of purple, orange and pink, "You've helped alot already, Kairi." She sighed into his shirt, "I really am going to miss you." Sora was tense again, and the smile on his face disappeared, "Why... why do you say that? Why are you doing this? Holding me so... tightly." She pulled him tighter, and found her words hard to believe, but they were possible.

"Because, Sora. This could be our last moment together."

-

"I think its infatuation, if you ask me." Roxas scoffed, "No one asked."

Axel and Roxas stood at the clock tower during sunset the next day, watching over the town. Roxas was in his usual foul mood, and Axel tried his best to tolerate it. He sighed, and tossed his popsicle stick to the ground. Roxas didn't even bother eating his, causing it to melt in the bag. "Roxas," Axel began, "Is all this because of that Namine girl?"

"No," He spat, "Its just honesty. Nothing else really matters anymore." Axel rolled his eyes, "Gosh, you're turning into a worse version of Zexion." It was silent for a few moments, the autumn breeze blowing past the two boys. "Do you love her?" Axel suddenly asked. Roxas stifled a sarcastic laugh, "Why would you think that?" The red head waved a finger in the blonde's face, "Tsk, tsk. Have you not noticed? I thought you were smart, Roxas."

"Are you trying to make me even more angry?"

Axel defended himself with two hands protecting his face, just in case, "No, Roxas. I was just asking because you started acting this way after she decided to avoid you." Roxas hugged his knees, "I don't love her. And maybe you're right-- its just infatuation. I'm not even sure why I feel... attracted to her." Axel looked up at the sky with closed eyes, "Well, if she has this much effect on you, then I guess you're gonna find out soon."

Silence took over again, until a sound of new footsteps was heard. The door behind them opened, and revealed a brunette with gravity defying hair. "Sora," Axel greeted, "What brings you here?" Sora, whose face seemed troubled, handed Axel the package of forms. All of them were signed and confirmed. Axel's lips formed a wide grin, looking up at the new member, "Welcome to the club, Sora Strife."

_Down below the clock tower, an annoyed, gruffy voice was heard, "I don't get it. Why the fuck do these popsicle sticks keeping hitting me on the head?"_

_**(ok, fanfiction messed up this format so bare with me!)** _**Early update! Yay! Gotta love vacation, no? I gotta say, life without school is THE life xP. Although, I haven't been playing Modern Warfare after that last update. Omg, yes, that's right. Your dear author has not been playing Modern Warfare 2! Anyway, onto the information of this chapter...**

* * *

**That screamo punk song Roxas was singing to; I don't own it. It's called 'My Curse' by Killswitch Engage. Now, before you get the image that I listen to Screamo, I must tell you one thing-- I listen to everything. Rock, pop, screamo, even country, asian pop, instrumental, blues, electronica, techno, trance... you name it, and I listen to it. I have a wide taste in music, believe me. :) Now, let's talk about Christmas ! What did you guys get? I got... an electric guitar, iTunes cards, some CD's, more gift cards, anime books, this stuffed plushie that I absolutely love, and... clothes, bags, the usual :D At the party, of course, there was Modern Warfare since it was at my house. My friend and I played this level when one person goes in the chopper and shoots, while the other has to fight on the bottom.**

**(For those of you who have modern warfare 2, this is the big brother mission), so, since I had more experience than my friend, I was forced to be the one fighting on the bottom. But of course, being me, I was scared shitless and started shooting all over the place. My friend, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything so I told her to shoot, so she did... at me xD. Then we played a different level, and she picked up a grenade and held it till it exploded... who the hell does that? xD Okay, I did at first... but... oh shut up lol.**

**And, of course, I had to do the Sephiroth thing. You know, when my friends and cousins tied me up in a chair, my hands tied behind my back, tape on my mouth, blindfolded and ice down back... I had to do that while trying to kill Sephiroth! It was freaking hard! Unfortunately, I didn't kill him... I was 4 bars away from doing so xP. And, now, I've gotten another new story idea! Ta ta ta taaa! I'm not sure if I'm going to write it before or after Devilish Angel... most likely before because I'm sure its gonna a pretty short story (about 10 chapters maybe?). But its about some Kingdom Hearts members getting trapped in a force vacaton in the same beach house. Either a beach house, or they somehow get trapped in a school... its your call; you're my readers :)**

**I do prefer the beach house though xP. But other than that, tell me what you think :). And about that new story I'm considering to right... Devilish Angel... I'm still thinking of how I'm going to write it... but, are majority of you catholic? Or believe in God, heaven and such? I do, but I'm not sure my beliefs will work as well as yours. There is greek mythology though, and hints of some other Gods, but their roles are minor. So very minor... so I'm not sure if I'm to put it on the site or actually make it a real book.**

**What do you guys think? Internet... book... both, maybe? xD. I don't know... maybe I'll make it a manga or something. Would you all be interested in that? A real book made by me? Of course I'd add all of you in the dedication area, because I love you all so much x3. But anyway, I won't worry about that till later-- I've got some character designing to do :) (And modern warfare!) So, its replying time!**

**YuffieKisaragi001: lol I'm still not done reading xD and about the sora thing... man, oh man... I'd be a fangirl alrite! One look at him and I'd jump him in an instant xD**

**Craxuan: you play modern warfare? 8D if so, how do you like it? I'm pretty sure you're better than me... everyone is **

**KHgatomon3444: i know; poor, poor Roxie... happy late christmas and happy new year to you too :)**

**Artism: oh no don't worry I understand :)**

**Swanna: that present sounds so beautiful! I didn't get any kh stuff this xmas xD but facebook? sure. I'm sure you're not some creeper lol. What's your name? I'll add you :)**

**Superis: I know! It was hard to choose Marluxia with that awesome pink hair xD**

**Lucy-is-Great: even if you can't review every chapter it still makes me smile that you care :) Thank you so much! T-T**

**DreamTidus: LOL everyone seems to be laughing at gothic Roxas xD. but if you do talk to taylor... say hi for me xP**

**TinaalovesMints: my break started on friday, and it feels so good! =P. and i guess holiday season ain't so busy since I've updated this early xD. Either that or i have no life LOL**

**MysticalWriter: aww, thats sweet, thank you x3 and im glad someone found the pistol thing amusing xD**

**lil eve: some roxion in there for ya ;D. Its gonna build up, but I'm sorry... there has to be some namixas!**

**Grey vs Ale: I was actually thinking of making Axel find out about Sora's power, but it would have ruined something in the future events xD**

**canuck4life: lmao i can play the clarinet sideways xD. and i dont run towards the grenades anymore lol; and xbox... awwies! :( nah its okay-- you woulda kicked my ass anyway xD**

**xoxoTwilight269: what's wrong with the clarinet? i play it xD ah but I see where you're coming from... I wanna switch to the flute xP**

**Jared Someone: clearly that facebook adding thing did nothing to our contact xD**

**xocherry: omg whoa; thats exactly what happened to me xD. i couldnt pass a mission then i suddenly kicked ass lol xD oh, i saw what my name was in japanese too... it was pretty gay xD it was mefushika lol**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: i didnt think i could pull it off but i did :) i updated before new years! woo!**

**chibixbabe: lol xD**

**jenyflo5483: its okay :) you still care, and that makes me feel so bubbly x3**

**XIII Riku: omg. buy modern warfare. do it. DO IT !! and if you get a ps3.. add me :D**

**kisdota the freak gamer: ohh you have a ps3 ehh? well, when I play online i only play 2 games-- soul calibur 4 and modern warfare 2 :)**

**SaphireWaves: modern warfare has been out of my system xD but i do wish Sora would actually curse in the game xD i mean, the worst he got was 'hag'... why didnt he just call malificent a bitch? way easier lol**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Now, time to go finish learning Xion's theme on piano! (and modern warfare! xD) Thanks for all your support! Please review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors! Happy New Year, because I now have the feeling that I won't update till then! Farewell, my beloved reviewers!**

**- Kyorii**


	13. Sunset Painted Town

**. Chapter XIII .**

**_. Sunset Painted Town ._**

The next day, Sora had a confirmation meeting with the Organization.

He had no idea whether to dress casually, or if he should show up wearing a suit and tie. Of course he couldn't ask Roxas-- the boy was downright scary and depressed. He could ask Axel, but... it was _Axel_. And what was wrong with Axel? According to the old Roxas; _alot of things_. He sighed, and dialed Kairi's number. He would normally call Namine, but she seemed out of it lately. Sora pressed his cell phone against his ear, pacing around his dorm room.

"Hello?" A weary voice answered from the other line. Sora bit his lip, "Kairi, I'm sorry... did I wake you?" A groan was heard, followed by a muffled reply, "Yeah. but its all right; what's up, Sora?" He slid open his closet, "I don't know what to wear for the Organization meeting." She laughed, "My, you've turned into a girl!"

"That totally helps," Sora said in an irritated voice, "Now seriously, please." Kairi giggles softened, "Okay, okay... just wear something that makes you seem normal. Not like you're trying to hard, but you tried. Why don't you wear what you wore on civvies day?" Sora groaned, "They probably saw me wear that aready." Kairi tapped her chin, "Just wear your uniform."

"Ew," Sora cringed, "It's not even a week day. Got anything else for me?" Kairi groaned, "Just wear a shirt and a polo over it or something... and... jeans, maybe." It looked as if a light bulb lit up in Sora's head, "That sounds promsing! Thanks, Kai! And, uh... sorry for waking you. You can go back to sleep now."

"Yes mother." She replied, and Sora could almost see her tongue stick out at him. She let out a little giggle before hanging up--_ such a joyful, understanding girl_. Sora then sighed at the memories of the day before; _I really am going to miss you; Why... why do you say that? Why are you doing this? Holding me so... tightly. ; Because Sora, this could be our last moment together._

"I really am going to miss you too, Kairi."

-

The walk there was short, yet agonizing. Each step he took brought even more fear in his heart. Normally this wasn't something to be worried about, but Sora was Sora. He had his reasons. He didn't want to lose his friends, and he definately didn't want anyone to find out about his secret; both his abilities and the fluke. He sighed and held the cold handle for awhile before walking into the room.

He pressed his forehead against the dark, mahogany door and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and turned the handle. He was immediately blinded by the amount of white in the room, and it got worse once he walked in. "It will take some time to get used to." A deep voice said.

Sora looked up, and in the highest chair, sat Marluxia was a triumphant grin on his face. The other members sat in their own chairs, all at different levels. Marluxia pointed at a chair in between Axel and Roxas, gesturing Sora to take a seat. He did, but once he walked up to his chair, he began to wonder, _How the hell am I supposed to get up there?_ He stood frozen for a moment, until he saw a white ladder in front of him, connected to the chair. _How convenient_, he thought with a sweatdrop. _If Kairi were here, she would probably start laughing_.

"He _is_ smart," Riku let out a laugh, "I remember when Axel joined; took him half an hour to figure out the ladder thing." Axel rolled his eyes, "You have to tell people. And for the record, you could barely see the ladder in the first place."

"Are you ladies done?" A boy with navy blue like hair asked, his face covered by his sleeve. Sora began to raise a brow at some people-- some he recognized, some he didn't. Roxas, for one, he recognized immediately. Axel was obvious, and he could have sworn he saw that silver haired boy and that Roxas look-alike before. Marluxia noticed Sora's confusion from above, and began to speak with him, "Sora, first, I'd like to thank you and welcome you to our Organization."

"Its a privelage," Sora murmured. Marluxia continued, "I sense that you are confused, so first, we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Marluxia Lisieux; _The Superior_." The navy haired boy went next, "Zexion Stelona; _The Cloaked Schemer_. Specialty: Academics." The Roxas look-alike followed swiftly, "Ventus Loryn, pleasure to meet you. I'm known as _The Whirlwind Lancer_. I specialize in drama." A brown haired boy next to Ventus waved at him, "Terra Loryn, brother of Ventus. _The Freeshooter_, in other words. I'm known for being the _badass_ in the group."

"Terra, you're not badass just because you jaywalk all the time," Axel scoffed, "We both know who the badass is around here." The silver haired boy rolled his eyes sacastically and gave Sora a kind looking smile, "I'm Riku Somneri; _The Chilly Academic_. I've seen you around before-- nice voice you got there." Sora meekly smiled at his kindness. Axel, on the other hand, was a little more obnoxious as usual, "Anyway, even though you already know me, Sora, I'm going to introduce myself anyway cause its _badass_, unlike Terra."

Terra sent him a glare, but was ignored. Axel placed a hand over his heart, "Axel Montgomery; _The Flurry of Dancing Flames_ at your service."

Sora nodded, following through. A few more introductions were made, and in the end, Sora was rather confused. Marluxia reassured him and told him everything would be fine, and gave him a folder filled with papers. The first page was everyone's names, and Sora's name was listed as _'The Graceful Assasin'_-- they seemed to have found out about his skateboard name. "I knew these names sounded familiar," Sora grinned, "You all have Organization XIII skateboards, don't you?"

A bunch of replies were given, but the loudest was from Zexion, who unexpectedly screamed like a wild fangirl. After an awkward silence, Marluxia spoke up, "Sora, in that folder are important dates, events, and any excess information. If you have any questions you're more than welcome to ask me now, or any of the other members during school time. Do you have any questions now, Mr. Strife?"

"One," Sora twiddled his thumbs, "Not to be rude or anything, but... are you going to separate me from my friends as you did with... uh..." His bright eyes lingered onto Roxas who seemed to be occupied with his iPod and loud music blasting form his earphones. He didn't seem to hear them, as seen through him bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the music.

Marluxia gave him a confused look, but nodded in realization after, "No, Sora. We're not going to do that. You're free to be with your friends; we're not going to take away your freedom. We forebode Roxas from seeing your sister because he was simply starting to get on romantic terms with the girl. We don't want that-- if Roxas were to get into a boy friend girl friend relationship with her, that could expose the secrets of the Organization, seeing as relationships require commitment and trust. He hasn't done the math, Sora, but we have. You are to be with your friends, as long as you keep the Organization's information a secret."

"Bros before hoes," Riku joked.

"So..." Sora tapped on the armrest of the chair, "None of us are allowed to be in any love relationships?" Axel gave him a teasing smirk, "Why? Like someone?" Sora blushed and shook his head frantically, "No, no! Im just curious, that's all. I'm... asking for Roxas' sake."

Marluxia cocked his head to the side, "Well, we are allowed to date, but only if we approve of the girl." Sora crossed his arms, "And you don't approve of my sister?" Zexion sighed, "Just tell him, Marluxia." The pink haired boy sighed, "Sora, we're only allowed to date girls from the 'Hot Squad' due to... reputation reasons." Axel suddenly yelled, "For the record, we didn't come up with the name! They did!"

Sora raised a brow, "The who?" Marluxia crossed his arms, "The Hot Squad. They consist of the hottest girls on campus; chosen by the male student body, of course. There are only seven of them as of now; obviously they're not as famous as we are, but they're quite well known. You'll meet them, one day." _Another judgemental club_, Sora shook his head in dismay, but put on a smile for Marluxia, "G-Good to know."

"Now, seeing as you have no more questions, this meeting is adjourned." Marluxia announced, climbing off his chair. Everyone soon followed, and headed out the door. As Sora was about to leave (him being one of the last), someone took his wrist from behind. Sora didn't bother turning around-- he knew who it was. "Roxas," He said out loud, "What is it?"

When Roxas replied, he sounded as if he were back to his usual self again, although he sounded concerned, "You shouldn't have accepted; they're going to take you away from her." Sora thought for a moment, and turned around to ask Roxas what he meant, but the spiky haired blonde was already gone.

* * *

Soon enough, it was already December, and Roxas was now in complete disbelief. Not only did Namine ignore him, but she also pretended as if she never knew him. She had come into his dorm room one day, tutoring Sora. When Sora had left to get something from the cafeteria, she and Roxas were left alone. He called out her name a few times, but she did not answer. He kept trying, and after a few calls, she had asked if she knew him.

It was breaking him apart, and it was breaking her to pieces as well. Everytime the flaxen haired girl looked at him all she could think of was how terrible she was. _She_ was the reason for the sad look on his face, and his new choice in style; well, partly. According to Sora and Kairi he had began to think he was a worthless person. What had she done?

It wasn't even ignoring, anymore. Namine already knew she didn't want to stay away from him anymore-- now it was just guilt. She would talk to him, but why would he want to talk to her after what she had done? They hadn't spoken or come in contact with each other for about three weeks now; Roxas must've let her be.

All these thoughts made Namine slightly depressed-- okay, just depressed. She sat in the cafeteria alone that day. She was the first one to arrive at the table among all her friends. Selphie and the girls followed swiftly after about five minutes, taking their usual seats. Selphie, being the presistent girl she was, noticed Namine right away. "Still sad, Namine? Its been almost a month now; you've got to snap out of it."

"How can I when I've made someone so sad?" Namine used her arms as a pillow, lying down comfortably on them. Kairi read her mind, and the same thoughts were flowing through her head everyday. She tried to help every once in awhile, but it wasn't working. Namine wouldn't smile as much anymore. "You were right," She whispered to Sora as he took the seat next to her, "What good are powers when you can't make people happy with them?"

"Cheer up, Kairi," He hyped her up with a smile, "She'll be happy in no time. I've actually seen Roxas smiling a few times. He's also gotten rid of the fake piercings, if you haven't noticed." Tidus slapped Sora's back from behind, "Look at you, Sora! I've never seen you so happy! Look what the Organization has done to you!"

"And I'm so glad they didn't separate you from us." Olette grinned widely, "The Organization is alot kinder than I thought." Yuna munched on a french fry then turned to Sora, "Hm, you're not sitting with them today?" Sora crossed his arms and pouted playfully, "Why, you don't want me around today?"

"N-Not that we don't want you," Rikku began backing up, "I'm just afraid your fangirls will pin you to the table and practically rip off your clothes like last time." Sora smiled victoriously, "Well, thanks to Zexion's intellect and persuading skills, he got me a bodyguard." Kairi's mouth dropped open, "What?!" The brunette snapped his fingers and Yuffie arrived with a flip in the air, "Yuffie Kisaragi, at your service!"

"Yuffie?!" Everyone at the table asked in disbelief. Sora nodded and crossed his arms, "Yuffie here is a martial artist! She'll keep the fangirls away for sure! Plus, the Organization approves and knows I won't get associated with any funny business with Yuffie." Selphie pouted while raising a brow, "But how do you know Yuffie isn't a fangirl herself?" Sora laughed, "Simple, I know she's got her eyes set on--" Yuffie immediately covered his mouth with a forced smile on her face, "You say one more word and you'll need a bodyguard to protect you from your own bodyguard!"

Sora laughed sheepishly, "Y-Yes ma'am."

Yuffie ruffled his hair, "Good boy. Now have you guys seen Xion? I need to borrow some of her History notes." Wakka pointed at a table which consisted of Roxas, Axel, and a familiar black haired girl. They all laughed at something, and that included Roxas. Namine watched from afar, and inhaled deeply-- at least Roxas had someone to make him laugh and make him happy. Only, that person wasn't her.

Yuffie walked towards the table, and pulled Xion out of her chair, "Hey, cuz, history notes please?" Xion looked below her, and felt her feet dangling from the floor, "U-Uh, I will once you let me go." As Yuffie was about to put her cousin down, Roxas had already come from behind and took Xion by the waist, carrying her to her seat, "Its all right, I got her." Yuffie thanked him as Xion rummaged through her backpack, and gave Yuffie her papers.

Kairi, who had seen everything, bit her lip as she looked at a somewhat shocked Namine. Sora, on the other hand, was already making his way towards the table and excused Roxas. He pulled the blonde aside, and was talking to him about something. Kairi couldn't hear, but from what she could pick up, it was pretty serious.

"Roxas," Sora began, "Aren't you worried that the Organization will separate you from Xion? I mean, you're getting pretty close." Roxas raised a brow, "Xion? She's a friend, Sora. Axel approves of her too, and he's assured Marluxia that she's an okay person and that we share no affection towards each other, other than a really good friendship." Sora crossed his arms, "Are you sure? She is the one who started to make you smile after what happened with-- um, you know what? Nevermind."

Roxas gave him a suspicious look, but let it slide. Sora took his seat next to Kairi, and said, "He's told me that they're just close friends. He has no other feelings for her, if that's what you're wondering." Kairi believed him, but from what everyone else could see, Namine did not. Someone tapped Sora's shoulder from behind, and he turned to find himself face to face with a tall, skiny blonde who wore too much make-up, "Hello, Sora."

"Uh... hi?" He asked, confused. Kairi covered her mouth and began to giggle. Sora sensed that it had something to do with the girls thoughts-- he was right. She began to trail her hands on his arm, now massaging his shoulders, "How are ya, handsome?" Sora felt a chill run up his spine, "I, uh, fine... do I know you?" The blonde was about to reply, but Axel came up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, "Enough, Larxene. I'm jealous. You win."

"Ha!" She kissed him on the cheek and was given five dollars before walking away. "What was that about?" Sora asked. Axel rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that; Larxene and I made a bet to see if I got jealous or not if she flirted with some other guy." Sora looked over Axel's shoulder and raised a brow when he saw her wink at Axel suggestively, "She your... ahem, lady friend?" Axel narrowed his eyes, "In fact, no."

"Do you plan to?" Sora asked with a teasing smirk. Axel blushed, "M-Maybe. None of your business, though, twerp." Sora placed a hand on his hip, "Well then, she must be part of the hot squad, huh?" Axel nodded, then paused, "Come to think of it, you haven't met them yet, have you?" Sora nodded as Axel led him towards a table by the corner. A few boys were there, but not a huge amount. Seven girls, including Larxene, sat at that table, eating their lunch.

"Hello ladies," Axel greeted. They all greeted him with smiles, except for one girl in the corner. "You guys know Sora, don't you?" The red head asked. All the girls nodded and let out their hands to shake, except for one girl; the same girl that did not greet Axel. "Sora," Axel began the introductions, "This is Larxene, as you already know, that's Shelke, Paine, Lightning, Shiki, Stella, and Garnet."

Sora had to admit-- they were quite attractive, but not really to his tastes. They looked friendly, too, and not like the sluts he expected them to be. Sora nodded, and introduced himself formally. After some small talk, Sora walked back to his table, being followed by Axel swiftly behind. "So, what did you think?" Axel asked.

"They're nice." Sora said with a girn, "They're not what I expected-- in a good way. Although, I thought there would be more of them." Axel placed his elbow on Sora's shoulder for balance, "Well, there were a few more girls that were candidates, but they rejected the invitation. They said something about... being judgemental and how they didn't want to be labelled as a regulation hottie. It will, uh... put up a slutty image."

"Do you know anyone who got chosen but declined?" Sora asked in curiousity.

Axel pointed at the table where Sora's friends were, "Rikku Hokkaido, Yuna Simnel, Kairi Hikari..." Sora's eyes widened, "K-Kairi...?" Axel put on a smirk, "Why, you don't think she's hot?" Sora's face began to turn red, "N-No! It's just, you know... sh-she's one of my close friends and, you know...!" Axel gave Sora a pat on the back, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Marluxia." Sora crossed his arms, "I don't even have a romantic interest in her!"

Axel began to walk away, and continued waving his hand, "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Sora stomped his foot and began to huff like a child. Tidus and Hayner rushed over to him, "What was that about?" They asked. Sora narrowed his eyes, "That jerk thought I liked Kairi." Tidus laughed, "Ooh, you can Kairi huh? I bet you two like to get all freaky and fiesty with--" Sora sent him a glare, and Tidus immediately stopped.

"Kairi, Sora like." Hayner said in an odd voice. He took a french fry from a random student and munched on it, "French fry, Hayner like." Sora tried to hold in his laughter, "Why is he talking like that?" As they reached the table, Wakka answered Sora's question, "Hayner's been watching Star Wars, and Yoda influenced him, ya?" Yuna rolled her eyes, "What a dork." Rikku giggled, "Yeah, but he's Olette's dork." Olette hid under the table while everyone began to laugh.

In the middle of the laughter, Selphie suddenly squealed. She rummaged through her handbag and pulled out a small bag with slips of paper in them, each slip having a number on it. She looked to check if all her friends were around, and gave a confident nod as she stood up on her chair, "Secret Santa anyone?"

-

Selphie did have quite a nice idea. She insisted that they use numbers instead of names, so the person wouldn't know whether to purchase a gift for a girl, or a boy. That made things all the more interesting, since some people began to bluff throughout the week. Hayner, who got the number 4, was stumped on who he got, and decided to buy chocolate; a unisex gift. Tidus told him he knew for a fact that Olette was number 4, as to which Hayner decided to buy a dress.

What Hayner never knew, though, was that Tidus was quite the actor. Number 4 wasn't Olette; Tidus just bluffed. Kairi, who had been reading Tidus' mind the whole time, was laughing to herself as she sat by the quad fountain. "What's so funny?" Sora asked from behind, sitting next to her. Kairi's laughs softened to giggles, "Tidus tricked Hayner into thinking he got Olette, so he bought a dress, but Tidus was bluffing."

"Oh god," Sora let out a laugh, "I feel bad for Hayner." Kairi grabbed his shoulder, "Hayner?! I feel bad for Wakka! He's the one getting the dress!" Sora raised a brow, "How did you-- mind reading?" Kairi winked, "Guilty as charged." She closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them again, "I like chocolates, Sora."

"Random," He laughed. Kairi shook her head, "No; I read your mind. You got the number 7. I'm number 7. I'm just saving you some embarassment." Sora scratched the back of his head, "Th-Thanks... but I think I'll get you something better. Now, who did you get...?"

"Haven't figured it out yet. I got number 5."

A grin made its way to Sora's face. "It's you isn't it?" Kairi asked. Sora crossed his arms, "Read my mind?" Kairi shoved his shoulder, "It's not hard to get. What would you like, Sora?" Sora tapped his chin for a moment, then sent her a smile, "Anything; I'm an easy going guy." Kairi raised a brow, "So if I got you lingerie you'd accept it." Sora glared at her, but decided to play along, "Oh yes, Kairi. Get me lingerie. I'll just dress up and seduce Riku or something." Both burst into laughter at the thought, and stopped once both their cell phones began to ring. They brought them out, and received text message from Selphie that seemed to be sent to all their friends.

_Hey every1! Just givin u a heads up tht we're gunna do some xmas shoppin 2moz! We're not goin far-- just 'round town. Be ready by 2pm !1_

* * *

"Selphie, I didn't want to go in the first place, so why did you even bother bringing _that_ with you?" A frustrated, annoyed Namine asked. Selphie placed her hands on her hips, showing no signs of being defeated, "Namine, just put it on." Selphie threw a rather small and revealing black dress on Namine's bed, forcing her into it.

"Why do I have to wear it?" The blonde groaned. Selphie pursed her lips, "Because, Namine. You've been moping about Roxas for the past few weeks now; you have to see that there are other people out there! If you wear that dress, every guy in town will be all over you!" Kairi came out of the washroom, changed and ready to go for some christmas shopping, "Come on, Namine. Just put it on. It's a very pretty dress."

"Just try it on for starters," Selphie grinned truimphantly and pushed Namine _and_ the dress into the bathroom. About two minutes later, Namine came out with a very red face, "I am_ not_ wearing this." Kairi gave her a wide smile, "Why not? You look fantastic!" Namine looked down at the carpet, "I-It's just so... dark."

"Namine, you look so hot in black-- damn, after we put on some make-up, no guy will be able to resist ya!" Selphie then pulled out her make up bag and pounced on Namine, applying some make up with unbelievably fast accuracy. Namine struggled every now and then, but Kairi kept her grounded. Once they were finished, Namine took a good look at the mirror. She didn't look entirely different, but there was a change.

The blonde looked as if she had colour now-- the white just blended in with her, but now with black... it was a new story. Though the dress was slightly revealing, it was rather pretty. It was strapless, rested at her knees, and had a giant white belt across the bottom of her chest. (Well, there had to be some white in there) "Won't p-people be wondering why I-I'm dressed so formal to go shopping?"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "No, Nami. They'll be too busy noticing how hot you are."

A knock was heard at the door, and Kairi answered it. Sora walked in, ready as well. He was munching on a small cookie, and immediately spit it out at the site of his sister, "Holy sh-- Nami... Namine? Motherfu--... is that really you? Son of a--... uh, you look really pretty." Kairi giggled, "Interesting reaction." Selphie clapped her hands, "See? We already got your brother awestruck."

-

Sora had never noticed how beautiful the town was before-- he usually came around nighttime, and couldn't appreciate the beauty of colours that sprayed across the area. Now that it wasn't dark, Sora could see the soft, bright, welcoming colours around. It was as if the town were filled with sunset, and it was so peaceful. During the night, there were always lights all over the place, and it was hard to concentrate on peace with all the noise.

But this... this was just _beautiful_. And no, this time, at where he stood, he was not just talkin about the town. In front of him, enjoying the breeze that flowed through her crimson hair, was Kairi Hikari. He and his friends were at the station plaza, admiring the view of the town. Some even sat on the edge of the fence, regardless of how dangerous it was.

"It's so pretty," Kairi sighed, placing some of her hair behind her hair. Sora could only stand behind her and watch her. Kairi was wearing a rather short, and fitting dress at the moment; pink in colour, a white camisole under, black lacings and belts here and there, and it showed that perfectly creamy flesh--

_Stop_. Sora commanded himself, shaking his head at his own thoughts. He was eternally grateful that Kairi couldn't read his mind at the moment-- she was too occupied. Tidus, on the other hand, was standing next to Sora and had his hands behind his head, wearing a dirty smirk on his face, "Sora's having sex thoughts."

"Shut up," Sora spat, "And I'm not, thank you. I'm much too high for that." Tidus rolled his eyes, "Please, Sora. No seventeen year old in their right mind won't have sex thoughts from time to time. It's like... an instinct, a reflex. I see you checking out Ka--" Sora covered his mouth, and pulled him over to the side, "Tidus, if you want to keep your manhood, you will shut the hell up. And I wasn't checking her out. I was... uh... admiring the view."

"The view of her _ass_."

Sora glared at him, "That's it. You're getting your balls ripped off."

Back to where everyone else was at, Namine decided to start a conversation to break the long silence, "Isn't it odd?" Yuna raised a brow, "What?" Namine pulled on the hem of her dress, "It's December, and we're all dressed in dresses, skirts, capris, shirts..." Rikku giggled, "It's Twilight Town, Namine. It's always hot here. Isn't it like that back in your island?"

"Yes, but," Namine twiddled her thumbs, "My family would usually go over to my aunt's house for Christmas, and it snows where they come from, so... I guess I grew with expecting snow." Kairi gasped in astonishment, "You've seen snow before?" Namine nodded, "Why... you haven't?" Kairi sighed in delight, "Its always been a dream; I'm so used to hot weather back in Shinra, and Twilight Town... I've been in cold areas before, but I've never felt nor seen snow before. But the way I see it in movies... so beautiful. Graceful."

Sora could see Kairi daydreaming from afar, and felt a small smile creep up his face. Kairi dreamt of seeing snow one day? _Interesting_.

* * *

Later that day, the girls had already separated from the boys, and began to do some shopping on their own. It was already dark, and everyone was nearly satisfied. Everyone had already bought what they needed for their Secret Santa, and small trinkets for everyone else in the group. After they had all met at their designated rendezvous point, (a large area in the centre that was usually open for struggle matches), everyone decided to get some dinner together at a nearby restaurant.

Everyone, except for Namine. She had been receiving seductive looks from boys all day, and though it was flattering at first, it now got dirty and sickening. In the restaurant, she took her seat at the table with everyone else (everyone having to put together about 4 tables for all fo them to fit), and Namine was closest to the window. A few boys knocked on the glass, licking their lips.

Yuffie chucked a saltshaker towards the window, causing the boys to scurry away. Namine rubbed her temples, her eyes closed shut. Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her worried eyes, "Namine, are you okay?" The blonde shook her head, "No, uh... actually, I think I need to get some rest. I'll catch you all tomorrow on campus. I'm sorry."

"Wait, no," Kairi took her wrist, "You are _not_ walking all the way back to the academy alone this late at night. I'll walk with you." Kairi stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, and waved everyone farewell. Hayner, though, was not all too convinced that it was a good idea, "You two gonna be alright? Its unseemly that 2 girls are walking alone this late."

"We'll be fine, Hayner." Kairi assured, and walked out the door with Namine. Sora was now taking in what Hayner said, and watched Kairi and Namine walk out the door. Through the window, he watched them leave until they were unseen in the darkness. He sighed, but before he could turn his gaze back to his friends, he saw two dangerous looking men that were obviously drunk, stumbling across the ground and walking the same path as Kairi and Namine.

He but his lip for a moment, but shrugged it off. It was better off not to think of things that way. The girls would be safe, and everything would be fine.

-

"Headache?" Kairi asked. Namine nodded. Kairi desperately searched her bag for a water bottle, and tossed it over to Namine, "It should help, for now." Namine thanked her, and began to gulp it down without hesitation. The next few minutes were silent, until Kairi froze. The road in front of them was dark-- the light posts weren't working all to well in this path. Behind them, the girls could hear uneven footsteps.

Kairi could hear more than that when she focused-- she could hear thoughts; vulgar, dirty thoughts. She could tell they were words of a drunk, and it chilled her to the bone. It wasn't hard to get what their intentions were. "Namine," Kairi whispered, "Let's walk faster." Namine did not question Kairi, but proceeded in speed walking.

"Hey, wait!" A deep voice called out, "Why the hurry? Don't you two girls want to have some _fun_?" Some hiccups were heard every now and then, but that didn't stop the two girls from walking faster. The men behind them suddenly broke out in a run, so they did as well. Much to their dismay, there were two paths in front of them, and Kairi ran to the right, while Namine ran to the left. The girls were both separated, but Namine was lucky enough to make it to a bright area with some people nearby. She was back in the central plaza where the struggle matches were usually held.

She couldn't speak-- she was too tired; she was in high heels. If she tried, she wouldn't have enough breath. Her throat was burning, and she couldn't call out for help. She stopped running, thinking the man couldn't run after her; he wouldn't dare try anything with a crowd around-- she was wrong.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she immediately took off her shoes, chucked them behind her and ran. She didn't make it far-- there weren't many people around, but there were enough to gasp and do nothing about the situation. Everyone was too shocked and frightened to move. Namine was shoved onto the floor, and her hair was being pulled and gripped tightly. Tears were brimming on her eyes, and she emmited a very loud scream once something sharp struck her shoulder.

She fell to the floor, the man's grip now lost. Her face was against the brick tiled floor, her cheek now dirtied. She saw blood flow from her shoulder to the floor. She could feel the man's weight overtop her, still tugging at her hair. She was in pain, her vision hazing as her tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto her chin. She wanted to scream again, but she was silenced when the man's weight was gone, and her hair was set free.

Someone fipped her over, and her eyes locked with deep blue ones. She first thought they belonged to her brother, but the hair colour proved her wrong; it was black. The person (and from what she could see, was a girl), shook her, yelling out her name simoultaneously. The voice sounded oddly familiar, and her vision cleared for a split second. It was Xion, who in fact, did not go shopping with them.

Namine could hear a crowd of people cheering, and it went somewhere along the lines of, "_Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!_" The voices were echoing in her head, and Xion begged her to stay awake. But it was already too late-- everything went black. Kairi, on the other hand, was in a far worse situation.

* * *

**Hey everyone-- was this a late update? I don't think so, I think its more on the normal side. Anyway, sorry if I don't say much right now. I think I've become a pessimest; yes, its frightened me as well. I guess darkness just gets to you first. Damn. Well then, have any of you seen the movie 'Avatar'? No, not the airbender one. The one with the alien looking things... if you haven't, I'd say you missed out. It's such a great movie-- long, but worth it. Oh, and I hope you all had a happy new year !**

**And you guys should really see this guy ranting about how much he hates final fantasy-- now don't get me wrong, I love final fantasy, but the video was actually pretty funny. The guy said, "You can never tell if the character is a guy or a girl. When I play as a guy character, I want to know if that guy will have a beer with me. Sam Fisher (some guy from splinter cell, an action packed game) will have a beer with me, you bring Cloud Strife into a bar and he orders a cocktail--BING, pinky up!" Then afterwards, some person commented, "Cid Highwind will have a beer with you!" xP**

**Then, a few days ago, it was my friends birthday. We all went to the mall, and went to go see a movie. There was this guy playing on DDR for about 40 minutes, while we were waiting in line. We watched our movie, then 2 hours later, we walked out... and the guy was still playing O.e (thats a pretty long time!) and my friends and I had to wonder... how much money did the kid have? Then the most unexpected thing happened-- some really hot guy came in and took over DDR... and he took off his shirt! 6 pack! Random, but heavenly. Now speaking about heavenly... I was supposed to update yesterday, but my family decided to eat out so we tried this new japanese restaurant in the area-- it was heaven! Not just the food, but I felt as if I was actually in Japan. It had such a unique design and everything... so heavenly!**

**Oh, and about my new story. I'll write it before Devilish Angel-- I'm not even sure if I'm going to write Devilish Angel anymore... it requires too many beliefs. Like... I just found out about Illuminati people and how they have secret messages in music and it scared the hell outta me O.O**

**Anyway, getting sidetracked here. Back to the new story... after this story, and you still decide to support me (which is greatly appreciated, and it would mean the world to me. After all, writing is my alternate life, as are my reviewers), I will be writing another story called "Memoria Insula", meaning 'Memory Island' in Latin. Its about 8 completely different teenagers that have to live in a beach house together during summer vacation.**

**They'll be at a Resort, with a bunch of drama, adventures, romance and all that jazz. Its Kingdom Hearts, of course. It has to be-- the story would be nothing without or beloved characters. There's also the usual humor in it, and I'm looking forward to writing it. Everyone has their own story and problems, and can't stand living under the same roof. Hope you'll all be interested :). But first, I have to finish this story.**

**I know well how this story will go; the next chapter should be quite intense. After a little while, action will have to kick in. There are some shocking parts, but I'm not sure if I'll them in. I have to do some math for it. Anyway, I hope I receive some feedback from all of you; I'll be waiting. Now, after I reply to your reviews, I have to study for a test tomorrow... and be pessimistic again.**

**//\\: thank you :)**

**Shadow the Fallen: Thank you for reading :D**

**kira553: the gummy bear thing? hm, maybe I will. I actually went to the movie with my friends and one of them accidentally showered the people in front of us with her popcorn! Yes, very funny, but what I didn't find funny was that I had to pay for the popcorn after x(**

**Superis: very very hard. but i guess Namine had a stronger impact on his depression :O**

**Artism: thank you, and i hope you have fun with your laptop !**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: aww, im sorry I couldn't update before then. And a manga... would you really be interested in that? The thing is I can't draw people with complex movement... so that might not work out xP**

**Grey vs Ale: ok thanks :) glad to know you'll support me :)**

**Jared Someone: well, someone had to break the ignoring ice, and we all knew it would be me. I'm very talkative xP And unfortunately, this chapter didn't even reach 10000 words. Its barely going to hit 7500! It would be longer, but you know... long chapters just aren't my forte and I'd give away too much! Good luck with writing, Jared!**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: I did add final fantasy people; you didn't notice? Majority of the other square enix people should be here... and shiki from the world ends with you is here, too. other square enix people always must make their appearance!**

**XIII Riku: i see we both don't like rap and country xP but I do like Taylor Swift; she's my only excuse for country. And please add me on the PlayStation3; have you gotten it yet? I'd love to chat or something :)**

**Craxuan: omg i know-- the asians have the asian sniping eyes and they can see everything... even though i'm asian, i have really big eyes-- im not chinky enough xP**

**YuffieKisaragi001: oh man, my house is full of chocolates as well. my mother banned them from me x(**

**chickenman00712: nothings wrong with killswitch engage-- i like them, too :)**

**SaphireWaves: oh, that is a very good suggestion :) thank you!**

**lil eve: oh, i havent learned the full version yet, but it does sound VERY beautiful. Its also really hard to play though... but it isnt hard as one winged angel O.O Its literally impossible to play it.**

**Swanna: your last name is love? if so, such a lovely name :D**

**xocherry: ah, dont we all love bein spoiled? i sure do, im an only child xD but the thing is that we combined christmas with my birthday, so people combine my gifts into one x(**

**TinaalovesMints: i love how you're the only one who notices my small intentions xD**

**TaylorrStrife: love your new pen name x3**

**shiori chan: oh dont worry im not going to add random modern warfare characters in here xD that would be just plane weird O.e**

**chibixbabe: sorry i couldnt update sooner this time xP**

**Anyway, yes. Studying. Ew. Pessimistic time. Yes. Then maybe. Modern Warfare. If I have some luck I'll do good again, but the world hates me so-- (connection lost due to emo overdose)**

**-Kyorii**


	14. Deep Oblivion

**. Chapter XIV .**

**_. Deep Oblivion ._**

Death was cruel; bitter, terrible, _horrifying_. Life was harder.

If death was painful, then Kairi was far past dead. She ran as fast as she could-- she passed a dark forest, and tripped over a tree root. There was no one around. She quickly looked behind her to find that the man was keeping up with her. His reflexes and stamina were amazing for a person who had too much to drink. She wedged her foot out of the root and continued to run, finding herself in front of an old abandoned mansion.

Its appearance didn't look promising, but it would do for now. She ran up to a black gate covered with vines, and held onto the bars for dear life. She shook them, but they would not open. The lock and chains strictly kept it in place. She thought of climbing it, but she didn't have enough time. She yelled out in frustration and snapped her fingers. She quickly focused on the lock, and morphed bot the lock and the chains into a large rock. She pushed the gate open, and ran past the path of broken columns.

She looked behind, and decided to close the gates so the man couldn't enter. She quickly morphed the rock back into the chains and the lock, rearranging them back on the gate. Once she was finished, she backed away and stood by the dusty door of the mansion. It was dark, the man couldn't see her use any powers.

The man shook the bars, yelling out at her, "Come _on_, girlie-- you're passing up such a great oppurtunity. Don't you want to play?" He noticed that shaking the bars were no use, and decide to climb up instead. Kairi's eyes widened in fear; man, this guy was desperate. She could hear his thoughts, his dirty, dirty thoughts. She kicked open the mansion doors, but before she could enter, a sharp pain pierced at the side of her left leg.

She yelled out in pain, noticing the small swiss knife stabbed into her leg. She felt tears brimming at her eyes, and pulled it out without hesitation. She cried out again, but proceeded in tossing the knife aside and running into the dark mansion. Kairi, of course, had no problem seeing in the dark. The mansion was fairy large-- it had two straight stairwells on each side, and had two large doors on both the east and west wing. The wall on the other side was entirely made of full length windows, and some moonlight was let through.

She ran straight, but was stopped when she heard the door slam behind her. "Shit," She cursed; she had forgotten to barracade the door. She sniffled, and wiped away some tears. Her vision was blurred for a split second, and the man took the oppurtunity to grab her wrist and pull her to him, her cheek against his chest. He cupped her cheek, his touch rough. She quickly kneed him where the sun don't shine, and proceeded in heading for the stairs.

He groaned, but quickly gained his composure. He crawled quickly behind Kairi and grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall on the dusty hardwood floor with a loud _thud_. She tried shaking him off, but she couldn't. She summoned a forcefield, and blew him across the foyer. He probably wouldn't remember all this the next day; he was drunk, after all. He muttered a few curses, and wiped his bottom lip, which was now bleeding, "Damn girl, you're fiesty. Makes this so much more fun."

She rolled her eyes-- this guy was insane! She didn't have much energy left, and Kairi felt her legs wobbling. Now don't get her wrong, the man was quite handsome with the unruly messy dark hair, and he looked quite young, maybe a young adult, but he was crazy. Unbelievably crazy. Kairi didn't want this; never in life-- she would never let someone violate her, unless it was someone she loved with all her heart. Someone who was commited to her, and not someone who was just looking for a one night stand.

She had no energy left; maybe one or two punches, but then she'd be out cold. He picked her up from the waist, and pressed her against the tall, glass windows. His breath was against her neck, and he smelt of beer. There was a hint of cologne, but it was mostly beer. He kissed her neck, and started making his way up to her face. He was about to kiss her lips, but she turned away. He didn't seem to mind.

Kairi was past devestated at this point. Her body was frail, and she could no longer move. She would be out in a few minutes, or at worse, a few seconds. He proceeded in unzipping her pink dress, sliding the straps off her shoulders. The dress now rested at her waist, but was slowly sliding down her legs each passing moment. Was this it? Was this how everything was going to end?

He gripped her hips and pulled the white camisole off her head, tossing it aside. "N-No," She was able to utter, "No!" He gripped her thigh-- the same leg that he had stabbed her with. She yelled, her scream echoing through the whole mansion. She could feel his smirk against her neck, "I like the sound of that."

He was about to unclasp her bra, and Kairi was about to lose it, until the door shot open. The man quickly turned around as his face met with someone's fist. He fell to the floor, as did Kairi. "Kairi, oh my gosh..." That voice was familiar. Too familiar. She opened her eyes, and they met with bright blue ones. He was quickly recognized in the dark, "S-Sora..."

"Kairi, please stay awake. Kairi, Kairi, please. Don't give up. Oh shit, your leg... Kairi! Can you hear me?! Don't you dare close your eyes! It's going to be okay, I promise!" His voice was a few octaves higher than usual-- he sounded as if he were on the brink of crying. Kairi could only groan, and look at the man that had fallen on the floor. He was slowly getting up, and he still wore that dirty look on his face. Kairi could feel Sora tensing up, a dark aura surrounding him.

"You son of a bitch," He growled, his fists clenching, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

Kairi could see the dark aura surrounding him-- it was completely visible; purple flames glowing in the dark. Sora's bright eyes were turning a neon shade of yellow, and his body was turning pitch black. His arms, legs, and even his head were twitching, but it stopped once his body was fully corrupted by the strange darkness. His hands were sharp claws, and violet flames grew from his hands and feet. Before the man could speak, Sora had already grabbed him by the collar, growling in anger.

He was shoved aside, and Sora's speed was incredible. Before the man fell to the floor, he was picked up again, and kneed in the face. The impacts were hard-- Kairi could see blood spilling from time to time. The tears were forming again; This was definately not Sora--what had happened to the Sora she knew? He was all smiles, so confident, so bright and dashing with that personality of his. Where was the Sora that flew with her? Where was the Sora that she hugged dearly a few weeks ago? The Sora that asked her for advice, and cutely sensetive? Where was the Sora she... liked (as a friend, of course), and missed so much?

She heard a bone crack and the man scream; no, no, no... this was too much! She slowly brought herself up, regardless of the fact that she looked very revealing, and wobbled her way over to Sora. True, the man deserved to be punished, but Sora was going to kill him! She walked, losing balance every now and then, but she finally got to him. "S-Sora..."

He quickly turned his head and looked at her, his bright yellow eyes visible even in the dark, regardless of her night vision. "What's the matter, Kairi?" It sounded as if there was another voice within his, "He's hurt you so _so_ bad. He has to pay. He's seen too much about us, too. Let's just _kill_ him, Kairi." Kairi felt sick-- was Sora smiling? He was _enjoying_ this torture? "No!" Kairi yelled in fear, "This isn't you, Sora! You're scaring me! S-Stop! He doesn't deserve this!"

"He _hurt_ you," He growled, "He deserves hell."

"Don't do this," Kairi sobbed, but cringed when she heard another bone crack, "Sora, please..." He tossed the man aside, slamming him onto a wall. The man was far past unconcious-- the poor guy looked as if darkness was eating away at him. A milder version of Sora, who was fully consumed by the dark. Sora smirked, blood on his claws. He was slowly walking towards the man, ready to finish him off. Kairi couldn't bare to see anymore blood, and she didn't want to see her beloved Sora kill someone right before her eyes.

She wanted the old Sora back. Sora would_ never_ do this. Never.

Kairi gathered up all her remaining strength, and ran towards Sora. Shimmering tears fell from her eyes as she lunged towards him, blocking the man and encircling her arms around him. Her tears fell onto his chest, wetting the shirt that soon became visible again. The darkness wore off his body, like magnets repelling each other. Sora was back to normal again, Kairi still clinging onto him for dear life.

He slowly placed his arms around her waist, but didn't hold her tightly. He felt weary, as did she. His voice was cracking, as he whispered into her ear, "K-Kairi I..." It wasn't long before both teenagers collapsed onto the dusty hardwood floor, unconcious in each other's arms.

-

"Has she shown any progress?"

"The bleeding stopped, but other than that, she hasn't cracked an eye open. She won't stop shaking, either. I put three layers of blankets on her already, and she's still shivering."

"Maybe she's not cold, Roxas."

"I can't tell, Xion."

Namine lay safely in Roxas' bed, covered with thick blankets. Her eyes were shut tight-- she looked as if she were having a nightmare. Roxas and Xion were standing by her side, and Zexion was on the couch, dealing with some medicine from the first aid kit. After all, Zexion was the academic specialist, and had no expenses. He had placed bandages on Namine's bleeding shoulder, and Xion undressed her and lent her some of her clothing, placing aside the blood-smeared dress.

This time, Namine was wearing a white dress; everyone knew how much she loved the colour. It would make her feel more comfortable. She'd shift her position from time to time, but the pained expression on her face never left. It was already eleven thirty at night, and Namine had been out cold ever since seven thirty.

"The cut it pretty deep," Zexion sighed, writing something down on a clipboard, "But it can be healed-- she won't need a cast, but she can't use that arm all too much, either. Make sure she doesn't get involved in anything that requires alot of physical movement, and she might experience some stress, but other than that, she'll be just fine." Roxas sighed in relief, and turned his gaze back to Namine.

"Oh," Zexion pulled out a needle from the kit, shaking it a little, "If the pain is too much for her, inject this in her arm. It should make it numb for awhile." He placed it on the table, and headed for the door, "If you need anything else, just give me a call." Zexion walked out, and closed the door behind him. Namine groaned, and shifted positions again.

Her eyes were clasped shut, then calmed, then shut again, then calm. It wasn't long before her eyes shot open and she began gasping for hair. She quickly sat upward, and clutched her shoulder. She winced in pain, and looked up. She was frozen. Xion and Roxas stood before her, their eyes wide. "N-Namine!" Xion exclaimed, "Um, how are you feeling...?"

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked, her voice croaky, "What... happened? Th-There was... a man... and, Kairi... then, I remember a girl... then a crowd screaming... _R-Roxas_."

Xion could sense the tense air, and sighed. She placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "You two should talk. I'll be outside with Axel." Xion waved before walking out the door, where she joined Axel in the hallway. "How is she?" The red head asked. Xion sighed, "She's fine. She's going to talk thing over with Roxas." Axel noticed the small glint in Xion's eyes, causing him to take a step forward.

"You like him. I've seen this look in your eyes before," He said, crossing his arms. Xion's shoulders slumped, "No point in denying that. He has her now." Axel scratched the back of his head, "Look, uh... unlike your little girlfriends, I'm not going to feed you with false pretenses and give you flase hopes. But I'm not about to get all sappy, either. Listen, Xion, and listen well. You're like a sister to me now, and I feel its my duty to make sure you don't get hurt, so here it goes... Roxas _really_ likes Namine. Believe me. I'm not saying he doesn't like you, but he probably likes you as much as he likes me. I'm being honest, for once."

Xion blinked twice before her eyes began to shimmer even more, "I know I-I'm supposed to _hate_ you for saying that, but... I just... can't." Axel bit his lip before deciding to extend his arms out towards her, offering her a comforting hug. She ran into his arms, letting out some soft sniffles, "Wh-Where did you learn this, Axel?"

"Let's just say I hang out with Larxene too much," He let out a small laugh before pulling away from the hug and seizing her by the shoulders, "So are you gonna be okay? I don't wanna be the reason that you're bawling your eyes out tonight." Xion gave him a childish grin, "I'll be okay, _mother_. You were just telling me the truth-- protecting me. Thank you." Axel pulled away and crossed his arms, "Well that was fast. You got over it that in like... what? Less than five minutes?"

"I'm not in love with him, Axel." Xion began to walk down the hallway, "I've just developed a little interest in him, that's all." She placed her hands in her black trench coat pockets and walked out the door, her head hanging low. Axel's lip quivered, "That's what Roxas told me before... and look what's become of him now." The red head sighed as he headed out the opposite door-- he'd have to pick up a few popsicles. He had a feeling Xion would be waiting for him at the clock tower.

* * *

Namine was silent for a few minutes. It was a very awkward silence, but Roxas didn't seem to mind. "You're in my room," He said dully, "I carried you here. Do you remember where you fell?" Namine wasn't moving again-- she only stared at the dirty haired blonde in... what was that? Disbelief? Anger? Sadness? ... Love? "Look," He took her weary, cold hand in his, warming it. She didn't seem to pull away this time, "Namine, I know you don't want to talk to me. I bet you don't even want me here right now, but I was just worried about you."

She was at a loss for words; it was now she had noticed that the old Roxas was back. He had no make up on, no piercings, no chains dangling from his pants, and his normal clothes were back on (they now consisted of a white polo and light jeans). The only difference was the square band aid placed on his cheek. She cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raising. Roxas noticed, "Oh, um. The make up... yeah... Zexion ordered me to cleanse the wounds on my face before he could treat them. My make up washed away, and these clothes... everyone told me to wear white. They said it would make you feel more... comfortable."

Namine couldn't help but pull at her own clothing, and widened her eyes. Roxas held her hand tighter, "Xion did it, don't worry. She's the only one who saw... er, something." A faint blush crept up her face, but she turned away from him and bit her lip. What could she say? Where could she start? There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but her lungs collapsed. She wanted to apologize, but she couldn't do it.

So he did it for her. "I can see that you're rendered speechless right now, and that's all right. You don't have to say anything. But, Namine, promise me you'll at least listen to me. Now, I know you didn't want me anywhere near you, and you wanted me to forget you, and that you wanted me to be happy with life and the Organization and everything. But the thing is, I'm not happy at all. I was happy when you were around. Life was _better_. Having one of my new friends avoiding me just kills me."

She was silent again. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him, comfort him again. He sighed, combing his free hand through his hair, "You should get some rest. I should stop talking... uh, sleep more. Zexion says you need alot of it. Your arm will heal soon, and I'll be here if you need anything, okay?" Namine placed a hand on her arm, and winced in pain.

She gave Roxas a questioning look, and he swiftly answered, "Some guy was running after you, and I think his broken beer bottle sliced you arm a little. Zexion added medicine to it, so don't worry. I, uh... fought that guy for a little bit, but you don't have to worry about me." Namine pouted in sadness. She'd find out the whole situation after she rested-- she needed it. She plopped her head onto the pillow. It smelt like his cologne... the sweet aroma.

Before she could close her eyes and fall asleep, Roxas' cell phone began to ring. She turned and sat up to face him, and he answered the call with his free hand. His other was still intertwined with hers, causing heat to rush up her cheeks. "Hello?" He asked, then looked at the caller ID screen, "Sora?" The voice on the other line disagreed-- apparently it was Tidus.

"I'm using Sora's phone," Tidus said, "I'm here to report that one of your Organization members is down. He's out cold, along with your cousin." Namine could hear mumbles about how Sora and Kairi were in trouble, and she heard something about an abandoned mansion. It wasn't long before Roxa hung up and had a look of disbelief on his face. "Your brother and my cousin are being taken to the hospital... they're badly hurt, and were found at an abandoned mansion."

Namine tightened her grip on his hand, and Roxas knew what this meant. He shook his head, "Namine, you need rest. We'll visit them tomorrow." Namine frowned, and reached up to lightly punch his arm, but her bandages loosened and an excrutiating pain was felt on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she let out a loud, short scream.

Roxas held her steady, and asked, "N-Namine, can you take it? Does it really _really_ hurt?" She bit her lip and nodded. Roxas squinted, "Do you want me to make it go away?" She nodded again. Roxas let go of her and walked over to the table where Zexion had left the medicine. He took the needle, remembering what Zexion said it would do. He turned around, took off the cap and slowl walked over to Namine.

"I'll make it go away," He whispered, sitting beside her. She looked scared of the needle, and she shook her head. Roxas caressed her cheek with one hand, and gently kissed her forehead, "I'll make it go away." Then Namine was out cold, her arm feeling numb. She woke up again about two hours later, the time already being one thirty in the morning. Roxas was gone, but there was a note left on the bed.

It read, _'I'm sorry if you wake up and I'm not here. The Organization wants a full report from me, regarding Sora. I'll be back in the morning. If you need anything, just call me. -Roxas'_ Namine bit her lip and rose from the bed, barely feeling any pain. She walked over to the door, and placed a hand on it. Her first instinct was to find him and apologize, but she felt to weak for that. She fell to her knees and broke down crying-- why did Roxas do all this for her? Was she even worth this mess?

-

It was three in the morning when Kairi woke up. The first thing she saw was a bright light shining in her face, but when she passed that, she found that she was in a hospital room. She was in a patient dress, her leg had bandages wrapped around it, and she was hooked onto some sort of machine. She even had the breathing tube, but she figured she could do just fine without it.

She took it off, and looked at her surroundings. The room was nearly plain white, but the furniture made up for it. There were also some drawings taped on the wall-- they looked as if children drew them. The place did look quite peaceful, but the fact that it was a hospital, and sick, injured, and maybe even dead people were in it, just made it eerie. What calmed her down was the sight before her window. Not the window that showed the outdoors, but the window that allowed the doctors to see her.

Outside that window were waiting seats-- there were only five available, but her friends seemed to have occupied all of them. There were at least ten of them, crammed together. Hayner was even asleep in the trash can, and Tidus was under the seats. They were all asleep, except one. One was missing. And she knew well who it was.

She turned to her right, and he was there. Sora-- his eyes wide open, though there were bags under his eyes. "You should be asleep," Was the first thin she said. Sora let out a fake laugh and stood up, walking towards her, "I should say the same for you. Look at you; you need rest, but you are showing good progress." She bit her lip, "What happened to you?" Sora scratched the back of his head, "To be honest with you, I only remember running towards an abandoned mansion, seeing you there and... nothing."

_So he doesn't remember,_ Kairi thought, tapping her chin. Sora sighed, "Kairi, you have no idea how strong you are." He took one of her frail hands in his, "I was so worried about you, and to see you still standing there, _alive_... my goodness. I couldn't breath. I was ready to _kill _whoever hurt you like that." Kairi let out a small grin, "Yes father." Sora rolled his eyes, "Kairi, don't do that. I'm being very serious."

Kairi froze, and closed her eyes. She could feel his uneasy breaths against her face, but she didn't mind. She tried seeing into his mind-- was all he saying true? Was he _that _worried? She tried looking into him. But she got nothing. Not even any thoughts. Just plain nothing. She gasped and was take aback.

"What's wrong?" Sora suddenly asked, and he began looking at the machines, "You seem to be doing fine... do you feel anything?!" Kairi shook her head, "I'm fine, Sora. It's just... I can't... I can't!" Sora raised a brow, "You can't what?" She gulped, "Read your mind." Sora sighed in relief, "Well, I'm sure its just because you're weak right now. You need to recover first. Don't strain yourself."

Kairi crossed her arms, and tried moving her leg. "It doesn't hurt?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head, "Not really. It just stings." Sora's eyes widened, "But you were _stabbed_." Kairi moved it more, "It hurts, Sora. But what hurts more is that I thought I lost you to the darkness." Sora was so _so _glad Kairi couldn't hear his thoughts at the moment. He'd sound like a babbling fool. He was at a loss for words; what could he say to that?

He could do nothing more than just hold her hand tightly, and press his forehead to hers. He was about to say something, but restrained himself. He just leaned in and kissed her cheek, then left the room without another word. Kairi placed a hand to her cheek, and blushed madly. Normally if a friend had kissed her cheek, she'd freak out about it and hate it. It wasn't exactly rude, but to kiss her cheek without any permission or right... but, Sora... that small little peck.

She_ liked_ it.


	15. Perfect Imperfection

**. Chapter XV .**

**_. Perfect Imperfection ._**

"Dichlorodi...phenyltrichloroethane."

Kairi groaned, and closed her eyes in tighter. She could hear someone mumbling something, but she wasn't sure if she heard it right. It sounded complex... and was it even a word? She opened her eyes again, coming across the same bright light she woke up to in the middle of the night. She sat up straight, and rubbed her eyes.

She was still in the hospital, although this time, the sun was already setting. She turned to her right, and Sora was still there. He was talking to Yuna on the couch, a textbook in Yuna's hands. She kept repeating something over and over, and Sora's eye seemed to be twitching. "Dichlorodi..." She recited, reading it off the book. Sora repated her, his voice slow and unsure. "Phenyltricholoroethane."

"Yuna," He groaned, "Now matter how many times you say it, I'll never get it. Why do we need to know this anyway? Is our professer trying to _kill _us?" Kairi shivered at the word 'kill'-- memories of Sora's dark side began to swarm in her mind. Kairi yawned, her head feeling heavy. She placed a hand to her forehead and groaned. Sora rushed to her side, "Are you feeling all right?"

It took some time for Kairi to respond, "Y-Yeah. Just a headache." Yuna took a water bottle from a table nearby and handed it to Kairi. She held the waterbottle in her hand, squeezed it, and gasped, remembering who she had given a water bottle to the other day, "Namine! Where is she?!" A knock was heard from the door, and a famliar spiky haired blonde walked through, "She's right here, actually."

"Roxas?" Sora look surprised, "Y-You're... normal, again... no offense." Roxas raised a hand, "None taken." He walked out the door, and took someone's wrist. He came back inside with Namine, her arm all bandaged up. Kairi placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh, Nami... I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault... if I had read their minds sooner, then... you... I..." Kairi began to emit some soft sobs, her eyes all watery.

Before any tears could fall, Sora had already scooped her up in his arms. Namine, guided by Roxas, went to her side and took her hand, "It's no your fault, Kairi. In fact, I should be the one feeling bad. If I hadn't demanded to go home so early, all this... all this shouldn't have happened. Look at you... you're in a far worse condition than I am."

Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned, "It's not any of your faults. Its those rapist bastards." Sora and Roxas cracked their knuckles at the same time, growling in the process. Tidus walked in the room with a boquet of flowers in hand, "Well, how sweet. Men prtotecting their women."

"She is not my woman!" Roxas and Sora yelled in unison, crossing their arms and huffing afterwards. Kairi and Namine gave each other a look, then giggled softly. Kairi, covering her mouth from the laughter, came across her cheek. She remembered how Sora had given her a kiss in the middle of the night, causing her to blush even more. She looked at Sora's adorable blushing face, and bit her lip. _No, I don't like him... do I?_

"Kairi!" A squeal was heard from the door. Selphie and Rikku ran inside, pushing Roxas and Namine aside for room, "You're awake!" Namine winced in pain, so Roxas encircled his arms around her arms and held her in place, her back against his chest. Both blushed and turned away from each other, which Sora saw from the corner of his eye. Normally, being an Organization member, he would tell them to break apart, but he couldn't. Roxas went back to normal, and Namine was his sister.

Axel, on the other hand, disagreed. "Break it up," He ordered when he walked in the room, Xion following swiftly behind him. Sora crossed his arms, "Let them be-- I thought you wanted them like this." Axel sighed, "Marluxia's here." Roxas immediately let go of Namine, and handed her to Sora. "What's he doing here?" Tidus asked, placing the flowers on Kairi's nightstand.

"He's here to see Sora. He thought he'd be badly injured, but now that I look at him..." Axel raised a brow at Sora, "Did you even get hurt?" Sora shrugged, "I don't feel any pain." Xion placed a hand over her mouth, "Impossible. You fainted, and you have blood on your clothes..." Sora looked at his shirt and sweater, noticing the dark red stains on them, "K-Kairi... is this your...?"

_No,_ Kairi wanted to say, _You've forgotten that man you nearly killed._ Which brought her to another question, "What happened to him?" Selphie bit her lip, "The guy who... uh... hurt you?" Kairi nodded slowly. Sora gritted his teeth. Tidus crossed his arms, "He's here. In the hospital, I mean. He's being treated as we speak. He nearly died, from what we saw."

"What did you see?" Sora asked with anger. Rikku began to stare at a nearby wall, "When we found you in the mansion, you and Kairi were collapsed on the ground. Kairi was wounded terribly, and Sora was just... he just had blood on his clothes and knuckles, but no scars. The man, who was against the wall, was gasping for air, and from what we can gather... we think... erm, uh..."

"Did you hurt him, Sora?" A voice was suddenly heard from the door. It was Marluxia and Zexion, walking towards Sora. Zexion elbowed him, "Focus on the member, Marluxia. Sora, are you injured?" Sora shook his head, and frowned at Marluxia, "Marlie, are you accusing me for nearly killing someone?" Marluxia's lip twitched, "Okay, first, I told you to stop calling me Marly. It'll end up being a habit-- Axel's gotten to you. And, who do I suppose hurt the man? There was no one else there but you, Kairi, and that injured man. Do you really think that I'd assume _Kairi _hurt him? A man wouldn't hurt himself, either, Sora. Do the math."

"Don't underestimate her," Sora crossed his arms, "Kairi's stronger than you think, but she's got a pure heart. She wouldn't hurt anyone-- she was just defending herself. Dear lord, Marlie, she was _raped_." Kairi blushed at first at Sora's protecton, but then froze. That's what happened, but she had never been so straightforward about it. She was... raped.

"He's getting attached," Zexion whispered, his mouth covered by his sleeve. Axel snickered, "Don't you dare try anything, Zexion. I heard that." Everyone else was confused, until a nurse walked in and distracted them from their thoughts. "Excuse me," She said sweetly, "But Ms. Kairi will need some rest now. Everyone will have to leave for the time being. You can come back in the morning." Everyone nodded and walked outside, except for Sora.

The nurse had called him over, and was talking to him right outside the door. They seemed to be discussing something, and Sora just nodded at everything she said. Then a look of confusion came over him. He was frozen, and the nurse just left. Sora went back inside the room, and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" Kairi said, then placed a hand to her mouth. She sounded worse than she thought.

"Nothing," Sora ran a hand through his hair, "The nurse just found something weird in your blood. They can't identify it, but she told me not to worry. It's not a virus or anything, she says. In fact, its actually excellerating your cells." Kairi licked her dry lips and nodded, "I see. Now, what are you going to do about Marluxia?"

"What about him?"

"He seems curious," Kairi looked off outside the window, "What are you going to tell him if you don't know what happened?" Sora also looked out the window, "I don't know. I just remember runnin into the mansion, then everything went blank. When I woke up, you were unconcious on top of me, Tidus was yelling out my name, there was blood all over the floor, and the man... was badly injured."

It was silent, until Sora spoke up again, "Do _you_ know what happened?" Kairi gulped, and her gaze fell onto her weary, bandaged hands. She gripped the white blanket lightly, and threw her head back. She was blinded by the bright ceiling light, but she didn't mind. It was a whole lot better than looking Sora in the eyes and telling him what happened. Although, he took her by the chin and brought her head down to face his.

They were so close-- Kairi's face was heating up. Sora, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. "Judging by your actions, I take it that you know what happened." Kairi turned her eyes away from his tempting gaze, and bit her lip. She squirmed under the pressure, as to which Sora noticed and let go. He pulled up a seat next to her bed and took one of her hands in his.

"Kairi," He said softly, "I'm not forcing you to tell me, but it would help..." Kairi took in a deep breath, and nodded. She began the explanation, as to how two men were following her and Namine. Her voice cracked every few minutes, and Sora offered her water, but she declined. She continued, and Sora cringed every now and then, his blood boiling at Kairi's explanation. Before he had gotten to the mansion, Kairi had gone through so much more pain than Sora imagined. Not only physically, but emotionally too. And in the end, when Kairi finished from beginning to the end when she fainted and wrapped her arms around him, Sora was frozen and shocked.

"Well, shit."

-

Outside in the hallway, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Zexion and Marluxia were walking towards the entrance doors, ready to take their leave. Marluxia, from the corner of his eye, could see Roxas with an arm around Namine, pulling her close to him. He snickered and called Zexion over, "I told him to stay away from that girl." Zexion pulled on his sleeve, "He's just helping her walk, Marluxia."

"It doesn't matter," He frowned, "He'll get infatuated with her." Xion placed a hand on Marluxia's shoulder and reassured him, "Have faith in Roxas. He can restrain himself." Marluxia shrugged her hand off, and gave her an odd look, "Why are you here, anyway?" Axel walked in front of him and gave Marluxia a small shove, "Why are you being such a bitch?"

"What did you just say?" Marluxia asked, his voice ice cold. "Don't make a scene, now." Zexion sighed from behind Marluxia, and held onto his sleeve, "Restrain yourself." Marluxia growled, and Axel only continued, "Let Roxas do what he wants. He obviously wants to be with the girl, so let him! There's nothing wrong with it! Besides, they're just friends, so stop thinking ahead of yourself! You act like you know everything... augh!"

A crowd began to gather, but they didn't seem to mind. Marluxia only took a step forward, and poked Axel's chest, "Pack up your things. You are no longer in this Organization."

"Tch, good riddance," Axel turned around, and waved, "I've grown tired of tolerating you." He walked out the automatic doors with Xion trailing behind him. Roxas' jaw dropped as he called out to his best friend, "Axel, what are you doing?! You can't turn on the Organization!"

"No one would miss me," Axel placed his hands in his dark trench coat pockets and headed out into the dark sky, where his figure became a silhouette along with Xion's. Roxas, who had his free hand extended, let it fall to his side as he hung his head low, "That's not true... I would." "Is it just me," Zexion began to whisper, "Or does all drama happen in a hospital?"

* * *

Winter was the worst time for an artist.

There was no inspiration, no love, no life. Everything was dead, _cold_. The heart remains frozen and the sun cannot melt your heart. Harsh winds fill the air, and do not keep you in a warm embrace just as the summer once did. No one could be inspired like this-- well, in Roxas' view. His head slammed onto the piano as he let out a frustrated sigh.

He looked out the full length window to his left, and put on a sympathetic face. The trees were losing their leaves, and were becoming bare. Everything was dying. It didn't even snow in Twilight Town. "Why?" He whispered, letting his arm lean against the grand piano's keys. He was in the art building back at the academy, trapped in a room of his own. It was an empty room, with blank beige walls and a plain hardwood floors. The only thing inside was a black grand piano, and a wall filled with full length windows.

It was a small room-- his thin atmosphere. It was his sanctuary.

This was where he wrote his songs, where he usually got his inspiration. He hadn't been here in awhile, not at all ever since the incident with Namine. But now that he had actually come in contact with her, he figured it was time to return. And now he thought it was a mistake. He couldn't think of anything. Simple chords, simple melodies... it wasn't enough.

It wasn't unique. He needed inspiration, and he had none. A knock was heard from the door, distracting him from his thoughts. He turned around and saw Namine with a sketchbook in one hand, the other still bandaged up. It would be awhile until her arm was fully healed, and until then, Roxas would take care of her. Marluxia was highly against it, but thanks to Zexion's persuading skills, Roxas was fortunate enough to keep his position in the Organization... unlike Axel.

Axel was gone-- it had already been three days since then, and he couldn't find the redhead anywhere. Sora says he's been hanging around with his friends, which was better off than dealing with Marluxia. But now, since Roxas had gotten his wish to be with Namine, Marluxia was furious. He gave Roxas more work each day, trying to waste his time so he couldn't be with her. Roxas clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth.

Namine cocked her head to the side, "Are you all right, Roxas?"

"Fine," He stammered, "I'm... fine."

"You don't look it," She said with a worried expression. Roxas sighed, combed a hand through his hair, and gave Namine a toothy smile, "Don't worry about me. Let's get you to class." Roxas stood up, picked his bag off the ground and headed out the door. "How did you know I was in there?" He asked as they proceeded down the hallway. Namine began to look at the ground, and murmured, "A-Axel."

Roxas' mouth formed an 'Oh', and stopped once Namine stopped walking. "Uh," She placed a hand against a wooden door on the right, "I just left my textbook in this room." Roxas nodded as she opened the door, revealing a small art studio with paintings and sketches plastered all over the walls. Some were framed, others weren't. Some where hung by string, but the one he couldn't miss was the one on the canvas.

There was a young blonde boy, with unruly spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He sat on a bench with a familiar looking ice cream bar that melted in his hands, and a small sized guitar standing next to him. He was looking to the right, his eyes filled with curiousity. Behind him was a tree, and a poster that read 'Struggle'. It was a mixture of sunset and daylight, judging by the colours. What bothered him was that the scenery was calm, and easy to read, but the boy wasn't.

He had no mouth.

"Is he sad?" Roxas whispered. He felt an uncertain emotion overcome him, one he couldn't quite figure out. It was a good feeling. Namine picked up a paintbrush from the ground and placed it on the canvas, keeping her gaze to the ground, "You tell me." Namine also had a look of uncertainty until Roxas came up from behind her and took her arms. With the paintbrush in her hand, he guided a hand up to the canvas.

Roxas' eyes softened, "I think he's happy."

He moved her hand with him as her guide as they painted a smile on the boy's face together, and everything seemed to be in harmony with each other. It was perfect. Namine dropped the paintbrush, and no one moved. It was silent for a few moments, with Roxas' arms still around Namine. "These are amazing..." He whispered, "Th-Thank you." The flaxen haired girl looked confused, "F-For what?"

"Inspiring me again."

-

"Sora..." Kairi asked wearily, her arms drooped on her lap. She was still in the hospital, and she had to stay there for two weeks until she recovered. She would need crutches for awhile, but other than that, her wounds were healing well and she wasn't all that traumatized. In fact, she wasn't thinking about the rape all too much... she was thinking about something else. Rather, _someone_ else. And he was sitting right in front of her, one hand intertwined with hers.

He gripped hers tighter, "What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

"You should go back to school..." She groaned, her gaze falling upon their hands, "It's been almost a week, you have to go back to the academy. You're going to miss something important..." A small frown made its way to his face, "No, Kairi. I swore to stay here until you got better. I'm not leaving until I know you're okay... because, if I'm at the academy, and something happens to you..."

"The nurses said I was--" He cut her off, "No, Kairi. You don't know how it feels when the person you love is away from you, and the feeling I have when you're not around... there's a risk that I may never see you alive again..." Kairi blushed and tightened her grip, "I-Is this why... you're doing all this for me?" He caressed her cheek with his free hand, and leaned in so his forehead touched hers.

She could only look up and watch him with twinkling eyes. He closed his own eyes and whispered, "I'm doing this... because I love you."

Kairi shot up from her bed, and began to breath heavily. She quickly checked her surroundings, her eyes wide with shock, and... what was that? Excitement, maybe? Fear? "A d-dream?" She shivered, and looked at the door. Sora came walking in with one earphone in his right ear, and a paper bag in his left hand. He was bobbing his head to the beat, until he found Kairi staring at him. He ripped off the earphone from his ear and cocked his head to the side, "Kairi, everything okay?"

"Where were you?" She asked immediately, her lip quivering. His eyes crunched, "Uh, school... where else would I be?"

Kairi's gaze fell onto the floor, looking disappointed. _So it was a dream..._ "I take it you still can't read my mind?" Sora asked, tossing his backpack aside, "Because you wouldn't have asked in the first place." Kairi groaned, "No... I still can't read anything. Hell, Sora, I can't even see in the dark anymore. When they turn off the lights... I can't see! It's so dark!"

He began to laugh, "You sound like this is all new to you. Don't you remember what the dark was like when you didn't have your powers?"

"I was six, Sora. I can't remember."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Eh, whatever. Here," He pulled up a stool beside her and gave her the paper bag, "I don't know if this is the word, but I figured you were getting _schoolsick_, you know, how people feel _homesick, _so I bought you some of the cafeteria fries. I know how much you love them."

"Thanks," She gave him a thankful smile and proceeded in taking a fry from the bag, "Aren't you going to eat?" Sora shook his head, "Already did. Now, what was bothering you when I came in? You looked surprised." Kairi stopped munching, and blushed madly, "N-Nothing. It was nothing... it was... just a dream, that's all."

"Oohh, what kind of dream was it?" Sora asked, intrigued, "Cuz you know, a dream is a wish your heart makes." Kairi's eye twiched as she placed a hand at where her heart would be, "Really now?" Sora nodded with a childish grin, "Yupp, whatever your dream is about, I believe its the person's true desire... I mean, why else would they dream about it, huh? Unless it was a nightmare, you know... like that dream I had once when Axel kissed Roxas and--"

"I don't wanna know," Kairi interupted. There was an awkward silence until both began to laugh, Kairi focusing in Sora's adorable giggles. She blushed an even darker shade, thinking about her dream again. And then there was a dark side of Sora... but then there was him himself. Did her heart want all sides? Did her heart even want him at all? "Kairi," Sora sang in a singsong voice. She snapped her head up and gave him a smile, "Yes?"

"Stop staring at me like that."

* * *

**HOLY. SHIT.**

**Yeah, that's all I can say right now. That, and a whole bunch of things. I swear this is the longest I haven't updated, and I'm sorry about that. Remember those days in Masquerade when I'd update everyday? Man, that was the summer... so inspirational. But now its winter, and my inspiration line is wearing thin. As Roxas said, everything is dead and cold. Do you know how many emotions I went through just to write this one chapter?**

**All the drama at school, all the stress... its exam time here, and I only have one exam, which is tomorrow. I just wanted to update sooner, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't have an author's note before. Sorry to those who got worried, I was just depsressed, tired, and stressed. I've been depressed for awhile, but I think I'm okay now. Actually, I feel like frolicking around my house... I have a billion different personalities, so please get used to it xD**

**Anyway, whoa, whose seen birth by sleep? It made me cry T-T. And I nearly had a heartattack when my music said we were gonna be playing Kingdom Hearts music O.O Yeah, he said it. He PLAYS it. We actually might be playing Kingdom Hearts ! O.e Anyway, I can't think of much to say now because I have to go study, so let me review quickly! And I know I'll have more stories to tell in the next review... sorry for the wait!!**

**Oh, and about that scene with Axel... I know its the other way around, but I wanted Axel to have a sign of importantce :D**

**frozenflower716: lol hey vanessa. i'm talking to you right now on msn !! xD**

**xocherry: oh no problem, i take it youre busy with school too? X.x**

**lil eve: lately ive been thinking of how important Xion is... thats what I get for watching 358/2 days 3x :3**

**Kootoni Akatsuka: uh, personally, ive never played the world ends with you so i wouldnt know xP**

**TinaalovesMints: thank youu :D**

**YuffieKisaragi: yeah.... sorry about tht xP**

**Jared Someone: well, i'd say we've been talking alot lately, future boy :) and i know you cant resist reviewing xP**

**TaylorrStrife: lmao yeah i saw it too, and axel is just so... xD !! he still says got it memorized, huh? xD**

**XIII Riku: interesting guess youve got there**

**Craxuan: LMAO **

**SaphireWaves: yeah im sorry for the late update !!**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: lol i was actually considering adding a duck and a dog xD**

**chibixbabe: see,youre one of the reviewers that make me undepressed :D**

**Swanna: yeah im fine, sorry about tht :)**

**CrimsonFoxii: i know, poor kairi :(**

**Grey vs Ale: lol pie xP**

**Sorry for the short replies, but I really have to study... thank you for all your support, please dont forget to review and sorry for any grammar mistakes !!**

**-Kyorii**


	16. Verus Somnium

**. Chapter XIV .**

**_. Verus Somnium ._**

Dreams were dreams, nothing more. Simple whispers of the heart, that's all. Unless, a certain dream comes true, then it becomes reality. It becomes a _real dream. _Its no longer a fantasy-- its right in front of your eyes. You can see it. You can touch it.

"Sex her up!" Tidus yelled, jumping up and down in the hospital lobby. Yuna gave him a five star on the back, sending him face down to the floor. Olette, who was sitting on the bench, looked at the screen in the corner of the wall. There was a whole set of TV's lined up, and each had four rooms being filmed at the same time. Sora & Kairi's friends sat in front of one specific TV screen, watching the two teens talk.

"Do you _want_ to turn this into a porno?" Yuna asked in disgust. Hayner crossed his arms, "We're guys, what are you gonna do?" Rikku, sitting beside Olette rolled her eyes, "Be mature." Hayner shrugged. "It's harder than it looks," Aqua sighed, flipping through a magazine, as to which Hayner and Tidus' first instinct was to say, "That's what she said!"

-

"Its almost Christmas," Kairi stammered, trying to change the subject. Sora gave her an odd look at first, but then shrugged it off with a smile, "Yeah, it is. Everyone's getting hyped up about the whole Secret Santa thing..." And at this point, Kairi knew Sora was trying to hint something about his present. Kairi glared at him, "I'm not telling you what I got you." He jumped up, "Y-You can read my mind already?"

"No," Kairi smirked, "It's obvious." Sora pouted, "Aww come on... just a hint, Kairi." She shook her head and stuck out her tongue. Sora stomped his foot, "But _Kairiii_!!" As if it were planned, a nurse walked by the hallway with a small child, who seemed to be laughing and pointing at Sora, "Ahaha, wook at dat boy. So chiwdish. Ewen I'm mowe mature dan dat." Sora sweatdropped, and looked down at the ground with embarassment.

"You just got school'd." Kairi giggled, taking out another fry from the paper bag. "So," She asked while munching, "What did you get me?"

Sora was taken aback, but then crossed his arms with a devious look on his face, "I'm not telling." Kairi's jaw dropped, "Aww, come on!" Sora stuck out his tongue, "You didn't tell me what you got me, so I'm not telling you what I got you." Kairi frowned, "You are so lucky I can't read your mind."

"I know," He flashed her a charming grin, "It's quite convinient for my plan, actually." Kairi looked curious, "Plan?" Sora waved it off, "Nothing, nothing." Kairi puffed her cheeks, "You're killing me, here." Sora crossed his arms, "For the record, I'm not the reason you're bandaged up like that. It was that stupid rapist."

"Speaking of the stupid rapist," Roxas walked through the door, and this time without Namine, "The nurses say he's awake." Sora felt his blood boil, "Stupid bastard should be dead."

"Well then I guess the person who nearly killed him didn't do a very good job," Roxas walked forward and closed the door, "Sora, I know it was you." Sora turned to face Kairi, "You told him?" Kari bit her lip and nodded, "We're concerned, Sora. Roxas hasn't told anybody else but Namine." Sora cringed and looked off in the distance, "Hey, I'm afraid too... it may seem odd that I'm afraid of myself, but I am. Was I really that terrifying, Kairi?"

Kairi curled the top of the paper bag, and didn't say a word. Sora sighed, "You don't have to think about it. Your silence was a good enough answer."

"Do you want to see him, Kairi?" Roxas asked, "The man that... er, violated you." Sora stuck up his nose, "And why the hell would she want to see--" Kairi interupted him, "Yeah, I do." Sora jumped, "What?! Kairi, if you're going anywhere near that creep, then I'm going with you!" Roxas placed a hand in front of Sora, "Dude, last time you saw him you turned into the spawn of the devil."

Sora frowned, "Tch, fine. I'll stay outside the room then." Kairi got off the bed and took her crutches, "Better get someone to hold Sora down, then. Now, time to have a little talk with that man." Sora's eyes widened, "Don't tell me you're going to forgive him." Kairi left without another word.

* * *

"Let me at him!" Sora yelled, being held down by Tidus. There was a wall of windows, and on the other side, a man was heavily bandaged, and Kairi sat before him with Roxas. "I-I'm sorry," The man groaned, "I-I didn't mean for myself to go that far... I-I was drunk, and..."

"It's all right, I understand." Kairi gave him a grin. "Your leg..." The man took in a deep breath, "I am so sorry..." He tried to sit himself up, causing Sora to bang on the window, "Don't touch her !!" The man looked at Sora and gasped, "Oh shit, it's that kid!" Machines started beeping and a nurse walked by to check what was happening, but Roxas gave her a thumbs to motion that everything was all right.

Tidus pulled Sora back-- the man began to calm down. Just then, Namine walked through the room and went to Roxas' side, "Roxas, it's almost time to leave." He nodded and placed an arm around her waist. "Do you remember anything?" Kairi whispered, "About... that boy."

The man's eyes widened, "It was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen! He was... so dark, and there were purple flames... and those eyes... those yellow, yellow eyes!" Roxas took the initiative of questoning him more, "Are you certain that's what you saw?" The man nodded. "Did you tell the nurses?"

"The didn't believe me... but I _know_ it was true! I saw it with my very eyes... I felt its pain! It was a _nightmare_!"

Kairi looked frightened and walked towards Roxas to whisper in his ear, "What are we going to do? There's no denying what he saw! He could get us discovered!" Roxas sighed and rubbed his temples, "If only there was a way to make him forget..." Namine looked at the man and cocked her head to the side, "For...get...?"

"Augh," Sora gritted his teeth, "Let me go, Tidus! There's no knowing if he could get out of hand again!" Tidus sighed, "Let it go Sora! He's not even trying anything! Calm down!" It took a few seconds for Sora to stop struggling and eventually settle down, "Fine, but we're not leaving until I see Kairi safe in her bed again." Tidus snickered, "Heh, I'm sure you'd like to make her feel secure in her bed."

"Do you want to get beat first?" Sora asked angrily, "I'm actually trying to calm down, you know!"

"I think you should get some rest now," Kairi suggested, leaving the room with Roxas and Namine. The man groaned, "Um, if it isn't too much trouble, could you please turn on the radio? Music will help me sleep." Kairi grinned, "Sure." She walked over to the radio by the nightstand, and clicked the button. A song by the Beatles began to play, causing the man to put on a face of disgust, "Could you please change the station? I hate the beatles..."

"He insulted the Beatles-- he's going to hell!" Sora yelled, running forward again. This time, Hayner supported Tidus in keeping Sora down. The man smiled and drifted off to sleep. Namine and Roxas still stood by the door, Namine with her hands clasped together as if she were praying, "I sure hope he does forget."

-

"So you'll be back at the academy next week?" Sora asked, walking with Kairi towards her room. He had a hand around her waist so she didn't have to walk with her crutches. Instead, Sora held her crutches with one hand and kept her balanced himself. "Yeah, I'm grateful I get back in time to spend Christmas with all of you," Kairi grinned. Sora opened the door and plopped Kairi down on her bed. Sora blushed at what Tidus had said earlier, but shook it off.

"Thanks," Kairi blushed, "You better get back to the academy. It's getting late."

Sora nodded, "Yeah." He closed his eyes for a moment, then proceeded in waving Kairi farewell. She felt a little disappointed that he hadn't kissed her like last time, but that was alright. It's not like she liked him... right? Meanwhile, Sora walked out of the room and caught up with Roxas and Namine who waited for him by the entrance. "Roxas," Sora walked towards him, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Yes?" Roxas asked, almost looking willing to do anything. "S'cuse me, Namine, but I want this to be a surprise for you, too," Sora scratched the back of his head and watched his sister give him a suspcious look before walking away. Sora whispered something in Roxas' ear, and the blonde's eyes widened, "You're serious? But, won't she read your mind?"

"Her powers are disabled for the time being," Sora smiled deviously, "So, will you help me?" Roxas smirked, "Of course."

* * *

One week past, and it was already Christmas Eve. In the hospital, Kairi was finally let out, and her rapist was still recovering. Roxas found it peculiar that the man didn't seem to know anything about the night he raped Kairi-- well, not anymore, at least. It was almost like he completely forgot about it considering he asked who Kairi was when she went to visit him one last time.

Other than that, everything was back to normal, except the academy's temperature. It was alot colder than usual, and everyone seemed to complain about it except Sora. He was grinning to himself, for everything was going according to plan. He had asked Roxas to turn up the school's air conditioning system, and disable all the heaters. It was no problem since he had tricked Axel into hijacking him into the system.

And now, the sky was dark, and the sky was filled with stars. There was no snow, but some trees did let some leaves fall. Snow would be a miracle for Twilight Town.

The gang, except Sora, were exchanging gifts in the girl's dorm lounge. Wakka was pissed he had gotten a dress from Hayner, thinking it was originally for Olette. Hayner was furious at Tidus were bluffing, and began chasing him around with a chainsaw in his hands. Everyone else had gotten their normal presents-- gift cards, clothes, video games, and for some absurd reason Hayner was given a chainsaw.

Although Secret Santa was involved, people still bought gifts for each other. They all thanked one another, and after all the gift opening, everyone was forcing Hayner and Olette to kiss under the mistletoe. Meanwhile, by the windows, two girls sat in dismay. One was blonde, holding a neatly wrapped package in her hands. The other had crimson red hair, clutching something in her hand.

"We should go find them," Kairi suggested, referring to Sora and Roxas. They had Organization business-- Sora had promised he would try and make it, and Roxas... was Roxas. God knows where that boy would have gone. All Namine knew was that he would come find her; he was assigned to take care of her, after all.

"That's a good idea..." Namine murmured. Both girls nodded towards each other and sneaked out the back door, hoping not to disrupt their friend's activities. Kairi went one way and Namine went the other. Amongst the shadows, two voices were whispering towards each other, "Kairi will be heading there."

"How do you know?" Asked one voice; obviously Sora. "I just have this feeling she'll be there, so why don't you try from the roof?" Obviously Roxas. Sora nodded and gave Roxas a high five, "Thanks Roxie." The blonde frowned, "You killed the supposedly epic moment." Sora rolled his eyes playfully and ran towards a building, running up the stairs as fast as he could. Roxas, on the other hand, placed his hands in his dark trench coat pockets and walked the other direction.

In front of him, though she was a good twenty meters away, was none other than the flaxen haired girl Namine. She took small steps, held a package in one hand, and kept her head hung low. Roxas hollered, "You're not going to find anyone with your head down like that!"

Her head snapped up, her eyes interlocking with his. She blushed, but proceeded in walking towards him. Both didn't speak, but Roxas' eyebrow raising at the package was enough to break the silence, "M-Merry Christmas." Roxas grinned as she handed him the present, but then put on a look of guilt on his face, "Um, Namine... sorry, but your gist isn't quite ready." _I think you're enough a gift, Roxas_. "Th-That's alright. You didn't have to get me anything." Roxas smirked, "Good, because I didn't get you anything."

"..."

"I _made_ you something." Oh, now that was more like it. "Can I open it?" Roxas asked. Namine gave him a playful look, "No, Roxas." He took it as a yes as he ripped the paper apart, revealing the painting Namine had made that inspired him about a week ago. He looked heartwarmed, and was about to say something until Namine cut him off, "There's something else..."

Out of a bag she was carrying, which seemed to be like a mini cooler, Namine pulled out two ice cream bars, "I remember you telling me your mom always bought you these ice cream bars, but you never knew what they were called, and you only remembered their colour... well, out of luck, I actually found it at thi one store in the corner of town-- does the name _sea-salt ice cream_ ring a bell?"

"It..." Roxas fidgeted with the ice cream in his hands, "Rings alot of bells." And in that instant, Roxas hadn't cared if the ice cream had fallen to the ground or not, but he had the sudden instinct to bring the girl into his arms, and hold her tightly. Xion was watching from afar with Axel by her side, watching the blonde couple show their affections silently. "I'm happy he's found someone that can make him that happy."

"You make him happy, Xion." Axel grinned. Xion was about to reply, but couldn't once she was awestruck at what was falling from the sky. "This isn't possible," Axel choked out, "This is a dream. It isn't real." Xion stuck out her tongue, and felt a tingle, "Oh my goodness... it's real, Axel. I just _felt_ it." Back to the blonde couple, they both hadn't noticed the sky until Roxas had finally looked up and smirked, "I didn't think he could do it, but he did." Namine didn't bother asking, she could only look surprised.

"Snow?"

-

A mixture of cold winds and ice water. The atmosphere needed to be right, and it certainly was. It would take alot of power, but he was sure he could pull it off. He _had_ to, for Kairi's sake. So there he stood, Sora Strife with his eyes shut tightly, and his arms in focus. He looked as if he were about to conduct an orchestra, but he was going to conduct the world itself. He had thought it over, and he figured it would be fine.

No one would discover him, nor Kairi. If he could change the weather, it would be no problem. The worlds were fucked up due to universal warming anyway. So now, it was time for his plan to take action. It wasn't too hard... just focus. Focus, Sora, focus. Take wind, feel the cold rush of air, and mix it with water. Think soft, think gentle...

And there it was.

Perfect little tufts of white falling from the sky. He extended a hand to feel it, and grinned to the sky. He walked to the edge of the roof, and watched as the girl below him stared up at the sky in awe. She was leaning against the tree where they used to carve their tic tac toe games into, with something in her hand. She closed her eyes and spun around as if she were living in a dream, but of course, she wasn't.

She was living in the moment, and stopped once she turned to face him from above. It was like looking at an angel-- an angel with perfect spiky brown hair and luminescent eyes. She mouthed his name; he could see, he wasn't that far. In fact, he was only around three floors above her. He jumped down from each balcony, eventually getting to the ground to meet with Kairi.

Her eyes were sprakling, her expression serene. "Do you like it?" He whispered, and she proceeded in lunging forward to wrap her arms around him, her head on his chest. She seemed to be letting out soft sobs of happiness, making Sora smile triumphantly as he stroked her hair and pulled her closer. "Th-Thank you so much..." She sobbed, her hands now resting at his muscled chest. She looked up for an instant, her eyes locked with his. And right then, just right then, she had made up her mind.

_I think... I think I love you, Sora_.

* * *

**Well then, let's proceed into the author's note. There actually not much to talk about considering that I have a five day weekend of school until the new semester starts, and I can't think of anything interesting lately... so, hm... what to talk about? Well, my new story following this one is Memoria Insula, not Devilish Angel, so I'll keep you updated on that. I'm working on the first chapter right now, so tell me if you'd like a sneak peek anytime soon ;D**

**But for now, hm, yupp, not alot to talk about. Nothing all that funny has been said either... blah, I guess I'll face it. Life without school actually sucks =O Who knew school was important? I'm kidding, kidding xP. And wow, I've been playing Modern Warfare too much... my eyes are freaking red, and everytime I see a plane outside, I have the instinct to shoot it down.**

**And I'm literally starting to speak terrorist. It's creeping me out. O.e xD But now, its reviewing time. It's 1AM here, and im tired as hell so I hope you don't mind if my replies are a little short! Oh, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Like, I can't believe I'm at 15 chapters and there are already 300+ reviews! And Verus Somnium means Real Dream in latin xP (ohyeah im cool lol)**

**Tsukasa Miyamoto: thanks :) **

**chibixbabe: ohman, I understand the pain of busy-ness very well. we both have crazy lives, I guess xP**

**KSprizzle: i take it that this chapter answered your question? ;D**

**frozenflower716: lol im pretty sure keisha wouldn't be too interested. what do you have next semester? I sure hope we finally have a class together !**

**Kaze the Regenade: was this update fast enough? xD**

**YuffieKisaragi001: dont take what I think into what you think, because I feel I can't get inspired by winter. im more of a summer inspired person, but all writers have their moments when they get alot of inspiration, so dont let me change what you personally think :)**

**Jared Someone: well well well, long time no talk jared, even though im talking to you on facebook right now. we shall dominate in modern warfare! dont worry, you'll get better, and i promise i'll get my mic soon, although i dont want you hearing my retarded voice xP and about the depression thing, dont get me wrong, you make me happy, but i hate freaking depression !!! oh and all my personalities... too much to handle xD OVERRATED, OUT OF CONTROL, PARENTAL ADVISORY.**

**kisdotathe freak gamer: ahaha, well, sorry about tht xP i went through a little emo angst phase there**

**TaylorrStrife: lol sharp eyes you got there, because when I wrote that line for Zexion, I was exactly thinking of Terra's obsession with Grey's Anatomy xD and that is a pretty interesting theory you got there... hm, i actually never thought of that xP**

**nanny kiwi gurl: i know, cute little sora gone bad D:**

**iiMew: wow in a good way? xD**

**CrimsonFoxii: thank you :D im pretty sure that luck of yours got me a good grade on my exam because i swear it was the easiest thing in the world, so thank you :D**

**xocherry: you're writing a speech about final fantasy?! oh you lucky! last time i had to write a speech which was like five years ago, i was given a topic! so i had to rant about freaking HAMSTERS for a good five minutes xD And the vegas vids... we should collaberate some time :)**

**Craxuan: LOL if one day i see someone reading my story underground, i will remember you and just laugh to myself xD**

**Grey vs Ale: and this exactly proves why you are a cherished reviewer :) thank you so much, it was very heartwarming :D**

**XIII Riku: lol lemme, you have to do the community service thing too? xD dont worry, ive got it as well, and i havent even started xD we're supposed to have 40 hours... yupp, not even an hour done xP im making such good progress ! xD**

**lil eve: LOL same, i really do love Xion. I admire her kind of character, and dont worry, i'll make sure she gets a little something in this story :) but my favourite scene was when roxas gave her the keyblade and she's like "roxas... that's a stick" i LOL'd xD**

**SaphireWaves: omg, for the secret ending, there are subtitles, its up on youtube! OMG, its so good! it almost made me cry T-T !!!!**

**Artism: i feel the school pain -.-**

**TinaalovesMints: lol i dont have a ps3 either xD i'll just jack it off my friend or something lol. well, im not going to buy one just for kh when i can just watch te scenes xP unlike my friend, if he doesnt have a certain game system for kh, he'd by the game system just for kingdom hearts xD so dedicated lol**

**Swanna: oh sorry! what's your facebook name again? i'll be sure to add you :)**

**NOW I don't feel sleepy... stupid teenage adrenaline rush! IM SO HYPER. AHAHAHAHA. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS. AHAHA IM GONNA FROLICK AROUNDMMY HOUSE. IM UNSTOPPABLE ! IM HIGH! AHAHAHAHAHAA**

**-crashes-**

**-Kyorii**


	17. Symphony

**. Chapter XVII .**

**_. Symphony ._**

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breathe before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?_

_[ P i n k ]_

What Kairi was feeling could be expressed in various ways, but one thing was certain. And there was only one way to put it. She was in love with Sora, and she didn't want this moment to end. This _one_ moment-- if she could stop time at any moment, she would stop this one. If she could go back in time, she would go back to this moment. Nothing had ever felt this good-- nothing ever made her feel like this. She just didn't want to let go. This was heaven... she had to be dead. This wasn't _real_.

Though the snow was cold, she was warm in his arms. His perfectly tanned, muscled arms. How did she ever meet someone as amazing as him?

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, choking out soft sob every now and then. If only she had her mind reading ability back, she would know what he was thinking. It was hard to predict when he had his eyes closed, savouring the moment. Unless... that's what he looked like he was doing. He wouldn't have done this if he hated her, right? But he couldn't _love_ her at the same time... what did he think of her?!

Friends, right? Just friends? Well, he did have supernatural powers and understood her... so make that _close_ friends. Then he flew with her... okay, really really close friends. But then there's the time he saved her life... so make that _really really really_ close friends. And now, he did this. He altered the weather. He changed the universe. For _her_. Kairi Hikari. And for once she wasn't angry with him for using his powers out in the open. She was so delighted.

"Thank you," She sobbed again, holding him tighter. He did the same. His scent was so intoxicating, so... attractive. Damn, what was she to do? Sora then looked up and found Axel on the roof, looking like he was slapping the wind's ass. He flipped him off, regardless of his position. Axel chuckling drifted off into the night, and Sora continued in holding his girl close. Wait... _his_ girl? Since when was Kairi _his_ property? This was getting out of hand!

He couldn't like her... the Organization wouldn't approve. They wouldn't let him near her ever again, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be with Kairi-- just... not in that way... right? RIGHT? Shit, what was he to do?

"Roxas, I believe this is called stalking." A voice whispered from the bushes. Said boy waved a hand in the air, "Puh-lease, this ain't stalking at all, dear. We're just conveniantly watching two people, watching their every move... at the exact same spot, at the exact same time." Namine sweatdropped, "Oh yeah, that's _totally _not stalking."

-

In about four days, school was back, and Sora and Kairi haven't spoken since. Well, it was more so Kairi avoiding Sora, and Sora endlessly whining about Kairi, who was running away from him. Not to mention that he had been sick for the past few days. It probably had something to do with all that effort he put into changing the weather.

Kairi was at her locker that afternoon, nearly slipping on a puddle of water on the way. The snow had melted down-- it didn't take all too long. She spun the lock, and pulled the small door open. She placed her books inside, sighing with a hand still holding the door. "Kairi."

She jumped and shoved her head into her locker, her shivers echoing through the emptiness. She knew it was Sora. She'd memorized the sound of his voice. She felt him inch close to the side of her head, that intoxicating scent overcoming her again. He whispered into her ear, "_I see you_." A chill ran up her spine, "A-Ahahaha, you found me..."

She shut her eyes tightly, hoping she could get rid of the blush on her face. She spun around, facing that gorgeous face. The tip of his edge was a little red-- he had obviously been sneezing alot. "You shouldn't have made it snow," Was the first thing she said, "You look terrible." _Yeah, you sexy tousled adonis_.

"But it was worth it," He winked seductively. Then he did what she didn't expect at all. He pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead.

Quick, soft... and then he was gone. Kairi blushed madly, and shoved her head into her locker again. Namine and Selphie just conveniantly walked by, giving Kairi a pat on the back, "You like him. It's written all over your face." Kairi snickered, "You can't see my face." Selphie smirked triumphantly, "Exactly."

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

"So why exactly are we here?" Tidus asked, feeling annoyed as he took his seat in the semi-dark auditorium. Hayner furrowed his brows, "I think we're here to watch band geeks." Olette punched his shoulder, "Music is an art. You have to appreciate its kind beauty. So_ shut up_ and_ fucking enjoy it_!" Hayner and the boys blinked twice before taking their seats in silence. Yuna crossed her arms and plopped down next to Tidus, "We're onl here because Namine wants to watch Roxas."

Said girl dropped her jaw, "That is so not true!" Rikku raised a brow, "Oh, so we just happen to be here at the exact time he's performing, on the exact day, at the exact performance that he just so happens to be conducting?"

Namine grinned and nodded, "It's the least I could do since he's been helping me lately." Kairi and Sora poked their heads out from the seats behind Namine, "Little did you know... that he was Romeo, he was throwing pebbles, and Marluxia said stay away from Namine! And he was calling out your name, begging you please don't gooo! And you said, Roxas take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all we have to do is run!" Namine puffed her cheeks and turned her head the other way with a blush. Sora and Kairi gave each other a triumphant look and giggled.

_Backstage_;;

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Roxas asked, adjusting his tie as he stood up on the podium. He sweatdropped at all the students fumbling with their instruments. The trombones seemed to be yelling each other, there being only two trombone players. Roxas sighed and combed a hand through his hair, "Oi, what's the problem now?"

"Sir!" One yelled, "His trombone sounds all retarded!" The other rolled his eyes, "I clearly see no difference from how it sounds now and before." Roxas sighed, "Show me." He adjusted his posture and played a note. The other trombone player jumped up, "You see?! He's blowing too hard, sir!" The whole orchestra was quiet, until they all bursted out in laughter due to the sexual innuendo in the sentence.

Roxas eased his laughing and gestured the orchestra to calm down, "Okay okay, we gotta take this seriously. There's a music instructor here from Twilight Town's Art College, so please, if you all want a future in music, I suggest you stop making sex jokes." Everyone nodded and got in their rest positions, ready for Roxas to give them the cue, "Okay, when the curtains fall we'll start off with the concert music... we'll save my composition for last."

"She's going to love it," A violin player assured. Roxas gave her a firm nod and took in a deep breath. The curtains fell, and the show began. About half an hour later, everyone was into the show. Even Tidus & Hayner. Namine was at the edge of her seats, her hands clasped together as she admired the orchestra-- but most of all, the coductor. That amazing, music prodigy. So full of emotion.

The song they had been playing ended, and Roxas, for once, walked up to the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for coming tonight. There is one song left to play, and it is my own composition. It's the first song I wrote, and I hope you all enjoy it. I call it _Koukyoukyoku no Namine_. In English, its _Symphony of Namine_. Thank you for inspiring me, Nami."

Sora and Kairi have each other a high five, whereas everyone in the crowd started cheering madly. Some boys even wolf-whistled. Namine was blushing out of her mind, feeling extremely flattered. She felt a jolt of adrenaline overcome her, and found herself shaking in excitement. From the very corner of the auditorium, Xion's heart sunk a little.

Roxas bowed to the audience, and went back up to the podium. He waved the wand around a few times before the orchestra actually started the song. It was soft, subtle... and it was totally Namine. If you were to close your eyes, you would see a girl in a white dress with flaxen coloured hair. It had dynamics, and though it didn't have much of a fixed meter, it was the most beautiful thing Namine had ever heard.

As for Roxas, when he had turned around and faced the crowd's applause, Namine was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

-

When the show was over, Namine found herself backstage, ready to meet up with Roxas. The whole orchestra was practically gone-- actually, everyone else was gone. The auditorium was dead silent and dark, except for the stage. Namine hadn't seen Roxas leave, so she figured he was changing in one of the room's in the back. She found an old grand piano backstage, so she decided to sit on the chair in front of it.

She rocked her feet back and forth, knowing Roxas would be coming by anytime now. She heard footsteps creak, so she quickly stood up and squinted. She twiddled her thumbs as the silhouetted figure came closer. Then suspense was getting to her, until she found out that it was only a student who had left their trumpet case backstage.

Namine sighed in disappointment, and watched the boy scurry away. Before she turned around, someone had whispered '_Boo_' in her ear, causing her to turn around, scream by instinct, and trip on her own foot. She fell back, but Roxas had caught her fast enough. He was leaning on top of her, one hand on her back.

They looked like they had been dancing, and Roxas had just put her into a dip. They stayed that way for awhile, in silence, until Namine decided to break it and lunge towards Roxas, encircling her arms around his shoulder as he placed his own on her waist. "So I guess you liked it?" She nuzzled her face to the crook of his neck and nodded, "I loved it."

He pulled away from her and took a rose from his back jean pocket, handing it to her with a bow. She accepted it and grinned, being led to the piano. They sat on the seat together, and Roxas opened the piano. "Is there anything you can't do?" Namine asked, knowing how talented her friend was. "Yes," Roxas sighed, his mind was set, , "I can't stay away from you."

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you_

_]i[ Taylor Swift ]i[_

_-_

The suspense was killing her. There was no cure to ease her anxiety, no way to stop it... unles she got her powers back. She didn't know how long that would be. Her wound weren't fully healed, but she guessed that once they were, she would be back to normal. Kairi had never been hurt this badly before, thus causing her to lose her powers temporarily. But.. was this temporary? What if it was permanent?!

"I highly doubt it," Sora took his smoothie from the table and began sipping on it. He and Kairi met up every few days just to have a little talk, but today would be the last time they did before exams. This time, they decided to have some treats together in the campus tea shop. "So you think I'll get them back soon?" Kairi asked worriedly, eyeing her chocolate cake. Sora crossed his arms, "Why would you have been given these powers if you were to lose them?"

"True say..." Kairi rested her head on the palm of her hand, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Sora with a tainted blush on her cheeks, "So are you ready for exams?" Sora drank some of his smoothie before responding, "Yes, actually. I've averaged to a 'B' in two classes, and an 'A' in the other two."

Kairi's jaw dropped open, "Seriously? Which one are the A's?"

"Biology and Math."

Kairi's jaw dropped even more, "You're kidding." Sora laughed, "Oh my gosh, I did better than you didn't I?!" Kairi puffed her cheeks, "Only in Biology." Sora slapped his forehead and continued his laughter, "O-Oh my, I'm sorry Kairi, it's just-- it's funny!" Kairi glared at him for a few more minutes before giggling in defeat. It wasn't long before Sora started coughing and sneezing again, causing Kairi to put on a serious look on her face.

"You shouldn't have made it snow if it was going to make you so sick," She pursed her lips. Sora lessened his coughing and took in a deep breath, "I already told you that it was worth it. And don't look at me like I'm the only one with a problem. We've been here half an hour and you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry," Kairi replied plainly, looking out the window. Sora narrowed his eyes, "You didn't even eat lunch."

"You were watching me?" Kairi asked oddly. Sora cocked his head to the side and looked innocent, "How can I not?" Kairi blushed madly and looked out the window to hide it. After a few moments, Kairi turned back around to talk to Sora only to find a fork with a piece of cake placed in front of her. Sora held it before her mouth to feed her. She blinked twice before trying to take a bite, only for Sora to bring it back.

He giggled, and placed it in front of her again, "Don't worry. I won't pull away this time, regardless of how adorable you looked."

At the booth behind them, Roxas had called Marluxia to have a little meeting between the both of them. Marluxia was glaring at Sora and Kairi, knowing he was getting attached to the girl. Roxas crossed his arms, "Marluxia don't try anything. If you're planning on seperating Kairi from Sora, then I'll pay the price for him. But now, there is an important matter at hand.

The pink haired superior removed his hood and looked at Roxas with an irritated face, "This better be worth my time." Roxas nodded, "I assure you, it is. It's about Sora Strife." Marluxia aknowledged this, "Proceed." Roxas sighed and placed a hand over his heart before saying, "Sora guessed on the entry test."

* * *

**I apologize for the late update, again! A new semester started in school, and I've just started to adjust to it. Since then, I guess some things have been happening. Well, first off, I had badminton practice early morning about three days ago. You see, I'm on the badminton team... I know, I'm so asian. So like, the coach said, "Okay! Everyone run across the gym using 80% of your speed!' So I did... until I accidentally started running faster and ran into a wall O.e**

**Yeah, it hurt xD. Now my body's been sore since then. And what sucked was I had this thing called a beep test the next day, and I could barely move! We have to run across the gym as many times as we can, and they count it one, one point one, one point two and so on. I was so worn out I only got up to 4.5 !! Gah, fml. So then before that, I made a bet with my friend to see if I could get this guy who likes her to do something for her for valentine's day.**

**The guy is so freaking hard to persuade, so I lost... and it was three against one. Since she won, she gets my idea notebook. The very notebook that has all my story ideas in it. The book many have been hunting me down for! Oh, and I got contact lenses :) My eye went from brown to grey. I looked myself in the mirror, and I looked freaking badass... and scary at the same time xD. Like, I scared myself because of my eyes lol.**

**My friend even said he couldn't look at my eyes for a good five seconds because he said I'd look like I was about to eat him xD. And now, to those of you who are celebrating valentine's day, and plan on confessing your love for someone, I'm cheering for you! With the pompoms!**

**Just because I'm not celebrating it with someone, doesn't mean I won't be helping other people ;D. I'll be your virtual love guru xD. But if you must know, I do like someone. But that's confidential ;D. But come to think of it, I'll celebrate the love with my family and friends. Now, I probably won't update before Valentine's Day, so I'll give you guys this treat. Since its Valentines Day and I updated late, I'm going to give you the first chapter of my new story that will come out right after this one. Now I present to you, the very first chapter of Memoria Insula! Please tell me what you think, and credit to my friend Vanessa for the chapter title xP.**

**x M _e_ m o r i _a_ _Insula_ x**

**Description: 8 completely different teenagers are forced to live in a beach house together. Toss in a little drama, destiny, humor, jealousy, misunderstandings, action, your not so average teen angst, romance; and what do you get? One heck of a summer vacation. Mainly Sora x Kairi**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Premonition**

**_Destiny Islands_ _(Kairi Lovelock & Selphie Tilmitt)_**

**It was unseemly a girl her age found true love.**

**But what Kairi felt, what she had witnessed, what she had experienced was indeed, _true love_. There was no mistake; he was _the one_, and he was _gone_. "That cute, loving... evil, lying bastard!" Kairi yelled out into the sky, the birds flying away in fear. She soaked her bare feet into the clear ocean, and sat down hugging her knees. She held a trinket in one hand, the other playing with some soft, light sand. She sat still for a few moments, trying to admire the view of the sky, but she couldn't bring herself to smile.**

**"Kairi," A voice whined from behind, "Are we complaining _again_?" Kairi sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun against her fair skin, "Sorry, Selphie." The girl took a seat next to Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder, "So what happened to forgetting about him?" The crimson haired girl hung her head down, "No luck."**

**"Well, he's gone now Kairi... there's nothing to do about it." Kairi's eyes narrowed, "Well gee, what uplifting advice. Even Tidus was more comforting."**

**"Well, unlike Tidus, I'm bringing you into reality." Selphie let her hands fall to her sides, "I'm just saying that if you love him, you'll let him go." Kairi bit her lip, "You're right..." She opened her clasped hand and revealed a star-like charm made of shells, a smiley face carved in the middle. It was pink, yellow, and white in colour, its quality still the way it was before, "Why do I even have this anyway?"**

**She threw said item into the ocean, her only memory of the boy that broke her heart, "He hurt me... he doesn't deserve to be remembered."**

**"Great, so you're over him?!" Selphie asked happily, her mood suddenly changing. Kairi recognized that tone anywhere, "All right, what crazy plan are we getting ourselves into this time?" Selphie got on her tippy-toes, looking off in some random distance, "Ohh, its nothing, just... a little vacation." Kairi raised a brow and was given a flyer. She read it over a good five times and shook her head, "No, not happening."**

**"Awww, come _on_ Kairi!" Selphie placed her hands on her hips. "It's a beautiful, luscious island! For two whole months, and only teenagers will be there! No adults-- well, accept for the staff, but other than that, its a teenage wastleland! There's a billion things to do at that resort! And I'm pretty sure sitting here depressed ain't one of them! How could you resist an oppurtunity like this?"**

**"Because," Kairi stood up and got into her know-it-all stance, "For one, why go to a luscious island when we live in one? Besides, I'm not in the mood. Two, an island filled with teenagers? Sounds kinda dangerous, don't you think? And three, if you haven't noticed, we don't have a heck of alot of money." Selphie waved a hand in her face, "One, you _will_ get in the mood. Two, are you kidding me?! Dangerous?! A summer filled with teenagers, not to mention hot guys! And don't worry, I'm pretty sure there will be limits. And three, we _do_ have money. It's called _daddy_, and not to mention all that money we earned working at the island's surf rental shop."**

**Kairi thought it over and sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll go, but only because I have nothing better to do this summer." Selphie squealed and punched her fist in the air, "Well, it's settled! I'll go make reservations! I promise you won't regret this, Kairi!" Selphie ran off in the distance, towards her canoe that led towards the island.**

**It was silent again, so Kairi looked out into the ocean again, _Maybe... this trip will help me forget him_. She stepped into the ocean and walked further until the water reached her kneecaps, "Oh, who am I kidding..." She told herself out loud as she picked up the trinket from the water. _731 days away from you..._ She looked up at the sky and felt a tear escape her eye, _Sometimes, I ask myself... are you counting too?_**

**

* * *

**

_**Twilight Town (Namine Amori & Roxas Hikari, Hayner Arundel)**_

**The suspense was _killing_ him. The spiky-haired blonde waited for his girlfriend's reply, clutching a glass in one hand. They sat at her kitchen table, straight across each other. Two tickets were placed in between them, a flaxen-haired girl eyeing them with doubt, "Roxas, I don't know..." He pouted, "Aww come on, I know you can do it."**

**"I don't think I can..."**

**"Tsk, tsk," Roxas waved a finger in her face, "Now what did we say about negative attitude? It won't help cure you." Namine sighed and looked at the tickets again, "I'm guessing you went through alot for these tickets, but... I'm scared, Roxas. I've never been to another island before." Roxas stood up and walked behind her, pulling her to his chest, "You're with me, Namine. Nothing will happen to you. Besides, you've been outside before. You've been out of town before. I know you can do this. You're strong, Namine."**

**She pressed her head against his chest and looked up at him, "There will be alot of teenagers there..." Roxas' eyes narrowed, "They will not touch you. I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what, and I've even rented out the largest beach house they have there. We have it all to ourselves. It's just a little vacation with just the two of us." Namine suddenly smirked, "Well then, if you put it that way..."**

**The couple giggled as Roxas leaned in and whispered, "You are so strong, you know that?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, "Well let's not forget that you're the reason I'm this strong." And with that being said, both leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss.**

**-**

**"Hayner!" A voice yelled on the other side of his door. His mothe banged on the door for a good five minutes before taking the keys from her apron and swinging the door open, "Curse the day I bought you that game system." She found her son with wide, red eyes up against his TV, playing the video game he usually played everyday. "Hayner!"**

**Apparently he couldn't hear his own mother due to the headset covering his ears. She ripped them off his head and unplugged his game system. Hayner got down on his knees and yelled, "NOOO! MOM! 24 KILLSTREAK! I WAS ONE AWAY FROM--" His mother threw a piece of paper in his face, "Hayner, I'm doing this because I'm concerned about your health." Hayner sweatdropped, "Please don't tell me this is the gamer addiction group again. You know the counselor placed a restraining order against me, right?"**

**"I know," His mother sighed, "But this is different. I think you need a vacation, Hayner." The blonde furrowed his brows, "For the last time, I don't need to go anywhere. I'm not addicted to video games!" His mother placed her hands on her hips, "You're speaking terrorist!" He sighed, "Haven't you heard the beauty of the language?"**

**"Okay, that's it." His mother took out a luggage from his overflowing closet and began to pile clothes inside, "You're going, and that's for sure." Hayner laughed as he read the ticket, "Oh my gosh, this is that Kingdom Hearts Resort thing, isn't it?! Mom, you're sending me away because you think I'm obsessed with video games... so you send me to a teeage wasteland?! You're practically sending me into heaven!"**

**"I'm sending you in for a social life."**

**

* * *

**

_**Memory's Skyscraper (Riku Somneri & Xion Simnel)**_

**"Thinking again?" A black haired girl asked as she took her seat next to her best friend atop the town's skyscraper. She handed him an ice cream bar, and admired the dark town below them. There wasn't much to admire, considering that it was Twilight Town's downtown, or rather, as some call it, the dark side of town. It barely got any sun, and was dark majority of the time.**

**It rained alot, too. The black haired girl's companion was an albino haired boy with rather pale skin. He had bright aquamarine eyes, and went by the name of Riku. "Thank you, Xion." He outstretched his hand to take it from her, causing his sleeve to reveal part of his arm. Xion gasped and kneeled down to his level "Riku, not again..."**

**"It wasn't as bad this time," He said in a monotone voice, "At least it was only a belt." Xion's face sadened, causing Riku to do the same, "Xion don't be sad. I don't want to be the reason you're sad. Really, I'm fine." Xion hugged her knees, "Aren't you ever going to tell someone that you're being abused?" Riku shook his head, "I wasn't going to tell anybody. No one would care. You were the only who did... you were the only one who figured it out."**

**"And you begged me not to tell anyone..." She sighed, "You shouldn't hide your pain." Riku let out a half laugh, "I've been doing it my whole life, why stop now?" Xion stood back up and began digging into her pocket, "Well, let's not be sad and depressed today." Riku's eyes widened, "Dear god you're smiling. Something must be up." Xion rolled her eyes playfully and handed Riku a ticket, "We're going on a vacation."**

**"What?" The silver haired boy asked in belief. He placed his hood over his head again and played with the rips on his jeans. "Well, you know that shop around the corner? The one that sells sea-salt ice cream? Well, it turns out they were having this contest, so I decided to try it out. There was this bag of golf balls, and the one who got pink won two tickets to Kingdom Heart's Resort in Memory Island."**

**"And you won?" Riku asked. Xion nodded excitedly, "Yupp, so I guess you and I are going to be spending our summer in a resort!" Riku crossed his arms, "Wait. You don't usually like to go out anywhere except around town, so it makes this suspicious..." Xion whistled to look casual, until Riku snapped his fingers and figured it out, "You're just hoping _he's_ there, aren't you?"**

**"I love how you know me," Xion giggled and began to walk towards the skyscraper's steps, "Now I'm gonna go pack. Be ready, Riku!" The boy sighed and watched Xion run off to her house. Maybe this vacation would be a good oppurtunity for him to finally confess something he'd been hiding for awhile. He usually wouldn't agree to anything like this, but this was Xion. His Xion. His miracle. This summer, he wouldn't have anything get in his way. That boy couldn't possibly be there on the island.**

**-**

_**Radiant Garden (Sora Hikari)**_

**Amongst the Crystal Fissure, a teenage boy with brown gracity defying hair sat cliffside by himself, clutching something in his hand. He had been in deep thought, and one could easily tell something was bothering him. He had been through something. Something big that he couldn't let go of.**

**He was still in his school uniform, his backpack tossed aside. He looked up at the sky, admiring its sunset colours. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the sun warm his skin. The wind whistled through him, some papers from his backpack flying away. But he didn't mind. He was just going to sit and think. In his hand was a ticket. A ticket given to him by his mother, thinking that he needed a vacation from the things that bothered him.**

**He accepted it, but not so he could run from his problems, but to run straight to it. Something in his heart told him that she would be there. The very girl he had given his whole heart to, and until then, she still had it. But she didn't know that it was hers. Well, not anymore. He had broken her heart, and he couldn't fix it in time. He prayed she would be there so he could explain things. He had never been this serious and determined before. This summer, he was going to come back to her.**

_**731 days away from you... sometimes, I ask myself... are you counting too?**_

**-**

**Don't worry, its not all about romance. There's some action in it too ;D. Ask any questions if you'd like, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, thank for your support, and sorry for any grammar errors! You guys rock... I LOVE YOU ! ;D**

**Kyorii**


	18. That's So Roxas

**. Chapter XVIII .**

**_. That's So Roxas ._**

A new semester meant a new beginning-- new classes, new places, new relationships and new complications. Unluckily for Sora, he had them all. Especially the complication part. He wasn't aware that Marluxia knew about his fluke, but he did drop a few hints when looking at him. Marluxia wasn't all too sure about Sora, either. Sure Roxas was truthful, but he couldn't believe Sora Strife, the genius of Twilight Academy, wasn't the boy he claimed to be.

He had been researching for the past week, and so far, Roxas was right. Sora's grades did slip once in awhile, and the things he failed were stupid mistakes. A genius wouldn't miss anything like that. The genius would have straight A's. The genius would be smarter than Zexion. Th genius wouldn't even need to look at the answer book, for the genius _is_ the answer book. This time, after everyone had settles into their new classes, Marluxia was going to find out the truth and set things straight.

-

"Bullshit."

Sora was taken aback by his father's response across the phone, "No dad I'm serious." The voice on the other line snickered, "That's not true, Sora. I know I'm supposed to be supportive and believe you, but I just can't believe it." Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I aced the entry test didn't I?"

"Which makes this even more unbelievable. 2 A's? You barely got B's back in Destiny Islands." Cloud paced around his home office, waiting for his son's reply. Sora groaned, "Dad, you have to believe me. I've worked so hard this semester." Cloud tapped his chin, "I suppose I can believe that. Has Namine been tutoring you?"

"Day and night." Sora replied, "And my friend Kairi's been helping me too." Aerith suddenly yelled across the room, "Oh, Kairi! Is that the girl you have a crush on?!" Sora blushed madly and covered his cell phone speaker, remembering that he was in the drama room. The class was smirking at him, and Kairi, who happened to be in his class, was wide eyed next to him. "Mom!"

Cloud, and yes, this was Cloud, laughed, "Got a girlfriend now, do you? Put her on the phone, Aerith wants to talk to her." Sora huffed, "She's not even here!" Cloud rolled his eyes, "Please, I can hear your class laughing." Sora grumbled while handing the phone to Kairi, "This was the worse time to make a home phone call..."

"Why are you giving me the phone?!" Kairi panicked. Sora bit his lip, "Just tell my mother you're not my girlfriend." Kairi snatched the phone from him and glared, "You're such a baby." Sora placed his hands in front of him, "Hey, like they'll believe me. You do it." Kairi blushed and turned her head the other way, and changed the pitch of her voice to the softest she possibly could, "M-Mrs. Strife, pleasure to talk to you. Please let me assure you that your son and I have not been, er... uh... going out."

"This is so embarassing..." Sora sunk low in his seat, only to be patted in the back by Tidus. "Man oh man, right when we get back home for the summer you and your father are you gonna have 'the talk'." Sora shrugged his hand off, "I already know how to calm my hormones... unlike you, Tidus." Kairi shakily returned Sora's phone to him, curling into a ball afterwards. Sora mouthed an apology to Kairi and kissed her hand, causing a scream to come from the phone, "A kiss! A heard a kiss, Sora!"

"Mom please." Sora begged, "Dad, make her stop!"

Sora could still hear his mom giggling until she started coughing madly. Cloud ran to her side and gave her some water. Sora's face grew worried, "Dad..." Cloud sighed, "Yeah, it's back..." Sora's eyes saddened, "Tell me how she's doing later. Class is starting." Cloud nodded, "Bye, do your best." Both hung up, and Sora sat down in dismay. Tidus clenched his fists, "It's back, isn't it?" Sora meekly nodded, but Kairi was confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sora was silent so Tidus explained, "Once in awhile Sora's mom gets this weird looking scar on her stomach. There's no explanation for it, not even the doctor's can figure it out. Her blood gets all weird for awhile and she gets really sick because of it... then it just... goes away and she's back to normal." Kairi's eyes widened, "Does that ever happen to Namine? After all, she is..."

"Once. It happened once." Sora cringed, "A long time ago. We suspect that it won't be coming back."

"Okay, air's getting tense! Let's change the subject shall we?" Tidus began lightening the mood, jumping up on the stage, "It's after lunch, its drama class... feels great!" Someone snuck up behind him, "Glad you're enthusiastic Mr. Clearwater." Tidus jumped and turned around to face their teacher, "P-Professer Genesis!"

"Take your seat." Tidus scurried off to the seat beside Sora and curled into a ball just like Kairi had. Genesis closed his novel and sighed, "All right, welcome to Dramatic Arts class. I'll be your teacher, and you may adress me as Genesis. I teach both poetry and drama, so deal with my angst. I will have an assistant teacher-- some of you might be familiar with her, but in case you don't know, her name is Rinoa."

Rinoa walked through the curtains and waved, standing next to Genesis. "She's a dom advisor but she works here for the time being. Extra credit for college, yadda yadda. Anyway, we'll cut the introductory stuff. I'm pretty sure you all know each other, so let's just get to acting. Pair up-- trust excercises. On stage. Now would be nice. Rinoa will take it from here while I grade some paperwork from last semester."

Genesis walked off to his desk while the students walked up on the stage in pairs. Tidus had already started flirting with some girl as he walked up with her on stage, "So, I see you look sleepy. Do you like sleeping?" The girl yawned with a nod. Tidus winked, "I like sleeping too. We should try it together some time." With that being said, he was slapped in the face and left alone center stage.

Sora and Kairi giggled from afar, and began the excercise. Kairi fell back, and Sora caught her easily. They switched, and Rinoa began pacing around the students explaning their curriculam, "Good job students. Very good. Now, for our first unit which we will be starting next week, we will be covering Romeo and Juliet. It may be soon, but we will cover all the dramatic terms beforehand. Isn't it exciting? William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, one of the greatest love stories of all time!"

Sora fell back, hoping Kairi would catch him but he fell onto the cold hardwood floor. "Kairi!" He whined. Kairi apologized with a blush and helped him up, _R-Romeo and Juliet? What if Sora and I get paired together?!?! Oh my... breath, Kairi! Breath! _"Romeo and Juliet?" Some girls whispered from the corner, "I hope I get paired with Sora!"

Kairi sweatdropped and hung her head, "I don't stand a chance..." A bucket was shoved in her face, filled with pieces of paper. Rinoa grinned, "We'll be picking characters now to make things easier as we learn." Kairi gulped and nodded as she pulled out a piece of paper. She was shaking as she unfolded the paper, praying that she would get Juliet. Her jaw dropped as she fainted.

Sora caught her, looking at the piece of paper in her hands, "Kairi as Romeo? Is that even legal?!" Rinoa giggled, "You get who you get." Sora held Kairi's body in one of his hands and used the other to pick a name from the bucket. Tidus placed a hand over his mouth, "Wait, if Kairi got Romeo, then there's a chance Sora will be--" Before he could finish, Sora had already fainted on the floor along with Kairi next to him.

"Yup. Juliet."

* * *

"Bullshit!" Sora sweatdropped, remembering his father's response across the phone, "I'm not kidding, Axel. I'm Juliet." The red head laughed along with the table. It was true-- ever since Axel was kicked out of the Organization, he decided to hang out with Sora a little more and eventually fit in with his friends. He did speak with Roxas every now and then, but that was only on facebook or instant messaging. Drama class was also the other exception, considering that they had it together during first period.

"Sora as Juliet?" Olette giggled, "I'll be sure to get a ticket for that." Tidus smirked, "Not just that. Guess who Sora's beloved Romeo is?"

"Oh my gosh, Leonardo Dicaprio?!" Rikku squealed. Everyone stared at her with blank faces. "What? He was hot in the movie!" Tidus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, anyway, its Kairi." The table laughed even more, but majority of the girls just squealed in delight. "What a romantic story!" Olette clasped her hands together as her eyes began to sparkle.

"As screwed up as this seems, I do have to admit that fate has set you two up pretty well," Axel winked, "SO, Act 3 Scene 5... what about it, huh?! When Romeo and Juliet get all hot and diggity and--" Sora's glare motioned him to stop, "Axel, it's bad enough that we have to do the play. But now I have to wear a dress and violate Kairi?" Just as if it were planned, Kairi walked by with a weird look on her face.

"We're just talking about the play Kairi dearest." Sora said innocently, causing her to nod slowly and walk away. She sighed when he was no longer looking at her, "Would you stop leading me on, Sora?" Someone giggled from behind her, and Kairi came face to face with none other than her cousin, "I knew you liked him."

Kairi puffed her cheeks, "So what if I do?"

Roxas pinched her cheek, "That is so cute. I always thought you two would end up together, whether you had powers or not." Kairi blushed and placed a hand at her cheek, "Well if you think we'd be real cute, why don't you tell him that? He clearly doesn't see me as more than a friend." Roxas crossed his arms and smirked, "How do you know that? You can't read his mind yet, can you?"

"And it puts me in a really pissy mood." Kairi growled. Roxas laughed and ruffled her hair, "Give it time Kairi. He'll come around. I made sure he would." Kairi raised a brow, "How?" Roxas sighed, "I really wish you could read minds, so I wouldn't have to explain this to you." He took her wrist and led her elsewhere. They walked outside by the cafeteria doors, checking if anyone could hear them.

That's when Roxas inched closer to Kairi's ear and whispered, "I told Marluxia about Sora."

Kairi gasped, "But that would expose me too! How could you, Roxas!" The frightened blonde backed up, "Whoa, not the powers! The fluke, Kairi! You know, the genius thing?" Kairi slapped his face and placed her hands on her hips. Roxas' haw dropped, "Oh yeah, when it comes to the powers you yell at me, but when Sora's dignity is at stake you slap me in the face? Damn woman! You must love him alot!"

Kairi blushed but brushed the fact aside, "It doesn't matter, Roxas. What you did was wrong. Sora's gonna get kicked out of the Organization, and he might even get suspended!" Roxas placed his hands in front of him in defense, "Calm down, miss murder. I did it for good reason."

Kairi punched his arm, "And what could that be?!" Roxas leaned in closer and whispered, "Because I saw something bad happen." Kairi raised a brow, "You SAW something bad happen?" Roxas nodded, "Yeah, like... a flash of an upcoming event." Kairi cocked her head to the side, "A vision?" Roxas nodded and gulped, "If I didn't do what I did, my vision would come true."

"Has it ever occured to you that this vision may not even come true?"

"Kairi," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I haven't told you this before, but I've been getting these weird visions lately. Like when Namine got raped... how do you think I knew where she was? I wasn't just _conviniently_ there. When Sora turned to dark-- I had a dream about it, so when you told me, I was kinda shocked. Everything I see comes true, Kairi. Even if it was just once or twice. Its happened a few times. And what I saw about Sora-- I don't want it to happen. I did what I had to do."

"Are you saying... you're psychic?" Kairi asked in disbelief. Roxas shrugged, "Psychic or not, I don't want my vision to come true." Kairi frowned, "I don't believe this..." Roxas combed a hand through his hair, "Fine, believe me or don't believe me." Roxas suddenly shoved Kairi forward and ducked down. The cafeteria doors burst open and three deadly arrows whizzed past them.

"And that is why the archery club does not practice in the cafeteria!" They heard Professer Leonhart scold from the inside. Roxas helped Kairi up and smirked. The girl smirked as well, "Fine, I'll believe you for now. What was it that you saw, Roxas?"

"I saw you and Sora. Dying."


	19. Change of Heart

**. Chapter XIX .**

**_. Change of Heart ._**

Kairi locked herself in her room for the remainder of the day. She curled up into a ball on her bed, not moving an inch. She didn't reutn to her last class, and she didn't even let Namine in. Roxas tried kicking the door open, but it did no good. He wasn't all too strong anyway. Namine couldn't waltz in because she had left her keys inside, so there was only one person left for the job.

Sora.

"Kairi, open the door!" Said boy began pounding on the door, "Kairi, come on! We're worried about you! What happened?!" Hayner, Tidus, Olette & Yuna came running in for reinforcements at the perfect time. "Oh, Sora, you didn't hear?" Tidus asked innocently. Sora gave him a confused look, "What?" Hayner placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kairi and her boyfriend Riku just broke up." Sora's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! KAIRI AND RIKU WERE DATING?!"

Everyone started laughing, leaving Sora growling in anger, "That was _not_ funny!" Roxas wiped a tear from his eye, "Aww sorry, you just should've seen your face." Sora cracked his knuckles, causing Roxas to place Namine in front of him for defense, "U-Uh, your face is very attractive, Sora."

"Okay now that's just scary." Sora backed up against the door, then turned around to pound on it again, "KAIRI!" Namine sighed and shrugged, "Well I guess Sora didn't work either. She must be really depressed... What happened?" Roxas whistled casually and began to walk away, until Sora took his collar from behind and brought him back, "Oh you're telling me everything, Roxas."

Everyone heard Kairi blow her nose from the inside, causing Sora to clench his fists, "Okay, everyone but Namine and Roxas leave. I got this." Hayner shrugged and walked away with everyone else. "You better give us the details after!" Yuna yelled while being dragged off by Tidus. Sora saluted and turned around to face the door. He took a deep breath, and checked if anyone was watching.

When the coast was clear, he held onto the doorknob and froze it. He slammed it down, ripping off the knob from the door. Namine gasped, "Sora! You couldn't just... melt it or something?" Sora picked the knob from the floor, "Do you want the fire alarm to go off or something? Besides, its more ninja to do it this way."

"You couldn't just pickpocket it?" Roxas sweatdropped. Namine sighed, "Or we could've asked the dorm advisor for a spare key." Sora pouted, "That would've been no fun." He pushed open the door and found Kairi flat face down on the floor. He ran to her and turned her over, holding her as if he were in those cheesy fairy tale movies, "Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!"

Roxas took some bottled water from the fridge and splashed some on Kairi's face. She instantly woke up and held onto the closest thing possible, which in this case, was Sora. She blushed and pulled away, plopping herself down on her bed. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked with puppy eyes. Kairi quickly tackled him to the floor, "Oh, Sora! Please don't leave! I want to be with you during the last moments of my life!"

Before Kairi could say anything else, Roxas began coughing out hints that they weren't the only ones in the room. "No sex," Namine scolded, being given a high five by Roxas. (**A/N**: _If you read Masquerade... it's back! xD_) Sora blushed and gently pryed Kairi off him, "Um, yeah, awkward. Anyway, why so dramatic Kairi? We haven't even started the play!"

"You didn't tell him?" Kairi yelled towards Roxas, hyperventilating by her mini fridge. Roxas crossed his arms, "Why should I tell him something like that?!" Kairi hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, "WELL SORRY BUT I THOUGHT SORA WOULD LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT HIS DEATH." Sora squeaked, "I'm gonna die?!" He ran to the corner by the door and started hyperventilating as well.

Namine hid behind Roxas and wobbled, "R-Roxas..." He sighed, "It's true. Hard to believe but I've been having these visions lately..." After Roxas explained his new found 'ability', Sora and Kairi were lef silent, their bangs covering their eyes. "So this is it..." Kairi mumbled, "We're going to die." Sora clenched his fist, "What exactly did you see? For all we know you could've seen the death in our Romeo and Juliet play."

"Unless your drama class has really nice special effects with blood, then you could be right." Roxas narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground, "I'm really sorry..." Namine crossed her arms, "How soon do your visions happen?" Roxas shrugged, "The furthest was a week prior." Kairi sobbed, "I'm gonna die in a week!" Namine shook her head, "No, Kairi. You're not. Roxas, how did they look when they died? Grey hair? Older?"

"The same..." Roxas mumbled. Sora slammed his head back to a wall, "I don't... my gosh, after everything..."

"Don't worry, I think I've altered it," Roxas reassured, "I saw you and Sora dying somewhere in the school, most likely the quad. So I told Marluxia about Sora's fluke... that should get Sora out of the school." Sora gasped, "R-Roxas, but--"

"Do you _want_ to die?" Namine suddenly yelled, tears brimming in her eyes, "Sora, this is serious! We're talking about your life here! Roxas did the right thing... you have to get out of here!" Sora held back a sob, "I don't want to leave." And at this point, Kairi wanted to hear Sora say, "If I leave, I'd be leaving you." But of course, fantasies were just fantasies. The air was tense, so Namine and Roxas left them for privacy, shutting the door behind them.

Sora shut his eyes, and let a tear escape his eye. He hugged his knees, and Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder from behind him. He held it though she was behind him, leaning back so his head rested on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Kairi." He felt her tears against his face. "How can you say that?! We're going to die, Sora! And we don't even know how! It's not easy to live with the fear of close death! We could die right now! We never know!"

"Don't think like that," He whispered softly, drowsily, "We're going to defy fate. After all, we can defy alot of things. We defied humanity, didn't we? Well, we _are_ human, but we have strange abilities." Kairi sobbed, "This could be the end, Sora..."

"And if it is the end, I'm glad I can spend it with you... even just for a little while." He kissed her chin from below, and sighed. The sun from outside hit their faces, the colours of the sunset entering the room. "I'm glad I met you, Kairi." _This isn't a dream_, Kairi thought as Sora rested on her shoulder. "Sora," She whispered. "Mmm?" He asked.

"B-Before this is all over..." _It's now or never_, "I need to tell you something..." "Just..." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. Kairi smiled softly and looked down, _Well, I guess fate doesn't want me telling you now._ _But I'm glad I can spend this moment with you, before you tell me that you don't feel the same way._

_-_

"So it's true?!" Marluxia demanded an answer, throwing Sora's records in his face. Sora gave him a weary nod, not denying anything. Roxas was watching with Zexion from the door, feeling sorry for his room mate. But it was for the best-- Sora would at least stay alive after this. "Sora, you know what I have to do," Marluxia scolded, bringing out his cell phone, "I'm calling the headmaster. He'll probably call your parents and explain your offense to them."

"I deserve it..." Sora mumbled, "Go ahead. I'll start packing my things."

Marluxia nodded and staretd dialing, explaining everything to Sephiroth. He walked past Roxas without saying a word, his bangs still covering his bright eyes. "Unbelievable..." Zexion shook his head in dismay, "And he was doing so well... I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but it is a shame, and I think I'm going to miss him." Roxas sighed and leaned against the wall, watching Sora walk off down the dark hallway. It wasn't long before Roxas found himself leaning against the clock tower, staring up at the moon.

Someone in a black hoodie handed him some ice cream, which he gladly accepted, "Haven't seen you in awhile, Xion." She removed her hood and gave him a half-hearted, sympathetic smile, "What's on your mind?" Roxas took a lick, "Alot." They sat in silence for awhile, until Xion took in a deep breath, "R-Roxas, I need to tell you something."

"Xion..." He sighed, "Sorry, but I don't think now is the time. I just have alot on my mind, and I'd really like to be alone."

"But--" She was interupted. "You can tell me another time, Xion. Please let me think, and what you're about to tell me... it isn't _really _important, is it?" Tears brimmed in her eyes, "No, I guess not. Goodbye, Roxas." She quickly ran towards the door and ran down the stairs. Roxas slid down on his back, "My vision told me what you were going to say, Xion..."

_She ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes_.

"And I'm sorry I can't return your feelings right now. I know I've been a jerk. There's just too much on my mind..."

_The petite girl ran too fast and tripped over a step, causing her to slam into a wall, crushing her back_.

"I like you, I really like you, but I'm in love with Namine."

* * *

Four days later, Sora stood on the auditorium podium, his backpack and suitcases packed behind him. He was to apologize to the whole school for lying, have his scholarship taken away, and suspended from the school. Sephiroth was wiling to give him another chance, but the chairman were there to evaluate his punishment. So far, Sora was suspended, but the chairmen of the board were still thinking. They were going over Sora's grades, and were reconsidering.

"I'm sorry, everyone, truly I am. Truth is, I'm not a genius..." Sora sighed with a sad look plastered across his face, "I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I do try. I shouldn't have lied, and I clearly see that what I have done is wrong. I assure you that this will be the last time you see me. I'm just your average teenage boy-- lover of rock band, master of guitar hero, and hater of Edward Cullen. I had the greatest oppurtunity of going to this school, and I took advantage of it. I'm just no one. Nothing important."

Kairi's heart ached as she was on the brink of tears. _That's not true, Sora. There's so much more to you. So much good_. _You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that_. She clutched onto her shirt, her hand shaking. This was going to be farewell-- this was the last time she was going to see his face. It was over now, and she knew what had to be done. She had to tell him before he left.

"Goodbye, Namine," Roxas choked out a sob from beside said girl, holding her hand tightly. Namine shut her eyes tightly and nodded, "Farewell to you, my dear Roxas."

"Overall, I am very sorry," Sora finally waved off a goodbye before letting Sephiroth take over. He looked at the board members, "Well, do we have an evaluation?" One out of three nodded, and walked up to the podium with a folded paper in hand. The man handed Sephiroth the paper, and walked back to his seat. He nodded and opened the piece of paper, gasping in shock, "Are you sure of this decision?" All three nodded, as did Sephiroth; he seemed to aknowledge it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"S-Sora Strife, unpack your suitcases... you're staying."

Everyone in the auditorium suddenly jumped up and started cheering, clapping and screaming their lungs out. Sora's mouth dropped open as his suitcases fell to the floor. Kairi couldn't contain her tears as she ran up onto the podium and wrapped her arms around Sora, nearly sending them both to the ground if Sora weren't so strong and held them down. She began crying onto his chest out of sadness and happiness. More so on happiness, though.

"Though you lied, you've tried so hard. We have never seen a student improve so much throughout the span of six months," Sephiroth grinned, "But since you are staying, and you did lie, there will be an offense. We're taking away your scholarship, so you and your sister will have to earn the money yourselves by working on campus. Find a job, it shouldn't be too hard. Congratulations, my nephew."

Sora gave him a firm nod while gripping onto Kairi tighter, "I'm staying, Kairi... as much as I want to be happy, I just... can't...be..."

"No, Sora," Kairi sobbed, "We're going to defy fate. As you said, we defied humanity. I may be powerless at the moment, but I'm strong enough to know that we can overcome this... I'm just glad you don't have to leave me in the process." Sora felt a tear fall from his eye as he smiled, "You're right. Let's change destiny."

And at that moment, Roxas froze. His eyes were wide open, his mind adjusting to an event in his mind. He could see something, yes. It was similar to something he had seen before, but the scenario had changed. There stood two people, hugging each other as tight as they could, and though they were badly injured with deep scars and bruises, they were smiling at each other. So happy, so _alive_. They held each other, surrounded by nothing but light. And Roxas smiled as he flashed back into reality, watching Sora and Kairi cry together on stage while the school kept on cheering.

They were supposed to die today, but instead, fate wanted them to live. There were still some things that needed to be done.

* * *

**I swear this is one of the saddest chapters I have ever written. Well, it ended on a note of hope, but it was pretty sad, wasn't it? I've been thinking of so many songs that could go with this, but I guess you'll just have to use your imagination and think of some yourselves :)**

**Anyway, sorry for not adding an author's note in the other chapter. I thought it would be more dramatic if I kept it the way it was xD. Anyway, don't let the Xion thing bother you. Things will happen, don't worry. And if you're confused, don't worry. I'm going to explain more things earlier on. And now, the latest news from your author.**

**Nothing exciting, but some of my close friends came over to watch 'He's Just Not That Into You'... love that movie xP. Then they attempy playing Modern Warfare. I pwned xP Now, what else, let's see... I dislike my new semester. It has my worst subjects Dx. It will be the death of me.**

**But other than that, nothing new. I'm pretty sleepy... 12:35am here xD. But if I do think of anything to tell you, I'll be sure to add it in another author's note. Yes I know I haen't been all too interesting lately, but guess what... my new semester isn't interesting at all ! xP. Now I shall reply to your wonderful reviews! (I can't believe I'm almost at 400!) I swear this wave of reviews almost made me cry! Thank you so much!**

**Infernal-Memories: thanks, that really means alot ! T_T**

**CrimsonFoxii: lol, wasn't that bad, was it? **

**Jenny: thank you ! :3 as a writer i just hope people will feel like you :) how did this chapter make you feel?**

**Kpop: lol glad you found that amusing xD**

**A Different Dimension: you see, i like reviewers like you. Those who compliment me, but yet show me what I can improve on. I swear people like you will make me a better writer someday :) thank you so very much, it means alot.**

**frozenflower716: unfair, you know everything that's gonna happen in the story xD. **

**Taygon55: lol well I was actually thinking of adding loveless in here somewhere, but I couldn't really find anywhere to add it yet xP but i swear there will be loveless in here somewhere, because i love love love loveless (whoa that looked weird... xD)**

**Princess of Twilight: forgive my stupidity but WII HAS ONLINE? XD i dont own a wii, but my cousin does. we made square enix mii's and played baseball with them xD nice to know my reviewers have different ways of replying to me lol**

**True-Light San: Interesting theory you got there :) but i assure you that sora x kairi dying was NOT the one seen in the play xD believe me, its going to be something else (giggles becaue she knows whats really going to happen)**

**TinaalovesMints: LOL if I had a son i'd totally bug him about a girlfriend xD**

**xocherry: um, i have the first five seconds of the collab xD im sorry! when it comes to video editing i cant do much with time. i havent posted something in over 2 months LOL. i havent finished a video in about 3 months xD. i'll try and get it done sometime, dont worry. **

**XIII Riku; well then, did you enjoy what ensued? xP**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: you are very correct. this story needs angst in it... in needs everything 8D except adult rated stuff... maybe xD**

**Artism: no its alright that you're busy. i appreciate you for still reviewing, though :)**

**Grey vs Ale: thanks :)**

**Jared Someone: you're at recess? wait you have a break... in my school, we have no breaks except lunch. The rest is just workworkwork O.O we shall discuss our story soon, Jared. We will plan out everything, and it will be epic.**

**GH0ST4303: lol **

**TaylorrStrife: damn, you guessed that too?! you're good ! majority of your theories are right... i'm too predictable ! xD**

**dearlybelovedangel: was this update fast enough for ya? ;)**

**SaphireWaves: whoa i just went of brainfart after you wrote 'allusion'. i remember learning it in english last semester but I totally let go of everything i studied after exams xD. I sat silent for about 2 minutes trying to remember what an allusion was xD. i finally remembered lol**

**-yawns- okay, I'm super tired, so I'm going to sleep now. Good bye my beloved reviewers! Thank you for your support, sorry for any grammar errors, and please don't forget to review! You guys are awesome!**

**Kyorii**


	20. Oathkeeper Part I

**. Chapter XX .**

**_. Oathkeeper Part I ._**

"_Dramatis Personae_ is the characters and their roles in a play. An _aside_ is when a character speaks to themsleves on stage. The audience can hear them, but the characters on set supposedly cannot. We'll see Romeo do that in the play, so it is very important we anunciate and do appropriate hand gestures, correct, Ms. Hikari?"

Kairi's head was slammed against her mini desk connected to the theatre chair, face down. Sora gently elbowed her, causing her to jerk upward and shake her head, adjusting her vision, "Uhm, sorry, what?" Rinoa sighed, "Kairi, I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately. Your roommate told me. Why don't we have a little chat after this lesson?" Kairi hesitantly nodded but proceeded in opening her notebook and jotting down notes from the chalkboard across the room.

"Kairi," Sora whispered in a singsong voice, "Why haven't you been sleeping lately?"

"Insomnia..." She murmured, but Sora couldn't hear her. "What?" He asked again. Kairi repeated but he couldn't hear. He asked again, but this time, Tidus from behind Sora poked his head and replied, "Holy shit, she said she's been having sex all night, that's why she can't sleep." Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay there."

"Insomnia," She wrote down on the edge of his paper with a sad face on the bottom. Sora sweatdropped, "Yeah, _why_?"

"Sora, Kairi," Rinoa sighed, not even bothering to look away from the chalkboard, "You two have the lead roles in the play, so I would appreciate it if you would stop talking and pay attention. I'll have a little chat with both of you after class." Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mouthing an apology to Kairi.

-

About forty-five minutes later, Sora and Kairi sat in the drama room, listening to the clock tick slowly. Rinoa was filing some papers on Genesis' desk; it took her awhile to realize that Sora and Kairi were waiting for her to speak to them. "Oh!" She jumped from her seat and walked in front of them, her hands clasped behind her back.

"What exactly is this about, Ms. Rinoa?" Sora nervously asked. "I'm just gonna get right down to it," She slammed her hand onto a nearby desk, "Kairi, are you pregnant?" It was silent for a few moments, Kairi left in shock and Sora nearly losing it. "Wh-Where did you get that?!" He suddenly said, looking at Kairi, "Please tell me she's wrong."

Kairi blinked twice before shaking her head violently, "N-No! No offense, Ms. Rinoa, but where the heck did you get that?"

Rinoa cocked her head to the side, "But I'm your dorm advisor, I thought... the proof, Kairi! The proof! The crying I heard in your room... there was a time when I heard you throw up, then you barely sleep.... oh! And there was this morning! I asked Namine if she knew why you weren't sleeping, and the only answer she gave me was no, and then something about pills not working..."

"Oh _please_ tell me that's not true," Sora squeaked, "I'm like... one of your best friends! How can you not tell me?! OH MY GOSH, WAS IT THAT GUY WHO RAPED YOU?! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS MOTHERFUCKING ASS! Why didn't you tell me?!?!"

"I thought you knew, Sora." Rinoa said softly. Sora was confused for a moment before widening his eyes in shock, "It's not what it looks like, Rinoa! Kairi and I-- I and Kairi! We-- we didn't have sex! We're not even dating!" Kairi whistled with a deep blush on her face, "Well this is awkward." Rinoa blushed a crimson red, "Sorry for asuming so, but could you please explain your situation? I really am concerned."

Kairi sighed, "Well I'm not pregnant. I threw up because I felt sick of some thoughts I've been having, and I've been crying because I'm depressed... and those pills Namine was talking about... they were sleeping pills. I have trouble sleeping because I have nightmares. That's... why..."

"So its depression and fear," Rinoa tapped her chin, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... didn't tell anyone. They couldn't really, uh... help." Kairi stammered, looking down at her lap. Sora took one of her hands in his and squeezed it. "I suggest you talk to your guidance counselor. I won't be of much use here, but if you do need anything, I'm here, all right? Thank you for telling me, Kairi. I appreciate it. And Sora, I'm sorry of accusing you."

He blushed, "It's, er, okay... I guess.." Rinoa took some paper and began writing Sora and Kairi a late slip to hand to their next teacher, so they wouldn't be marked as late. They both thanked her and left, Sora still gripping Kairi's hand tighter. He led her to a bench that was placed in front of a sakura tree. They took a seat, and Kairi remained lifeless looking down at her lap. Everyone around them had gone to class, so it was pretty quiet.

Sora pulled Kairi to him so she could feel his lips moving in her hair, "Oh Kairi, why didn't you tell me..."

"I didn't want you worrying about me." She murmured onto his chest. Her arms rested against her sides, taking in his wonderful scent. "What's scaring you? I swear I'll get rid of it." Kairi shook her head as she felt a tear escape her eye, "You can't undo fate." Sora looked as if a light bulb lit up on top of his head, "So this is about Roxas' vision..." Kairi sniffled.

"I told you we didn't have to worry about it. He told us about his new vision, how our death wouldn't happen anymore."

"But he told us we were badly injured..." Kairi shivered, "And I'm afraid to be hurt again, Sora!" He shook his head, "Nothing is ever going to touch you again. I'm always going to be there for you, Kairi. You can count on that." She wiped her eyes and smiled, "Good to know... thanks." Sora grinned and pulled her closer with a hand at the back of her head, "That's what I do, honey pie."

* * *

The next day, early morning, Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas met up by the football field where no one could ever find them, nor hear them. No security cameras, no nothing. It was if they weren't there. They met to discuss Kairi's depression, which Sora explained to everyone. So there they were, dressed in their uniform, except Roxas. Oddly enough, he was in a thick sumo wrestler suit with heavy padding. For once, Namine found Roxas to be unappealing.

"All right!" Roxas yelled into his bullhorn, yelling straight at Sora and Kairi, "Since Kairi's scared of my vision, I've decided to train you guys to handle any danger that comes near. Sora, come hit me with your best shot!" Sora giggled, remembering a certain song in guitar hero. He shrugged it off and exchanged his expression with a serious one, "Roxas, you don't want me doing that."

"I'm wearing a sumo suit, now come on!"

Kairi sweatdropped, "Why bother training us when Sora can use his powers and I can't?" Namine put on a small smile, "We're going to teach you how to fight back even without your powers. Your powers don't deal with much physical action, unlike Sora's." Roxas was still begging Sora to hit him, "Sora, come on! Lightning, fire... show me watcha got!"

Sora sighed while cracking his knuckles, "Well it doesn't look like you're going to stop, so..." In an instant, Sora lifted a part of the ground, which Roxas actually able to dodge. At this moment, Sora created a fireball in his hand and aimed it straight at Roxas. Sadly, he missed by an immense amount. Sora tried again and again, but he just couldn't seem to aim at Roxas who was just standing in one spot.

Roxas sweatdropped, "Nice aim."

Sora flicked his wrists, "Hey, its not as easy as it looks! It's really hard to aim! It's not like Modern Warfare when you just press a button, Roxas!" The blonde sighed, "Well then, we need something that will help you aim better. Don't worry, I'll think of something. For now, let's let Kairi give me a go."

Kairi gulped as Sora bowed in front of her, letting her walk in front of him. Roxas smirked, "Come on Kairi, show me what Aunt Tifa taught you." Kairi tensed up before charging towards her cousin. He was down in two seconds flat. Sora winced, feeling Roxas' pain, and Namine ran to his side instantly, "Roxas, sweetie, are you okay?!"

"How original, kick him in the balls." Sora rolled his eyes as he fixed his little mess on the field, leaving no evidence that he ever changed it, "_Cheeaaappp_!"

-

"Oh my gosh, I've got it!" Roxas squealed like a girl, jumping up and down on his seat in the cafeteria. Sora gave him a blank stare, backing up a little. Roxas grabbed his wrist, "No, you're not going anywhere. I've finally found a way to help your aim!" Sora blinked twice, "Which is..?" Roxas stood up and led Sora towards Kairi and Namine's table, the four walking outside. "Roxas, where are you taking us?" Namine asked.

"I found a way to make Sora's aim better." Roxas said proudly, pounding a fist on his chest, "We're gonna have Uncle Zack synthesize a sword for him back in Shinra." Kairi's mouth dropped open, "You want us to take them to our island?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Roxas waved a finger, "It's a long weekend. We'll be back on time. I'll ask Uncle Zack to start it now, and we can come pick it up when we get there." Namine shook her head violently, "That's too much trouble, Roxas. Sora and Kairi won't be in that much danger, not to mention the cost of synthesizing a sword..."

"Uncle Zack is a first class _SOLDIER_." Roxas crossed his arms, "I'm related to him. I'm pretty sure he can get some people to do it for free."

"Uhm, Roxas," Sora cleared his throat, "Why would your uncle synthesize a sword for a sixteen year old that can use it with free will?" Roxas smirked, "Because we're going to say that its for your dad. Cloud Strife, right? He's an ex-soldier, I've read about him in my Uncle's office. We're gonna say that's he's gonna use it to train you because _you_ want to be a SOLDIER as well."

"Are you on drugs?" Namine suddenly asked. Roxas shook his head, "This is perfectly sane." Kairi tapped her chin, "Why a sword? How would that help Sora's aim?"

"Because, my dear Kairi, if you actually watched how weapons were made in Shinra, you'd see that they are made of special gems and metal that can resist elements. It has excellent resistance of being scratched, and if Sora can pass his elemental energy through it, then he should be able to aim perfectly."

"Reality check," Sora waltzed in, "Even if we do go... we don't have the money. Have you noticed how Namine and I are pretty much broke? We just got out scholarship taken away. We're working in the campus bakery! I don't think we can afford a trip to Shinra! How the hell are we supposed to get 2000 munny by this weekend?!" Everyone froze as a group of fangirls walked by, giggling and twirling their hair while staring at Sora and Roxas.

Kairi smirked.

**_2 hours later _**

"Roxas, look over here!"

"Sora, turn your head a little, please!"

"Can you two pull closer to each other?"

"Kairi," Namine grinned, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the scene before them, "I think this is the best plan you've ever come up with." Kairi giggled as she counted the amount of munny in her hands, "We have passed enough." Namine stifled a laugh, "Should we tell them to stop?" Kairi peeked from the crowd of fangirls and shook her head, "Nah, a little more money couldn't hurt."

In the middle of the quad was Sora and Roxas, shirtless and only in dark jeans. They were forced to hug each other, chest to chest to make the scene more intimate. Everyone was snapping pictures, and that included a few guys. Each paid the wage, thus causing the four to have enough money for their trip to Shinra. Sora grumbled as he turned away from Roxas, "Stupid yaoi fangirls."

Roxas ran a free hand through his hair, "Alas, the things we do for love."

* * *

One would think that after lying to the entire school, Sora would be left abandoned with no friends. Boy, that was wrong. Ever since Sora confessed his little secret, his reputation skyrocketed-- in a good way. Everyone found him to be honest, admirable, and of course, charming. Even a few boys assumed so. But nonetheless, amongst everyone Sora knew, he couldn't forget his original, genuine friends.

"You fucking bastard!" Tidus yelled, smacking Sora in the face. Ah, how friendly, "You're leaving on the most important weekend of the month, man!" Sora raised his brows, "What?" Selphie popped in with a calender, pointing at a certain day she marked with hearts, "Valentines Day, dummy."

"Shit," Yuna cursed, "This totally ruins the plan of getting Sora and Ka--" She stopped once she noticed Sora was glaring at her with killing intent, "Ahahaha, well, this is awkward."

"Damn right its awkward. I'm leaving at a perfect time, then." Sora smirked victoriously, crossing his arms. Olette shook her head, "Don't think you've won, Sora Strife. Remember that you're going to an island, the ideal place for romance."

"It's _Shinra Island_," Sora sweatdropped, "You know, the technology capital of the universe? Yeah, its gonna be totally romantic with everyone sending virtual roses to each other." Tidus rolled his eyes and patted Sora's back, "Whatever, dude. Just do what your instincts tell you." Yuffie waved a finger in Sora's face, "But if Kairi comes home pregnant I swear--"

"Can we stop thinking the unreasonable? I'm going to Shinra Island for my own personal reasons; can't we just respect that and move on?" Hayner sighed, "Fine, ditch us." Sora grinned, "Thanks, I knew you guys would understand."

-

"You're going to Shinra Island with your girlfriend?" Cloud asked on the other line, tapping his chin. Sora groaned, "Dad, I told you that she isn't my girlfriend. And besides, Namine's going too." Cloud twitched, "With her boyfriend?" Sora felt the urge to hang up but forced himself not to, "No, Dad. They're not dating... but I have a feeling that-- uh, yeah, let's just not talk about that right now. So, can I go?"

Sora plopped down on his couch, waiting for his father to reply. "Sure, why not? Say hi to Zack for me."

"Will do," Sora nodded, pulling out his empty luggage from the closet. "When do you leave?" Cloud asked, clicking his pen. "About four days. We'll be back before the long weekend ends." Cloud grimaced, "So are you going to tell me why you're really going, or are you going to make up a lie first?"

"Let's get the lie over with and skip to the truth," Sora laughed nervously, "Your friend Zack is going to make a sword for me."

"And why the hell would he do that?" Cloud said sternly. Sora gripped his phone tighter, "Uh, I was hoping that when I get back you could train me to become a SOLDIER." Cloud let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Funny, I've never heard you mention anything about becoming a SOLDIER in your entire life."

"Well, according to Roxas, he makes it sound like a kickass job." Cloud sighed, "I'll buy it for now. Do you need any money? After all, Sephiroth told me about your little mishap." Sora placed a hand on his hip, "Money's taken care of."

"How di--"

"Don't ask."

"All right, bye." Cloud hung up, as did Sora. At that moment, Roxas walked through the door, his earphones plugged in. Sora froze and listened to the music carefully, his eyes widening, "Oh my gosh, you're listening to Celine Dion again!" He squealed and pulled Roxas into a hug, "No more screamo! The old Roxas is back!"

The blonde immediately pushed him away and moved back, "Please don't tell me those shirtless photos turned you gay." Sora waved it off, "Puh-lease, I'm straight. I like girls, thank you." Roxas smirked as he threw his earphones and iPod aside, "Yeah, heard you've got eyes for my cousin." He narrowly dodged the radio thrown at him.

**4 days later**

The four stood with their luggages standing next to them, taking in a deep breath. "I wonder if this is really necessary," Kairi slung her backpack over her shoulder. Roxas smiled, "This is completely necessary, now stop being pussys and get your luggages on the conveyer belt. All obeyed, and walked towards the plane boarding area.

They took an aisle in the middle and sat in the order of Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas. The blondes had fallen asleep atop each other's heads about twenty minutes into the flight, while Sora and Kairi enjoyed snapping pictures of the two, ready for blackmail. About four hours later, considering that Shinra Island wasn't too far from Twilight Town, they had arrived in the Shinra Airport.

It looked very modern and technologic, as expected. The four took their luggages and heated towards the gate where they were greeted by a built man dressed in a casual navy button up shirt, and a slender woman next to him with long, silky brown hair. They held out their hands to Namine and Sora and grinned, "Welcome to Shinra Island."

**(insert author note here) x)**


	21. Oathkeeper Part II

**. Chapter XXI .**

_**. Oathkeeper Part II .**_

Sora and Namine shook their hands and introduced themselves, their voices a little shaky. The man and woman looked no older than twenty-three, and looked extremely stunning-- could this possibly be...? "Uncle Zack, Aunt Tifa, pleasure to see you again," Roxas bowed. Zack laughed, "Okay, no need to show off in front of your friends. We don't normally use formal language, so feel free to use your teen slang."

"What's up homedog skillet biscuit?" Roxas took Tifa's hand and bumped a fist with her. Namine giggled, causing Tifa to take a good look at her, "Roxas, is this your girlfriend?" Zack wolf whistled and slapped his nephew's butt, "Nice." Roxas pulled his grey hood over his head and blushed, "Sh-She's not my girlfriend..."

"Aww come on Roxie," Kairi sneered, "No need to be modest." Roxas glared at her, then smirked, "Well Uncle, have you met Kairi's boyfriend? He's right over there." Roxas pointed a finger at Sora, who had already placed his hood over his head. Kairi turned to her cousin and shook her head, mouthing, "You are dead to me."

Tifa gasped as she began to pinch Sora's cheeks, "He's adorable!"

"Aunt Tifa!" Kairi whined, prying her off Sora, "Stop hurting him, and he's not my boyfriend!" Zack slapped his forehead and chuckled, "You guys haven't changed a bit." It only took him three seconds to discover that all had a love connection. Roxas crossed his arms, "Can we just get out of here?" Zack nodded and snapped his fingers, a man in a formal suit running to his side, "Rude, get the helicopter." Said man nodded and adjusted his sunglasses, "Affirmative."

Namine's mouth dropped open, "Helicopter? You never told me you were rich." Roxas smirked, "I'm not rich. My relatives are rich. Now let's go," The blondes went off to follow Zack while Kairi was still busy trying to get Tifa away from Sora.

-

In the helicopter, Sora had his face pressed up against the window. He didn't say a word the whole time; he was too busy admiring the view. It was true that Shinra Island was the capital of technology, considering all the flying vehicles and city lights below. Kairi and Roxas sighed in delight, "Ah, home sweet home." Namine's eyes were shut as she hugged herself-- she had a fear of heights.

With that said, Roxas held one of her hands for reassurance. Tifa and Zack smirked from the front seat, knowing the teens all too well. After twenty minutes, they arrived at a large mansion on top of a large hill. The area was filled with large mansions, but this one looked more modern than the rest. Most of its walls were windows, and everything you could see past the windows was either artsy looking furniture, or technologic appliances.

"You grew up _here_?" Namine asked in disbelief as Roxas helped her out of the helicopter. Roxas nodded, taking her bags as well as his. Sora and Kairi also took their bags and headed for the door, being greeted by a red-haid in pigtails, a blonde wearing a beanie hat and two children. "Roxas, Kairi!" The children ran up to them and gave them tight hugs, being returned instantly.

"Denzel, Marlene," Kairi grinned, and looked at the remaining adults. Once again, all they looked very young and were all dressed formally. But of course, they didn't act the way they looked. Roxas was the first to introduce everyone, "Sora, Namine, this is my Aunt Vanille, Uncle Snow, Denzel and Marlene." The red haid in pigtails squealed in excitement and gave them both hugs-- she seemed to be very bubbly.

The blonde gave them high fives, and the two children greeted them with hugs. It was as if they were already part of the family. A man with spiky red hair and ragged formal wear rang a bell, "Oi, dinner's ready." Zack slapped his back and headed for the kitchen, "Thanks, Reno." All were led to another room where there was a clear glass table with white walls and black polished floors. One side of the wall was filled with full panl windows, and the others had modern day paintings.

Namine and Sora expected dinner to be awkward, but since Roxas and Kairi's relatives acted very young, they all got along pretty well. Tifa commented on how admirable Sora was for telling the truth, whereas Zack complimented Namine on how artistic she was by noticing all the furniture in the house. Vanille and Snow were fighting over a chicken leg, and Marlene was telling Namine how pretty she was-- Roxas couldn't help but agree.

"So," Kairi poked on her chicken, "Is Namine going to be sleeping in my room?"

Tifa wiped her mouth before responding, "No, you four will be staying in the beach house in the backyard." Roxas coughed, "What?" Zack grinned, "Yeah, we thought it would be more comfortable if you had your _privacy_." Roxas narrowed his eyes and hissed, "_Eviiiilll_."

"So, Sora," Zack laughed nervously, desperately trying to change the subject, "Excited to see how your sword is coming along?" Sora grinned after he placed his glass of water down, "Yes, thank you so much for agreeing to this Mr. Fair." Zack raised a brow, "Mr. Fair? You make me sound old... haha, call me Zack." Sora nodded, "Thank you, Zack."

"No problem, after all, your father is training you. How is he these days?"

"He's well," Sora smiled politely. Zack turned serious, "Does your mother still have that scar on her stomach?" Namine dropped herfork on her plate, and picked it back up with embarassment. Sora sighed, "Yes, sadly. It comes and goes." Zack pursed his lips, "I see." Namine cocked her head to the side. She remembered her mother saying something about dating a boy named Zack Fair before she met Cloud... was it possible that he still cared for her?

"Zack," Snow cleared his throat, "Why don't you show the boy how his sword's going?"

Roxas squealed, "Ooh, I wanna see!" Tifa shook her head, "Not after you eat your vegetables, Roxas. Look at Sora and Namine, they're good kids. They ate their vegetables." Roxas puffed his cheeks, "But brocolli is disgusting."

"So will be your face if you don't eat it," Zack threatened, but still kept that grin on his face. He knew he was somewhat joking. Roxas popped one into his mouth and endured the pain as he swallowed it, "Happy?" Zack clapped his hands, "Okay, very well. Follow me to the basement, if you will. Namine, Kairi, you may join if you'd like. Or Tifa could take you to the beach house."

Tifa stood up, "Let's go ladies!"

* * *

Sora, Roxas and Zack were led to an elevator where they were taken down to the basement. Below was a laboratory, filled with electronics and hologram computer screens. In one corner, there was a man typing. Though you could only see his back, you could easily tell he was frustrated.

"How are things going with the blade, Cid?" Zack asked, typing a few things on a computer pad. "It's molded to shape," The man grumbled, "Ultimate perfection." Roxas whistled, "Sounds intense." Zack tapped on a button and on top of a circular table, a 3-D holographic picture showed up. It was a 3D blueprint of Sora's new blade, showing every perspective as it spun around. The brunette was awestruck, almost taking it in his hands.

His arm merely went through as the visual picture blurred for a bit. "Ain't she a beauty?" Zack placed his hands on hips, "Our latest project; we call it the Keyblade." Sora held his breath, "A-And this is really mine?" Roxas crossed his arms, "Suddenly I'm jealous." Cid turned around from his rolly chair, "We thought you were more of a musician than a soldier."

"I am," Roxas grinned, bumping a fist on his well built chest. "Its synthesized from mythril shards, orchilacum, all that jazz. Molded together to form a strong metal, yet light as a feather. Resists elements of all kinds." Zack grinned truimphantly, "Like the design?" Sora squinted and took in the sharp details. The handle looked as if it were a pair of wings, and the blade had two seperate sides.

One side was a swirly heart, and the other looked like a star. Regardless of how it sounded, it wasn't at all girly.

"Is it done?" Roxas asked. Zack tapped his chin, "According to Cid, they've molded it to shape. So most likely it just needs to be cooled and painted, so it'll be ready and set by Sunday." Roxas squealed, "This is so exciting! Aren't you excited, Sora?!" He turned to his friend and found him fainted on the floor, a wide goofy grin on his face.

Zack slowly nodded, "I think he's excited."

-

Tifa led Namine and Kairi down a hill in the backyard. The backyard was huge, of course. The first few meters were covered with stone and flower beds, all shaped in a circle with a big dumbapple tree in the very middle. There were colourful lights all over the place, making the place look like a fantasy. Namine held her breath the whle entire time, taking in the beautiful landscape. At the bottom of a hill was a thin line of forestry being lit by the full moonlight.

Past that was a beach, a very clean, beautiful beach. Then a house-- a large, modernized house with a perfect view of the horizon. Namine stopped by the porch, taking in a deep breath, "Th-This is your beach house? I-It's even bigger than my house on destiny islands..." It was true; though the mansion on the hill had nearly four floors, this house had three. Tifa typed in a code on the side of the door as it automatically opened, letting Kairi and Namine inside.

"Kairi, you know where everything is, right?" Tifa asked, leaning against the doorway. Kairi gave her a firm nod before Tifa left, vanishing into the night. Namine blinked twice before asking, "Did she just jump on the roof?"

"Takes awhile to get used to, but she is a martial artist." Kairi said plainly as if it were no big deal. Namine placed her suitcase on the couch and whistled, "Can you and Roxas do that?" Kairi chuckled and shook her head, plopping onto the couch, "Well, lets give you a little tour. This is pretty much where Roxas and I spent most of our childhood, so... hm, let's see if I remember everything."

Kairi first brought Namine to the guest room, where she could place her luggages down. Across that room was Kairi's, designed as if it were suited for a six year old. Kairi scratched the back of her head, "Uh, yeah... I haven't upgraded the place in awhile." It was mostly pink with a canopy bed, filled with stuffed toys. There was a white desk, a white walk in closet, and pretty much furniture that was all white.

"It's cute," Namine giggled, looking at all the pictures. She looked at one in particular by Kairi's nightstand, where she was playing with a young boy around her age. She looked about two years old, and the boy... looked alot like-- "Sora..." Kairi walked over next to her and looked at it as well, "Ha, I knew when I saw Sora he looked famliar."

"So this _is_ Sora?" Namine asked, shocked. Kairi shook her head, "It can't be. Look at his hair... dark brown, shaggy. Sora's hair sticks up. And I'm pretty sure he didn't live in a mental hospital for the first few years of his life." Namine blinked before saying, "Well actually-" She was interupted by someone knocking on the door, and it seemed urgent.

Kairi ran down the steps, followed by Namine, and opened the door. Roxas came running in, searching the area while breathing heavily. Sora also walked in, carrying numerous bags and luggages. He looked more worn out than Roxas, considering that he was carrying the blonde's things as well.

"I can't believe you just wanted to get here earlier because you thought my sister would see your--" Sora stopped talking once he looked up and came face to face with Namine, who was wide eyed, "Is there something Roxas doesn't want me to see?" Roxas sqeaked and covered his mouth, sending Sora a death glare. Sora waved his hands around, "Ahaha, its nothing Namine."

"Well I can see this is about to get awkward, so... why don't we give them a tour, eh Kairi?" Roxas asked, changing the subject while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sora grinned, "I'm game!" The first place Kairi and Roxas took them to was the kitchen, just in case they got hungry. Like the mansion, it had a clear table and a wall filled with only windows. Beside the kitchen was the entertainment room, filled with gadgets, a large flat screen up against the wall,and even some aquariums on the sidelines.

It was bright blue and neon green in colour, making it very welcome and childish. There were still some toyboxes in the corner with Kairi and Roxas' name on it. "Ah, haven't been here in awhile..." Kairi walked in and spun around, picking up a teddy bear from the floor. Roxas squeaked-- It was fairly cute, with pink ribbons and a missing eye.

Namine giggled, "What a cute teddy bear you had, Kairi." The red head chuckled, "This isn't mine. It's Roxas'."

Sora tried to hold in his laughter, but miserably failed. He dropped all off the luggages on the floor and clutched his stomach in pain of laughter. Namine was giggling as well until Roxas snatched the bear from Kairi, "Yeah, okay, I had a sensetive side!"

"You still do," Kairi teased, only to be punched in the arm lightly. "No need to be embarassed, Roxas. I happen to think its cute." Namine smiled, taking the bear from Roxas as she cradled it in her arms. Kairi placed a hand over her mouth and looked at Sora by the doorway. They both nodded and tiptoed out of the room, giving Namine and Roxas their privacy. After shutting the door, Sora and Kairi were left in the hall in silence.

"Why don't we get those bags to your room?" Kairi suggested, picking one of the backpacks up. Sora nodded as they began to head up the spiral staircase. They stopped by a room on the third floor, at the end of the hallway. "Your room code is 1435," Kairi informed, typing said code onto the security pad. The door slid open, and revealed the second guest room. Sora pulled his luggage in and ran towards the full length window, "Oh my gosh, normally this would sound girly, but the view here is amazing..."

Kairi placed her hands behind her back and blushed, "W-Well, if you need anything, Roxas' room is right across from yours."

Sora pedalled bakwards and fell onto the bed, sighing in delight, "This is paradise..."

"If you think that's cool, watch this." Kairi skipped over to Sora's nightstand and began to type something on what seemed like the alarm clock. Suddenly, the window panels began to change colour and turn into a television screen. Sora's mouth dropped open as he watched it in awe, "I don't think I'm sleeping tonight."

Kairi took a step forward and tripped on Sora's backpack, sending her straight towards Sora's bed and landing on top of him. Both looked towards each other and blushed, turning the other way. The door suddenly slid shut, beeping twice afterwards. Kairi gasped, "I-It's locked!" And on the other side of the door, Namine and Roxas gave each other a high-five, "Payback!"

* * *

_"Merry Christmas, Sora." Kairi handed him a star-like charm, made from thalassa shells and held together with pieces of thin rope. The front had a smiley face, and the back, written in neat calligraphy, were the words 'Simplex quod Tersus', which was latin for 'Simple and Clean', "It's my lucky charm-- my gift to you."_

_"Kairi, its wonderful, thank you." Sora held it in his hand, while his other arm was still around Kairi's waist. "I didn't really want to buy you anything, because it would have no value behind it, so I guess I decided to give you something I made." Sora grinned and pulled her to him once again, closing his eyes as he felt the soft snow fall against the face._

Sora sat upright on his bed in the middle of the night, clutching the same charm in his hand. After having a flashback to Christmas eve, the same night he had made it snow, he had gone into deep thought. True he had the charm Kairi had made him in one hand, but in the other hand, was the same exact charm. He couldn't find an explanation as to why he had two of them, but he remembered that before Kairi gave him this gift, he already had one of the same.

He had it ever since he was young, and had no idea what it was. It even had the same words written exactly the same on the back, though a little more faded, "How could this have happened?" Sora whispered to himself, falling back on his bed.

-

In the next hour, Sora and Kairi were ready and dressed by the door. Namine and Roxas had already left, with Roxas apparently giving her a tour of the island. Sora and Kairi were to go shopping for a formal Valentine's Day dinner Zack had invited all of them to. According to Kairi, it was tradition that they went to this restaurant every year to celebrate a day of love together.

It was pretty hot on the island, so they were forced to dress more summer like.

While putting on his converse, Sora looked up at a portrait of both Roxas and Kairi when they were young, clad in their formal wear and so very happy. Sora grinned-- he hadn't see Kairi smile like that in awhile, but it was nice to have a reminder of it. She had a serious look on her face as she put on her wristband, and didn't bother to smile. Sora sighed as he watched her walk out the door, gesturing him to follow her.

_I'm going to make you smile today, Kairi. _

Shinra Island really lived up to its name. And this was just the bazaar. Shinra Island was levelled, with the shops by the middle. They were neat, and had the latest fashions displayed against the glass wall. Like Sora's room, they were literally displayed on the glass wall as if it were a screen. "So what exactly are we shopping for again?" Sora asked, window shopping.

"Formal clothing," Kairi replied blankly, trying to avoid eye contact with Sora for some absurd reason. Being who he was, Sora couldn't get why Kairi was so shy. Everyone around them was holding hands, dressed casually as they shared laughs with each other. Kairi sweatdropped and crossed her arms-- wasn't that clue enough?

_If I could only read his mind..._ She grumbled to herself. Sora did lead her on at times, but it seemed they were going to stay just friends. _Greaaat, when I seriously think I'm in love with someone, I just know it won't ever work out. Gah, I just wish something would happen between us today... is he going to make a move, or--? _

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked, waving a hand in front of her face, "You seem to be deep in thought."

_Yeah, about you_. Kairi pouted to herself. A rather attractive man in front of a store was pacing back and forth, looking frustrated. Once he caught sight of Sora and Kairi, he gasped, "You two! You two are... _magnifique! Parfait_!" Sora cocked his head to the side, "Uh... thank you?" The man spoke in a thick french accent, but his english wasn't half bad, "You two are going to be my new models!"

Both teens jumped, "What?!" The man dragged them in the store, which seemed to be a very expensive brand considering the way it looked. The man snapped his fingers and two very tall and thin women began to examine Sora and Kairi with measuring tape. The man played with Kairi's hair and shifted her face from left to right, "Hmm, yes... add some eyeshadow, and add invisible to her face. As for the boy, add something under his eyes to make his eyes stick out more and add foundation."

"Wh-What's going on?" Sora asked uneasily, being pushed forcefully into a dressing room. The man cleared his throat, "My last minute models couldn't make it this morning, so I am stuck without models for my new Valentine's Day poster ad, the teenage addition-- once I saw you two, I knew I had found what I was looking for."

Sora came back out wearing a dark red hoodie with a formal black vest over it, black slacks with a few rips, the same black converse he already wore and black motor gauntlets. As people surrounded him, putting on make-up, Kairi was still in the dressing room, putting on her outfit. When she walked out, she was wearing an off shoulder black sweater, covered with a striped crimson red tank top, and a frilly black skirt.

As for shoes, she wore normal high top red sneakers with strings tied around her ankles. People were also putting make up on her while another group dressed in black adjusted the camera and began to organize the set. The background was completely white, with lights all over the place to add brightness on their features. Sora and Kairi stood in fronf of the camera, squinting at the light against their sensitive eyes.

"Okay, let's make this look as natural as possible," The man announced, his hands behind his back, "Start off with holding her hand."

"Wh-What?" Sora fell back, startled, "S-Sir, we're not... _dating_ or anything." The man crossed his arms, but looked surprised, "Oh really? If you don't mind me saying you do make an awfully cute couple." Kairi blushed and turned away, "Thanks..."

The man walked over to his iPod dock and began to play a Taylor Swift song, which Kairi recognized to be _'Today Was A Fairytale'. _

The man calmy walked over to the professional looking camera again, and clasped his hands together, "Now, while you listen to this song, please try to feel some affection towards each other, because I clearly see you have the potential to love one another. Please find that hidden emotion-- make this natural. Look into each other's eyes, and make this _real_."

"Uhm, okay," Sora said awkwardly, "But what exactly do you want us to do? Hold hands or something?" The man nodded, "Yes, I'll decide whether to change your poses. Pay attention, but don't lose your emotions. Now go, go! Make me proud that I chose you for this."

As the music kept on playing, Sora took Kairi's hand more frightfully than before. "Kairi," He whispered when she turned away from him, "Don't be scared, just look at me. Look at me like you always have." She eventually gave in and looked at him, and suddenly, her eyes were no longer bothered by the bright lights against her eyes. Instead, she was focused on Sora, and Sora only.

Sora was focused on Kairi, and only Kairi. Cheesy as it sounds, they got lost in each other's eyes and let their affection take over. Sora held her hand and brought it over his shoulder, bringing her closer. "Smile!" The man yelled, "You're wearing clothes designed by _Aurora_. Don't look so serious! You love each other, enjoy the company!" (**A/N:** _Aurora... sleeping beauty. When I thought of the fashion concept I thought of the fairies from sleeping beauty, but I didnn't really want to call the fashion brand by their names :P_)

"Hmm, Kairi," Sora whispered and he spun her in another direction, "Do you remember when I made you fly?"

Kairi nodded, her cheek against his chest. "Think of that moment," Sora informed, "It should help make you smile." When Sora took her hand and brought her to him again, they both smiled radiantly, and continued to do so with other poses. Each angle, each level of brightness was perfect-- all natural, all real. It was as real as things could get.

"Brilliant, brilliant!" The man cheered, clapping his hands. Every now and then Kairi would even giggle, especially when Sora spun her around and put his arms around her waist from behind. He too, looked as if he were having the time of his life. As for Kairi, she didn't want the moment to end anytime soon. She looked up at the ceilign and grinned as Sora rocked her side to side; she thanked the heavens for this moment, and felt her heart lighten for a moment.

She hadn't felt this feeling in awhile... it had been too long. Ever since Roxas told her about his vision, her heart was filled with fear and darkness. But this was her sweet escape. All she needed was a little light, even just a little to brighten her spirit. "And... that's a wrap!" Right as the music stopped, the man cued them to stop, "That was... _excellente_! Now, take five and please get ready for take two!"

As Sora let go from Kairi, he cocked his head to the side, "Wait... take two? I think those fifty photos were good enough..." The woman behind the camera shook her head, and she said in a british accent, "What you just did was the good, innocent side... take two, we would like to capture the bad, sexy side."

Sora and Kairi gulped, "Oh, shit."

This time, when Sora walked out of the changeroom, he was wearing a thin maroon, long-sleeved polo shirt and was rolled up to his elbows, paired with black slacks and dress shoes. There was an unopened black formal vest over the blouse, but his blouse was also unbottoned, exposing majority of his well muscled chest. He wore a black tie around his neck, but it wasn't done up, making it a little messy.

He was once again surrounded by people with cosmetics, as was Kairi. She wore a semi-revealing strapless red dress, that did well to compliment the shape of her body. The top was loose, but once it reached mid-point, a thick black belt turned the bottom skirt into something more fitting. Once her makeup was done, she tried walking over to the camera again without stumbling on the heels she was given. Although her heels were simple, one had a black ribbon that tied up her left leg.

Sora was drinking a glass of water by a nearby table, tapping his foot. He turned his head to the side, hearing the sound of shaking jewelry. He saw Kairi walking towards him, as he immediately did a spit take with his water, "H-Holy shit, Kairi... I, uh, you... you look, er, uh... really good." _You look sexy as hell_.

Kairi blushed, and played with the bracelet on her arm, "R-Really? Thanks... you look, uh... great, as usual." _Daaaaamn._

"Are you two ready?" The man asked, choosing another song on his iPod. This time, it had more of a spanish dance beat to it. This time, surprisingly, Sora recognized the song to be 'Sway' by The Pussycat Dolls. How did he know? _Roxas_. Yes, its better not to ask what the music prodigy listens to. "Do any of you know how to dance?" The man asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Kairi hesitated, but meekly nodded, "I, uh... have some experience." Sora just stood there, wide eyed, "I'm just a mess."

Kairi giggled, but placed one of his hands on her waist, and brought up both their hands with the other, "Just follow my lead." Kairi took a step forward, so Sora slowly took one back, "Follow the beat of the music; I know you can, Sora." _I can't focus with you looking like that, Kairi,_ Sora mumbled to himself, _Thank goodness you can't read my mind right now... stupid teenage hormones_. He gulped, and turned her around. He criss crossed his feet, bringing them around the studio.

"Yes, yes that's it!" The man clapped, "But we need more! More! Give me love... give me sex, give me _magic_!"

_Oh, I'd give you sex anyday and-- what the fuck am I thinking?! _Sora gave Kairi one last look before tripping on his own foot and falling backward. He blushed in embarassment as Kairi helped him up, but bringing herself closer this time so that their chests were touching, _Oh god... why don't you just kill me?_

This time, Sora was able to gain a little more dominance and control their movements, spinning Kairi around every now and then. In fairness, Kairi was a very good dancer who knew what she was doing. "Okay, big finale," The man announced, "Dip her." Sora took in a deep breath, spun Kairi around and held onto her back before bringing her down into a perfect dip. She brought her leg up and flicked her head up, giving Sora a perfect view of her perfectly succulent neck, tempting him.

_Stop, Sora. Stop. It's over now. Don't do this-- she's your friend, your best friend!_ His thoughts were interupted with Kairi bringing herself up again, walking away towards the dressing room. He was left with a blank look on his face, "Over already? I still hear music playing..." The man walked towards him and slapped his back, "That, my boy, is the music of love."

* * *

When Sora and Kairi left, their payment was the outfits they wore. After being thanked a million times and changing back into their normal clothes, they walked out of the store with their bags in hand, watching the glass panels of the store change into their recent photos, already edited with various backgrounds and rose petals. "Wow," Sora whistled, "That was fast."

Kairi giggled, "Yeah, and I guess we already got our formal outfits ready, so that crosses that off the list." Sora grinned as he looked at Kairi admiring their photos-- she was smiling again. Genuinly. A true, genuine smile. The old Kairi was back; the Kairi he missed dearly.

"Let's go?" Sora asked, hooking his arm around hers. She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, where to?"

"Brunch?" Sora asked, "My treat." Kairi jumped giddily, "Sure, I know a place." Before they started walking, Sora took Kairi's bags from here, "It's common courtesy for the boy to carry everything." Kairi rolled her eyes playfully and let him take her bags as they walked down the road. They eventually reached a japanese restaurant where they met up with Roxas and Namine, who looked as if they were having the time of their life.

"Should we bother them?" Kairi whispered, hiding behind a bush. "Hey Sora, Kairi!" Roxas called, waving a hand at them. Sora sweatdropped, "I guess we have no choice." As they took their seats in the booth, Namine tapped her chin, "Shopping already?" Kairi laughed nervously, "Ahaa, we got into a little adventure this morning."

"Am I supposed to be thinking dirty or not?" Roxas teased, only to dodge a spoon thrown at him. "Well what were you and Namine doing this morning, hmm?" Sora asked, smirking in the process. "Just touring the island," Namine replied with ease. Kairi coughed, "More like touring each other."

Sora gave her a high five while the blondes blushed madly, turning away from each other. After the awkward moment, they ordered their food, and while waiting, told each other how their day was going so far. They discussed the Valentine's Day dinner, and how there wasn't anything to be nervous about. After eating, the four decided to visit the most famous tourist spots of the island, which was a statue in the very middle, the SOLDIER headquarters, and a bar called The 7th Heaven.

Roxas insisted not on going because of two reasons. One, they weren't old enough, and second, the last time the blonde had snuck in there, he took one sip of a drink and ended up on a table, waving his shirt around while screaming the words to a Hannah Montana song. Sora and Namine met some of Roxas and Kairi's friends, though there wasn't many considering that most of them attended Twilight Academy.

After a few hours of phototaking, shopping and sightseeing, the four parted ways in the centre of the island. Namine and Roxas headed back to the mansion to prepare for the dinner, while Sora and Kairi remained where they were. "How are you going to get there in time?" Sora asked, looking at the distance of the hills. Roxas smirked, "I never showed you, did I?" Roxas took a cell phone from his pocket and spoke into it, "Reno, yes, my board please."

"Skateboard?" Namine gulped, "You couldn't just get a car or something?'

"Well, I could," Roxas stuck out his tongue, "But that would be no fun." In about two minutes, Reno popped out of nowhere and handed Roxas what seemed like a normal skateboard, but with no wheels. He stood on it, and extended it so Namine could hold on behind him. She held onto his waist as he clicked a button, and in under seconds, they were hovering in the air.

Sora's mouth dropped open, "I seriously don't get why you're a fan of Organization XIII skateboards when you have that thing with you." Roxas shrugged and winked before handing Namine a helmet, and driving towards the mansion. Reno, looking bored, turned his gaze towards Kairi, "Oi, need me to take you anywhere?" Kairi shook her head, "No, not now. I'll find a way to get to the restaurant."

Reno nodded, and began to walk off with the crowd, "Just gimme a ring if you need anything." Kairi nodded, and took Sora's wrist, "Come here, I want to show you something." He just nodded and let her lead-- he didn't mind watching her, anyway. In five minutes, they were in an elevator inside the Shinra headquarters. Kairi clicked the highest level, which was the roof, and in about thirty seconds of silence, they arrived.

When the elevator doors opened, there was a large fountain, trees, and some flower beds lit up by white and turqoise ground lights. It was already evening, so they sky was pretty much dark with a pinch of orange and pink clouds here and there from the sunset. "Wow," Sora breathed, still being pulled by Kairi. Once she let go, he began roaming around the area. Below them was the city lights, and aligned with them were even taller buildings, "I guess technology is beautiful."

Kairi gave him a toothy grin, and typed something on her cell phone. She clicked the send button, and Sora's phone began to ring. He slid it open, to find a text message from Kairi, along with a picture of a rose. Before Sora could say something, Kairi interupted him, "I overheard you talking to Tidus and them about virtual roses back at the academy, so I decided to, you know..."

Sora laughed and pulled her to a hug, "Thanks-- virtual love. It's nice."

Before Kairi could respond, the elevator opened again, and a man in a suit walked out. He had a slick black ponytail, and two dots on his forehead, "Ms. Hikari, I am to inform you that it is 6:54 pm." Kairi's eyes shot open as she pushed Sora away lightly, checking her watch, "Oh my gosh I never knew it was this late already! Sora, we have to get out of here!"

He nodded hesitantly and picked up their shopping bags, running towards the elevator. "Tseng," Kairi clicked the lobby button on the elevtaor, "What's the latest model you've got for 0012?" Tseng cleared his throat, "Orichalcum twin turbo."

"Is it fast?"

"Very."

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, all right. Can we borrow it? I'll have my uncle return it tomorrow." Tseng nodded and began to text someone. Sora, who had no clue what was going on, just remained silent. When the doors opened, Kairi dragged Sora across the lobby and outside into the parking lot. In front of the main doors was a motorcycle, a very modern designed motorcycle that was armed with gadgets.

"Uh..." Sora scratched the back of his head, "You should know I can't drive yet. No license." Kairi took the bags from him and slung it over the handles, "That's fine, I will." Sora's eyes widened when she tossed him a helmet, getting on the from seat of the vehicle. Sora hesitated, but just got on the back while putting on his helmet, "I never knew you could drive."

"There's alot of things you don't know about me," Kairi let out a laugh before revving the engine, "Now hold on, and don't let go, okay?" _Never_. Sora nodded, and placed his hands on her waist. Soon they were speeding through highways, and Sora couldn't help but notice how... _different_ Kairi was. In a normal scenario, the boy would be driving, but this was Kairi. Extreme, smart, talented, and not to mention gorgeous.

_Don't..._ Sora told himself, _She's your best friend_. When speeding through a tunnelway, Kairi looked over her shoulder, "You all right?" Sora nodded, and held onto her tighter. Soon enough, they arrived at another building, and walked towards the lobby desk, "Kairi Hikari. We're headed to the restaurant on the top floor... reservation made by Zack Fair." The woman nodded and let them in the elevator, bringing them up.

When the doors opened, Kairi and Ssora immediately headed for the washroom to change into their formal wear. It took about five minutes, considering the rush they were in. Kairi walked out the door in the dress she was wearing, and Sora tried his hardest not to gawk. When he wore his formal wear, he buttoned up his polo this time and tied his tie. "Ah, Mademoiselle Hikari. Are you here for Monsieur Fair?" A man spoke in a french accent, leading them around the restaurant. He winked at Kairi, referring to Sora.

The two were led to a room where only one table was set up. Every wall around them, except the one with the door, was all panelled with windows. At the table was Tifa, Snow, Vanille, Denzel, Marlene, Roxas and Namine. Kairi thanked the man and walked inside the room with Sora, being complimented in the process. "Wow, where did you get those lovely outfits?" Tifa asked, clasping her hands together in delight.

"Just something we picked up," Kairi grinned, sitting down next to Namine. She seemed to be matching with Roxas, wearing an aquamarine dress that brought out her eyes. As for Roxas, he wore an aquamarine tie, just to spite Namine. "Have you two seen Uncle Zack by any chance?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms.

Sora shook his head as he sat down next to Kairi. Snow snorted, "Jeez, that Zack. Late as usual." The double deck doors burst open, revealing Zack in his suit, "Sorry I'm late, everyone. I had to take a car here because apparently _someone_ took the new Orichalum twin turbo motorcycle back at the headquarters," He glared at Kairi suspiciously in the process. She and Sora shrugged nervously, and laughed.

* * *

"I opened my eyes last night, and saw you in the low light. Walking down by the bay, on the shore. Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore," Roxas and Namine walked along the beach that very same night, with Roxas serenading her with his acoustic guitar. It was the same song they first sang to together. Namine walked beside him with a fresh rose in her hand, most likely given to her by Roxas.

She was still in her aquamarine dress, but without the heels so she could feel the sand crunch below her. Roxas had taken off his dining shirt and just left his aquamarine vest on with his black long sleeved polo. He rolled up the sleeves as well as his slacks so he could comfortably walk barefoot across the shoreline. The moon was full, the ideal scenery for romance. "When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?" Namine sang, asking him the half meaning.

"If this is what we call home, why do I feel so alone?"

"So telling me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?" Namine now whispered, looking Roxas straight in the eyes. Both froze in silence, until Roxas droped his acoustic guitar and scooped her up in his arms, "All the time." He whispered before bringing their lips together for the first time.

-

Sora and Kairi watched the scene from the balcony in Sora's room, given that the shore was right by their beach house, "Well finally." Kairi grinned, admiring the scene, "I haven't seen Roxas in love before." Sora leaned against the railing, looking up at the starry sky, "I still can't believe this is where you grew up your whole life..."

"Well not my whole life," Kairi placed some of her hair behind her ear, "When I was born, I was told to have lived a hospital for quite some time. Then Roxas' dad, my uncle, took us to live with Zack and Tifa, who were young adults at the time." Sora whistled, "Hard to believe they're older than my dad." She laughed, "Yeah, true. It's funny how Roxas and I never grew under the care of our parents."

"I'd say you grew up just fine," Sora grinned, letting the soft breeze blow through his hair, "I had lots of fun today. I'm glad I went to Shinra-- thanks, Kairi."

"You seem to have doubted your time here," Kairi stuck out her tongue, "Afraid you weren't gonna have fun?" Sora shook his head with his eyes still closed, "No, no. I was just afraid of the whole weapon thing and all." Kairi looked confused, "Its supposed to help you. Why are you scared?" Sora sighed, "Because Kairi, the last time I used my powers to their full extent, I turned into darkness. I don't ever want to turn into oblivion again... I might hurt you or something."

Kairi blushed, "No need to worry about me now." Sora looked at her intensely from the corner of his eye, "I promised to not let anything harm you again."

It was quiet for a few moments, and Kairi continued to watch Roxas and Namine from above. They were embracing each other, and it looked as if Namine was crying out of joy. Kairi couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart, _Will Sora and I ever be that way? He hasn't really done anything Valentines Day related. Will we stay this way? Or..._ "You know," Kairi began to say her thoughts out loud, "Today is a very weird day."

Sora let out a chuckle, "How so?"

"Who knows what the world could be going through right now. Someone could be getting proposed to right now, one could have their heart broken. One's dreams may have come true, and others are just sitting at home, watching sappy love movies. Someone could be confessing their undying love, and others are daydreaming. Everyone just... feels something different." Sora stopped looking at the sky and looked at Kairi, who began to look very weary, "And..." He gulped, "How do _you_ feel?" Kairi blushed, but suddenly felt very tired as she walked towards him, "I... I feel..."

Those were the last words Kairi had said before she collapsed into Sora's arms.

* * *

**Oh. My. Flipperz.**

**Well that was the longest shit I ever wrote xD. Sorry for the semi late update. I would'be updated yesterday, but apparently I decided to take a nap. So, I took one at 6PM. Then I woke up at 8. IN THE MORNING. XP So yes, here it is, the very long chapter of the adventures in Shinra Island. Sorry if its a little rushed, but I have to keep this plot going! And yes, I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger as always! :D**

**And before I forget, a little shoutout to my friend Jared Someone. He wanted a little something something in this author's note x). So... HI JARED! As promised, here it is. Your little shoutout :). Now everyone go, read Jared's awesome story. Go, go! xD So, well, sorry my author's notes haven't been very appealing lately. I've been depressed, then overly excited... a little weird. xD**

**But I noticed that when my new semester started, I had lost who I was. It took me awhile to figure out myself again, and I only recently found out :). So sorry if I worried some of you with the depression, mod swing thing (cough Vanessa cough Jared cough). Anyway, hm, let's see... the oddest adventures at school, hm... ah, well. The other day my friend and I were discussing how Xion was created. So he asked, and I responded. "I don't get how Xion was created."**

**"Well, when Namine was fixing Sora's memories, some of them leaked out, and from those leaked memories, Xion was created..." blah blah blah and to which his response was, "And thus porn was created." LOL. Sorry, but it was random. Then yesterday, my friend Vanessa and I were discussing the end of the world. Don't ask why, because it would be a spoiler for a one shot I'm writing :D.**

**But yes, we both agreed that when its 2012, and everyone is runnin around, screaming their asses off, we'd be hiding under a table, fighting over a donut xD. Then about two weeks ago, my friend said the oddest thing. Someone was teasing her, so her comeback was, "Well you know what? The brown stuff coming out of my ass is YOU." Ha, sorry, but I had to laugh at that LOL. **

**Sorry if I'm being all weird right now, but I'm on my adrenaline rush. I'm in my room, with the lights off. I'm supposed to be sleeping but I refuse to sleep until I finish this chapter, so I might get caught any second. That's why I can't review to your reviews, I'm running out of time D: But I promise to next time ! :) So anyway, yeah... not much has changed. Well I did go snowmobiling last week :).**

**Fun stuff, but I couldn't drive :(. No one trusts me when it comes to driving xD. And OMG. Final Fantasy XIII comes out in two days ! WOO! -frolicks around- I'm so buying it! And insane as I sound, I gave up modern warfare 2 for lent D: If you don't know what lent is, its a catholic thing when you give up something you like for 40 days. And I chose modern warfare T.T But lucky for me, a virus spread through the system when I didn't play.**

**So all my friends who made fun of me now can't because THEIR ACCOUNTS GOT DELETED WAHAHAHA. WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?! Teehee, I win. And have any of you seen the movie valentine's day? I watched it with my friends a few days ago.. I found it pretty funny when Taylor Lautner tripped on the hurdle LOL. I didn't see that coming xD. AND THE GAY GUY. OMG. TOTALLY DIDNT SEE THAT XD. Sorry if I just gave away a spoiler x)**

**So now, I must go to sleep. I'm pretty sure there's something I forgot to tell you about, but I'll add it in the next author's note :). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for your support, please review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors!**

**Kyorii**


	22. Oathkeeper Final Act

**. Chapter XXII .**

_**. Oathkeeper (Final Act) .**_

**"Who knows what the world could be going through right now? Someone could be getting proposed to right now, one could have their heart broken."**

_Back at the academy, it was nighttime, and Professer Leonhart had asked his long term girlfriend to meet him by the quad. Rinoa emerged from the shadows, wearing a simple, yet elegant beige halter dress. She walked towards him, her hands behind her back. She wore a large smile on her face, admiring her lover. Leon took a deep breath, and took something from his formal jacket pocket._

_Once he took what he needed, he shut his eyes and got down on one knee, bringing up the small box. He opened it, revealing a bright engagement ring. Rinoa jumped up and down frantically, her hands over her mouth. She immediately glomped him to the ground, and gave him a passionate kiss. By the trees nearby, Yuffie stood paralyzed, dropping a box of chocolates on the ground. She fled away from the scene, wiping tears from her eyes._

**"One's dreams may have come true, and others are just sitting at home, watching sappy love movies."**

_"Yuna, wait!" Tidus ran as fast as he could around town, searching for a certain short-haired brunette. She had run away from him-- possibly he said something wrong? He hadn't even said anything at all. He found her crying by the mountain ledge, a famous hotspot for sightseeing in Twilight Town. It was right by a festival, where their friends had decided to celebrate the day._

_Yuna leaned against the ledge, wiping her tears with her kimono sleeve, "Go away, Tidus."_

_"Yuna," He said breathlessly, "What's wrong?" Yuna sniffled, "Guys are so stupid, so clueless..." Tidus crossed his arms, looking up at the starry sky, "I resent that, thank you." Yuna turned to him and frowned, her fists clenching, "I was wrong about you. I tell you that I like you, but of course, I was so stupid to think... that you, of all people, would feel the same."_

_"And what makes you say that?" Tidus smirked, walking closer. Yuna gritted her teeth, "You flirt with so many girls; what chance did I have to begin with?" Tidus placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, "You had all the chance in the universe." Her face shot up, taken aback at what she had just heard. "Has it ever occured to you," He began, caressing her cheek, "That when I sleep at night, I only dream of you?"_

_-_

_"Oh my gosh," Axel curled up in his blanket, "I can't believe they're half siblings! That's insane!" Larxene sniffled next to him on the couch, "I know! And now they're parting ways! It's so sad!" Axel grinned and pulled Larxene close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. Though this wasn't the way he planned to spend Valentine's Day, he wasn't complaining about it at all._

**"Someone could be confessing their undying love, and others are daydreaming."**

_After the festival, Olette and Hayner spent the rest of their day playing video games back at the boy's dorm lounge on the plasma screen. Though Olette wasn't one for video games, she did try. Hayner would let her win time to time, just to see that smile on her face. He suggested on changing the game, letting Olette try a game that he had designed._

_Hayner was a genius with computer programming and games-- it was his specialty. Hayner had excused himself to get something from his room, while Olette sat by herself, fumbling with the controls. She had tried Hayner's games before, but this one was different from the rest. For once it looked promising with absolutely no blood or violence; instead it was one of those online japanese dating games._

_Olette giggled, and clicked the start button that led her to a new page. There was a pixelized chibi version of Hayner holding up a sign that had a heart drawn on it. As chibi Hayner waved the sign, against the black background was a message. It was a poem, surprisingly. It had a few grammar errors, but she found it cute. As the game played her favourite song in the background, a question appeared._

_It read, _My dear Olette, I love you. Do you love me?

_Below it was a yes or no, waiting for Olette to answer. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she clicked the button that clicked yes, and Hayner emerged from behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her, whispering how much he loved her, regardless of how well or not he could show it._

_-_

_Xion sat by the clock tower, daydreaming about a certain spiky haired blonde. Though the scene of the city below was beautiful, she admired something else. Though he had broken her heart, she smiled. And though he had already found someone, that in fact, was not her, it wouldn't bring her down._

_As long as he was happy, she would be happy. And though it was not her that put those smiles on his face, she would smile knowing that she was still at least part of his life. And one day, maybe one day, he could realize that she had been waiting all along, and that someone cared for him no matter what._

_And behind the pilar of the tower, Riku smiled to himself, sighing in delight as he watched the dark haired wonder dream._

**"Everyone just... feels something different."**

_But what Kairi was feeling was much more different._

**"And... how do _you_ feel?"**

**"I... I feel..."**

**s** H _2_ k _**x**_ Y z _**8**_ S  
**[** _S h i f t_ **]**

_Where am I? What's going on...? Is this darkness? Am I falling? A-Augh, my legs! My arms, they're burning! What the hell is going on?!_

"Kairi, my dear Kairi... are you all right? You look like you have a fever... answer me, please."

_S-Sora, is that you, Sora?! Help me, please! My skin is burning off! I can't breath! I-It's suffocating me!_

"Kairi answer me! I'm worried! This isn't like you to just collapse like that! What's wrong? Can you hear me?! If you can hear me, show me a sign!"

_I... wish I could... I can't move, Sora... I think I'm dying..._

"Kairi, wake up please! You're seriously scaring me!"

_The fire... take it out... _

"Kairi!"

_Sora, please don't l-leave me, not now... not ever, please. Give me a reason to believe that I'm still alive; that I won't die..._

"Kairi... please, don't leave me. Don't leave me... please..."

**Please.**

* * *

"How is she?" Roxas asked the next day, sitting on Sora's bed. He placed a hand on his cousin's forehead, "Fever?" Sora groaned, rubbing his temples as he spun around on the computer chair, "It hasn't dropped, and she hasn't moved in fourteen hours." Roxas jumped at the sight of Sora and shivered, "You look like hell."

"Ha," Sora put on a fake smile, "It's what I get for staying up half the night, caring for your cousin."

"She looks like she's having a nightmare..." Roxas sighed, tossing the towel on Kairi's forehead to Sora. He soaked it with his abilities, and threw it back to Roxas. A knock was heard from the door, and Namine peered inside, "She doing okay?" Roxas grinned and opened the door for her, placing a hand on her waist and kissing her cheek. Sora smiled for a split second, but stoped once his gaze averted back to Kairi.

"I've informed Tifa that Kairi is ill," Namine said softly, now sitting on a stool by the bed, "She'll check up on her after breakfast." The door opened and Marlene came skipping in with an iris in hand, placing it in the vase on the nightstand, "That should make Kairi happy!"

"That's very sweet of you, Marlene, but Kairi can't see it right now," Namine tightened the ribbon on Marlene's hair and gave her a sweet smile. Marlene did the same, "When Kairi wakes up she'll see it. She'll be very happy-- she loves irises." When Marlene skipped off, Sora took a pillow and screamed into it, "My gosh, what if Kairi doesn't even wake up?!"

"Don't act like she's gonna die," Roxas crossed his arms, "She just collapsed; I'm pretty sure that we'll find an explanation for it."

"We better," Sora grumbled, rubbing his baggy eyes. Namine cocked her head to the side, and began to giggle. Sora shot her a glare, "Funny?"

"You fell for Kairi," Namine said in between laughs, then was joined by Roxas. Sora blushed madly, "Wh-What?! I did not!" Roxas raised brow, "Oh please, you just stayed up all night to take care of her." Sora placed a hand on his hip, "I'm her best friend! What am I supposed to do, just leave her on the ground?!"

"Well then," Namine unzipped her purse and pulled out a magazine, flipping through some pages. She finally stopped on one, and showed it to Sora, "I don't think best friends do this." In the magazine, was the advertisement Kairi and Sora modelled for the other day. Roxas gaped and put a hand over his mouth, whereas Sora placed a paper bag over his head.

"I never knew they would put it in a magazine!" Sora said uneasily, "The guy said it was only for the display panels!"

"Damn," Roxas scanned the picture, "I never knew you were so sexy and muscular." The blonde couple laughed together, making unecessary comments. Sora ignored them and went to Kairi's side, placing a hand on her forehead that moved down to caressing her cheek, "Kairi, Kairi dearest... can you hear me now?" There was no responsem, but Sora did take a closer look at the corrupted girl. _Have I really fallen for you?_

**I sure hope you have.**

-

That afternoon, Sora and Roxas still sat in Sora's room, watching over Kairi. Namine decided to watch over Denzel and Marlene while everyone was off to either work or a meeting, just so they didn't have to hire a babysitter. Before Zack left, he went over to the beach house and spoke to Sora and Roxas.

"Quite stuffy in here," Zack laughed nervously, fumbling with his watch strap. There was an awkward aura in the air, so Zack got straight to his point, "Look boys, don't spend your whole day being depressed about Kairi. She'll be fine-- I'll have someone take care of her. Why don't you two go do something fun and exciting for a change, hm?"

"We saw everything yesterday," Roxas groaned, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. Zack crossed his arms, "But I'm pretty sure you haven't been inside the hazard room." Roxas immediately stood up, "Th-The Hazard Room?! The one in Shinra Headquarters?! Really?! You're gonna let us go?!" Zack tossed him some keys and saluted farewell before winking at Sora. The brunnete looked confused, "Hazard Room?"

* * *

"Roxas, are you sure we can do this? I mean, I feel bad about leaving Kairi... what if something happens to her?" Sora asked in a worried tone, being dragged by Roxas across the hallway. The blonde rolled his eyes, "Seriously, stop thinking about your girlfriend for once and have fun."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sora whined, now being pushed inside a room, "What the hell is this anyway?" Inside a certain room was a computer lab, with buttons of all sorts and a few heasets here and there. Before them was a full length window, revealing a large grid battlefield the size of a football field. Sora gaped, trying not to blink. "Welcome to the hazard room," Roxas grinned, opening a closet nearby.

They were the only ones inside, and no one was supervising them which concerned Sora. The blonde took a device from the table that looked like a scanner and scanned it across Sora's body, scaring him. Roxas assured him that it would be fine, handing him a navy blue techno-like suit with metal armour. Sora's eyes widened, "What are you gonna make me do?!" Roxas smirked as he tossed him a rusty metal sword, "Oh, you'll see."

-

"Why am I doing this?" Sora asked from inside the grid battlefield, putting on his matching helmet, "I look like a freak." Roxas stifled a laugh from the computer lab above, adjusting his microphone that kept him in contact with Sora, "Well, you need training anyway. Besides, the hazard room is tons of fun!"

"And how is standing on a grid _training_? Or _fun_?" Sora asked, adjusting the bluetooth on his ear. Roxas began to explain, "Okay, this is how it works. I'm gonna set something up on this computer, and it will appear on the grid. There will be some monsters attacking you, so you have to kill them with that sword. Don't worry, they're not real, but if they hurt you, the pain is real. There are levels 1-10, 10 being the most deadly because it doesn't just challenge your physical skill, but mental skill. You following this?"

"Uh..."

"Okay anyway, we'll start from level 1 and see how well you do from there. If you're in any danger, just scream oh eeh oh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang."

"And why the hell am I gonna say that?"

"Because I love that song," Roxas giggled, but focused on the situation at hand, "But seriously Sora if you're hurt just let me know. I won't be able to see what you see, and remember... _none of what you will see is real, no matter how good it looks_. Don't let anything get to you if the appearance of the grid changes, okay? Be calm, but be aggresive. SOLDIER's use this for training, so keep your guard up. Just do your best, and don't go on if you don't think you can handle it. You can use your powers too, if you'd like. I've disarmed the cameras. Catch all of that?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good," Roxas slammed his hand onto a red button, "Let's start with level 1.2"

Sora tensed up when things began growing around him; they appeared to be black and short, with bright yellow eyes. He gulped and spoke into the blutetooth, "What do I do?" Roxas grinned, "Just give them a whack, they should disappear. Come on Sora, don't be scared." Sora took in a deep breath before spinning around once, and flicking the sword like a boomerang. It made a 360 degree turn, destroying every small creature surrounding him. He caught it with ease and smirked, "That all you got?"

"Very impressive, Sora Strife," Roxas complimented, "1.2?"

"You know it," Sora gripped the sword with a smirk, now determined and excited. After about twenty minutes of slashing, Sora crossed his arms and gave Roxas a strange look, "Roxie, come on, this is nothing. Even my sister could do this." Roxas pouted playfully, "Don't you insult my _girlfriend_." Sora chuckled, "Whatever, just wait until you tell my dad about that. Now that's a real battle."

"Speaking of a real battle, would you like to crank up the level?"

"I'm thinking 3.5," Sora said plainly, not even breathing heavily. Roxas shrugged, "Fine, but I'll be sure to tell you that you have to use your powers soon. The higher you go the more there are-- and they get bigger. The highest I got was 5, so let's see if you can pass that." Sora wiped his nose with his thumb, "Bring it."

* * *

"Sora Strife you are _godly_," Roxas gaped, at the edge of his computer chair. Sora had already made level 7.2, and looked as if he could go even longer. "Heh, you know I'm glad I actually learned gymnastics as a child," Sora ran across the grid, breathing pretty hard. Now the grid had transformed into what seemed like a dark, fancy castle. Sora ran across the foyer, and swayed right. A larger monster tried to hit him, but he flipped in the air and slashed him from above.

Another came behind him, but he easily burned him, "This sword _really_ helps."

"Only the best from Shinra," Roxas crossed his arms proudly, "Look out from above." Sora looked up and was hit by a small bat-like creature, "Ow, hey!" Sora whipped his sword at him, and caught it once he slid that way and kicked another monster aside. "Seven point three, please." Roxas rolled his eyes playfully and proceeded in changing the level. Everything around Sora began to change again, turning into a dark underworld lit only by candles.

Monsters began to appear again, and Sora sprung into action.

"Eight point eight..." Sora said now breathless, his hands on his knees after his previous battle. Roxas shook his head, "No, Sora. I think you've had enough." Sora flicked his head up and yelled, "Eight point eight!" Roxas stiffened and nodded, pressing on some keys, _How long does Sora plan to go? He's might even beat Uncle Zack's score... which is nine point five... I have to stop him soon or he'll go too far..._

Sora rubbed his eyes and gripped his sword even tighter, waiting for his next opponent. This one was larger than the rest-- a three headed dog, actually. It would take a few hits, but Sora was sure he could handle it. He grabbed its collar and swung himself upward, slashing the middle head once. He proceeded to run away and whack it more, though it did push him aside once in awhile.

Sora rubbed the bruise on his cheek once and charged towards it again, giving it the final blow with his thunder. Sora landed on his feet but lost his balance, bringing himself back up again. "Sora," Roxas said in a worried tone, "You're tired. Take a break." Sora took in a deep breath, "Eight point nine..."

"But, eight point nine is..." Roxas gulped, and looked at Sora's next opponent, "Th-The Hydra..."

"Then bring it on," Sora's voice rasped, eager to fight again. Roxas sweatdropped, _Where's he getting all this energy from? Surely he's still not frustrated about Kairi's condition is he?_ Roxas twitched before clicking the button, regretting it afterward. Sora did have a hard time defeating the hydra, but he did finish it off once he decided to lift himself off the ground and finally destroy it. The speaker turned on, and a woman's voice said, "Level nine point zero."

"Sora, I don't think you can handle level nine... some SOLDIERS gave up at this point."

"I'm not a _SOLDIER_," Sora breathed, clutching his stomach, "I-I'm Sora Strife... click it, Roxas." The boy slapped his forehead, "You've gotten too caught up... Sora, level nine starts the mental tests. I wouldn't do that if I were you... its like torture for your mind. They're strong illusions that--"

"Just. Click. It."

Roxas obeyed, but kept his hand over the shut down button just in case. Sora closed his eyes, and once he opened them, he was back in Twilight Town; the beautiful, sunset painted happy town. The first thing he heard was screaming, so he ran down the alleyway and found himself at the struggle battle arena, where everyone looked as if they were fleeing the area. Sora gasped at the sight-- all his friends back at the academy... Hayner, Yuna, Tidus, Selphie, Axel, Olette and everyone were knocked unconcious on the floor, with a minimal amount of blood on the ground.

Sora placed his hand over his mouth and hyperventilated, remembering what Roxas had told him, _none of what you will see is real, no matter how good it looks._

"Not real, not real," Sora murmured to himself, "This is _not_ real, none of this is real..." He walked up the small steps of the stage and waiter for his opponent. Roxas' lip quivered from where he sat-- all he could see was Sora talking to himself and getting ready in his battle stance. Sora looked around him and whistled-- it all looked real, but he couldn't get too carried away. Damn Shinra technology.

The sound of footsteps distracted him as he turned to find someone charging towards him in a dark, black coat. The hood covered their face, shielding their identity. Sora launched forward and ducked, kicking the person square in the stomach. They let out a growl and picked their weapon from the floor, throwing it at Sora.

He whipped it aside with his own blade and sent a ball of fire towards the cloaked opponent. That sent them straight to the ground, disappearing in the wind. Sora then heard the speaker voice say, "Commence level nine point two." The scene changed to his hometown, Destiny Islands. He walked down on the sunset shore, admiring the view. That is, until he turned to find his family dead on the floor, blood spilt on the sand.

Sora found the sight to be horrid, and could hardly breath. "This isn't real... this isn't real, just an illusion... augh, my goodness Namine, what happened to you...?"

"Sora," Roxas' voice was scratchy on the bluetooth, "Are you all right? You look shocked." Sora shivered, "M-My family... dead..." Roxas gasped, "Sora, it's not real!" The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I know... keep talking, Roxas. Makes it seem more fake." The blonde nodded and crossed his arms, "Just find your opponent and you'll move on to the next level."

"Oh my, mom... dad..." Sora's voice shaked, sounding higher than usual, "Namine, oh my goodness Roxas, you're here too..."

"I'm alive, Sora." Roxas reassured, "But out of curiosity... do I happen to look hot?" Sora rolled his eyes, "Totally tuined the moment; and besides, you're dead. You aint looking very hot right now." Roxas suddenly grew curious, "W-Wait, if _your_ family is there, and _I'm_ there... then doesn't that mean--"

"K-Kairi's here..." Sora said in the most frightening voice, said girl standing right before him. The tears that fell from her eyes were dark red-- the sure sign of blood. Sora placed his hand over his mouth, feeling like he was about to throw up. What he was seeing was fake, but _oh _it was so real... Kairi was wearing that short pink dress of hers, the same one she had been raped in. She had scratches everywhere, and her dress was torn apart.

The memories that crossed Sora's mind made him clutch his chest -- Kairi began to speak in a weary, yet scary voice, "How could you let him do this to me, S-Sora?"

He clutched his head and looked at her with one eye, "Dear lord, K-Kairi, who did this to you?" Just when he thought he had finally gotten the worries out of his system, she had appeared again to remind him. Kairi sobbed another batch of blood-like tears, "Y-You promised me... you would let no one h-hurt me..."

"Ahh!" Sora dropped his sword began letting out screams that he tried to hold back, "Kairi! Wh-Who... why?!" His eyes began to grow bright yellow again, and he could see his hands turning black and purple. _**This isn't you, Sora! You're scaring me! S-Stop!**_

Roxas stood from his seat and immediately clicked the shut down button once he saw Sora collapse onto the ground, screaming as he clutched his head. Sora had fallen unconcious by the time Roxas tried to shake him awake. He immediately called his uncle to get Sora to the hospital, to which he did.

-

"How far did he go?" Zack asked in a worried tone, sitting at the waiting room with Roxas and Namine. Roxas bit his lip as he interlaced a hand with Namine's, "Nine point two." Zack's mouth gaped open, "You seriously let him into the nines?" Roxas looked down at the ground, "He wanted to..."

"Roxas darling, this isn't your fault," Namine said sweetly, placing both her hands over his. Roxas kissed her forehead but watched Zack from the corner of his eye, who was giving him a thumbs up. Namine felt Roxas smirk against her forehead, and let out a giggle. A woman came walking out with a clipboard, calling out towards Zack. He spoke witht he nurse, and nodded, gesturing Roxas and Namine to follow him.

They were led to a room where Sora sat up on a bed, looking down at his hands which rested on his lap. "Hey, Sora," Roxas murmured as he tried to look at his face, "How are you doing?" Sora didn't bother to look at him, "Roxas, you're okay... you too, Namine..." His sister placed a hand on his back, "Sora why are you worried about us? You were the one who collapsed..."

"But you, and Roxas... mom, dad..."

"He still has the visions in his head," Zack shook his head in dismay and looked at Sora sternly, "Sora, please try to remember that what you saw wasn't real." The brunette's eyes widened, "I-I know... but it just seemed so... _vulgar_ and... _there_." Zack bumped his chest, "You're safe now, its fine. Don't worry, it'll be out of your system before you know it." Zack pulled something out of his pocket and noticed that he was already late for a meeting, so he bid them farewell and wished Sora the best of recovery luck.

"How's Kairi?" Sora gulped, afraid of the answer. Namine patted his back again, "She's still asleep with the fever. Nothing's really changed... she still looks the same."

"No scratches, no bloody tears, no nothing?" Sora asked innocently. Roxas smiled in reassurance, "She's fine. She just needs rest, as do you." Namine pouted, "My dear brother, if only there was a way to make you forget... just, _forget_ what you just went through..." Namine snapped her fingers, "Just like _that_... life would be so much easier." Sora nodded, still looking at his lap, "Yeah, if only there was a way..." He yawned, "Well I'm just gonna take a little nap now... catch you guys later?"

Roxas nodded and took Namine by the waist, leading them both out the door. Sora's head fell back on the pillow, his eyes now bothered by the ceiling lights. It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep, his sister's voice echoing in his mind, "Forget... forget... forget..." She whispered as if she were hypnotizing him. Sora shut his eyes even tighter, feeling uneasy. He quickly rose from his slumber, feeling a little queazy. He looked out the window-- it was already dark. How long had he been asleep?

Namine walked through the door, this time without Roxas and grinned, "Sora, seems I got here just in time," She sat on the stool beside his bed, "Feeling better? No more memories of earlier?" Sora suddenly felt a pang in his chest, "Wh-What happened earlier?" Namine raised a brow in curiosity, "U-Um, the hazard room, Sora..."

"What's a... hazard room?" Sora gulped, feeling the need to remember something. Namine stood up, "S-Sora, don't you remember?!" Sora shook his head slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Oh. My. Gosh," Roxas stood by the doorway, leaning against it with one elbow, "He's completely forgotten about it... the same thing happened when..."

"Sora, do you know who I am?" Namine asked in fright. Sora gave her a strange look, "Of course I know you. You're my sister, Namine. How could I forget? And that's your boyfriend, Roxas." The blonde smirked, "And whose your girlfriend?" Sora glared at him, "I don't have one, doofus, but nice try." Roxas sighed, "I knew it..."

"Knew what?" Namine asked. Her boyfriend crossed his arms, "You made him forget, Namine." Sora's head fell back, "What?" Roxas began to explain, "Don't you see? A few months ago, Namine wanted Kairi's rapist to forget what happened, and strangely enough, he did. Now, she wanted you to forget the hazard room, and you did. Coincidence? I think not." Namine shook her head, "It's not possible."

"To prove this ability," Roxas said a matter of factly, "It has to happen at least three times. Why don't you try making him remember it, Namine?"

"I don't know how..." The flaxen haired girl murmured. Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder, "Snap your fingers and just... do your thing." Namine gulped and nodded, "I'm sorry, Sora. It's just this once-- I'll make you forget again, if you'd like." She looked at him intensely, snapped her fingers and put him into a deep sleep. She sweatdropped, "So what now, Roxie? We're gonna wait another hour or two?"

Roxas took a glass of water from the nightstand and splashed Sora's face with it, causing him to spring wide awake, "Eii, what was that for?!"

"Hazard room, Sora," Roxas said immediately, waiting for his reaction. Namine too, was eager. Sora's eyes widened, "Where's Kairi? How is she?! Mom, and Dad! Augh that room was torture!" Namine placed a hand over her own mouth, not believing what she just heard. Roxas pulled her into a hug and smirked, "Seems like we've got another ability here."

* * *

That night, the teens made their way back to the beach house, where they had some matters to discuss. Sora, on the other hand, left the blonde couple be as he went to visit Kairi. She still looked the same as the last time he saw her, but a little more worn out. He sighed in relief, "At least she's trying to fight it..." He sat on his bed and placed a hand on her cheek, her skin still scorching hot, _Oh dear Kairi... please wake up. Be strong..._

**I can hear you, Sora... but... I think I'm asleep.**

_You should've seen what I went through today... the pain and suffering you were in... please do feel better, I never want to see you like that again._

**Why... can I hear you? You're not speaking out loud, are you?**

_Kairi... maybe Namine was right..._

"I can... hear..." She began to murmur, her eyes trying to flutter open. Sora's head shot back, _Kairi?!_ She groaned, "Sora..." The boy placed a hand on her forehead-- suddenly her skin began to cool. Her eyes shot open as she took in deep breaths, sitting up with Sora keeping her balance. "You're awake!" Sora squealed as he pulled her into a tight embrace, pulling her closer with each passing second. _Thank goodness... I couldn't bare to see you in pain any longer._

Kairi pulled away from him, "What was that?" Sora scratched the back of his head, "What?" _Why is she looking at me like that?_ Kairi's mouth dropped open, "Oh my god, I heard that." Sora blinked twice, "Heard what?" Kairi had a crazy smile on her face, "Oh my goodness, I can read your mind!" The brunette's mouth gaped open, "Really?!" Roxas and Namine burst through the door once they had heard Kairi squeal in excitement, "Kairi!"

"I can read minds again!" She immediately announced, clasping her hands together. Roxas cheered, "You got your powers back?!" Kairi nodded, "Y-Yeah, I think I did!" Namine shut off the lights and the windows, and asked Kairi if she could see them. Her reply was that she could see them perfectly, meaning she could see in the dark again. "So much energy..." Sora sweatdropped, remembering that about a minute ago, Kairi was knocked out cold.

"This is... great," Sora grinned sweetly, and took one of Kairi's hands in his, "I thought you weren't going to wake up..."

"Sorry for worrying you," Kairi sighed, "I could hear you talking, but the fact that I couldn't reply just... sucked." Roxas and Namine tried walking out the door in silence to leave the two alone, but Sora coughed out a hint. The blondes stomped their feet playfully, crossing their arms. Kairi let out a yawn, and smiled afterwards. "Do you need water?" Namine asked. "I can get it myself," Kairi stood up, on her way towards the empty glass across the bedroom. In a split second, literally, the glass was in Kairi's hands.

Roxas blinked twice, "Well that was fast. Did I just see right?"

Kairi cocked her head to the side, "What?" Sora eyes her oddly, "You just took that glass _insanely_ fast." Kairi tapped her chin, "I did? I hadn't noticed..." The auburn haired girl put the glass back, looking as if she hadn't even moved an inch. Namine pointed a shaky finger at Kairi, "Y-You just did it again!" Sora whispered something to Roxas, and both nodded in agreement, "Super speed."

-

The next day, all four teens placed their luggages in the helicopter, getting ready to be taken to the airport. "Thank you so much for your hospitality," Namine bowed before Zack and Tifa, who offered her hugs afterwards. "You can come visit anytime," Tifa offered. Everyone bid each other farewell, but Zack and Sora were the last. Zack handed Sora his weapon, and gave him a few words of wisdom.

"Sora," He began, holding the blade with both his hands, "While you had your stay, you really did show me that you can be a great SOLDIER. Your father is going to be very proud of you, as I am proud of you now. Take care of this with your life, I'm confident you can. Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your honor."

"Very inspiring Mr. Fa-- er, Zack. Thank you so much for everything," Sora bowed as he was handed the sword, admiring it as the sun shone against it. "Have you thought of a name?" Zack asked. Sora raised a brow, "I thought it was called a keyblade..." The SOLDIER nodded, "Ha, yeah, but you really should give it your own name, give it a little bit more class." Sora let the breeze of the helicopter rush through his hair, as he turned to the vehicle.

"Hurry, Sora!" Kairi called out to him from the window, waving her hands at him with a wide smile one her face. Sora grinned and tried to keep his bangs intact with one hand, gripping his sword in the other, _You know, Kairi... I've learned two things when I was here. One, our friendship... is a promise. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, and I swore to never let anything hurt you. Its an oath, and I'm not going to break it_. Sora pulled out Kairi's charm from his pocket and clipped it onto the chain of his blade, admiring it even more.

"I take it that you've thought of one now?" Zack crossed his arms with a smirk. Sora nodded and placed his hands on his hips, "I think I'm going to call it the Oathkeeper." Zack nodded in aknowledgement, "Has a nice ring to it," Sora thanked him again and bid him farewell, heading for the helicopter. Kairi held out a hand to him to help him up, which he gladly accepted. He looked into her bright purple blue eyes and smiled the biggest possible smile.

_And two... I think Namine was right. Maybe, just maybe, I've fallen for you..._

* * *

**Oh ho ho, what's this? Yet another long chapter? Yes, I know, shocking =O. My chapters are usually short, but I guess I have to keep the plot going! :D But just a heads up, this story is nearly finished. (Yeah this isnt the last chapter xD) Maybe it will be as long as Masquerade; yeah, at least 30 chapters. So anyway, its March break here, so that gives me a whole week of freedom ! :) So far, its only Wednesday, and I've already gone on some adventures. First, I went to Cleveland Ohio for about four days.**

**I went to the Rock n Roll hall of fame, and of course, me being me, I simple LOVED it. It was HEAVEN. Man, I really wanna go back! Then, when I went back, I went to the movies with my friends and the arcade. Well, what an adventure that was. We watched alice in wonderland, and I swear, the whole time I was thinking of how alike it was with kingdom hearts x) Well, the beginning was. If you haven't seen Alice in Wonderland, I suggest you should.**

**Beautiful artwork, yet hard to understand if you haven't really read the first one xD. Well that's my bad x(. But anyway, WHO BOUGHT FINAL FANTASY 13?! If you did, I will murder you. Because in my city, we're already sold out! Like... people lined up at the store during midnight and waited for it! Square enix fans here are animals, I tell you! ANIMALS. I heard Snow has GRENADES. And apparently you can fight with a fishing rod xD.**

**And if you've heard of skullcandies and you want to buy them... DONT DO IT D: They break so easily! I've had mine for like a few months and it doesn't work anymore! Believe me, its happened to at least five of my friends. Also, if the beginning of this chapter confused you... tell me xD. I know it gets a little confusing with Kairi all unconcious and everything, but if you are confused, please notify me and I'll clarify :) Now its replying time! (Feel like I haven't done that in awhile xP)**

**ChuckleBunny: aww thank you so much for your support! I've read your reviews from Masquerade, and I am so grateful! Thank you so much! -glomps- Oh, and about the swearing, I really am sorry. Its because they're teenagers, and you know how much teenagers like to swear... :/**

**SaphireWaves: Oh don't worry about the review thing. I'm pretty sure everyone's busy these days, but I'm glad you still care :D. And indeed, Sora and Kairi will be together soon! (spoiler alert xP)**

**TinaalovesMints: You know, I think I just met your friend Suad :). And about Xion... she didn't break her back, actually xD. She just slammed into a wall because she lost balance, that's all :). And thank you, things have been going a little better for me :D.**

**XIII Riku: thank you for reviewing though, you are too awesome ! :) I know how lazy I can get when I'm sleepy x)**

**frozenflower716: goodness vanessa your dream is freaking me out now xD I don't want you to die ! T-T I swear we were gonna die under a table together ! LOL. Anyway, I can ask when you can come over. You could have today but my mom wasn't home, sorry D:**

**Artism: well your characters sound pretty interesting ;)**

**TaylorrrStrife: thank you, that really means alot x) Makes me feel all giddy and mushy inside! :3 and dont worry, I hate homework too ! x.x**

**Jared Someone: Hey Jared :) Maybe we'll talk later?**

**Princess of Twilight: lol to be honest I haven't played final fantasy either xD. Well, I've only played like 3 of them xD. But I'm about to get the 13th one! I WILL GET IT. I AM DETERMINED. and OMG, i wanna see toy story as well! -also a disney fan-**

**Grey vs Ale: thank you :)**

**Craxuan: thanks, that really means alot :)**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: uh, that was a little hard to follow up with but i think i see your point xD**

**Kaze the Renegade: oh, i never get caught. I'm a ninja x) ... and I locked my room lol**

**Thank you for everyone whose reading and reviewing this story! Really, it means alot! This story is all dedicated to you, because you're all just so awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your support, please review, and I'm sorry for any grammar errors! I'll try and update as soon as I can, which might be pretty soon considering that I'm on break ;) And I know I have more stories to tell, but I've forgotten them all xD If I remember, I'll try to tell you x)**

**And I know, this chapter was pretty dramatic xP**

**Kyorii**


	23. Starcross'd Lovers

**. Chapter XXIII .**

_**. Star-cross'd Lovers .**_

_I think... I think I love you, Sora._

**Maybe, just maybe... I've fallen for you.**

About five weeks past by since the trip to Shinra Island, and some major changes had taken place. For one, everyone's classes got switched. There were too many people asking for a timetable change on their schedule, so the school board decided to change everyone's. Luckily for Sora and Kairi, they not only had drama together again, but they also had gym. In the same gym class, there was Roxas, Selphie, Riku, Xion and Tidus.

Secondly, to everyone's surprise, many people in their group of friends were dating. Yuna and Tidus, Olette and Hayner, Axel and Larxene, and apparently Yuffie had met someone new named Vincent-- he was a new professer. Yeah, apparently the ninja had a thing for teachers. Third, Roxas was kicked out of the Organization for dating Namine, which he didn't mind at all. He didn't put up much of a fight with Marluxia, but clearly showed him that Namine meant more than the Organization. Therefore, Roxas also joined Sora's group of friends, and was reunited with Axel once again. Roxas had been training Sora and Kairi with their new weapons, or abilities, and they were improving at a quick pace.

Sora was able to stay in the Organization, with popularity more than ever before. His feelings towards Kairi evolved, and he finally had the courage to admit he liked her-- to himself, at least. He thought no one else knew, but it was completely obvious given his attitude towards her. But, his feelings, her feelings...

It couldn't be true, could it? She wouldn't feel the same way. Their friendship should stay where it was, where it could not be broken. But at the same time... he wanted her. She wanted him. Both feared the same limits-- what to do?

Kairi had heard him consider it once, when they departed Shinra, but she wasn't sure if he was sure about it now. She could try and weasel it out of him by reading his mind, but for some odd reason, reading his mind had become harder than before, or everyone else for that matter. His thoughts were there, but it sounded staticy. _Very_ staticy. And his visuals, also very staticy. She asked Roxas about it, thinking maybe he could come up with a theory, and he did.

He said something about the darkness in Sora's heart, and how it had been unleashed to cloud his thoughts. Only when his heart was pure could she see what he thought. Maybe when he was embracing her that day she had woken up in Shinra, and that day he nearly admitted his feelings; his heart was full of pure intentions. Or maybe when he grasped that sword of his...

"Tomorrow will be our first full rehearsal," Rinoa announced, "Everyone please have your lines memorized."

"April already," Tidus sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sora jumped from his seat a little, not noticing how much time had already gone by. I guess... life goes by fast when you're in love-- wait, what was that? _Love_? No, no no no. _**No!**_ Sora was _not_ in love. He couldn't be-- it was just simple infatuation, yes... yes, that was it. Infatuation. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet; all those events happened in the span of a week... he and Kairi only met a few months ago-- admitting love was... far too fast. Far too soon. Plus the Organization wouldn't allow it... not now, not ever.

"Sora," Kairi had written on the edge of his notebook, "Want to practice lines later?"

He blushed, trying to cover his emotions by toying with her, "Eh, I'm not really sure... not in the mood." Kairi began to press on her pen harder this time, "Not in the mood? Sora, this is important! This is worth nearly half our final mark! We _have_ to rehearse!"

Sora let out a little laugh before drawing an angry chibi Kairi on the page, and on the bottom writing, "Yes mother." Kairi rolled her eyes playfully and placed her pen behind her ear again, paying attention to Rinoa. _Wait_, Sora gulped, _R-Rehearse? Dude! You're gonna end up kissing her!_ Sora gave Kairi one last look; she noticed and gave him a warm smile. He looked at those luscious lips of hers and smacked his forehead.

"Kill me."

-

"My lips, two brushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Kairi took one of Sora's hands in hers, and gently kissed it. Sora placed his hood over his head, so no one could notice him. Rehearsing by the quad fountain really wasn't the best place for privacy. (**A/N**: _Ah, before I forget now would be the time to say that I obviously don't own Romeo and Juliet. William Shakespeare does_.)

The brunette found himself having a hard time replying, pulling his hand away and blushing in another direction. He knew what the line was; he just couldn't say it. Kairi put some pressure on his shoulder by poking him, pouting cutely, "Sora, its your turn."

"Er, Kairi," Sora took in a deep breath, "To be honest, its a little embarassing to be rehearsing out here... where everyone can see us." Sora turned to look at the people staring at them, turning away and whistling casually. Kairi giggled, "That's good, Sora. We're being exposed to the crowd so we don't get stagefright." Sora whined, "But its embarassing!" Kairi looked at him oddly, and Sora immediately got what she meant, "O-Oh, not like that Kairi. It's not you, its just the play in general... cause, you know, I'm Juliet, and you're my best friend and I, uh... would love to do this play with you. Being with you isn't embarassing! In fact it's great and I think I'm overtalking and saying too much because I feel like I'm on the spot and... er, uh... hi!"

Kairi pinched his cheek, though she was a little nervous to do so, "You're cute when you're nervous."

"Hey," Time for some crush cover-up, "I'm cute all the time." Both chuckled and turned away, hoping to hide their blushes. But of course, the best thing about their relationship was that they were comfortable around one another, even though they did have stronger feelings than they planned. Kairi placed her hood over her head as well, matching Sora, "Let's practice somewhere else?" Sora grinned and took her wrist, "I know a place."

* * *

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," Kairi recited, holding up her book towards the sky.

The air grew quiet and an awkward wind blew by, silencing everyone. Sora decided to rehearse at the clock tower, with Namine and Roxas tagging along. The blonde couple (which in fact were still together, though Roxas had been kicked off the Organization for breaking the dating rules) sat with their backs against the wall, waiting for some action. Roxas raised a brow, "Well?"

Kairi blushed, "I don't have to, do I?" Sora waved his hands in front of his face, "I feel the same. Can't we just... skip that part?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet's _first kiss_! You can't skip this crucial moment!" Namine preached, half wanting the two to start smooching. Sora hid his face again, turning the other way. Kairi twiddled her thumbs, not knowing what to do. Roxas sighed, and stood up, "Here, let me show you a trick." Roxas took Kairi's hands and told her to pretend that she was holding an invisible apple.

She brought both her hands up and cocked her head to the side. Roxas grabbed Sora and shoved his face right where Kairi's hands were. Both looked in other directions, blushing madly now that Kairi was caressing Sora's face. Roxas ordered Kairi to place her thumbs overtop Sora's lips, and she did-- it took a good minute of begging though.

"Now," Roxas placed his hands on his hips, "With your hands blocking your actual lips touching Sora's, you two have nothing to worry about. It may look like a real kiss, but its completely fake. Good?" Kairi looked off at the sunset just for a little bit, feeling melancholic, _Of course its fake. All of this is fake_. Her hands fell to her sides, looking down at the ground. Sora placed his hands on her shoulders, "Kairi, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She gave him a look of determination, and caressed his face again, "No," _Fake just means I have to make it real someday-- I'm not going to give up that easily... not if there's still a chance left_. She placed her thumbs on his lips and recited, "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," And she did it; she pulled him in, and gave him a fake kiss. And though she could only feel her own thumbs on her lips, she smiled while doing so, as did Sora.

Roxas walked over to Namine and watched the scene, the sun's horizon in the background. "Well isn't this funny," Namine grinned as Roxas placed an arm around her waist, "Sora and Kairi are a little like Romeo and Juliet..." Roxas let out a laugh, "You're right; forbidden to be together due to the Organization, nearly fated to die... star cross'd lovers I believe they are, brought together by destiny."

Namine bit her lip, "Your vision proved wrong-- they're not going to die anytime soon." Roxas pulled her closer, "Why of course... they still have to get married and make little mini versions of themselves, you know? Little Sora and little Kairi just running all over the place..." Roxas tensed up, feeling a dark aura. He turned to find Sora and Kairi staring him down.

"Ahem... we can hear you." Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Go make out some more." Then he blanked out.

-

"So, uh, when do you plan on asking out Kairi?" Tidus asked, munching on his french fries. Sora narrowed his eyes, "I don't--" Yuna interupted him, placing a hand in front of his face, "Stop, Sora. I don't wanna hear that you don't like her because that's _bull_." Sora stood his ground, "You have no proof." Selphie began laughing, taking the seat across Sora, "Please, we can write a whole essay on that subject. _Everyone_ knows you like her."

"I bet even aliens know that you like her," Hayner added, putting an arm around Olette's shoulders. Sora stuck out his tongue, "Well that explains why you know."

"Ha!" Tidus jumped triumphantly, "You just admitted it!" Sora pulled him down and placed a hand over his mouth, "Don't make a scene, and I'll tell you the truth." Tidus mumbled and nodded, trying to pry Sora's hand off his mouth. Everyone huddled around Sora as if they were making a game plan in a football game. Sora took in a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, I've been having these odd feelings around Kairi lately, so... I think I like her."

"Fina-freaking-ly," Hayner smacked his back, "Ask her out." Sora jumped back, "What?! She might not even feel the same! A-And besides, I don't really know how to date, so..."

"Dating isn't hard, its natural." Tidus winked, giving Yuna a peck on the cheek. Sora blushed, thinking if he could ever do that to Kairi. He hadn't taken this much an interest in someone before-- this was all new to him, and he had so much to learn. He actually hadn't dated before, but he did have a few girls chasing him-- here in Twilight Town and in Destiny Islands. He was just to busy; he never thought about it before...

The bell rung, and Sora grinned. It was third period, and that meant drama with Kairi.

* * *

Last period was gym, and the class had advanced to volleyball. Sora wasn't surprised to find that Kairi excelled in almost every sport-- she was trained by Tifa Lockhart, after all. She even did better than Roxas, who struggled a little. As for Sora, he was the star of the class. He was getting perfect scores on everything, even the tests. He was a natural, someone you couldn't help but watch. Kairi groaned-- he was too perfect.

"Everyone get into teams!" The coach announced, blowing his whistle. "You guys are goin' down!" Tidus yelled, punching his fist and yelling out. Kairi, who was on the other side, smirked and crossed her arms. As she tied her hair into a ponytail, she let Tidus intimidate her. What he didn't know was that Kairi was a volleyball expert-- she was on the team every year. She didn't even have to try out, the coaches already knew to put her on. Even Sora wasn't aware of this.

But Roxas was, so he ordered Tidus to stop. Kairi waved, "It's okay Roxas, let him think what he thinks."

Sora was the first to serve; he did an overhand serve and sent it to the other team, which Xion bumped forward easily. Selphie volleyed it back, as to which Kairi jumped in the air and spiked it down as hard as she could, scaring the wits out of Riku, Tidus and Ventus who were positioned in the front. Tidus raised himself up slowly, shaking, "_Damn_."

Kairi fixed her nails as if it were no big deal, and winked. Sora watched her skip back to her position, awestruck. Kairi was better than he thought-- and she looked so cute in their gym uniform, but when they played volleyball, the girls shorts were even shorter, exposing Kairi's creamy legs. And her hair, those crimson locks in that perfect ponytail... He blushed as the ball hit his head, catching him off guard.

"Oi!" Tidus slapped Sora's face, "Wake up man! We are _not_ losing to them!" Sora shook his head awake, and nodded, getting back in position. Roxas served on the other side, and aimed it at Sora who bumped it forward, towards Kairi. He knew she was going to spike it, so he ran forward and ducked, hitting it when it nearly landed on the floor.

"Hey!" Kairi yelled, pointing at Sora as the ball whizzed past her, "I saw that!"

Sora laughed to himself, running a hand through his hair, "Hah, you caught that huh?" Everyone was confused, but Kairi gestured Sora to walk up to her, so he did. She whispered in his ear through the net, "I saw you use your wind to slow down that spike! You're such a cheater!"

Sora giggled as he began to back up to his position, "I won't do it again, mother." Tidus rolled his eyes, "Can you guys make your sex plans some other time?" Kairi spiked it down at Tidus' face on purpose, sending him to the ground. "Damn Kairi!" He complained, rubbing his aching face, "How'd you get so good?"

"I lived on a beach, Tidus," Kairi teased, "Volleyball is like breathing for me. What's your excuse?" Tidus' mouth dropped open, taking in the insult, "That's it, bring it on!"

The game was nearly over, and it was gamepoint for both sides. Tidus actually stepped up his game and spiked it at Kairi everytime he got the chance. She did the same with him, but aimed it at other people just to be nice. Sora was flawless as usual, not even sweating. Xion was serving, and Kairi was in the center forward, the perfect spiking position.

The other team gulped, getting ready. Xion served and it was returned by Sora, who knew to hit it to the back so Kairi couldn't hit it back. Roxas hit it back, so Selphie volleyed it, immediately being screamed at by Tidus, "You fool! She's gonna spike it!" Selphie ran away from the center instantly, knowing she'd get hurt. Kairi backed up and jumped forward, bringing up her wrist.

She could see Sora from the corner of her eye, staring at her with twinkling eyes. She looked at him, too, before spiking the ball and landing on her ankle, crying out in pain as she sprained it. She lay down in pain, clutching her leg. Everyone on the court surrounded her, asking her if she would be okay. The coach ordered someone to take her to the infirmary, so Selphie pushed Sora forward.

He turned to her and glared, turning back to Kairi with a worried expression on her face. He kneeled down, offering his hand to her, "Kairi, come on. Let's get you some ice." She looked up at him and shook her head, "N-No, I can handle this." "Kairi," Sora said a little more sternly, "Come on." Kairi placed her hands down and whined, "I don't need any--!!" She clutched her foot and shut her eyes tightly. Sora rolled his eyes and picked her up off the floor, causing everyone to '_aww_' in delight.

He placed her behind him, giving her a piggy back ride. She placed her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, making herself comfortable. They walked out the door of the gymnasium and into the sunlight, feeling the warmth hit their bodies. "Sora," Kairi began to whine again, "I don't need ice." Sora didn't speak, but continued on walking. "Aren't I getting heavy?" Kairi asked, now concerned about Sora.

"Don't worry about me," Sora sighed, bringing her up so she couldn't fall. Both were glad they couldn't see each other's faces, hiding their blushes. The rest of the trip there was spent in silence until they got to the infirmary, where Sora explained the situation to the nurse. She nodded and gave Kairi some ice as she sat on the bed, being supported by Sora. "Don't worry about me," Kairi grinned at him, placing the ice on her ankle, "Go back to class." Sora shook his head, "I'm not leaving until I see you walking."

Kairi hung her head down, "Why am I always the one injured?"

"Hey," Sora countered, "I've had my fair share of injuries too. When we first met, I was the one who was scraped forward. I got sick from the snow thing, and when we went to Shinra, I nearly died. Not to mention all the emotional stress..." Kairi crossed her arms, "I guess our life is an endless vortex of pain."

"Mine isn't," Sora grinned, "Not when you're around." Kairi blushed and looked the other way, whereas Sora began laughing quietly, "Wow, that was cheezy." Kairi puffed her cheeks, "Not to mention false." Sora shook his head and turned Kairi to face him, "I was telling the truth, Ms. Hikari." She giggled, "Well Mr. Strife, can you please escort me to my dorm room?"

"No Kairi, I'm just going to leave you here in pain, sadly calling out my name." Sora said sarcastically, picking her up again on his back. Kairi giggled as she wrapped her arms around him again, "I love you." He blushed, remembering that's what she would always say to her best friends. She said it to Hayner, Axel, Tidus and everyone else, so it didn't really make a difference when it was him, right?

"I love you too, Kairi."

-

When Sora dropped of Kairi, he said he needed to get their things from the gym, and that he would be right back. Kairi just sat in her room, just playing around with the computer. Her foot wasn't bothering her all that much, but it did hurt when she moved it. She went on facebook, signed in, and checked all her notifications.

She hadn't done so in about a week or two, considering all the schoolwork. She sweatdropped once she found out that Roxas had posted the pictures of her and Sora when they modelled for Aurora. There were hundreds of comments on each picture, and Kairi began to wonder how Roxas had gotten those pictures in the first place.

_Uncle Zack..._ She clenched her teeth, feeling anime veins pop in her head. The man had probably ordered them off the shop, and sent it to Roxas. Augh, evil.

She continued to ponder around, and looked at her facebook wall page. There was alot of unknown girls on campus asking if her and Sora were dating-- there were even some threats, but most likely those weren't true; they were just playful. Alot also said they would make the cutest couple, causing Kairi to blush; _Dear lord... has Sora seen this? I-It's pretty embarassing..._ She scrolled down, and found a post from Tidus. It was from something called social interview, where the site asks you questions about your friends.

This specific one asked, "If you could marry Kairi Hikari, would you?" And Tidus answered, "_Are you freaking kidding me? Sora would maul my head off_!" Kairi laughed a little, but kept the entertainment to herself. She knew Tidus couldn't marry her, he had Yuna. They were just friends, she was sure of that, but she wasn't so sure if Sora would kill him. Then there was another post from Selphie, and this time the question was "If you were to set Kairi Hikari on a date with one of your friends, who would you choose?"

Of course, Selphie replied, "_Sora, DUH_!" Kairi sighed, looking through everything on her wall. All of it was about Sora-- Sora, Sora, Sora. But then again, that social interview did seem interesting. _Maybe I should try it... _Kairi smirked and clicked on a link that led her to the interview, where she was asked various questions about her friends. The first few were easy, and some were just plain silly, so Kairi just decided to play along with funny answers. Until the last one.

She answered all of them, but she couldn't answer this one. It asked, _Do you think Sora Strife is a sexy beast?_

"Who the hell asks that?" Kairi sweatdropped, unsure of how to answer the question. His profile picture was right above the question-- it was him with Roxas, Namine and herself at the beach back at Shinra Island. It was the morning before they left, and they were still clad in their swimwear. Roxas held a beach ball by his waist, his other arm around Namine's waist. Namine had an arm linked with Kairi, and Sora had an arm around Kairi's shoulders.

They all had bright smiles on their faces, and Kairi with an obvious blush on her face. She blushed at her seat, thinking of the memories of that day. It was the first time she had ever seen him shirtless, and boy did she remember having her eyes glued onto his chest. Man, he was ripped. Those perfect muscles, those perfect abs...

"I think you should say yes," Namine said from behind, gulping on her water bottle. Kairi jumped from her seat and turned around, "Namine! I didn't even hear you come in!" She smirked, "You were too busy daydreaming about my brother." Kairi disagreed in her defense, "I was not!"

"Yeah sure," Namine's face turned serious, "Roxas told me what happened to your ankle-- you okay?" Kairi nodded, "Just need to let it rest a little, that's all." Namine went back to smirking, "So how are you going to answer that question?" Kairi looked at the screen and groaned again, now knowing how to answer. She was about to click the skip button, but someone stopped her. She looked up and surprisingly found Sora, pouting at her.

She screamed and fell back, being caught by Namine, "Sora, when the hell did you get back?! The door didn't even open!"

"And thus the window was created," Sora announced, pointing at the opened window. Namine began laughing when she placed Kairi back on her seat, leaving the two with their privacy as she sat on her bed. Sora pouted, "You don't think I'm a sexy beast?" Kairi's face turned a deep red as she crossed her arms, "Don't mess with me Sora." Someone knocked on the door, so Sora opened it and in came Roxas who had a wild smile on his face, "Namine, guess what?!"

"What?" She put down her sketchbook and ran into his arms, being twirled around. Roxas squealed, "Guess who was chosen to go to that art gallery downtown? You know, for that art contest you entered?" Namine bounced up and down, "No way!" Roxas nodded, "Yes way!" The couple rejoiced as Roxas handed her a slip, as to which Namine stopped jumping for joy and frowned, "How unfortunate."

"How can you be sad about that?" Kairi asked, confused. Namine pouted, "It's on the same day of your play..."

"We have two presentations," Sora punched his chest, "You can go to the second one, right?" Namine nodded but bit her lip, "Well, yeah, but since we have work that day, I need another employee to cover my shift." Sora sweatdropped, "That's me isn't it?" Namine nodded as her brother fell to the floor, whining like a child. He then froze, "Th-Then I can't do th play." Kairi froze as well, feeling very disappointed, "But--!"

"One night," Roxas pleaded, "Just one night... for Namine." Kairi sighed and nodded, knowing she would have to find the Juliet substitute, which was some unknown girl in her class.

* * *

"What?!" Kairi yelled, feeling the need to rip out her hair. She asked Ms. Rinoa (Pardon, Mrs. Leonhart) where the substitutes would be, and she sadly told Kairi that they were going to be on a trip that same day. That meant there was no one left, and she had to do the play on her own. Either that, or the play was cancelled. "What am I gonna do?" She asked herself, then hung her head down, "Maybe I'll just go with Namine to the art thing... yeah, that's good."

She took her crutches and may her way out the door, then remembered she needed to find another substitute for herself while she was with Namine. She grinned, making her way towards Roxas' dorm room. She knocked on the door, and her cousin quickly answered the door. There was no one around, not even Sora.

"Blitzball practice," Roxas said, knowing what went through her head. Kairi waved it off, "Anyway, Roxas, you have drama this semester right?" He nodded, sitting on the couch. Kairi smiled, "You're doing Romeo and Juliet, right? And you're Romeo?" The blonde nodded again, then froze, "No, don't make me do this!"

"Please?" Kairi pouted cutely, something Roxas always fell for. He groaned in defeat and nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll play your part. I take it you're going with Namine to the art thing then?" Kairi nodded, then Roxas turned curious, "Who's Juliet?" Kairi shrugged, "I don't know, but most likely he's out there right now, talking to some beautiful girl to fill his spot."

-

"Hey Axel," Sora said suspicously, walking up to the red head on the clock tower. Axel raised a brow, "I take it you need something from me?" Sora laughed nervously, "Me? Psshhh! Can't I just visit my friend on the clock tower?" Axel sweatdropped, "You want me to play Juliet for you." Sora jumped, "What the hell? How--"

"I don't know, it just sounded like your _Hey-Axel-Can-You-Play-Juliet-For-Me?_ voice."

Sora sighed, "So will you?" Axel stood up and turned around, tossing Sora a popsicle stick, "A chance to kiss your girlfriend and make you jealous? Why of course."

* * *

It was the night of the play, so Roxas was in the back, putting on his costume. He made it just in time for his first scene, acting with Tidus who played the part of Benvolio. There was a huge crowd, though they were disappointed to find that Sora and Kairi were not the stars. But nonetheless, Roxas was there, and he still had his faithful fans.

Time flew by and it was time for the dance scene, held in the Capulet household. Romeo and Juliet were to meet for the first time, recite a sonnet, then kiss. Roxas never knew who Juliet was, so this was the time he was going to find out. He adjusted his bodice and went on stage to find Juliet, then nearly screamed when he saw who he was about to kiss, "Axel?!"

"Roxas?!" The red head whispered, hiding behind the pillar, "Where's Kairi?!" Roxas punched Axel's arm, "I'm replacing her! You're Juliet?! Sora asked _you_?!"

Rinoa gestured the two to go recite their sonnet, so they both gulped in terror. They both walked out, having the spotlights right at their faces. They said their lines nervously, then looked at each other awkwardly. Roxas couldn't stand the idea of kissing Axel-- they were best friends, but seeing him in that dress was just so awkward! Augh, what to do? Everyone was at the esge of their seats, knowing that the two would have to kiss now.

Axel was unaware of the kissing tip Roxas have Sora and Kairi, so he pulled Roxas to him and kissed him, causing everyone to gasp and scream, taking pictures and already throwing roses on stage. The two immediately pulled away and ran backstage, not bothering to finish the scene.

-

Namine and Kairi arrived back at the academy earlier than they expected; Namine went to the theatre to check on her boyfriend, while Kairi headed for the campus bakery to check on Sora. When she walked in, the radio was playing _Hedley's For The Nights I Can't Remember _softly; it was enough to put Sora to sleep. His head was slammed against the counter, his eyes shut tightly. Beside him was a bunch of papers, which Kairi assumed was homework.

She grinned and placed a hand on his cheek, careful not to wake him up. He looked very tired, his hair in knots. She let him sleep, then looked at the clock-- there was still an hour left for his shift, and she was sure that people who just watched the play would be in the bakery soon, so Kairi took an apron from the back kitchen and baked some treats in the back to refill the front-- Roxas had taught her how to cook once, it was no problem at all. Roxas, that little marshmallow.

Kairi dealt with the customers, and they all agreed to be quiet so Sora could sleep. She left him where he was-- no one minded. Sora really was well-respected. When Sora woke up, the bakery was empty, the lights were dimmed, and he could hear something in the back. He went to the kitchen and found Kairi washing the dishes, so he leaned against the doorway, crossed his arms, and admired her.

He stood up in a few minutes and placed his arms around her waist from behind, making her stop what she was doing. She smiled, then resumed her work as Sora hugged her. "Thank you," He whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go up her spine. Sora turned her around when she was finished and gazed into her eyes-- and in that moment, that very moment, they both knew their eyes said the same thing. They needed no powers to sense what was going on, for they were powerless against each other.

_I'm longing to be with you._

* * *

**Well, at least this chapter was a little shorter :D So, since it was march break last week, and school just let out 2 days ago, not much has happened. But something big did happen. I. Got. Final. Fantasy!! Yes, 13 ! It's so godly! I couldn't stop playing! Oh man, plasma screen, surround sound and-- WOAH. I CRIED, MAN. I STILL HAVE THE CHILLS, AND I HAVENT PLAYED IN 2 DAYS. No spoilers, guys ! xD I even got a poster with it ;) And i only got it for like... 10 bucks xD Why? The gift card was created. LOL.**

**Yeah, I'm not allowing myself to play :( I recently failed a test, so I want to work harder. But it's torture-- so hard to resist! Must... not... play !! O.e Anyway let's stop talking about it I can't take it anymore! xD Well, you know that thing that happened with Kairi? Volleyball, then sprained her ankle? Yeah, that happened to me today, with the exception of being awesome and Sora XD. I wish Sora was there to pick me up and help me to the office LOL.**

**Well yeah, sprained ankle, IT HURTS. I jumped, then landed wrong. Not pretty. I had to go home early, and until now, it still hurts! I've been hopping all day O.O !! And apparently, to my surprise, I'm actually getting an 89 percent in gym xD. I don't know how the hell that happened 8D. I would play Final Fantasy, but I'm disciplining myself! Instead, I decided to write this chapter xD Then after, I'm gonna study! And I finally saw new moon xD Yeah, didn't like it very much -gets mauled by new moon fans- but I'll admit, it was pretty funny when Emmett said, 'Dating an older woman... hot' xD**

**And suddenly, there's drama at school :O Actually, in band pretty much. Someone gossiped about someone, blamed it on someone else, drama... Then someone fell in love with someone whose in love with someone else, so I was ordered to make that someone whose in love fall for someone else by telling them that the someone they love loves someone else, but I couldn't do that because that someone is my best friend and now I hate my best friend because he's being such an idiot and now his heart is broken and NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO !!**

**Anyway, let's get these reviews replied to so I can daydream about Snow xD Oh and if you've played FF13, please tell me what a fortisol does xD I'm still at the freaking fal'cie!**

**SaphireWaves: yes, i must be seeing things because I saw a guy that looked exactly like Roxas walk by right now! =O but really, no problem if its late xD I'm really glad you even reviewed! :D And I just noticed... 22 chapters is pretty long xD Back in Masquerade he fell for her right when they met :P**

**VanzettiX13: i LOVE lightning ! She's so cool! (well up to where i played at least... im still at the falcie xD) I could've sworn I put her in this story somewhere... well if i havent, i will! :D**

**ChuckleBunny: you've become a favoured reviewer :D**

**Chire: well its coming VERY soon... VERY VERY soon... (spoiler :P)**

**ultravioletpapercuts: lol, ooohhh xD how's the story thing going? can you please gimme the link so I can put it in the author's note? meanwhile, HEY EVERYONE READ HER STORY. READ IT. IT SOUNDS EPIC. READ IT !!! -waves around sign- xP**

**GH0ST4303: thank you :D**

**Artism: omg, if that virtual fighting thing was real... WOO. 8D**

**TaylorrrStrife: His name is Dashel Robert Parr... yeah, I watch the incredibles too much ebcause my cousins wont stop watchin it everytime they visit xD**

**frozenflower716: thanks for helping me walk today :) enjoyed the marshmallow eh? XD and i should go do that math now... :P at this rate i MIGHT go to school tomorrow !**

**CrimsonFoxii: thank you :3**

**TinaalovesMints: OMG i totally started the fanfiction chain too xD**

**Grey vs Ale: well THERE WERE TONS OF COPIES IN THIS ONE STORE :DDDD SO I GOT IT!!**

**Krystal Lilly Potter: Don't worry, that nickname stuff kinda bugs me too xD I just thought I had to add some elegance in there, because when I read some of my chapters, I saw all the swearing so I'm like O.o :P**

**Kaze the Renegade: thanks :D i lost my ninjaness today with the whole ankle thing :(**

**Craxuan: i just found out it took 20 years to make the first AIW :O WOWWW :P**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: well ... uh.. you gonna kill me now? xD she cant read his mind anymore xP**

**xocherry: LOL you read my mind right there xD Vincent's here !! LOL.**

**chibixbabe: T-T that means so much !! thank you! -blubbers in pile of kleenex tissues-**

**MHplayer749: yeah i think my FF overpowered my MW2 x)**

**Swanna: SPOILER =O lol its ok xD and according to the stats, this story HAS beat masquerade :O**

**Jared Someone: hey jared, lately i dont know what to write to you on these reviews because, well, we just end up talking on msn ;) but how are you? oddly enough, you dont seem to be online D: i needed someone to talk to while im in ankle pain :( oh and btw, vanessa says when you go here, you owe her a cookie xD**

**Well thats all for today folks :) I'll update as soon as I can next time, please review, and sorry for any grammar errors! Till next time! I love you guys!**

**Kyorii**


	24. Only You, Kairi

**. Chapter XXIV .**

**_. Only You, Kairi ._**

It was going to be the biggest show in the history of Twilight Academy.

Sora Strife and Kairi Hikari starring in the famous Shakesperian play, Romeo and Juliet. It was a show that could not be missed-- everyone was going to be there. Even some civilians from Twilight Town were gonna be there. The buzz about it was insane, and that put the two in a really awkward position. There were so many expectations, so many people... not everyone would fit in the drama room, so it was to be performed in the school's large outdoor ampitheatre.

"This is so intense," Hayner gawked, spinning around in circles. The ampitheatre was large, and could fit thousands of people. Yuna whistled, "And this is where you're performing?" Sora and Kairi walked in, their legs shaking. "I don't know how this became such a big deal," Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Namine whistled a song to look casual, but Kairi grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her back, "I take it you had something to do with this?"

"I just made posters!" Namine placed her hands in front of her face, hoping Kairi would buy it. She placed the girl down and dropped her jaw, "Why would you advertise our play?!" Rinoa came walking, clapping her hands, "Because, Ms. Hikari, it would be a great oppurtunity to raise money for the school!" Sora sweatdropped, "So you're making people pay to watch our patheticly rehearsed play?"

"It won't be pathetic, Sora," Rinoa assured, "We've placed the visual arts class in charge of props and scenery, with Namine leading, of course. We also have music; Roxas Lenyx found the original Romeo and Juliet scores yesterday, and agreed to conduct the band." Kairi looked up at found Roxas hiding from her; she flipped him off when no one was looking.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Rinoa cheered, "Now be ready to rehearse tomorrow afternoon. Check in with Namine on your costumes, and notify me on when they'll be ready. We have two weeks to make magic, people!" Everyone began lugging around boxes and chairs, setting up the theatre. Some were fixing the spotlights, Roxas was going over some sheet music, and Namine was painting a tower.

Sora and Kairi sat at the edge of the stage, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared," Sora admitted, not feeling manly at all. Kairi hugged her knees, "We'll have to practice everyday if we're gonna pull this off." Namine waved at them from below, "Hey!!"

Sora and Kairi jumped off and walked towards her, only to have papers shoved in their face. "These are your costume choices," Namine grinned, "Designed them myself-- you like?" Sora hung his head down, "They're great, Namine, but... uh, can I have something less... frilly?!" Namine crossed her arms, "You're Juliet, Sora. You have to wear a dress, or it'll ruin the whole image!"

"Okay, I like this one," Kairi nodded, "But can I wear it without the musketeer hat?" Namine tapped her chin, thought it over, and grinned, "I'm positive it'll work." Kairi gave her a thumbs up, "I'm positive this costume will come out great!" Sora sweatdropped, "I'm positive this whole thing can't go well."

-

"What's it like?" Sora asked as his roommate walked inside their room, putting down his backpack. "What's what like?" Roxas asked suspiciously, opening his drawer to pull out his reading glasses. Sora sighed, embarassed to ask, "T-To... to be in love." Roxas froze, slammed his drawer shut, and immediately sat beside Sora on the couch. He put on his reading glasses and cleared his throat, "Sora, are you okay? Fever, anything? Did you fall?"

"I think I fell for someone," Sora admitted, hugging his knees. Roxas placed his hands on his lap, "W-Well, it takes no genius to guess who... but, really?"

"I don't know if I like her, or if I love her, but I know I like her more than a friend," Sora explained, sounding frightened. Roxas slapped his back and wooted, "WELL FINALLY!" Sora's cheeks heated up, "R-Roxas, please don't tell her!" The blonde began laughing, "Puh-lease, as if I'd have to! _Everyone_ knows! Except Kairi, of course." The bruntte buried his face in his hands, "What am I gonna do? I'm pretty much a hopeless case when it comes to... er, love and... uh, what's the word?"

"Feelings?" Roxas sweatdropped, but nonetheless shrugged it off and smiled like crazy, "This is great! Woo! I think you should tell her!"

Sora jumped up, now standing on the couch, "Are you crazy?!" Roxas began squealing, "No! I think you should seriously tell her! What've you got to lose?!" Sora crossed his arms, "Uh, we could lose our friendship?! Hello?! She might not even like me back!" Roxas blinked twice before laughing as hard as he could, "Okay, okay, let me get this straight. She's your best friend; she's saved your ass from the darkness, she blushes everytime you come near her, she won't stop worrying about you, she's always excited to see you, she covered your shift at work, and you expect to think that she doesn't like you?"

"But--" _The Organization..._

"Oh wait, there's more," Roxas pushed up his reading glasses, "She has powers, you have powers, you guys got matched up for Romeo and Juliet-- come _on_, don't you hear fate knocking at your door?!" Sora looked serious, "It's too risky... I don't want to risk our friendship away. Plus, the Organization..." Roxas rolled his eyes, but then smiled in sympathy, "I understand; you're not ready, she's not ready... but when the time comes, I'm sure everything will work out. Don't lett the Organization keep you from what you want."

"Thanks, Roxas," Sora grinned, bumping their fists. Both sat on the couch in silence, taking in the conversation. Roxas, of course, destroyed it, "So, can I be the godfather of your first child?" He dodged the pillow thrown at him.

* * *

"Namine, what's it like?" Kairi asked the next day during practice, swinging her legs back and forth on the edge of the stage. Namine looked at the setting sky, and sighed, "What's what like?" Kairi let the wind blow through her hair before responding, "To be with the one you love."

"It's... amazing," She replied, "The feeling of overwhelming happiness just... never goes away." Kairi grinned, watching Namine admire her boyfriend from afar, "Then I guess you really are meant to be if you feel that way." Namine nodded, then began giggling when Roxas nearly fell off the podium. "I've never seen him so happy and lovestruck before," Kairi placed a hand on the palm of her cheek, "I'm glad he found you..."

"Don't worry, Kairi," Namine reassured, "Sora's going to find you, too."

Kairi turned around to where Sora would be, and found him leaning by the fake tower with his arms crossed. He looked deep in thought as he looked up at the sky; he caught a glimpse of Kairi looking at him and turned away immediately, only to trip on his shoelace and knock into the tower, causing it to come crashing down, scaring the wits out of the stage crew. Kairi sweatdropped and turned around, now laughing inwardly.

It was best this way-- nothing less, nothing more. _Although I want it to be something more._

-

_The night of the play, Friday April 30._

"Okay everyone," Rinoa huddled the whole crew together into a circle backstage, giving some encouraging words, "This is it. The night of the play; the night we worked so hard for. Do you hear the crowd screaming? Make them feel emotional! I want them to be in tears by the end of this play! Now get out there and give the performance of your lives, or I'll beat the crap out of each and every one of you!" Sora and Kairi gulped again, hyperventilating in the corner.

"You're gonna do fine!" Namine gave the two a thumbs up, clutching a clipboard in her hand. Tidus began pulling on his costume and whined, "Augh, these stupid tights! I hate this costume." Sora rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one in a dress." He pulled on his long brown wig and sighed, _I'm gonna die..._

"No you're not," Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're gonna do great. We practiced, didn't we?"

"You actually heard that?" Sora asked in surprise. Kairi stuck her tongue out, "Just because I can't read your mind all the time doesn't mean I can't read it forever." Sora shrugged, then closed his eyes. Kairi looked worried, "Sora, don't be scared." The brunette looked at her with one eye open, "I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about me," Sora said before walking off to the curtains, watching the introduction from behind. Roxas cued the music, and began conducting as some students began acting on stage. Kairi clasped her hands together, hoping Sora would be alright. He didn't seem himself lately-- he was a little more spacious than usual. _Kairi... _Sora began to think,_ I hope I don't make a fool out of myself in front of you._

"You have a crowd to worry about," Kairi wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Why worry about me?"

He blushed and turned to another direction, gritting his teeth, _I wish I could be with you..._ He looked out in the crowd and found Marluxia and Zexion sitting in the front row, and they didn't look very pleased. "Did you hear that?" Sora asked. Kairi gripped him tighter, "No, your thoughts are all staticy..." Sora nodded, "Good."

* * *

The play had advanced to the balcony scene, where Romeo and Juliet meet again and were to make plans to be married. So far, no one had messed up, and everything went flawlessly. The crowd wooted and cheered when they saw Sora and Kairi kiss, but of course, no one knew it was fake. The audience was at the edge of their seats, awaiting what would happen next. Kairi climbed a ladder with a fake tree overtop it so no one could notice.

Now, Romeo and Juliet were talking about their names, and how names were to forebode them from being together. The whole time, Sora couldn't stop relating the situation to his relationship with Kairi. _Stop thinking about it, you're going to mess up... _Kairi recited her lines, and anunciated perfectly, "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls..."

_She really is fantastic_, Sora daydreamed. "For stony limits cannot hold love out," She continued._ I wish you were mine... _Sora thought, hoping Kairi couldn't hear him. Most likely she couldn't, considering that she was focusing on her lines. "And what love can do that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." _But, the Organization..._

Sora looked at her with sad eyes and whispered, "If they do see thee, Marluxia will murder thee." Kairi blinked twice and looked at him with fear. She mouthed, "That's not the line." Sora immediately thought over what he said and cleared his throat. The audience too, looked confused. Marluxia clenched his fists. Sora rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, "Ahaha, I mean, If they do see thee, they will murder thee!"

Kairi adjusted her micro-mic on her shirt and continued the scene, now looking down at Namine in the corner of the curtains-- she was laughing her head off along with Tidus. Sora sweatdropped, and wondered how he would ever get through this play without making another mistake.

-

Selphie sniffled at her seat, wiping away some tears, "This is so sad!" Olette hugged onto Hayner's arm tighter, "I know!" Even Axel's eyes were starting to tear up by the end of the play. Roxas cued the music again, and began to conduct. Sora came running in the Capulet tomb, and found Kairi dead on the floor. The make up on her face really did make her seem dead and cold, breaking his heart a little.

"What's this?" Sora took the goblet from Kairi's hands, "A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." The vision of Kairi's near death back in Shinra flashed into his head, causing him to flinch. _I can't stand to see you like that again_, "O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop, to help me after?" Sora leaned down, got on his knees, and caressed her cheek, "I will kiss thy lips; haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." _I don't know how you'll feel if I do this... but somethings come over me. I don't think I can contain it any longer, but I just want to try it... forgive me._

Sora held her in his arms, and looked at her sadly. He took a deep breath, pulled her closer, and gently pressed his lips on hers.

_I think... I think I love you, Sora._

**Maybe, just maybe, I've fallen for you...**

_What's it like to be with the one you love?_

**What's it like to be in love?**

I want to be with you...

Kairi eyes shot open; she hadn't felt Sora's hands against her lips. Instead, she felt something soft, and it felt so overwhelming. This couldn't be happening... Sora was... really kissing her?! _This isn't real, this isn't real... _she told herself, sobbing on the inside. _It's just a play, an act... nothing more... _

As for Sora, this was everything to him. The feeling was... unbelievable. I wasn't long before he found her kissing back, surprisingly. Roxas was to cue the music by now, but he was to awestruck to do so. "Oh my gosh," He placed a hand over his mouth, "They actually... he didn't block... and th-they..." The crowd jumped out of their seats and cheered louder than before, applauding, whistling, and there were even some sobs. Roxas took this time to actually cue the dramatic music, still awestruck at what happened.

Sora begged for more as he pulled her closer-- she too, wanted more. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his arms went around her waist. When Kairi daydreamed about her and Sora's first kiss, she never imagined him to be wearing a dress, or she dressed as Romeo... not to mention, she didn't expect it to be fake. But why, oh why, did it feel so real? She didn't want to believe so; the truth would just kill her in the end. All of this was just for show.

Sora pulled away for a breath, and he looked at Kairi with a desperate expression. She looked into his eyes one last time before shoving him away and running backstage, not bothering to finish the scene. Sora stood still in the middle of the stage, the bright spotlight still shining in his face. The crowd was starting to grow quiet, their movements getting slower. Sora felt a pang in his stomach-- guilt, most likely. He just made Kairi cry; he never wanted to see her hurt, but this time, it was his fault. "K-Kairi..."

He turned around, hoping she'd be waiting for him, but not this time.

* * *

Not a word. Not one word was said between them since then. It had already been about six weeks, and Kairi was completely ignoring Sora. He did the same. Their friends did nothing to interfere; they had hoped things would be fixed between them by now, but nothing changed. No one made a move. "What are you gonna do?" Roxas asked, taking a bite out of his ice cream bar. He, Sora and Namine sat atop the clock tower Thursday night, fully aware they had classes the next day.

"What can I do?" Sora sighed, "I can't get her out of my head, but she won't even talk to me, let alone look at me."

"It's because she doubts your feelings," Namine countered, tossing aside her popsicle stick. Sora ruffled his hair and groaned, "Augh, why?!" Roxas crossed his arms, "Well, you can't really blame her. You suddenly kissed her. It's very overwhelming, you know. You should've proven your affections towards her before you did that-- she would've doubted you less."

"But you know I'm no good at expressing how I feel..." Sora hugged his knees, feeling misguided and confused. Namine raised a brow, "You show how you feel everyday, Sora. Your actions, your moods..." Roxas clicked his tongue against his teeth, "I think Kairi wants something in words."

"Why don't you sing her a song? Yeah, what about that Utada Hikaru song she loves? Simple and Clean I think it's called..." Namine suggested. Roxas shook his head, "Augh, cliche. Besides, those aren't Sora's words. Just... tell her how you feel and live in the moment." Sora crunched his eyes, "Waaiiit, you said singing was cliche... why did you sing to my sister before you kissed her?" Roxas blinked twice, then waved it off, "Details, details, this is _your_ moment."

"I can't find the words for this moment," Sora flicked his head back and admired the moon in the sky. "Is your mind set?" Roxas suddenly asked. Sora cracked an eye open, "Yes."

"She's means alot to you? You'll have to quit the Organization." The blonde boy asked again. Sora nodded, "I'm certain." Roxas slapped his back, "Then just tell her what you feel, what you're thinking, and everything will be fine." Namine gave him a thumbs up, "She'll forgive you." Roxas snorted, "She's not even mad at him is she? She's just... confused." Namine shrugged, "Well, you know us girls. Never know what goes through our heads." Roxas pulled her down next to him and interlaced their hands together, "Ah yes, but I love it."

Sora looked at them from the corner of his eye, and laughed to himself in irony. _Will you and I ever be that way, Kairi?_

-

The next day, in the cafeteria, Sora sat in silence. Everyone in his circle of friends were socializing, laughing at jokes, except for Kairi, of course. She was always quiet at lunch. She was quiet in every class Sora was in; she didn't even look like she was trying in gym anymore. _What have I done?_ Sora groaned, slamming his head on the table. Tidus gave him a five star across the back, "Come on Sora, don't be so blue! It's your birthday tomorrow!"

_Oh sorry, I've been too busy thinking about the love of my life to remember the date of my birth,_ Sora thought, glancing at Kairi every now and then. She was playing with the pasta on her fork, not even bothering to eat it. _If she would even look at me, I'd be feeding her by now_. "Sora," Selphie skipped to the seat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're all going to _Bodhum_ in celebration for your birthday tomorrow. It's an overnight trip-- you in?"

"Of course he will!" Namine answered quickly, knowing her brother would say no, "He can't pass up an oppurtunity for his birthday!"

Selphie squealed, "Great! Be packed by noon, and meet us at the Station Plaza!" When Selphie left, Sora glared at his sister, "Namine." She pouted and sat next to him, "Sora, I know what you're thinking, but this is good for you! You're turning seventeen tomorrow, at least be happy about it!"

"I'm getting old. Yay." He cheered sarcastically, waving around the flag toothpick from his sandwich. Roxas took the other seat, "Stop being depressed. When we go to Bodhum, you're going to fix things with Kairi. I just spoke to her-- she's going." Sora slowly smiled, "Well, that does make me feel a little better." The blonde couple sandwiched him into a tight hug, "Fantastic!"

* * *

When they arrived at Bodhum the next day, everyone immediately headed for the seaside city where they would be spending the night. Once everyone was done freshening up in their hotel rooms, they met in the lobby. When they walked outside, towards the beach, it was already sunset. "It's so pretty!" Yuna squealed, spinning around in circles. Tidus grabbed her waist from behind and proceeded in spinning her around, "Yes you are."

"Augh," Hayner rolled his eyes, "We're not here on a love retreat, people. It's Sora's birthday, not a make out fest where everyone around you--mmpph!" Olette silenced him with her lips, dragging him down to the shoreline. Sora sweatdropped, "Yeah, I go here hopefully to have a peaceful, normal birthday; instead I'm reminded that I'm gonna be single for the rest of my life. Heh. Best. Birthday. Ever."

"Pssst!" Roxas hollered from behind. Sora turned around, only to find himself being pushed forward by his roommate. He began to whisper, "Sora, look at Kairi all alone on the pier. I think you should keep her company if you know what I mean!" Sora was about to refuse, but he was already pushed up against the stairs of the pier. He turned around to look at the seaside city for awhile, taking in the view. It really was beautiful, with the horizon shining over, making it feel welcoming. It was a mixture of the future and the past, mixing its beauty into one. Everyone was socializing, all the kids were running around-- everything was peaceful. There was even a dome on an extended segment to the ocean, but Sora had no idea what the city would do with it.

He then turned to face Kairi, and sighed. _You really are more beautiful than anything else, Kairi. _She stared out into the horizon, her feet dangling off the edge. What an image that was.

He sighed, then found himself being pushed forward again. This time, Tidus and Roxas teamed up and charged towards him, sending him across the pier now. Sora tumbled across the wood, and couldn't stop running. He tripped on Kairi, sending them both into the sunset water. Tidus immediately ran away, knowing Sora would be out for him later. Roxas, on the other hand, decided to lend a helping hand.

Sora only spit water in his face and growled, "Best. Birthday. Ever."

-

When Sora finished taking a shower and tossing on some new clothes, he walked outside again, noticing that it was already nightime. Time went by fast in Bodhum, but his surroundings were so different, so... breathtaking. The sky had darkened, but the city glowed brighter with its neon lights. It was right by the shore, and everyone was cheering and admiring the dome he saw earlier. The dome had fireworks and colourful patterns inside; it really was a magnificent sight to see, and it even reflected off the water.

"They're wish granting fireworks," Roxas suddenly appeared behind him with his hands behind his head, "Beauty, isn't it?"

"Really is," Sora said breathlessly. So many twinkling lights; what a fabulous night. What would make it better is-- "Kairi!" Sora suddenly jumped, "Where is she?!" Roxas shrugged, "Beats me. You might want to ask the girls, they should know." Sora found them laughing at a table by a bar with some of the guys, under an outdoor umbrella. He ran to them, and asked where Kairi was. All of them shrugged, causing Sora to groan in dismay.

Tidus walked by with a few drinks in hand, giving them to the girls, "She's by the entrance to those fireworks-- I saw her hanging around there."

Selphie gasped, "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?!" Sora paused for a moment, "Uh, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm going to set things right with her." Wakka cheered, "You're going to pop the question, ya?" Sora sweatdropped, "I'm not going to ask her to marry me, Wakka."

"Sora's first girlfriend," Selphie squealed, "This is so exciting! We're all cheering for you!" Sora's cheeks heated up, "Guys, this is a little embarassing! Don't be so loud! I don't even know what she'll say!" Roxas laughed, "It's like what I said before. Just tell her how you feel, live in the moment, and everything will be fine. Now go get her you sexy beast!" Roxas pushed him forward towards the dome, and off he ran.

He didn't stop until he got there, and found her standing right in front of the colourful dome. Conveniently, she was the only one there, wearing the outfit she got from Aurora; the less revealing one, of course. And that was quite the coincidence, because Sora wore the matching outfit. "Wish granting fireworks, huh?" Sora whispered to himself, admiring the view in the dome. He shut his eyes, made a wish, and started taking slow steps towards her.

"I wish my relationship with Sora will be fixed..." Kairi said towards the bright lights, slumping her shoulders.

"Kairi?" Sora called out softly from behind. Right when she turned around, her favourite song started playing on the beach speakers. _Simple and Clean..._ "S-Sora," She stammered, trying not to look at him. He took a step closer, though they were still a good two meters apart, "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I have to fix things between us. Sorry if what I'm about to say is confusing, but its sincere, and its how I really feel."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, allowing him to proceed. "Kairi Hikari," He took a deep breath and continued, "Where do I begin? Well... I can't get you out of my head. It breaks my heart to see you sad and in pain, but now that you're sad because of me, I can't forgive myself. You always made me feel like I was at the top of the world, and everything about you is so beautifully unexplainable. After everything we've been through, I think its finally time for me to admit that... I love you. I know you can do so much better than me, but no man is ever going to love you more than I do. This feeling is never gonna go away; I know its been there all along but I've been to stupid and clueless to notice it, but I know now, Kairi. I love you. I love you so, so much. I'll mean it more when I say it to you against any other girl I know. I can't compare you to anything, or anyone, because you're far too superior. And even if you had powers or not, its not going to change the way I feel. You're the only one who understands me. Only you, Kairi. Only you are the one for me. No one has ever made me feel this way. Please forgive me for everything..."

Kairi felt water build up at the edge of her eyes as tears began to fall. She didn't bother to wipe them away; she didn't have the strength to. She was too speechless; Sora Strife just proved his love for her, and she had nothing to say in return. Not that she didn't feel the same way, but she couldn't say anything as intensely as that, "I-I don't know what to say to that..."

Sora let out a laugh of irony and caressed her face, wiping her tears away, "Kairi, do you love me?" She sniffled, "Y-Yes, of course." It was Sora's turn to tear up, "Then that's all you needed to say." And in that instant, Sora brought her into a deep, passionate kiss. More fireworks shot up in the dome, and some even in the sky. It felt that way on the inside, too. Finally, all the pieces fell into place, and everything was perfect. Everything was_ real_.

_**Simple & Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
**_[ _Totsuzen no Hikari no naka me ga sameru. Mayonaka ni._ ]

Sora began to pull away for a breath, but once he did, Kairi caressed his face and whispered breathlessly, "A little more, please." Sora was about to nod but Kairi had already to kiss him again, pulling him closer with her hands in his hair. He placed his arms around her waist, picking her off the ground. Sora pulled away again, though Kairi didn't want to. He chuckled as he spun her around, "Kairi, why the rush? We can do this everyday, if you'd like."

She said in between kisses, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

Sora could hear cheering coming from behind. He placed Kairi down and found all their friends, and even a few civilians clapping and screaming towards them. Roxas, Tidus and Hayner whistled, whereas the girls were squealing in pure bliss and delight. "Ask her!" Roxas then yelled. Sora nodded, and turned to Kairi again. He pulled her close again, "Kairi, be my girlfriend?" She sobbed again and kissed him, "Duh, of course!" Sora flashed her a bright grin and hugged her, burying part of his face in her hair.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

* * *

**I bet most of you are going, "FINALLY!" xD Ha, well I had tons of fun writing this chapter. And for those who don't know the place 'Bodhum', its from Final Fantasy XIII. If you play, or have seen it in the trailer, isn't it gorgeous?! I swear, if that place actually existed on earth, I would freaking live there! Most beautiful place ever!! And I know, I know, this is an early update. Remember when I told you I sprained my ankle? Yeah, I missed school, and that gave me time to write :D**

**I know missing school is bad, because of all the work, and missing my friends; but you know, staying at home writing and playing Final Fantasy all day isn't so bad xD. But, now I'm stuck in the game D: I can't defeat this one creature and its pissing me off! If you play, its the turtle onion looking boss in the bright forest place. (aster protoflorian) I can't kill it! Help me!**

**And if you don't play... PLAY. Final Fantasy is _amazing_. Though I don't really get the story xD. It's okay, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get it sooner or later xP. By the way, I absolutely HATE fighting eidolons! Stupid doom thing! And since I haven't gone to school, nothing interesting has happened while I'm just at home... except Final Fantasy. Am I saying Final Fantasy alot? I think I am 8D Well I can't help it, its such an amazing game! I'll attempt to change the subject. Uh... I like cookies :D -virtual cookies for everyone-**

**Oh, oh! Before I forget, you guys should read this story: /s/5827784/1/Shattered_Memories (Yeah, I was told to recommend it, so enjoy it guys!) You're welcome ultravioletpapercutsx :)**

**Let's see... well I still can't walk properly. I can walk, but I still limp. Problem is, I have badminton practice O.O I was ordered to rest, but you know me. Reckless. I'm gonna go anyway xD (Watch I'm gonna sprain it again lol) And have you ever hated someone so much, then they do something or say something sincere that makes you un-hate them? And on the inside you feel kinda sad for hating them in the first place? Augh, why must life be so... trippy?! And I know I was supposed to say something... but I guess I forgot xP**

**Don't you just hate that? You let your guard down for a second then you forget! Blah! And the things worth remembering, I don't remember! Again, life is weird! xD Well, at least Sora and Kairi are officially dating now! (There's something to be happy about :D) Now, time to reply! I'm not playing Final Fantasy again until I get help lol. Instead, I'll write the next chapter! Yeah! -battle cry- **

**IPityYou: i LOVE that song! :D And you beat the game?! Please help me! I suck at it xD I can't pass the forest part because of that stupid boss! I'm with hope and lightning right now, and I just can't seem to kill it! My attacks barely hit it :(**

**TaylorrrStrife: you get out of it alot too? :) If I meet you one day, I think we're gonna be really good friends 8D and WOW. 56 chapters?! -whistles- And I always say I love you to my friends, and there's also that random stranger too! xD And, uh, I do fairly well in volleyball, then I found out I developed a wrist problem so I can't aim anymore D: But nonetheless, I can still play, but I don't play on a team or anything. And I've always wanted to try a spike, but I'm too short and I kinda spraned my ankle so I'm scared LOL.**

**ultravioletpapercutsx: just to let you know, links don't really come out completely :/ xP**

**Kingdommad: O.O SNOW'S GONNA BE SHIRTLESS?! GAH I REALLY WANNA PASS MY LEVEL NOW XD. I can picture it... hot square enix guy... high def; DAMN. XD**

**SaphireWaves: You know, I've always wondered why they called it AkuRoku, then I finally figured it out in two seconds when I really thought about it xD And indeed, they finally confessed out loud :D. Oh and that confusing situation. Uh, my best friend fell in love with on eof my friends, but that friend doesn't like him, she like someone else. So since she doesnt want my best friend liking her, I was told to tell him that she likes someone else, and now his heart is broken. But the thing is, I really hated my best friend at the moment, but then he apologized all of a sudden so... yeah xP**

**TinaalovesMints: There, now they got together :D The wait is finally over!**

**frozenflower716: hey vanessa, sorry about not being at school for the past few days :( I still can't walk properly, and I have to rest it. And what's sad is that I'm not allowed to play badminton on monday :(**

**Kaze the Renegade: well, the ninjasness in my foot is gone, but i hope the ninjaness in the writing is still good :D**

**Craxuan: Interesting, they're going to add Namine? I wonder what weapon she'll have, because I know so far, she can only control memories :)**

**xXPrincessMXx: now are you satisfied? xD and indeed, math is suicide!!!!**

**natcat5: oh, i love reading stories on my iTouch, only problem is that the screen wont flip when i tell it to so i look like a freak waving it around xD and er, not that im a yaoi fangirl but there always has to be a yaoi segment in there somewhere xD and finally, the confessing time has come around :D**

**DragonLordRay: oh, you're not weird. I actually have more male readers than you think :D**

**xocherry: now i know what it is, and i really need one to kill this boss thing! i really want a fortisol D:**

**Jared Someone: -virtual cookie- :D we'll talk on msn soon, kay?**

**Princess of Twilight: aww it makes my day that you say this makes your day lol. and you have a riku emoticon? :O LUCKY !! and most of those ps3 games, ive played. theyre pretty epic :D but you know, final fantasy XIII PWNZ !! and LOL at the sexy beast thing xD HELL YEAH !!**

**chibixbabe: have fun in disney world! hope you see kingdom hearts mascots xD**

**kisdota the freak gamer: well there we go, they found out they like each other :D**

**Well, I'm gonna go attempt to play Final Fantasy. This whole time I was replying to reviews I was on the phone with my best friend so sorry if I sound crazy or something xD Anyway, you guys know the drill. Thanks for your support, hope you enjoyed and please review! :D I love you guys, you're too awesome!**

**Kyorii**


	25. Sparsum Somnium

**. Chapter XXV .**

_**. Sparsum Somnium .**_

[ **A** / S _c _a **t **t **e **r _e _d / **D** r _e_ **a** m ]

_"Don't do it," Kairi sobbed, crunching her fingers into his shirt, "I can't risk forgetting about you. We're meant to be together, Sora." His eyes glistened softly as he held her in his arms, "Fate will bring us back together; don't worry about it. We have to do this, Kairi. They know too much-- this is for the greater good of the universe." She held onto him tighter, "But I don't want to forget you..." Sora placed a hand on his chest, "Our hearts are connected. We're going to meet again someday. I'm going to find you."_

_"How are you so sure?" Sora sighed, "Because its us." She hung her head down, "How did it come to this? Our lives will be so different." Sora looked around him with fiery eyes, taking in the horrid scenery, __"If we don't do what we have to do, the worlds will end up in ruins. Do you know what could happen if everyone had abilities? Now let's do this before he wakes up." Kairi looked at him one last time before whispering, "One more kiss... one last time?" A tear fell from Sora's eye, "I love you, Kairi. Don't you ever forget that." She nodded as he pulled her in for the most heartbreaking kiss, sudden light surrounding them._

Roxas gasped, trying to catch his breath afterwards. Namine placed a hand on his chest, "Roxas sweetie, are you okay?" He slowly nodded, trying to remember where he was after that vision. Ah, yes. They were still in Bodhum, celebrating Sora's birthday. They all sat at a table outdoors next to a bar, socializing and dancing. "Did you just have a vision?" Namine whispered softly. He nodded again, so Namine pulled him aside, "What did you see?"

"Sora and Kairi," He breathed, "They're going to get separated; Kairi's going to end up forgetting him, and..." Namine raised a brow, "And?" Roxas looked afraid, "Sora said the worlds could end up in ruins." Before Namine could respond, Selphie pulled on their arms and pushed them onto their seats, "Time to open Sora's presents!" Hayner tapped his chin, "Why are you excited? They're Sora's presents."

Selphie stuck her tongue out at him, "Does it bother you that I like to see my friends smile?"

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Sora rubbed the back of his head nervously, only to find tons of presents shoved in his face. "There's some from your fangirls as well," Yuffie brought in another sac, "They told me to deliver it to you." Sora sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah, since I can't open all this in one night, I'll just open the ones you guys got me."

"Open ours, first!" Selphie and Wakka dragged a large present with them, neatly wrapped thanks to Selphie. It was tall, which made Sora curious. He looked at his girlfriend, and raised a brow, knowing she could read their minds. She mouthed, 'Guitar' to him, and his eyes widened, "Selphie, Wakka, no..." Wakka slapped his back, "Just open it, yeah?" Sora obeyed and ripped the paper, gasping in shock, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Selphie squealed, "We split the cost, and we know how much you've wanted an electric guitar!"

Sora looked a little teary, "But this costs so much..." In his hands, was a box, but had a clear wrapping that showed off his new beautiful _Les Paul_ guitar, with a dark pattern in the corner. Now Tidus and Yuna handed him a present-- still large, but smaller than the guitar. "Want me to tell you what it is?" Kairi whispered. Sora shook his head, "Let them surprise me." Sora opened it, and found a shiny new skateboard with his name written in the back, and it was covered with memories he and his friends had shared ever since they started attendting Twilight Academy.

"Wow," Hayner whistled, "And I thought it was going to be something inappropriate; after all, it is Tidus." Everyone started clapping for Tidus as he bowed before them, but then pulled Yuna to him, "But Yuna paid for most of it!" Everyone boo'd and started throwing scraps at him for fun, giggling in the process. Hayner and Olette tossed him a smaller present. When he opened it, he punched a fist in the air, "Final Fantasy XIII! YES! And, oh my gosh, Kingdom Hearts III?! Hayner, this isn't even out yet!" (**A/N:** I had to. xD)

Hayner smirked, "You're talking to _me_, Sora."

After everyone else's presents, it was finally time for Namine and Roxas. Their's was the heaviest, and the most artistically wrapped. Namine was in on it, of course. Sora shook it, but he nearly dropped it, "Damn this is heavy! What is it?!" He asked eagerly. Roxas shook his head, "Open it." Sora did so, and found a technologic looking case with a lock. Roxas tossed him the keys, and Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to _love_ it."

Sora jerked the key into the slot, and slowly opened the box. He closed his eyes and heard everyone gasp, so he snapped them open and gasped in disbelief, "Roxas, Namine, NO!"

Roxas grinned, "It's from my family back in Shinra, too. Namine designed it." Sora gripped the handle of his new sword, and stared at it in awe. It was bright blue, yellow and white in colour, just like his other one, but this time, this one was way more elaborate. It had more swirls to it, and it looked deadly. Tidus' jaw dropped open, "DAAAMN. Selphie, Wakka, your electric guitar just got _pwned_."

"This is..." Sora watched his sword glisten against the light, and felt its cold metal, "Thank you!"

"There's one more," Namine took a box from the table and handed it to Sora, "It's from mom and dad." Sora unwrapped it, and found a dark outfit inside. There was a note from his foster father, and read that these garments were no ordinary pieces of clothing. It was his old soldier uniform, still in perfect condition. "Sora's gonna look badass!" Rikku cheered. He smiled and looked up at the sky, thanking his parents.

Tidus jumped up on a table, "AND NOWWWW..." Hayner began a drumroll on the table, "ITS TIME... FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND'S PRESENT!" Everyone ooo'd with giggles. Sora blushed and looked at her, "You didn't have to get me anything, Kairi." She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're my boyfriend; of course I did." Sora suddenly flashed her a goofy grin, "So, uh, what did you get me?"

Now it was Roxas' turn to jump on the table with Hayner and Pence, joining Tidus as they began to sing, "Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I, I been feelin', wake up in the late night been dreaming about your lovin' girl! Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I, don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make... Birthday sex, birthday sex ohhhohohohhhhh!! G spot G spot G spot lemme hit that--" Some of the civilians started laughing with them, but stopped when the couple started getting angry.

"I-I think I'm just gonna give it to him in private, then." Kairi decided, blushing madly in the process. "Ow!" Tidus screamed in a freakish tone, snapping his fingers. Her friends awww'd in disappointment, but respected her decision. The rest of the night was spent partying by the shoreline, where a DJ was set up. There were teenagers everywhere, dancing to their hearts content. There was even some fire dancers for more entertainment.

By an hour past midnight, a bunch of people had crashed in the sand, snoring loudly. Everyone had gone to bed in their hotel, except Sora and Kairi, of course. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," Sora let out a small laugh before interlacing his hand with Kairi's. She giggled, "Neither will I."

They walked towards the dome with the fireworks-- clearly it still wasn't off. The person controlling it was fast asleep with a blanket over their head, vulnerable to anything. The couple walked through the technologic, transparent barrier and was immediately surrounded by the colourful lights. They watched them in awe, admiring the fireworks and bright neon patterns. "Wish I could see everything from above," Kairi clasped her hands together.

Sora walked in front of her and bowed, extending his hand towards her, "Why don't we?"

She smiled before taking his hand. He immediately pulled her to his chest, and closed his eyes. They were quickly raised off the ground, and up to the top of the dome. "S-Sora!" Kairi gasped, "We're going to get--" He silenced her with a finger to her lips, "No one's watching." She grinned and snuggled closer to him, placing her hands around his neck, "Is this a dream? I can't believe any of this is real."

Sora laughed half heartedly and kissed her, "Did that feel real?"

"It's too good to be true," Kairi sighed, "I can't believe you're all mine." He held her tighter as they flew in circles, "There's no one else for me, but you." She began laughing, "You're so cheesy." He then looked at her seriously, "But it's true." It was quiet for a moment until Kairi began fumbling with her pockets, and pulled out a small, but long box. She gave it to Sora, who kept an arm around her waist while opening it.

It was a necklace with a silver crown, shining against the lights. Sora pouted, "Kairi, its beautiful, but how much did this--"

"It doesn't matter," Kairi took it from the box and placed it around his neck, "Happy Birthday, boyfriend." The brunette held the crown, "I'm never going to get used to you calling me that." She began to tease him, "Shall I start the pet names?" He shivered sarcastically, "Okay, nevermind!" It was quiet again, but this time Sora broke the silence, "Kairi, please excuse my dating skills. I haven't really done it before, to be honest, so I don't know how to act very boyfriendy. But I really do want to try; I want to show you how much I love you."

Kairi let out a soft laugh as he twirled her around in the air. She looked down at the beach and placed some of her hair behind her ear, "You're doing a great job so far." He flashed her a bright smile before leaning in to kiss her again, but a firework prevented him from doing so, "Ah, beautiful but deadly in here. Shall we leave?" Kairi nodded, and as Sora began to lead them out, another firework sent them slamming thorugh the transparent barrier and into the water outside. Sora's head plopped out of the water as he began screaming frantically, "Kairi, Kairi, where are you?! Are you okay?! Are you-- mmph!"

Someone had grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water. It was dark, and someone pressed their lips to his; he knew well it was Kairi. They both flicked their heads up for air and giggled. Someone called them from the shoreline; they spotted two figures, one of them in a white sundress-- obviously Namine. The other one must be Roxas.

They swam towards the land and shook themselves, trying to get the water out. Namine gave them some towels with worried looks. Sora accepted one, "You carry random towels with you?" Roxas shook his head, "I saw a vision of this happening." Kairi scrunched her hair and looked at Namine, "Something wrong?" She bit her lip, "Yeah. This isn't the only thing Roxas saw."

-

The four sat by the balcony of Sora and Roxas' room, staring at the beach while discussing the newly seen vision. Kairi twiddled her thumbs, "This again, huh?" Roxas rested his head on one of his hands, "It seems it hasn't changed from before." Namine hung her head down, "So I guess, we've been following the path to destruction." Sora scoffed, "Are you implying that me and Kairi getting together just brought us a step closer to our demise?"

"Dating or not," Roxas sighed, "It wouldn't have changed. It's our powers, Sora." Said brunette slammed his fist onto the table, "I really can't deal with this anymore. Nothing is going to happen, Roxas. I don't see any signs of the end of the world." The blonde narrowed his eyes, "_We_ are the end of the world. By all means, this is our fault."

"No one's gonna find out about our powers; as far as I'm concerned, no one knows but us. And its going to stay that way. Now can we just live our happy lives without worrying about this?" Namine looked off in the distance, "That, we can do. But we also have to stay alert. We need to be ready for anything." Roxas groaned, "I was a normal teenager before this year started." Kairi's eyes saddened, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sora ran a hand through his hair, "It's not any of our faults. We were born like this, and we can't do anything about it. Let's just consider this as a little warning; keep our guard up, that's all. We don't need to tell anyone, and we don't need to worry. We're going to be just fine." He turned to his girlfriend, "No need to be scared, Kairi. And who exactly has the power to take us down? Roxas can see it, Kairi can read it, Namine can change their mind; I'll just act as your protective wall. We have a pretty kickass superhero squad here."

"Superheros destined to bring the worlds to ruins," Roxas laughed half heartedly, "Ironic."

* * *

After leaving Bodhum, classes started again back at the academy. Roxas still tried to train everyone's abilities every now and then, just in case. Kairi kept questioning Sora about Roxas' vision, fearing that they would be seperated. She began to stop asking when he had convinced her that no force in the universe could break them apart. He just loved her too much; not _too_ much, but the perfect amount. He was like the ideal boyfriend, minus the lack of experience and the powers.

Kairi sat in the girls lounge one day, toying around with facebook again. It seemed Sora had changed his relationship status to _'in a relationship'_ ; Kairi smirked and began to comment.

_Sora Strife is in a relationship. (a few seconds ago)_

**Kairi Hikari:** aww Sora, you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?!

**Sora Strife:** LOL i love you ;)

She blushed; he had said it many times, but she could never get used to it. All those times she really wanted him to say it before, just seemed like nothing now. This was really happening; she and Sora were finally together. Thinking about it always made her feel all giddy inside. She then got a request to list Sora as her husband. She laughed; what a jokester. She accepted, of course. It was just for kicks.

**Sora Strife** _and_ **Kairi Hikari **_are married._

In under two minutes, there were 48 comments. Roxas was the first, "Godfather. First child." Then Selphie and some of the girls began complaining that they weren't invited. Tidus, on the other hand, advised them to use protection. Tch, typical Clearwater. On Sora's side of his account, a bunch of fangirls commented with sad faces, and some sarcastic best wishes. Some even took it seriously. Kairi rubbed the back of her head; what if people really did think they were married? Not that she'd mind, but...

"Why didn't you tell me you two were married?" Namine teased as she walked in with some sketchbooks in hand. Kairi sweatdropped, "Damn news travels fast here." Namine shrugged, "You're pretty popular, Ms. Hi-- pardon, Mrs. Strife. How are you my new sister?" Kairi giggled, "We really could pass as real sisters. We kinda look alike, but you're the prettier one."

"Ha, you're funny," Namine said sarcastically with a witty smile, "But I do agree with the real sister part; its just like Roxas and Sora. I swear they're twins. Are you sure Roxas is an only child?" Kairi tapped her chin, "Well, rumor in my family has it that he had a twin brother that died." Namine pouted, "How sad. And suspicious... I'll be sure to ask him about that later."

A knock was heard from the window by the entrance and Tidus and Wakka frolicked around while throwing petals, singing the bridal theme a little off tune. Kairi laughed and opened the window even more. She grabbed a football from a table and chucked it at Tidus who caught it but fell from the pressure. Sora laughed from the sidelines as he began walking in, "Ah, look at my wife, so very athletic and gorgeous."

"Look whose talking," Kairi teased as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. People around them began whistling and clapping, then wandered off to their own business. Sora climbed in through the window and waved to his sister. "There's such thing as a door, you know." Kairi stifled a laugh as his arm snaked around her waist. Sora smirked, "Yeah, and there's such thing as being cliche. The window is way more romantic and badass. Only losers use the door."

And as if it were planned, Roxas just walked through the door. The couple giggled; the blonde was confused. "Why is the Strife couple laughing at me?" He asked his own girlfriend. Namine ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh, don't worry about it. What brings you here, Roxas dear?"

"Well," He got down on one knee, and began fumbling with something in his pockets. Sora slapped his eyes and laughed. Tidus and Wakka watched from the window, as well as a few people that were in the lounge. Namine was giggling; she knew Roxas well enough to know that he wasn't going to propose. This was just a slam against Sora and Kairi. "Namine, my one, my only," Roxas tried not to laugh when he pulled out a paper from his pocket, "Will you go with me to the Musician's Ball next week?"

Namine accepted the slip and began to read it. She pretended to get all teary and nodded, jumping into his arms. Tidus and Wakka ran in with the petals, tossing them in the air. Everyone cheered while laughing in the process. Just in the middle of it all, Sora got a text message from Marluxia. His heart stopped for a split second; the superior must've heard about the news a long time ago.

He read the text, and was ordered to meet them in the meeting room. Sora slid his phone shut and sighed; it was finally time to tell Marluxia off. "Sora, you okay?" Kairi asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm just gonna go quit the Organization." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Kairi stretched out her arm to discuss it with him, but he was already halfway out the door. She bit her lip, but smiled afterwards. Sora was tough-- handling Marluxia was practically nothing to him.

When Sora arrived, he had a smirk on his face which Marluxia despised. Zexion covered his mouth with his dark sleeve again. It was questionable why the boy wore a black sweater during summertime. "He knows why he's here," He stated the obvious. Everyone else in the Organization looked bored, yawning and narrowing their eyes. Sora walked towards the center and looked up at Marluxia, "Before you boot me out, I'd like to say I quit."

"Trying to make yourself look good for the record?" Marluxia scoffed, "You're the third one out. Why is everyone ditching us for meaningless girls?"

"Because," Sora turned serious, "This Organization is led by a fake." Terra and Ventus high fived and gave Sora a thumbs up. He continued, "Marluxia, this Organization just puts up an image that doesn't show who we really are. Parties, events, whatever. There's no love in it; you can never tell who wants you for popularity or just yourself. This is _pathetic_, its nothing but a superficial group. I'm pretty sure everyone else here agrees."

"Damn straight." Riku gave him a firm nod. Sora shrugged, "Guess I had to set things straight. Expel me, do whatever you want. At least I know what the real world is like. I know what love is like. You're just someone who seeks a position of authority."

"About time we had someone like you, Strife," Riku gladly jumped off his chair and slapped his back, "I'm leaving." Marluxia crossed his arms, "Why stand up now? Why join in the first place?" Ventus decided to speak, "Because you were intimidating. We were too scared, too unsure about what would happen if we left. But now we see that _you're_ too scared to do anything. We're all leaving, Marluxia. And you're scared-- we can see it in your eyes."

The pink haired senior sighed, "Fine, do whatever the hell you want." Sora grinned before walking out the door, "I hope you learned something today, Marlie." And with that said, the Organization was over.

-

"Tidus, calm down, it's okay now." Sora slapped Tidus' shirtless back, but the blonde proceeded in hyperventilating in the corner. It was gym class, but this time, the class was ordered to meet at the indoor swimming pool. All the boys were changed into their blue uniform swimming trunks, and the girls were just too nervous to walk out. Sora, Riku and Roxas tried their best to comfort Tidus, who was still scared out of his wits.

It wasn't the water, no. You see, everyone in Twilight Academy needed to take a blood test earlier that day; there was a new disease going around called _Geostigma_, and the school board was just making sure their students were safe by taking blood samples. Tidus was horrified of needles; he still couldn't get over the fact that there was a bandage on his arm, and his actual blood was sucked out. "Tidus," Sora rolled his eyes, "Seriously, suck it up. It didn't even hurt that much. It's over now."

"That was _hell_." Tidus clutched his arm and let his lip quiver. Sora groaned and tried to endure his friend's whining; he never enjoyed people complaining. And now, he didn't like himself because he was complaining about complaining. Augh, life was confusing.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked, "You look kinda pissed." Sora shook his head, "N-No, it's just..."

"Hey!" From afar, walking out of the changeroom, was Sora's girlfriend, dressed in her uniform tankini. She waved at him with a huge grin on her face, and she looked excited to go for a swim. "_Damn_." Tidus suddenly snapped his head up, "Have fun trying to calm your hormones to _that_." Sora rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm much too high for those kind of thoughts." Tidus twitched, "Okay, either you're on drugs, or you're gay."

"Or I just love my girlfriend too much," Sora walked up to Kari and gave her a hug, then turned his head to Tidus, "I'd wait forever for her." Tidus suddenly smiled softly, "Now that, I respect." Kairi aww'd and kissed his cheek, "You're the best, Sora." Before Sora could reply, the coach had blown his whistle and made everyone do some warm-up laps. Majority of them had already known how to swim, living on islands and all.

"Come on, Xion," Riku extended a hand towards the girl while he stood in the pool, "Don't be scared. The water's great, and I can help you with your strokes, if you'd like." The short dark haired girl nodded and slowly walked in, being held by Riku. Selphie squealed, "Xion and Riku, huh?" Roxas looked proud, "I'm happy for them. They're pretty cute together." On the other side of the pool, Tidus begged Kairi for a race. "Isn't your arm bothering you or something?" Kairi asked.

Tidus suddenly shivered, "Uh, yeah, right. Nevermind then." Sora chuckled and jumped into the pool, plopping his head up and shaking it. Kairi did the same, but on the lane beside his. "Say, why don't we have a little race?" Kairi asked with a competitive grin. Sora pouted, "Kairi, sweetie, let's not do something that will make you cry later." Kairi's jaw dropped, but she realized he was kidding, "Okay, fine, then why don't we make it a little more_ interesting_, huh?"

"And by that you mean?"

She whispered in his ear, "A little contest between controlling water and super speed." Sora gasped, "But you're always the one against using powers in public!" Kairi shrugged, "It's okay, no one will notice. Coach isn't even here, and everyone else is just chatting. Most of them haven't even been in the water. And there aren't any cameras in here; let's just have fun, Sora. Loser buys ice cream. What do you say?"

He closed his sapphire eyes with a smirk, "3...2...1."

The two darted for the other side, Sora controlling the water to push him forward and push Kairi back. Kairi did her best to overcome the pressure before her and used her speed on her limbs. The two nearly collided in the middle, causing Sora to get a little off balance, and Kairi using her speed in anothr direction. Sora flipped upward and suddenly felt his head hit the floor. Kairi's back slammed against a wall as she landed on her butt.

Everyone in the class fled by the change room doors, shocked at what just happened. Three quarters of the water in the pool was now all over the place, and Sora and Kairi were found washed up by a wall. To everyone else, the water suddenly just bolted up like a nuclear bomb. To Roxas, everything was clear. He walked towards Sora and Kairi with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face, "You're in big trouble."

"Yes father."

* * *

"I canot believe you two did that," Roxas sighed in disappointment as he took a bite out of his ice cream bar. He, Namine and the Strife couple sat by the clocktower in need of a break. Sora placed an arm around Kairi's shoulders, "Oh Roxas, let it go. No one even knows what happened; they just thought something retarded happened with the pool floor." Roxas combed a hand through his hair, "Well, okay, fine. But that's the last time you're using your powers for unecessary things."

"Why so worried?" Namine let the soft breeze run through their hair, "So far, they haven't been caught. And its been sixteen years in the making."

"Well its better to be safe than sorry." Roxas tossed his empty popsicle stick into the air, not worrying about any people below. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder, "Its good we're being safe, but we have to let go sometimes, Roxie. Everything's _perfect_ right now. Nothing to worry about." Sora agreed, "Yeah, look at us. In love, by the sunset that never gets old, having the best friends in the world."

"The Organization is done," Namine continued, "And the best thing is, even after all the training and the incident this afternoon, no one else knows about our abilities. Kairi's right; there isn't anything to worry about. Except exams coming up, of course." Sora huffed like a child, "Augh, you had to remind me! Thanks!" His sister giggled, "You're welcome my dear brother." Roxas joined the giggling and felt the suns rays hit his face, "Nothing to worry about."

-

_Hollow Bastion, Underground Laboratory_

"Master Ansem," A man adressed his professer, "The blood samples from Twilight Academy have been checked, and four of them seem to be out of place." Said man named Ansem spun around from his chair, "Unusual? Please explain, Xehanort." The light haired man proceeded in doing so, "Their blood cannot be classified as type A, B, O, or AB. The cells act in a different manner that we cannot explain. There's no virus-- but the cells alot stronger than the other blood samples that we have examined."

"Is it comparable to any theory or research?"

"There is one," Xehanort took in a deep breath, "The statistics match your theory of supernatural abilities."

* * *

**Oh, finally, the actual enemy reveals himself ;) And for those of you who thought that the last chapter was the last; it isn't! xP Just because they got together, doesn't mean the story's done. Something 'interesting' has to happen, of course! We haven't even gotten to the action part yet ! x) You got a little glimpse of it in the beginning; suspense like, huh? I wanted you to have a taste of the future drama :O**

**Anyway, guess who sprained her ankle again? Yes, I'm so clever. It was almost fully healed, and of course, me being me, the accident prone one, I sprained it again. But at least it wasn't volleyball this time :). It was laser quest o.o For those of you who don't know what that is, its this thing like paintball but with lasers, and the room is nearly pitch black. You have to shoot people with lasers, kinda like modern warfare 8D So yeah, not even 10 seconds into the game and I already sprained it. x) I did come in 5th out of 20 people though :D. Modern warfare really paid off xD**

**And on april fools day, my band friends did the oddest thing that embarassed the band guys. They put like pads and tampons in their instrument cases just to embarass them-- one was even shoved in my best friend's flute xD Now he wants to burn it, and he never wants to play his flute again. Ah, gotta love band. And of course, in the author's note, there has to be a part about Final Fantasy XIII :D**

**I'm on chapter 9 now, and I would have gotten further, but my cousins from america came over and we started over from the beginning, just to see the epicness. Apparently, when we were exploring Bodhum, there's some guy that looks like a drug addict xD. And have I told you that I recently fell in love with Hope Estheim? Now don't get me wrong, Sora's still in the picture, but Hope is such a cutie x3 (im sorry you have to hear this my male readers xD) I searched for a Hope plushie all over this asian mall yesterday, and he wasn't there :( They didn't even have any FF13 stuff yet! Very disappointing.**

**Oh well, at least I got a bunch of notebooks. You should know I have this little obsession with buying notebooks-- go in my room and you'll find a whole crapload of notebooks filled with ideas for my upcoming stories :) Speaking of upcoming stories, 'Teenage Wasteland' will be released soon after Ordinary Freak :D. Yes, I changed the name. A little more catchy when its called Teenage Wasteland, eh? And I'm thinking after Teenage Wasteland, if I still have fans (LOL), I'm going to write a story about Sora's whole journey being a dream. It didn't exist, and he ends up waking in Tokyo, Japan, where he has no idea what the hell is going on. What do you think? I just need a title-- little help please? x)**

**Oh, and before I forget, I think Jared Someone wanted me to mention something. He calls them stalkers, but I find that a little offensive, so I'll just call them internet ninjas :). But apparently, someone found out about my future story plans with Jared, and we didn't even tell anyone about it :O. I'm just wondering, if you found out that Jared and I were writing a story together, and you're reading this right now... how'd you find out? x) Not that its bad, its cool actually, but I just want to know how you figured it out ;)**

**Yeah, this all started when I typed in my username on google. You guys are so awesome! (insert heart here) Even on facebook you give me compliments-- gah, I can't express how grateful I am to all of you. I love you all so very much! When I write a book, the dedication is going to all of you. Well, not that it already isnt now... everything I write is dedicated to you :). Ah, here come the tears xP But anyway, this is a pretty long author's note, so I'll stop boring you and get to the good stuff; replying to your awesome reviews! And btw, did you all hear about hannah montana in kingdom hearts? I DIED. IN A BAD WAY. xD**

**ChuckleBunny: aww, here come the virtual tears. When I read your review, I was overflowed with happiness. It all means so much T.T **

**Artism: ooh, hardcore gamer I see :D and don't worry if you review or not, at least I know you still care :) that really means alot! And now, we get a glimpse of whose supposed to hurt Sora and Kairi D:**

**Noami G: -teary anime eyes- th-that really means alot T.T and as you can see, the last chapter wasnt the last xD Something has to happen! :D**

**frozenflower716: well if it isnt Vanessa with the new final fantasy xiii? What chapter are you on? Am I the noob again? xD I'm gonna catch up to Philly dip, but then again, you might beat me to it :O**

**xoxoTwilight269 (lazy to login): LOL love that username right there. And indeed, I played final fantasy x2 and so far I must say I only liked the beginning cutscene xD I got stuck, but final fantasy xiii kicks ass! it looks amazing, and it IS amazing! And don't feel guilty; you reviewing shows that you still care, and I feel guilty for taking your time D:**

**nanny kiwi gurl: lol i know eh? Ah, theres my canadian accent xD**

**ultravioletpapercutsx: you're welcome :D I'm glad to help (:**

**tr1ckydr1v3r: whoa whoa, I'm not gonna end it like that xP im glad you actually caught those plot holes, I didn't think anybody would x)**

**kingdommad: LMAO that's exactly what I do when I wanna watch a cutscene again! I save it on another file xD Now I think I've memorized the scene where Snow proposes to Serah. I watched it a good billion times. And the scene when Snow was shirtless... LOL**

**xXPrincessMXx: lol YAY i saved someone! :D and yeah, I actually sprained it again. I just said that as a joke then I actually did xD It seems when I say something bad is gonna happen, it happens... OH, then Sora and Kairi are gonna break up and Sora ends up with me! LOL, now I'd like to see that happen xD**

**TinaalovesMints: Sora and kairi-ness :3 I like that. xD and how may i ask was it sad after they kissed?**

**Kaze the Renegade: thank ya very much :D**

**TaylorrrStrife: ROKUNAMI DAY? damnit no one told me! xD I celebrate some couple days, and I can't believe I missed rokunami! In fact, I even celebrate akuroku xD ah, shame on me. and don't worry about the length; you reviewed, that means the world to me x3**

**XShiori-chanX: everytime I hear I made someone cry, it makes me cry inside T.T and of course I like cookies, they're like the world's most distracting food lol. and GASP, no gaming systems? -shivers- and FFXIII is for ps3 :)**

**CrimsonFoxxi: lol i live kh everyday too LOL. and WHOA, i seriously didn't even know it was the anniversary of kingdom hearts! wow, im a kh fan FAIL D: but no, i didnt plan it xD but lets just say i did for the record; makes me look like a less fail xD**

**Craxuan: really? it sounded song-ish? i tried reading it over, and i just cant seem to turn it into lyrics that fit in order xP**

**Princess of Twilight: oh don't worry, I get that mom look too xD in fact, i get it from other people too :P and lol, i give you some virtual fireworks. and LOL, im glad someone caught that romeo dead thing xD and don't worry, i love big reviews :D and roxas in glasses is very attractive... x) -daydreams-**

**Grey vs Ale: lol to be honest i didnt get that quote either xD**

**xX lil eve Xx: ah, you're the one who favoured Xion right? I'm sorry she had to end up with Riku... x)**

**MysticalWriter: omg if a guy totally said that to me id die xD and don't worry about it, the fact that you reviewed makes me smile :D**

**Jared Someone: lol i found out about the stalkers after I posted this, jared. and im sorry i didnt reply on msn; i kinda got sidetracked with ff and i left my msn on xD**

**kisdota the freak gamer: im on ch9, and i want an eidolon :D that would be so badass!**

**GHOST403: LOL, the record player scratching... classic xD**

**xocherry: THAT WOULD BE EPIC :D now i really really wanna live in bodhum! T.T !! But palumpolum is also very nice :D and im guessing its the aster protoflorian? Dont worry, took me awhile to kick that things ass xD**

**IPityYou: actually, I've favoured Hope Estheim x) and have you figured out Lightnings real name? I couldn't take it anymore so I searched on wikipedia LOL**

**chibixbabe: lol, didja have fun? :D**

**Well, you all know the drill from here. I love you all very much, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, and excuse me for my grammar errors! Now, time to hand out the virtual cookies and cake!!**

**Kyorii**


	26. Forebode

**. Chapter XXVI .**

_**. Forebode .**_

"I gave up on that theory years ago," Ansem rubbed his temples, "Are you sure there's no mistake?"

"See for yourself, sir," Xehanort stood aside from the doorway and bowed. Ansem aknowledged this and walked over to the room on the right of the hall, typing in the code for the door to slide open. Both he and his apprentice walked inside the room filled with chemicals, test tubes, computers and microscopes. Xenahort pointed at a specific one on the edge of a table that Ansem looked through. He placed his eye on the miscroscope, and observed the behaviour of the cells.

He snapped his fingers and pointed at a cabinet, "Xehanort, get me the old blood samples we took from those babies about eighteen years ago. The ones we tested the supernatural fluid on." His apprentice obeys swiftly and began searching. Ansem helped him not long after, and finally came across some old test tubes filled with blood. "What are their names?" Ansem asked, referring to the Twilight Town blood samples.

"Sora Strife, Roxas Lenyx, Kairi Hikari and Namine Strife."

Ansem put on his glasses and took four tubes, bringing them to the table. He took two microscopes and observed each sample, comparing the blood. He cleared his throat and took his supernatural theory file from his office, scanning the data. He sighed in disappointment, "Perfect match. These students must have abilities."

"You mean they're alive after all this time?!" Xehanort suddenly asked, jumping in excitement with an odd look on his face. Ansem knew that look anywhere, "Xehanort, its best we cast this aside and forget about it." His apprentice grew serious, "Why?!" Ansem put on a look of regret as he rubbed his temples, "What we did was wrong. We took those babies and injected them with that supernatural vile. For all we know, they could've died, and we hadn't cared. We were selfish, and have caused them so much pain."

"But this is an amazing scientific discovery!" Xehanort whined, "I'dlove to meet them, and possibly if we could retrieve that vile we could--"

"No," Ansem said calmly, heading back to his office, "Leave them be."

"But Master An--"

"NO!" He suddenly bolted, turning around with his fists clenched, "By that look on your face I can see that you want to do something I would not approve of. I want you to go back to work, and let this go. I forebode you to continue this research. Do as I say, or I will dismiss you." Ansem left without another word, and headed back to his office. "Tch," Xehanort adjusted his lab coat and balled his fists. He looked over the supernatural file and blood samples Ansem had left on the table, and smirked. He made his decision.

He grabbed a shoulder bag off the floor and stuffed everything he needed inside. Xehanort typed in the code to his master's office, and tossed his lab coat onto his workdesk. "I quit," He said darkly with a smile on his face. Before Ansem could respond, Xehanort was already running down the hall, trying to escape the office. Ansem didn't run after him, but ran to the lab. He looked on the table, and found all his supernatural research and blood samples gone.

He gritted his teeth and angrily punched the emergency button, sirens going off all over the laboratory. "If only I knew I was corrupting your mind sooner," Ansem closed his eyes and began to blame himself, apologizing for events yet to come, "I'm sorry." Security went hectic, searching for Xehanort, but he was already outside, leaning against a wall. He tried to catch his breath, and still wore that dark smirk before he started running again, carrying the shoulder bag filled with information.

-

_Back at Twilight Academy_

"Time travel?" Sora asked with interest, "Sounds epic." Kairi slapped his arm, "Epic?! Sora, its dangerous! Not to mention _impossible_." Roxas disagreed, helping Namine pack her things, "Physically for a being without abilities, yes, it is impossible. But unlike you, Kairi, you have super speed. According to some really wise guy that I don't remember the name of, super speed can reverse time."

"Roxas," Kairi zipped her luggage shut, "If you haven't noticed, I can't even use my super speed without tripping over my own feet afterwards. You expect me to _time travel_?" He grinned, "Baby steps, baby steps." Namine stacked her bags together and sighed in relief, "Well, that puts an end to the packing. Now, let's stop talking about the powers, okay? School's out! It's time to relax!" Sora stuck his tongue out, "You're just saying that because you can't control your powers very well."

"Hey!" Roxas pulled his girlfriend to him, "I happen to think she's very powerful." Kairi sang, "_Whipped_." Sora chuckled and gave her a high five. The doors suddenly burst open and revealed all of their friends, "Come on guys, the boat's gonna be here soon!" Tidus ran in cheering, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Time to have a kickass vacation!"

* * *

_Destiny Islands, mid-summer_

"They're here, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, they're here!" Namine panicked, biting her lip as she paced around her house. Sora fell back onto the couch, "Why are you so nervous? If anything, you should be excited. Your boyfriend's gonna be here!" Namine screamed, but covered her mouth while doing so, "That's why I'm so nervous! Mom and Dad haven't met him yet! And he's my first boyfriend!"

Sora rose from the couch, "Oh my gosh, they haven't met Kairi yet either. And she's my first girlfriend!" Both siblings ran to each other when their doorbell rang, hugging each other as they screamed at the top of their lungs. Aerith and Cloud came walking down the stairs, dressed fairly nice. Cloud covered his ears in annoyance as he answered the door, only to find Selphie walking inside.

"Selphie?" Namine calmed down and pushed her brother off, "Where are--"

"Tidus is still picking them up from the dock," Selphie answered, tossing a present onto the couch. Roxas and Kairi decided to visit Destiny Islands for a little while, as did Tifa and Zack. And during their visit, it would be Kairi's birthday, making Sora a little more nervous. They had kept in contact with facebook, but to finally see her made him all giddy and scared. Not just because he was afraid to get her angry sometimes when they got into fights. After all, their relationship couldn't be too perfect.

The doorbell rang again, and Sora jumped into his father's arms, screaming. Cloud was now carrying his son bridal style as he answered the door. Their dog Pluto began barking and prancing around by the door, excited to see who was on the other side. Roxas was the first to walk inside, petting the joyful dog. He locked eyes with Namine and caressed her face, about to kiss her but he had remembered her father was watching.

He turned to face Cloud and tried not to laugh with Sora clinging onto him. Kairi walked in next, laughing at her own boyfriend. Cloud placed Sora upright, "Pick up what's left of your pride and be polite." Sora dusted off his shirt and ran to Kairi, spinning her around. Roxas cleared his throat and let out a hand to Cloud, "Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Roxas Lenyx."

Cloud shook his hand but squeezed it tightly, "You were raised by Zack, correct? Good. I'm sure you should be a well mannered, mature young man like he was."

"Ahh, I beat you Tifa! That's right! Suck it!" Zack yelled as he ran inside the house, pointing at Tifa and laughing. Cloud sweatdropped while Aerith laughed. College friends hadn't changed one bit. After slapping Zack in the face, Tifa formally greeted the Strife family, making up for Zack's outburst. Aerith led them all to the dining room, where they all had dinner. Selphie and Tidus joined them as well, but left when it was getting too dark.

"So, you're Sora's girlfriend?" Aerith asked, looking toward Kairi. She blushed and nodded nervously. Aerith clapped her hands, "Very beautiful. I've heard alot about you from Sora." Kairi placed her fork down, "A-And what has he said?" Sora cleared his throat, "We don't need to know that." The whole tabled laughed quietly and were left in an awkward silence. Cloud spent most of the time analyzing Roxas, glaring at him every now and then.

"Does he like me?" Roxas whispered nervously to Namine who sat next to him. Cloud closed his eyes, "Yes, I do. You seem to make my daughter happy. But the instant I see her frown in your direction I will remove a very important part of your anatomy." Roxas squeaked and hugged himself, trying not to show that he was afraid. Zack laughed and slapped Cloud's back, "Same'ole Cloud!"

-

The next day was Kairi's birthday.

In the morning, she was greeted by everyone, and agreed to meet at a restaurant later that night. For the time being, Kairi spent the day with Sora, Roxas, Namine, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. They explored the island and did some shopping-- their last stop was the local beach. It was already sunset, leaving not may people behind. They walked on the sidewalk, and collided with Seifer and his gang.

Seifer looked at Sora oddly, looking at the girl latched onto his arm. She looked heavenly; there was no way this was real. "Oh, hello Seifer," Sora said casually, but had that show off smirk on his face, "Met my girlfriend, Kairi?" Seifer's jaw dropped open, "Girlfriend? No, no. I don't believe that."

"Believe it!" Tidus cheered, suddenly feeling like Uzumaki Naruto. Kairi kissed Sora's cheek and laced her hand with his. Seifer looked speechless, then looked at Namine, "Aw, blondie's got a lover too?!" Roxas saluted to him before pulling Namine to him. The group continued to walk, leaving the three shock teens to themselves. "Who was that?" Kairi whispered to Sora. He shrugged, "Just some guy I got into trouble with."

"Ahh!" Selphie twirled around and took in a deep breath, "The sweet smell of home sweet home!" Tidus blocked the sun from his eyes and smirked; before him was a volleyball net, and a volleyball right below it. He turned around to challenge Kairi, but she was already running towards the net with Sora.

Their match was fair, but Tidus let Kairi win just for the sake of her birthday. It was at that time when Selphie, Tidus and Wakka had to head home, and bid farewell. They dropped of Kairi's presents at Sora's house, leaving them for her to open later. "Well, we have an hour left until we have to be at the restaurant," Sora said, tapping his wristwatch. Namine gasped, "Let's take them to the islet!"

"We haven't been there in years, Namine," Sora scratched the back of his head, "But it is rather nice." Namine led everyone to a canoe, where they were to row to a small islet not too far from the island. Roxas and Namine took one, while Sora and Kairi took the other. Their trip was quiet, with Kairi staring at Sora the whole time. He looked so focused, moving those muscles perfectly.

Kairi had an idea when she found an umbrella behind her. She took it and opened it, crossing a leg over the other while admiring Sora again. He looked up, and laughed, "You're so cheesy." Namine and Roxas stopped beside them and began singing 'Kiss The Girl' with kissy faces. Kairi giggled and suddenly found Sora closer to her, his breath on her lips. He looked at her so intensely with an expression she couldn't identify. He leaned in and kissed her, catching her off balance as her hand slipped and tipped the canoe onto its side.

They both fell into the sunset water and plopped out laughing. Namine and Roxas lent them their hands to pull them out, only to be pulled into the water as well. They all laughed and swam to the shore of the islet which wasn't too far. They collapsed onto the shore, still laughing. They fell next to each other, hand in hand in the order of Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas. Their laughing died down as they listened to the waves crash with closed eyes.

"Do you think things will always be like this?" Namine whispered. Their hands tightened, praying that they could live this peaceful moment forever, and that everything would stay in perfect harmony.

* * *

Xehanort sat in his new home, researching by his computer. He studied Ansem's theory, and compared data. He searched the students on the computer, and received their location. They were to attend Twilight Academy for senior year, making them vulnerable. Xehanort also tried remaking the supernatural vile, mixing together chemicals that Ansem once did.

He was determined to figure out everything, and how these kids were connected. But in order to do so, he needed his own dose of abilities. He had no idea what he was up against, but he intended on finding out. He was going to Twilight Academy, and make history.

-

Kairi lay in Namine's room, sinking into her comfy bed. Although everything was white, it was pleasant to look at in the dark. In a few minutes, her birthday would be over. What a great birthday it was, but Kairi couldn't help but think about Sora. He hadn't gotten her a present; and not that he had to, but Kairi knew Sora was the type for presents. Did he forget? Or was something wrong with her?

A pebble to the window distracted her from her thoughts. Namine sat upright in an instant, rushing to the window. She opened it, revealing Sora standing on a branch, making it grow as he led himself into the window. He was holding a rose in one hand, and was casually dressed in a white dress shirt and dark jeans. "Kairi," Namine unlatched the window and let her brother in, "I think its for you."

"I think you should keep Roxas company," Sora whispered to Namine as she left the room. "What are you doing here?" Kairi asked as she embraced him. He gave her the rose, "Don't think I've forgotten about your present." She gladly took it and rested her head on his chest, "Thanks, I love it."

"The rose?" Sora laughed, "That's not it." Kairi looked confused, but allowed him to search his pockets for something. He looked so adorable with the moonlight against his face. "Ah, here we go," He pulled out a small box, and looked at her, "Now Kairi, don't assume things right away when you see what I'm about to give you." She nodded as he opened the box, and placed a shiny ring on her finger. She gasped, but covered her mouth.

"Kairi," He said softly, "I'm really glad you're mine. Everyday I consider myself lucky to even be in the same universe as you. You're really special to me, I hope you know that. I know it may not seem like it when we get into fights and everything, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to run back and get you, no matter what. You are my one, and only love. This ring shows that I am fully committed to you, and only you. Happy Birthday." Kairi admired the ring on her finger before responding, "I really love you."

"As do I," Sora grinned and quickly kissed her, as to which she said, "Best. Birthday. Ever."

Just when she was about to lean towards him again, a knock was heard against the wall. On the other side, they could hear a muffled, "No sex!" from Namine and Roxas. Sora giggled, but Kairi blushed. The thought never occured to her; surely Sora wasn't expecting _that_, was he? She tried reading his mind, but she got nothing. Sora sensed her worried state, "Kairi, don't look like that. You know I wouldn't do that. I told you I'd wait forever for you."

It was then she realized how incredibly hot he looked, and how good he smelled. And that thin dress shirt; how she craved to see those perfect muscles of his again. She shook her head, trying to escape her thoughts, but her instincts took over as she kissed him forcefully, Sora starting to lose his balance. He was shocked, but started kissing back quite dangerously. (**A/N:** Calm down. No sex, guys. LOL.)

Kairi had pushed him against the wall, her hands all over his chest. _Stop, stop, stop..._ Sora thought, but the overwhelming sensation was killing him. Kairi already started unbuttoning his shirt, and almost finished, if Sora hadn't stopped her and pushed her onto the bed. He started kissing her again, and went down to her neck. She moaned, tempting him even more, but he couldn't do this. He came to realize they were going too far, and Kairi couldn't control herself anymore.

She flipped them over, now with Kairi on top. She continued to kiss him and finally unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside. "Sleep," He mumbled against her lips. He had to stop this before they did something they would regret. Kairi moaned, which he could only take as a 'no'. "Sleep," He demanded, finding the will to move his arms. One was planted on her waist, the other on her back. "I love you, Sora," She whispered, now kissing his neck.

_Damn, no, no... _

"Kairi, I... I... we can't--"

"Shh, shh," She silenced him with her lips, caressing his face with both her hands. "Sleep," He tried saying again. _Find it in yourself to stop, Kairi. You don't want this. I know you love me, and I love you, but this is far too soon._ Her hands fell to his naked chest. He groaned, _As much as I want to, I can't_. "Kairi, go to sleep." She shook her head, but Sora finally pinned her down with him on top, and stared at her with a pure expression, "Sleep." He whispered to her lips. She looked into his eyes with hazy vision, and found herself to feel sleepy. She felt him kiss her one last time before she blacked out, asleep in his arms.

* * *

"_Damn_," Roxas was wide eyed with his face pressed up against Namine's bedroom window. They watched from a tree branch, and saw the whole scene. Namine was about to drop the camcorder, but caught it just in time. "You didn't think my parents heard that, did you?" Roxas shook his head, "Nah."

-

"Did you hear moaning?" Cloud suddenly asked his wife. He sat upright, and looked confused. Aerith groaned as she woke from her slumber, "What? No." Cloud cocked his head to the side, "You sure?" Aerith punched her pillow, "Yes, now go back to sleep honey." Cloud nodded, but said to himself, "I swear I heard moaning. If its that Roxas kid I'm ripping his balls off."

* * *

**Way to ruin a semi-sexy moment, huh? :P I found that to be way too intense for my tastes xD. I needed something to sorta back it up; the reason I wrote that scene was to show how much Sora really loved Kairi, and how he could restrain himself. Ain't he a sweetie? :) Speaking of sweetie, I think my love for Hope Estheim has grown. ALOT. Like, I love him. He's the cutest thing I've ever seen x3. Especially when he summons his eidolon -squeals-**

**Sorry, sorry. I'm gonna stop before I go too far with my fangirling xP. Anyway, guess who's going to summer school? Yeah, Ms. Kyorii right here. No, I'm not failing anything. I'm fasttracking. I want to get history done and over with so I don't have to do it next semester :D But the thing is, I was supposed to go to California with my cousin that same month. I chose education over california. Go ahead, slap me in the face xD Instead of meeting famous people and admiring everything California has to offer, I've decided to sit in class for six hours, learning about dead people.**

**Now I'm sorry if you like history; I personally hate it :(. But on the bright side, majority of my best friends are going. And on another down side, my school band is going on a trip around europe, and sadly, I can't go. Why? Four grand. That's why. 4000 freaking dollars for a field trip. The world just loves me. Anyway, onto the Final Fantasy section of the author's note. I'm on chapter 11... I just killed Vanille's eidolon, and I'm training like crazy. AND Hope Estheim is my new husband :D He's my age, too x3 But alas, Hope is in love with Vanille. Oh well, I love that pairing :3**

**Well anyway, not much in school has been happening. I did write this year 2 test though. I'm not supposed to take it until grade 10, but apparently us niners have to write a practice test that doesn't even get marked (insert frowny face here). Seriously, there was no point in it. But it was English; kinda my forte. I think :P So anyway, yeah. I'm going on a field trip next week to plant trees. Yay :) And I have my badminton tournament on Tuesday. Boo xP. **

**My ankle still hurts, considering that I've sprained it four times in a row. Now its taking longer to heal :(. I'll have fun competing with that. But the weird thing is, my best friend sprained his ankle too xD. I swear, he and I are so alike its scary. We think the same things, too. But only, the difference is that he's freaking pro at final fantasy and I suck xD. Like, I tried fighting this huge dinosaur thing, and it stepped on me once and I died xD.**

**It's like fighting Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II when you're level... 9 or something LOL. And who here watches Glee? I do! I'm not obsessed with it, but I like it :D. Season 2 started yesterday :) I watched The Last Song not too long ago, and all my friends were crying except me. I don't know why, but I guess being exposed to abunch of fanfictions kinda makes you used to all the drama xP. I'm really excited to start writing Teenage Wasteland, and I hope to see you all there when it comes out :D**

**This story is finishing up... about two or three more chapters and its bye bye :( But why say goodbye when you can say hello? :D I sense a Beatles song coming up x) ****And now would normally be the time that I respond to your reviews, but I really have killed alot of time with writing, and I realized that I still have homework, so I can't right now. I will reply to them next time, though! Promise! :) I love you all, and thanks for your support! You're the reason I keep writing; all of this is partly your doing :) Please review, sorry for any grammar mistakes, and I'll update soon! **

**Kyorii**


	27. Only Human

**. Chapter XXVII .**

_**. Only Human .**_

Kairi sturred in her sleep. She rolled and kept placing the covers over her head until she finally found the will to stop. She plopped her head out, and found Namine beside her, fast asleep. She ran a hand through her crimson hair and groaned-- she had a terrible headache. Did something happen last night? If so, she couldn't remember. She looked at her hand and found a ring placed on one of her fingers.

Ah, yes. Sora had given it to her yesterday, but after that, everything was a blur. It was just then that Kairi noticed the camcorder on the nightstand. She took it, and pressed play. She placed a hand over her mouth in horror; had she really done that to poor Sora? She stopped the video, and placed it back down. She needed some air.

Kairi quietly opened Namine's balcony doors, and stood on the ledge. She took in the scent and felt the sun against her face, but it all seemed out of place. She looked down at the backyard and found Sora walking along the shoreline of the beach, his hands in his jean pockets and that dress shirt of his unbuttoned. He looked so sad and confused-- disappointed in himself. And on top of that he was holding the charm she had given him for Christmas. She read his mind, and surprisingly got something this time.

_How could she do that to me? Why? It's not like her. I thought she'd know better..._

Kairi's expression saddened, turning into one that made her look like she was going to cry. She shook it off. She just had to talk things over with Sora, apologize, and everything would be okay. Right? She didn't believe so.

Kairi stalked off to the bathroom outside of Namine's room, took a quick shower and headed outside. Though, the shower didn't remove that dirty feeling Kairi had. She walked out to the backyard silently, looking terified. Sora did look very angry. Was this the end of it all? They had gotten into fights before, but Sora never looked like this. "A-Are you going to break up with me?" She asked wearily.

Sora didn't bother to turn around, "Kairi, why would you do that?"

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, "I didn't know what I was doing." He now turned around, "That could've resulted in something we weren't ready for. Kairi, you know I love you, but I have to be sure you know your limits. Not that I didn't enjoy myself but I couldn't bare to go any further. You were in danger... I had to stop. I told you I'd wait forever for you-- now you _wait_. Wait until we're older, or _married_ for that matter. Just don't make me go through that again until we're ready. I may have powers but I'm only human, Kairi. I can only do so much."

"I'm sorry I put you through all that..." Kairi was now hugging herself and crying; now would be the time when Sora would tell her to stop and hugged her himself, but he didn't. He sighed, "I'm not going to break up with you. But I do want to be careful." She nodded and looked up at him, being pulled to his chest. She mumbled to him, "So what's this... no kissing anymore?" He looked at her like she was crazy, "And go through hell resisting those lips? I don't think so."

She semi-smiled, wiping away her tears. Sora, on the other hand, pulled her into a sweet kiss. One that wasn't dangerous at all.

-

When the couple walked back inside, hand in hand, they surprisingly found Roxas and Namine awake at the kitchen table. Tidus and Selphie were with them, too. Tidus was watching a video on Namine's laptop that sounded a little inappropriate. Sora stopped by the arch and sweatdropped, "Is Tidus watching porn again?"

"No," Tidus defended, "I'm watching you and Kairi." Sora blushed madly, as did Kairi, "You filmed that?!" Roxas scratched the back of his head, "We had nothing else to do." Sora let Kairi go and placed his hands on his hips, "So you film me and Kairi about to have--"

"Ahem." Everyone turned to find Cloud behind Sora, his arms crossed. He had that strict face of his on, meaning only one thing; death. Or one of his lectures, which was technically death. "Sora," He said sternly, "You know there are alot of things I hate, and you know one of them is a certain child calling me 'grandpa'." Sora gulped, "I didn't do anything, father." A moan escaped Namine's laptop, as to which Tidus slammed it shut and gave Cloud a nervous smile.

Cloud slapped his forehead, "I didn't expect this from you, Sora. I did expect it from that Roxas kid, to be honest," Roxas' jaw dropped as Cloud continued, "But I'm glad you didn't take it too far." Tidus cleared his throat, "So you're letting him go? Just like that?" Cloud smirked a little, "Mr. Clearwater, I know well how the teenage boy's mind works."

"You're the best daddy!" Sora squealed childishly, giving his father a hug.

* * *

"This is it," Xehanort sneered, holding up a tube of chemicals. He danced around his small laboratory, holding the fragile object in his hands with as much care as holding a newborn baby. It was near the end of the summer, and he had finally followed up with Ansem's studies. After all the research, calls and the data he already had, he finished it. He finished making another supernatural vile. It wasn't exactly perfect, and for sure it had defects, but once he took this he'd perfect it once he went to Twilight Academy. He had more research to do there with those children. But to get them to work for him, he needed abilities, too.

The fluid in the test tube was alike that of which he and Ansem injected into two mothers eighteen years ago. Of course they hadn't known they were being injected with it-- they were far too sneaky back then. In their view, it was just more medicine to help their pregnancy.

Xehanort stared at the dark fluid with bright eyes-- it was time to make his decision. He could possibly die, but the fact that those children and the mothers (except one that had past away during birth) survived the vile made things much easier. He took in a deep breath and drank it-- he had no idea how this would effect his cells. It was different for everyone.

He began to cough violently, tossing the empty tube aside. He got down on his knees and clutched his burning throat, passing out into the darkness.

-

Kairi gasped from her position, as did Roxas. They were on the boat to Twilight Academy for their final year of high school. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, gripping Kairi's hand. Namine did the same with Roxas. The cousins looked terrified, "We sense danger." Sora looked serious, "What did you see?" Namine watched Kairi, "What did you hear?"

"I saw a man," Roxas' lip quivered, "In a lab coat. His mouth worded something I couldn't understand, then he drank something and blacked out in pain." Kairi continued, "I also heard a man's thoughts... a little staticy, but I can hear him screaming in pain. Beforehand, he said something about a supernatural vile." Namine looked as if a light bulb turned on above her head, "You two saw alike visions!"

"That must mean its true," Sora tapped his chin, "So what, some new guy has powers now? This better not have anything to do with us." Roxas' eyes narrowed, "For all we know, it does. We're the only relation there is." The boat docked, and everyone got off the boat, taking their luggages from below. "You don't think he'll be coming after us, do you?" Kairi asked in fear. Sora kissed her cheek, "Nothings gonna happen."

Tidus and a few other boys began doing flips on the dock, screaming at the top of their lungs, "SENIOR YEAR BABY!" Namine grinned, "That's right, its senior year. Let's have some fun, okay? Be cautious, but be optimistic!" Roxas stuck out his tongue, "Yes mother."

* * *

Surprisingly, Kairi and Namine were roommates again. But this time, since there were many new students at the academy, the girls dorms were upgraded to three people per room. Olette was added into their room, out of pure luck. Roxas and Sora, on the other hand, got Axel. Sora was also glad to find that he had three out of four classes with his girlfriend, whereas Roxas only had one with Namine.

All four had third period English with Tidus, Axel, Selphie and Hayner. The school was missing a chemistry teacher, and couldn't find a high class substitute. Even larger news was that Riku and Xion started dating. Marluxia still hung around, but didn't look very pleased. Zexion had fled from his side, and joined the book club. The Devilish Angels still played at the school cafe, with a new addition singer-- Sora.

Senior year was going well for the first few months, but Kairi and Roxas couldn't help but fear the same vision they had before.

-

_3 months ago_

Xehanort rose from the floor, clutching his head in pain. He had been out cold for five hours ever since he had taken the supernatural vile. Glad to find that he was alive, he rushed to the mirror. He adjusted his blurry vision and placed a hand over his mouth. His skin had gotten tanner, his hair grew to a darker storm colour, and his eyes... those golden, yet dark eyes... did the vile change his physical appearance?

It was different for everyone, after all. He looked like a whole new person-- all he needed was a new identity. "Xemnas," He said to himself deeply; even his voice was deeper. He always had a thing for names with X's in them. He smiled darkly, "Ah yes. That's what they'll call me. Xemnas." He looked at his hands, and awaited to find his abilities. Once he found them and trained, he was off to Twilight Academy. And though he did feel a little queazy and felt a sharp pain at every point in his body, he could withstand it. The vile did have defects-- but he would soon perfect it.

* * *

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora held her hand through the hallway, "You look a little pale." She shook her head as they entered their third period class; English. They took their seats, Kairi being beside Sora. Namine was usually beside Kairi, but she didn't seem to be there yet. Odd-- she and Roxas were always here early.

"Tell me what's wrong," Sora squeezed her hand from under the desk, "You've been a little down lately. Was it something I did?" Kairi waved her hands frantically, "No, no sweetie! Of course not." Sora pouted, "Okay then, what is it? Please tell me." She bit her lip and whispered, "I'll tell you later when we're alone." Axel turned around from in front of them and began to speak in an odd voice, "Kairi thweetie, are you pregnant?" She lightly slapped his face.

The bell rung and in five seconds, Namine and Roxas came running inside to their seats, breathing heavily. "Late?" Selphie asked curiously, "It's not like you two."

Sora cleared his throat at Roxas, "Roxie, might wanna cover up that lipstick stain on your neck." The sunkist blonde quickly buttoned up his white blouse and adjusted his vest in embarassment. "Ah, so you two decided to have a little _fun_ before class, huh?" Namine twiddled her thumbs, "We didn't do _that_ much."

"This is all part of life, children," Axel preached, "Welcome to the life of intimacy." Everyone rolled their eyes.

-

_You said I gave you butterflies--_  
_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it--_  
_Ohh eee oh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang--_  
_Baby, jebal geuul soneul japjima, cause you should be my--_  
_Simple and clean is--_  
_Nobody will break you, oh trust in me trust in me don't pull away--_  
_Can you meet me halfway?--_

"No, shut up Fergie!" Tidus yelled in frustration, desperately trying to find a good radio station to listen to. Everyone in the boy's lounge watched the poor blonde smash the radio to pieces, afraid to try and stop him. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Sora pleaded, seizing his girlfriend by the shoulders, "I want to know what's bothering you." Kairi looked down at the ground nervousy, "Well, uh, I kinda need Roxas here to explain."

They plopped down onto the couch, and Sora began to dial Roxas' cell phone number. "Yeah, hey Roxie, quit making out with my sister for a second, will ya?"

"I wasn't," The other line said innocently, "Need something, Sora?" The brunette flicked his hand upward, "Me? Pshhhh! Can't a guy call a guy just to talk?" Roxas laughed a little, "You know, it's a fact that a guy and a guy can't stay on the phone just to talk for more than 15 minutes." Sora sighed, "Alright, uh, meet Kairi and I back in the dorm room in five, kay?" Roxas confirmed and hung up, as did Sora, but he swore he heard Namine scream something along the lines of 'no sex'.

Kairi giggled and already started walking towards the staircase to Sora's room. He followed swiftly behind her, his hands around her waist. When she took Sora's spare keys from her pocket, she jerked the key inside and walked in. Sora spun her and suddenly started to kiss her softly and slowly, like he always had before. Her arms snaked around his neck, his firmlyplanted on her waist except for one under her chin.

Namine and Roxas walked inside, and were left unnoticed. Roxas coughed out a hint, causing the two to seperate in embarassment. "So, what did you need?" Roxas asked, obviously trying not to pester the two about being hypocritical. Sora wiped his mouth before responsing, "Well, Kairi's been feeling a little down lately, and I asked her what's wrong, and she said she needed you to help her explain."

"So you started making out with her to make her feel better?" Namine asked. Kairi blushed, "N-No!"

Roxas looked intense, "Is it about that grey haired guy?" Kairi bit her lip and nodded, "Reading his mind is getting alot easier. More clear." Sora slumped his shoulders, "You're talking about that guy that's supposedly coming after us, aren't you?" Roxas tapped his chin, "If Kairi says reading his mind got easier, than that means..." Namine gulped, "He's getting closer."

* * *

Lately, Roxas and Kairi have kept their guard up. Kairi's mind reading and Roxas' visions got alot sharper. Namine was right-- the man was getting closer. All he thought about was supernatural abilities, and Kairi swore he said something about Twilight Academy. This man was going to disrupt peace and harmony; Roxas saw it, too. Last time he checked, the man had changed his appearance.

He was now in Halloween Town, which wasn't too far from Twilight Town. But what were they to do? They couldn't just run away. It was the middle of the semester, and it was their education... and surely they couldn't tell anyone else about this.

"I guess we stay," Sora placed a stick over the campfire, watching his marshmallow burn and melt. He as well as Kairi, Namine and Roxas spent that night on campus just having their normal private talks. There was a small little area with some flowerbeds and trees, along with a campfire in the middle. Kairi cuddled next Sora on the bench, sharing a blanket with him. Roxas was mindlessly tapping on the edge of his acoustic guitar with an arm around Namine.

"Are we going to die?" Namine asked worriedly. "Of course not," Sora reassured, "We're just going to... have a little trouble with this guy, that's all. He might not even be here for all we know." Roxas put on a depressed face and found no will to play any songs on his guitar, "He could be closer than we think." Kairi gasped, and Sora knew that look she had on her face. "It's him again, isn't it?"

"We're so threatened by someone we've never even met. Like, we don't even know his name." Namine twiddled her thumbs nervously. Kairi gulped, "Well he knows ours." Roxas' eyes widened, "I'm officially scared and obliged to piss my pants." Sora covered his eyes, "Augh, no thanks." Kairi bit her lip, "So, either we find him first and stop him, or he finds us." Roxas narrowed his eyes while watching the wood crackle, "A little hunting game, huh? Bring it."

"Nice to see we're all enthusiastic here, but," Sora sighed, "How exactly do we stop someone whose hunting us down?"

Roxas put on his 'aha' face, "Namine can make him forget!" All attention was now placed on the flaxen haired girl who looked unsure, "I don't know guys... I mean, out of all of us, I have the most trouble with my ability. I can barely control it. Not to mention I'll be destroying someone's life dream in the process... this guy has worked so hard just to get here, and we're supposed to end it?"

"This guy wants to _kill_ us," Sora exaggerated. Kairi shook her head, "Not necessarily. He may just want our DNA or something... some research done." Roxas shivered, "Even worse. Once he gets what he wants the whole world is going to--" The blonde froze. Sora waved a hand over his face, "The whole world is going to what?"

"Oh my goodness. This was my vision back in Bodhum!" He gasped, "It is all our fault! H-He's gonna come here, try to take our DNA for research and use us as guinea pigs! Then when he gets what he wants, he's gonna become famous, and sell whatever he makes, and everyone is gonna end up with abilities! This is madness! MADNESS!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Sora stood up and began backing away, "Let's not make crazy assumptions here!" Kairi screamed quietly, covering her mouth, "Roxas is right! Everything makes sense!" Namine combed a hand through her hair, "Who knows how close he is now? Things can't get any worse!" A man emerged from the trees, placing a finger to his lips, "Can you kids please quiet down? Students might be trying to sleep." He left without another word, walking away. He had the oddest silver spiky hair and the brightest sunkist eyes.

Roxas gulped and looked like he was about to cry, "Actually, Namine, things can get worse." Namine also looked frighetened; Roxas was never this scared looking before, "Wh-Why?" Kairi shut her eyes tightly, "He's here." Sora cocked his head to the side, "Who?" Kairi refrained herself from screaming, "Our worst nightmare."

* * *

**Things just got scary :O But yes, Xemnas is here. Dun dun dunn. And I think this was a late update... but I can't help it if much has happened xP. For one, I have five tests and two projects due this week (insert crying face here). But that's the bad news. The rest is good :) (Well actually the only other bad thing was me crying in the music room but that's not really a big deal now xD)**

**So let's see... I am oh so very tired lately. Why? Badminton. I know how sad that may seem, but I just had two tournaments, and my opponents made me run like crazy! I did win four out of eight matches in total, though. One played tennis, so you can imagine how hard she hit O.o Everytime she smashed the birdie, you couldn't even see it anymore! I could only return it like... four times! Damn, I need to train more.**

**AND I FINISHED FINAL FANTASY XIII. My best friend was pestering me about how I couldn't catch up to him, until I finished it first :D His father hid his playstation3, and he hasn't found it yet :P But I can't believe I already finished it T.T It was such a sad ending! Well, for me. I know it was happy for some, but poor Hope! He fell for Vanille, and-- I'm gonna stop because some of us still need to finish it and buy it :P I assure you, the ending was really good.**

**But of course, if you're in love with Hope Estheim like me, then you'd find it sad. But the ending was SO EASY. I suck at final fantasy, and all of it took me one try. DAMN. xD I am so adding in the ffxiii characters in Teenage Wasteland :P I kinda re-made the first chapter... so stay tuned! Because in about three chapters or less, this story's done.**

**Now... let's move on as to why I'm afraid of my parents. Two days ago, my best friend and I discussed how we would walk to school together the next day. We live in seperate neighbourhoods... I think we're about twenty minutes apart if you have a bike. But yes, he decided to go to my house in the morning. You see, my parents haven't really met him before. They just know him as the guy I talk to on the phone everyday for a few hours. So he was wating for me outside, and he was ten minutes earlier than expected.**

**So when I walked outside and gave him my gym bag to carry, one of the windows on the top floor of my house moved-- my mom was watching O.O I could've sworn she was! Now I'm scared they're gonna bring it up. -shivers- But my friend did give me an excuse xD If my parents asked, he told me to tell them my best friend was gay LOL. I got the idea after my tournament yesterday. My guy friend was asking for a ride from my other girl friend, and she couldn't give him one.**

**Her dad is strict about boys, so his response was just to tell her father he was gay xD He ended up walking home in the end :P Now, about badminton... yesterday, I had my second tournament. My school won, surprisingly xD. After the tournament (which was at another school), the team was waiting outside of the school, waiting for the bus. We ended up playing badminton on the street due to boredom. xP**

**And I don't know why, but the highlight of the whole trip was my friend calling dissidia "little white boys with swords" xD. And some other game, but its kinda racist so I won't bring it up. Let's just say it involved alot of punching. xD And that same day, I had to present my dance in dance class. Apparently I'm a 'cute' and 'good' dancer. Is there such thing as a cute dancer? xD I think my JabbaWockeeZ shirt tricked that out xP AND, my school is having a writing contest.**

**You can write a poem, a comic strip or a short story oneshot (within 750 words) should I join? :) Then I think four days ago, I went to my friends house for the first time. I fed her dog a banana :P But other than that we were playing with her webcam, and you know how you can warp things? Well, my friend is rather on the thin side, so we warped her into a really fat person and she started jumping up and down and it looked really funny xD **

**And about that little scene with Tidus and a bunch of songs... I put my iPod on shuffle because I was bored xD Yes, I have the witch doctor song on my iPod. LOL. And the chapter name of this story... was inspired by the song 'Flowers For A Ghost'. That song isn't that bad :P And OMG, listen to the final fantasy XIII battle theme remix! AHHHHHHH. IT WAS ORGASMIC XD I'm pretty sure I forgot to say something, but I can save that for another time. This was a long note! xD But I think that's it for today. Stay tuned everyone :) It's replying time!**

**frozenflower: can you believe mharc only died three times fighting bulbasaur? xD or, uh... the asterprotoflorian? If you're where I am, THAT THING IS SO WEAK ! xD Like, in gran pulse, everything was so strong, then I went back, and they died in like three hits xD Being strong is so cool xD You still in palumpolum?**

**chibixbabe: aww thank you, I really appreciate that you review even that late x3**

**Princess of Twilight: LOL cloud and roxas? Hand in hand? Aww, father and son in law :3 And indeed, art IS awesome. Art is my forte :P And I told myself I would play FFX2 someday, just to laugh at the quality LOL. Sorry xD And don't worry, that cave pissed me off too xD. I levelled up like five times until I got out xD Wait till ff13. You're gonna get pissed at this one thing that looks like a pokemon xP And Sephiroth isn't that hard-- if you unlock glide, he's REALLY easy :) Just keep pressing R1 circle and X :P Take care :)**

**Craxuan: thanks for reviewing anyway :) And what do you think is gonna happen? I think I kinda made it obvious already xD**

**TinaalovesMints: NAUGHTY LOL XD glad to know I'll be seeing your username in the new story :3 (insert incredibly happy face here because even the keyboard cant show how happy i am)**

**nanny kiwi girl: Did you see the latest glee episode?! They were all about to have sex! xD I'm like. Whoa. LOL. And I used to be a narutard too :D**

**Grey vs Ale: oh i WISH the trip was only 600 dollars! Now I am forced to get a summer job :(**

**Jared Someone: well well well, its Jared! Poor you, breaking your charger. And poor me... about to get murdered by my parents xD Talk to you soon, kay?**

**Ruby C Cullen: OHHH, a sequel huh? interesting :D and its easy to sprain a sprained ankle if you're crazy like me xD I simply ran around with a sprain ankle, and tripped. Not very wise. :P**

**IPityYou: I knew that reassurance would help someone :D And what's wrong with Hope x Vanille? GASP, you're a Lightning x Hope fan, aren't you?! (points accusingly)**

**Stargazer-Aika: LOL i love tomoyo! what a cutie! no homo. xD And my life can be very anime-ish at times... why do you think so? :P I'm betting my mom watching me from the window has something to do with it LOL**

**TaylorrrStrife: Steamy scene xD nice, innocent way to put it :3 And I'm not the type to write that xD I'm surprised I even wrote it! LOL and you are a smart little cookie! -gives cookie- now you're eating yourself xD And you live in Cali? LUCKY !!**

**: whoa thats cool. you have no username xD thanks, though ! LOL**

**SaphireWaves: LOL they should have xD But I'm too innocent to write more than that scene LOL And I never got the speed and time concept either xD and i dont know why but that little drama thing just reminded me of a show called Glee xD and namine making out with riku for no reason... GOLD LOL.**

**Kaze the Renegade: thanks :)**

**Well, that's all for today folks! Sorry if this chapter is confusing, but I assure you, the next chapter is the most confusing. Like, I planned it about six months ago, and I'm still confused about it. LOL. Anyway, you guys know the drill from here-- I love you, please review, sorry for any grammar errors and FREE VIRTUAL DESSERTS FOR EVERYONE! Oh and shoutouts to Patrick Kenny-- I saw your comment on facebook. THANK YOU :D**

**Kyorii**


	28. On The Precipice Of Defeat

**. Chapter XXVIII .**

_**. On The Precipice of Defeat .**_

"I'm surprised he hasn't made a move yet." Roxas crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, "Its been a month." Namine twiddled her thumbs, "Maybe you were wrong about him. He seems like an innocent staff member to me." Sora, who used to be in the same position as Roxas, slid down until he fell on his butt, "How many times do I have to tell you that this guy is trying to _kill_ us?" Kairi walked into the alley and tossed her backpack onto the floor, "You guys hiding here again?"

"We can't help it if we're terrified of a guy whose trying to _kill_ us." Sora buried his face in his hands. Kairi placed her hands on her hips, "He's not even doing anything. He's just substituting for a few classes, that's all. He hasn't laid a finger on us." Namine clapped in agreement, "Thank you, Kairi." Roxas groaned, "But he's supposed to destroy the world... the suspense is killing me!"

"It's like you _want_ him to come after us." Sora shivered, "Please, I'd like to live." Namine snapped her fingers, "I have an idea-- why don't we follow him? He has to have some office around here somewhere. Kairi, haven't you heard him _think_ something suspicious?"

Kairi shrugged, "I don't know. Suddenly I can't read his mind anymore." Roxas pouted, "I don't get visions about him anymore, either." Sora stood back up again and dusted off his black slacks, "So we're pretty much screwed." Namine punched his shoulder, "Don't think like that."

"I'm with Namine on this one," Roxas tapped his chin, looking like he was on a roll, "We should find his office or something." Sora flicked his arms upward and paced around, "Great, we're gonna stalk the guy responsible for the end of the world!" Kairi hugged him from behind, "Sweetie, calm down. Don't be scared." Sora looked as if he was about to pull the tough guy act, but decided not to. Honesty was the best way.

"All right, this settles things. Tonight, we search for his office." Roxas rubbed his hands together, "You girls meet us at the quad by ten thirty. We got a villain to hunt."

x

The four met by the quad fountain at ten thirty sharp, all dressed in black. Their first move was to disable the cameras. Kairi learned how to use her morphing ability a little better than before and was able to change what the camera was really seeing, creating an illusion. Once that was finished, the four tiptoed across campus, trying to find Xemnas' office. They ran around for half an hour with no luck, until they heard a noise.

Kairi used her night vison and could clearly see that it was Xemnas, causing the four to scurry off into the bushes. They carefully watched him and noticed him walk into the school's science building. They followed swiftly yet quietly, and ended up in an underground laboratory. It was bright, until a surge caused all the power to go out. All four teens were back to back in the middle, scared out of their wits.

"Where did he go?" Roxas asked worriedly. Kairi clinged onto Sora, "I can't see him anymore." Namine let out a yelp of pain, clutching her arm afterwards. Roxas took her hand, "Namine, are you okay?" She yelled, "Something slit me!" Roxas stiffened, "You're bleeding." Kairi gasped as something slit her right leg; she looked around and saw a needle pierce the wall. A drop of her blood fell from the edge of the needle, shining afterwards. "He's on the left," Kairi sputtered. Something fast zipped by, and Kairi could no longer locate the man.

There was a sound of dark laughter that echoed the room, "Night vision; I like it."

Sora gritted his teeth while keeping an arm around Kairi. He lit his free hand on fire and tried searching for Xemnas as well, but found no success. Roxas took a step back and whispered, "Should've brought your sword, huh?" The laughter came in again, "Fire? Interesting."

Another needle slit Roxas' cheek. One slit Sora's shirt across the chest, but didn't cut his skin. "Kairi, forcefield." Roxas ordered. His cousin obeyed, creating a transparent purple force around them. The floor lights suddenly turned on, revealing Xemnas himself. He clapped, "Brilliant show, children. I'm quite impressed with the progress of your abilities."

"So you do know," Roxas frowned, "And now that we've established that, what do you want with us?"

"I simply want your assistance," Xemnas said innocently, "A helping hand." Namine hid behind her boyfriend, "I-It's that supernatural vile, isn't it?" Xemnas crossed his arms, "How did you know?" Roxas looked disgustd, "I saw it."

"Psychic," Xemnas put on a sick smile on his face, "You should be grateful. Why don't we give these lucky abilities to everyone in the world? It's a little unfair that only we have them, no?" Kairi backed up, "Y-You have them too?" Xemnas duplicated himself, creating a more staticy version beside him.

"We're not going to help you," Sora shoved his arm aside, "If everyone had their own abilities, the worlds could be destroyed. Not everyone will use their powers for good."

"Like you," Roxas cursed darkly. Xemnas placed his hands in front of him, shielding himself, "I'm doing this for the greater good; I don't want anyone to feel left out."

"You want the fame," Sora hissed, "You care for no one else. You just tried to kill us." Xemnas laughed, "I'm not trying to kill you. I just told you I needed your help, right? Has it ever occured to you that those needles were used to take your blood? Or that they were also used to bring out your abilities?"

"Actually, yes," Roxas smirked, he had seen it before, "And that's exactly why we're going to do _this_." Namine emerged from behind him and raised her right arm, pointing at Xemnas. "Forget," She commanded, a series of bright colours surrounding Xemnas' head. She felt guilty, but destroying someone's life dream was worth saving the worlds, right?

Xemnas hung his head down, the area suddenly turning dead silent. Kairi clung onto Sora from behind, "D-Did it work?" Roxas sighed in relief, "I believe so." Kairi let down her defenses and made the forcefield disappear. Just as the four were about to cheer, Xemnas' dark laughter echoed through the room again. "Pathetic," He grimaced, "Do you really think something like _that_ is going to work on me?"

"I-Impossible." Sora nearly choked. Kairi was the first Xemnas knocked out. He suddenly appeared in front of her with a flash step and punched her square in the stomach. Roxas backed up, "H-He's so fast... almost as fast as Kairi!" Sora caught his frail girlfriend as she fell, blood falling from the edge of her lips. He looked at her with sad eyes, then switched to anger when he looked at the man who hurt her. His eyes began to switch from sapphire to bright neon yellow, glitching in the process.

"No!" Roxas seized Sora by the shoulders, "Don't do it! Remember who you are!" Xemnas rolled his eyes in annoyance and raised his arms. Sharp branches of metallic silver and black appeared from his hands and snaked around the four teens, bringing them up. Namine struggled and tried pulling off the branches on her neck, "L-Let us go!" Xemnas snapped his fingers and tightened the grip, then summoned a minimal amount of lightning to strike Sora, preventing his transformation.

Sora tried hitting him back with his own lightning regardless if her was tied, but oddly enough, Xemnas summoned a forcefield for protection. "This makes no sense!" Namine whined, "How did he escape the memory loss?" And the lightning, the speed, the forcefield and... _oh_. Roxas gasped, "Y-You knew we were gonna be here, didn't you? You knew from the beginning!"

"Clever one you are, Roxas." Xemnas aknowledged him.

"I don't understand," Sora struggled to say, trying to budge out and be free. "His ability," Roxas continued, "Is to steal those from others! The instant he came in contact with us last month, the trap was set. He picked up my abilities when we encountered him for the first time, then Kairi's. We sensed him coming, now he has the abilities of Kairi and I. He was able to dodge Namine's memory loss because he has the forcefield, and that speed was Kairi's too. The lightning he picked up from you, and now I'm guessing he's gotten Namine's ability too... But what I don't understand is where he got this branch ability, or the cloning..."

"You've done well getting that far Mr. Lenyx," Xemnas smirked, "But I can't give away my secret. The only thing you need to know is that I am _immortal_."

"Immo-" Roxas was interupted by the lightning shocking his whole body, as well as Sora's, Namine's and Kairi's. "Join me," Xemnas said darkly, "And we can conquer the worlds together!" For Sora, everything was moving in slow motion. None of this could possibly be real-- no one ever had to experience something like this. He and his loved ones were being tortured against their will, forced to bring the universe to ruins. They couldn't let this happen.

The thought of everyone he knew, everyone he loved in danger was too much to bare. He had to save everyone, but how? He was the only one who could do something now, being the only one with physical super powers. He could transform and give into the darkness, but it was far too risky. Someone could end up dead, and it might not even be Xemnas. He had no control over his actions.

Was there a way to stop this catastrophe, keep everyone safe, and restore harmony?

_This Sora, think..._ His body felt numb, but some action had to take place. There had to be a way to fix this! If darkness was powerful enough to destroy everything, then the opposite must be powerful enough to put the pieces back together. _The opposite of darkness..._

Xemnas' duplicate made a sign with his hands, bright colours surrounding the four teens, Sora couldn't find the will to open his eyes. His body was too weak, still being shocked by the lightning. _The opposite of darkness, Sora. Let it overtake you... look inside your heart!_

"Light..." He whispered, and snapped his eyes open. Surprisingly enough, he was blinded by a very bright light that surrounded the entire area. The bindings around him disappeared into glitter as well as those around Namine, Roxas and Kairi. Xemnas watched in astonishment, wind blowing through his hair. Roxas held Namine down with an arm around her shoulders, his other arm blocking his sensetive eyes. Sora did the same with Kairi, and before he knew it, he was floating with Roxas and Namine in a room full of white.

"What's happening?" Roxas asked, his voice all echoey. It was so quiet, and Xemnas was nowhere to be found. The scar on Roxas' cheek disappeared softly, the same with the scar on Namine's arm and Kairi's leg. Kairi awoke in Sora's arms, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, but she disappeared into pixels. The same slowly happened with the blonde couple, and soon enough, Sora.

* * *

Kairi was the first to wake up. Her head was spinning like crazy, but what concerned her most was where they were. They were back in the lab, but only there was no damage this time. Namine lay on top of Roxas, still unconcious. As for Sora, he lay on top of her. His head was buried at the crook of her neck, and his hands, were well... in a rather uncomfortable area on her chest. She carefully pushed her boyfriend off, trying not to wake him.

The last thing she remembered was being in a room of white, then falling into a deep sleep.

"Kairi?" Namine groaned, sitting up, "You alright? Where are we?" Kairi helped the flaxen haired girl up, and explained where they were. "But this is impossible," Namine shook her head, "This room was practically destroyed last night... and we nearly died, too!"

"It was Sora," Roxas suddenly said, sitting up, "He simply wished for... well, light. Then we were sent back here." Kairi looked at Sora with soft, happy eyes, "So he saved us." Namine shivered, "Where's Xemnas?" Roxas walked across the lab, and found Xemnas unconcious behind a counter. "He seems vulnerable," Kairi knelt down at flipped him over so she could examine him more, "Should we make him forget now?"

"We can't," Roxas said in dismay, "He has a forcefield."

"How can we win?" Namine hugged herself, "He's immortal, and he has all our abilities. He can sense our every move." Roxas gritted his teeth, "We'll think of that later. For now, we have to get out of here before he wakes up and tries to torture us again." Roxas walked over to Sora and put him on his back-- he seemed more worn out that anyone else. "Should we take Xemnas' research?" Namine asked. Kairi shook her head, "No, he'll come after us again. We really don't want that. If we want to find out more, I say we go here when he isn't around."

x

One week had passed, and Sora still hadn't woke up. Xemnas was alive and well, sadly. But he seemed weaker than usual. He hadn't tried coming after the four at all. Both teams were vulnerable, but didn't have the strength to move. Kairi sat in Sora's dorm room, watching over him again. Tears brimmed in her eyes, "Sora baby, please wake up... don't leave me." He still lay on his bed, motionless.

Roxas and Namine came walking through the door, arriving from fourth period. "You skipped fourth again," Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine."

"He looks so pale," Kairi placed a hand on his cold cheek, "If anyone looked at him, they'd think he's dead." Namine pouted, "Don't think like that. I'm pretty sure he's just shocked from all that energy he used to summon light. After all, light is very powerful." Kairi gasped, "He just stopped breathing." Roxas dropped the book he had picked up, "What?" He ran to Sora's side and placed an ear on his clothed chest. He couldn't hear a thing.

"I-I just checked on him at lunch! He just had a fever!"

"This isn't hapenning," Namine squeaked, "He can't be dead... he just can't. Sora's too _Sora_ to die." Roxas stood up then stumbled back, "I-Is this what Xemnas intended? Was he that far ahead of us?" Kairi was sobbing onto Sora's chest, not being able to take in the situation. "So this is how it ends?" Namine whispered, "Everything just... _ends_ here?"

Kairi gasped after feeling a heartbeat. Then another, then another-- then a whole series of heartbeats. It was Sora's heart beating at an extremely fast pace. He suddenly shot up from the bed and gasped, placing a hand by his heart and breathing heavily. Kairi immediately glomped him back down, holding him like there was no tomorrow. Roxas sighed in relief, "Oh thank God." Sora began coughing violently, then was given a bottled water from his sister.

"Wh-What am I doing in here?" Sora asked breathlessly.

"You blacked out for a week," Kairi sobbed nervously, "We thought you died when we no longer heard your heart." Sora felt his own heart beat, and sighed, "The gap between true light and reality stopped my heart from beating... I was so lost."

"Where were you?" Roxas asked curiously, plopping down on the couch. Sora held onto Kairi tighter before responding, "I was lost in a place called betwixt and between. The gap between light, darkness and reality. Every memory of mine was in there, and a voice told me I had to find the reality best for the universe. I was given three futures, and if I picked the best one, I would be returned here. If I didn't, I'd be engulfed in darkness."

"So you chose the best one." Namine grinned, "I'm glad."

"It's not something to be glad about," Sora mumbled, "From where I stand, the future isn't looking so bright. Well, for some people..." Roxas raised a brow, "Did you _see_ what was going to happen?" Sora twiddled his thumbs, "I saw what you saw before... there was a merry go round, Kairi and I were holding each other in the front... the school was pratically destroyed." Roxas crossed his arms, "Then its set. That's the future."

_The future is the past... _Sora told himself sadly, "The future's pretty sad."

"You can't expect people like us to have a happy ending," Kairi said sadly, "We're just not normal; its what we were born to be." Roxas' eyes narrowed, "Our lives weren't supposed to be this way. Its Xemnas' fault-- something tells me he's part of why we're like this." Namine snapped her fingers, "Then we find out."

"Time to pay another visit to his office?" Kairi shivered, "Kinda soon, don't you think? And Sora isn't feeling well... its risky." Roxas crossed his arms, "Xemnas has weakened since that incident. Plus, we'll have someone distract him so we can sneak in." Namine tapped her chin, "But security will be packed tight."

"Then we'll take care of it," Sora said with a determined voice, though it was obvious he was in pain. He put an arm around Kairi, "I can move. Let's rock this bitch."

* * *

"Heeeeyy Axel buddy," Roxas slurred seductively, walking behind his best friend on the clock tower, "How's it goin'?" The red-head smirked, "Who is it you need me to distract?"

x

"I've got Axel on Xemnas duty," Roxas announced, walking down the hall. Sora, Namine and Kairi were waiting for him by the staircase. Sora was a little weary, limping across the hall but he seemed to be stable enough with Kairi helping him. "So how exactly does Axel plan to distract him?" Namine asked. The sunkist blonde shrugged, "He said something about burning trees." The Strife couple twitched. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down. Axel's done this before."

The four headed down a staircase, disabling any surveillance cameras with the help of Kairi. They reached the underground laboratory and picked open the door, immediately shutting down the camera inside before they even turned on the lights. "Breaking in," Roxas snapped his fingers, "Success."

"Why exactly are we here again?" Sora asked, bringing up a test tube with one hand. "We need to find out the truth," Roxas began rummaging through some drawers, "Xemnas is a good source for information. He studies supernatural abilities doesn't he? He should know where they came from, and maybe it links to us."

"But what if the truth scars us for life?" Sora twitched, "What we're doing now could possibly change our life." Roxas shrugged, "Our lives are already weird enough; we've got nothing to lose." Kairi gasped, "No way!" Everyone froze and looked at her, "What?"

Kairi pouted and pointed at the front page of a newspaper she found, "Can you believe people whack seals for fun? It's so mean!" Her cousin sweatdropped and snatched the paper away, "Yes, very sad, now can we go back to saving the world?" Namine read some papers on the counter and tapped her chin, "Here's something interesting... it seems like two people named Xehanort and Ansem injected two pregnant women with the supernatural vile."

"Xehanort?" Roxas and Kairi repeated the name as if they've heard it before. Roxas snapped his fingers, "That was the guy who drank the supernatural vile and passed out! It said his name on his nametag... my guess is that Xehanort was Xemnas' old self?" Sora and Kairi aknowledged him, "Sounds about right."

"Anyway," Namine continued, "These mothers were set for twins. The vile was aimed for the children, and so far, that's the only recorded date for the use of the supernatural vile."

"That means the children are the only ones with the abilities," Kairi began thinking, "But if that was the only recorded date with the vile, and the children are the only ones with the powers then--" Roxas continued with a gasp, "Those children-- they're _us_!" Sora twitched, "There were two mothers with twins. It can't possibly be us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Roxas pulled some files out from a nearby desk, "Lenyx Sora, Lenyx Roxas, Strife Namine, Strife Kairi. Those are the names recorded of the children."

"Now_ that _is scary," Namine shivered, "This isn't possible. That means... Sora and Roxas... Kairi and I..."

"I don't think that's possible," Roxas choked, "Kairi's my cousin, my twin brother died, Sora's an--"

"Orphan," Sora sat atop the counter and began to think; things were beginning to make sense, "I was in an asylum till I was three, then was transferred into an orphanage until I was adopted by Namine's family when I was five." Roxas raised a brow, "Asylum? How...? If you really are my brother, you would need to have the same birthday as me. Mine's a day before yours."

"I was told that I was born around ten minutes past midnight." Sora shrugged, "What time were you born?"

"Ten before midnight." Roxas replied, shocked, "How is this possible?" Namine tapped his shoulder, "I think we can contact someone to help us solve our problems." She pointed at a number atop a paper she was holding. Xehanort's partner in crime; Ansem the Wise.

* * *

After reading some forms and escaping Xemnas' laboratory successfully, the four headed for the Twilight Town Train Stattion. They gave said man 'Ansem' a call, and after about an hour of convincing, he agreed to let them ask questions in his lab. They did have the right to know, after all. "I still can't believe that _you_ could be my twin sister," Kairi said on their way to the station, "Now I know where I got my good looks from."

Namine rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Roxas was shaking, "Are you sure we can trust this guy? I-I mean he was responsible for nearly killing us." Sora adjusted his backpack, "He seemed nice on the phone." Roxas glared, "Oh yeah, he sounded very welcome with all the _HOLY SHIT's _and screaming." Kairi narrowed her eyes at him, 'Well you have to be understanding. He's just shocked, that's all."

"Oh whatever," Roxas waved a hand around, "But if I lose an eye, I'm blaming you."

"Kairi?" A high pitched voice yelled. Through the crowd of people, Kairi couldn't see who called her. Sora tugged on her hand that he was holding, and pointed at a hyperactive Selphie waving at their direction. Kairi let go of her boyfriend and squeazed the girl, asking her where she was going. "I'm going to Radiant Garden," Selphie replied, "I need to buy some things for the school's upcoming festival! It's gonna be a blast! There's gonna be a ferris wheel, a merry go round-- everything! Aren't you exited?"

Sora and Roxas gulped at the mention of 'merry-go-round', remembering their visions. So their fate was sealed at the school festival? That wasn't too far from now...

_All passengers headed to Radiant Garden please board the train. It will be leaving in fifteen minutes._

After the message was repeated in japanese, the four including Selphie, Yuna and Tidus boarded the train. It departed from the station right on time, and arrived at its destination in about half an hour. "We're heading to the mall," Yuna announced, "Where are you four going?" Namine fidgeted with a map, "Hollow Bastion." Tidus shivered, "The abandoned downtown? Have fun." Roxas stuck out his tongue and hooked an arm around Namine's, "We will."

x

"This place scares me," Sora admitted, gripping Kairi's hand tighter. Hollow Bastion was in the southern part of Radiant Garden-- practically anyone lived there. Now the four knew why; it was dark, abandoned, and it was so quiet it felt like something was going to pop up out of nowhere any second. "Any idea where the lab is?" Roxas asked. Sora pointed forward, "It's straight ahead, then to our left."

"How do you know?" Namine asked. Sora pointed forward at a sign that read, _'Hollow Bastion Underground Laboratory; straight ahead, left._' "Lucky guess?" Sora grinned. Roxas took point and eventually found the entrance, being let inside by a kind secretary. She led the four through a maze of hallways and finally reached a large door at the end of the hallway. The secretary typed a code on the side, and spoke to the man inside for a few seconds.

"You may walk inside," She bowed, "Enjoy your stay." With that said, she walked away and the four slowly walked into the office. "Take a seat," An deep, old voice said from behind the computer chair. The back was faced to them, hiding said man. Sora was the first to plop onto the couch on the left, followed by his girlfriend who sat next to him. After an awkward silence of about fifteen seconds, the computer chair spun.

The man's face was old, but kind. He looked promising and smiled, reassuring the four that they were safe. "I appreciate you coming here," He began, taking out some files from his drawer, "After everything you've been through, I'm surprised you have the courage to trust me."

"You're far more promising than Xemnas," Namine placed her hands on her lap. Her sentence got Ansem intrigued, "Xemnas?"

"We believe he's your apprentice; Xehanort." Roxas reported. Ansem's eyes widened, "Xehanort? _He_ is at your _school_? Why didn't you tell anyone? Or me on the phone for that matter? Do you know how dangerous he is? And, Xemnas... changed his name, has he? Clever boy."

"We couldn't tell anyone," Kairi said in dismay, "No one would believe that an innocent teacher harmed students like us with supernatural powers. And believe me, we know how dangerous Xemnas can get." Ansem clenched his fists, "Then we must stop him." Sora shook his head, "The future is already set. By the time we return to our school, which is tomorrow, it'll be the spring festival. Roxas and I have seen alike visions, and the worlds destruction will end tomorrow."

"Please," Ansem begged, "Explain."

* * *

By the end of their long conversation, alot of valuable information was shared. From the very beginning, when Sora and Roxas were born, Xehanort had taken Sora. When Namine and Kairi were born, Ansem had taken Kairi. That caused the misunderstandings of the 'dead twins'. How they got away with it, they didn't know. Sora and Kairi were the 'dominant twins' in both sets, receiving most of the supernatural vile injected into their mothers. That explained Sora and Kairi's experience.

Namine and Roxas had gotten their abilities much later simply because they didn't get as much of a dose as their twin.

But besides that, Sora and Kairi were only babies at the time, and couldn't control themselves. To the naked eye, it was like they had a disability. Ansem had given up on them and saw the error of his ways, sending Sora and Kairi off to an asylum, where they could be helped. Sora stayed there until he was five, and Kairi was adopted at four by Zack. Apparently Zack had made a mistake about Kairi being Roxas' cousin.

Zack was friends with Roxas' mom (who passed away when she gave birth), and her sister. Her sister's last name was _Hikaru_, and Zack, being the reckless and forgetful man he was, mistook it for _Hikari_, which was Kairi's last name. He figured she and Roxas looked alike, and declared them cousins. Sora, on the other hand, was taken in by Cloud and Aerith, which were Kairi's and Namine's real parents.

Now, things were just complicated.

Tomorrow was supposedly the day when everything ended, and everything began. The vision would be proved true; the school would end in ruins, and Sora and Kairi were the only ones powerful enough to fix it. Their plan was to travel back in time (with Sora's light and Kairi's speed) to where everything started, and change it. Once it was changed, their lives would go the way they were supposed to be. Ansem apologized for all the trouble they went through, and for destroing their lives.

"No," Roxas grinned, "It's fine. If you ask me, my life may seem surprising and dangerous, but its still _my _life. I have a girlfriend, I have amazing friends, I've experienced alot of things... it was a good run. There's nothing to regret. I wouldn't mind going through it again, even if it is different." Everyone in the room aknowledged his optimism.

"Do you think Xemnas knows about this?" Namine twiddled her thumbs, "Our plan, I mean..."

"His heart sees only darkness," Ansem closed his eyes, "Therefore his visions will see nothing but darkness."

"You must have worked so hard on the research, and perfecting that vile..." Kairi bit her lip, "Will it be okay for us to stop you?" Ansem clasped his hands together, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Putting you through so much trouble is my only regret. Stop Xemnas, I beg of you. Save the universe." Sora nodded and saluted, "We won't let you down." Ansem grinned proudly but wore a sad look in his eyes, "I chose the right children for these abilities. You care for what's best for the world; thank you."

"We should be thanking you," Kairi bowed before him, "For these abilities; though they are troublesome, they were fun. They _are_ the reason we can save the worlds, after all." Roxas placed a hand to his heart, "Then let's get to it. Its time to take our leave." Sora punched a fist into the air, though his heart was a little hurt, "We've got a universe to save!" Everyone bid farewell, and left without any doubts.

Ansem watched them leave, and shut his eyes tightly, _So this is how it all ends and begins... I have no doubt that you will do what is right. Don't fail me._

x

The four arrived back at Twilight Town the next day, prepared for what was yet to come. All had decided that there was nothing to be afraid of; nothing they did would exist from here. It was all for the best. Their whole life wasn't supposed to be this way. Everything they learned yesterday was shocking, but that too, wouldn't exist. All the happiness, the memories, all the sadness, the pain, the darkness, the light... non-existant.

This was a chance to start anew.

They stood before the gate of Twilight Academy and took in a deep breath. Namine remembered Destiny Islands, and how the four of them lay down on the shore together, holding hands. They asked if things would ever remain in perfect harmony forever; the answer was clear now. They joined hands together and took in a deep breath. "Ready?" Sora asked, a little frightened himself. Kairi held his hand the tightest, "Let's do this." The gate opened to their final memory, revealing the school quad decorated beautifully for the spring festival.

Everything was festive, and everyone was dressed for the occasion. They wore smiles on their faces; their friends, especially. They waved at them, enthusiatic as ever. _If only they knew_, Roxas thought sadly. "We're gonna have so much fun!" Selphie squealed, glomping everyone into a group hug. Xemnas didn't look as weary anymore when he 'conveniantly' passed by them with Axel beside him. Sora gulped and turned around to where Xemnas was walking. He walked passed the merry-go-round, frightening Namine, Kairi and Roxas. This really was the end.

The trap was set; and they were right in the middle of it.

* * *

**So who thought I was dead? (:P) I am _so sorry_ about the late update! Too much has been going on, and I've been working on the next story, too. To be honest, I'm even more excited for the next story :) Sorry if this chapter was really long and may seem rushed, but I really want to get going with it. If you're confused, please tell me, I can help you out :D. The next chapter will be the very last, so I hope you're ready :O And yeah, I know, this chapter was pretty intense and dramatic. The story kinda needs that :)**

**Okay so, school has been really busy. Crapload of homework and projects, not to mention DRAMA. Recently, my grandmother passed away (:(), and things at school have kinda changed too. We had a multicultural festival (I represented Japan, of course, and I brought my final fantasy game... _that_ was a real crowd pleaser :P) and it was going great until the end when I found out one of my best friends and I liked the same guy. Yeah, I can totally see that in an asian drama. And the thing is that guy likes one of my other best friends.**

**And believe me, it gets more confusing from there but I won't bore you with the details x). And so, if any of you live in Canada, have you ever been to Wonderland? It's this amusement park the school band and I went to for a trip; yeah, while everyone was at school, I was riding on roller coasters :D. And zomgg, I went on the scariest ride on the whole freaking park. Yeah, its called 'Behemoth'. Its first drop has the highest peak, and a near 90 degree angle fall. My soul got ripped out for like 10 seconds 8D. It was the best ride EVER. Seriously, I have not lived life until I rode it! But the shitty thing is that right after I went on it, it started raining :(.**

**And I think this is good news, but I have formspring now :). You can ask me any questions you'd like, within reason x). Link: www. formspring . me / xokyorii**

**I recently got it, so I'm kidna new :P Ask anything you want, I'll reply! And today, in gym class, we're doing some awesome self defense karate stuff! YEAH. IT WAS FUN. So, anyway, that's about it. Anything new, that is. Oh, wait! Hope Estheim and I are getting married; you're all invited :P. Anyway, now that's about it. I've got some work to finish, and I will update the FINAL chapter sooner, I promise! I'll reply to your reviews quickly, and all of you, please stay tuned! Thanks for everything!**

**ChuckleBunny: LOL peeing your pants yet? x) If you're not, I'm pretty sure the next chapter has the most action and drama ;D**

**Jared Someone: YOU. PLAY FINAL FANTASY. NOW. As I write this reply I'm reading 12 :P And believe me, Grade NINE is killing me. Either that or I'm just soft x)**

**frozenflower716: ah, gran pulse. I played ff again and I saw the scene where Hope and Snow sorta cover their eyes from seeing Vanille's revealing side :P Now I'm hoping Hope wasn't hiding his eyes because he likes men. My husband CANNOT be gay!**

**Princess of Twilight: YES. A LONG REVIEW :D I love people who give long reviews, therefore, I love you! Unless you find that freaky, then... uh.... awkward. xD So how was that anime festival? I've never been to one before; well actually, I have, but that was long ago and I had no idea wth anime was xD. I just saw people dressed in bright pretty clothing :D And then some fat person wearing something only held up by string O_O Yeah, not a pretty sight. And Xemnas dancing... when you picture it it's kinda funny xP Also, sweet potato desert? I've never heard of it xD**

**Kootonii Akatsuka: LMAO. BATMAN? You are too awesome xD**

**Grey vs Ale: aww really? Was it really crying worthy? :(**

**nanny kiwi girl: LOL yes, Sora being mature is something to get used to. And have you been watching Glee lately now? I can't believe Kurt tried to act un-gay! He was much too good of a kisser in that one scene with the blonde girl x) Yes, Kurt is my favourite! And Puck and Mercedes? Just... no xD**

**IPityYou: It wasn't THAT hard. In fact, the endng was easy as hell xD. The missions in Gran Pulse are even harder! That's what I'm working on right now, the Gran Pulse stuff :) And I've grown to like Lightning x Hope, its kinda cute :P and LOL, if he just left Vanille in the Vestige it would be pretty funny :)**

**Kisdota the freak gamer: To be honest the ending was kinda... disappointing. I thought it was going to be far more epic and happy, and the scenery could have been way better too!**

**chibixbabe: LOL i love guiding my friends through video games. I was helping my friend the other day on how to kill Barthandelus for the first time, and she simply would not listen, so I got all hectic and started screaming like crazy, "NO! WHAT THE HELL? DON'T USE RENTLESS ASSAULT YOU NEED A SABOTEUR TO DEPROTECT HIM! HOLY SHIT. YOU'RE GONNA DIE. YOU'RE GONNA DIE. YOU NEED A MEDIC. YOU'RE GONNA DIE! YOU'RE GONNA-- see I told you." xD **

**kingdommad: GASP. You can look for Hope's dad at the end of the game? Where? How? I just hope Hope isn't a loner like he was in the ending! (ahaha, punny :P)**

**Artism: lol that is the typical horror movie line :P I said it when my friend and I were walking home, "We're just walking home; what can go wrong?" We both ended up tripping :P And don't worry, who you are is fine; I admire that you can't curse. I, on the other hand, can get reckless :P**

**Craxuan: yeah, I know I'm rushing it but I really wanna finish it off now. And this chapter had to go a little faster too-- I want more interesting things to keep on coming! And you never realy did explain to me what you thought the ending would be-- now its all obvious and out in the open :P**

**Grace Peace and Cat Fights: Yes, Hope is someone to be loved :3 But you have to remember that he is _my _husband x)**

**Kaze the Renegade: Why thank you :D**

**SillySally: aww thanks that means alot :D Sorry for making you wait, though ! ;P**

**TaylorrStrife: Love octagon? :P I made something called a Love Icosagon; twenty sides xD And wow, that very line was already confusing. THAT was a love icosagon :) I wish I could go to Cali now... I could've met you! (That didn't sound stalkerish at all xD) But instead, I've focused on my education -rolls eyes at self- BAD KYRA BAD. And omg, I always think one of my guy friends is gay then they prove me wrong. I want a gay friend! So does every girl x) **

**ultravioletpapercutsx: lol about the Tidus thing and Fergie, I said it once; its where I got it :P**

**xocherry: Don't worry, you're not alow! I bet it didn't take you forever to kill the chapter five boss xD And chapter 6... I think that's the Sunleth Waterscape, right? I'm almost done finishing it for the second time xD And is it possible to kick yourself really hard? -tries- OW.**

**EternallySky: aww no problem :) I like your new penname, btw ! Has a nice ring to it. And I thought Hope fell in love with Vanille, but some people are proving me wrong. Its the way the person views it, I guess. Now I think he has a crush on Vanille and Lightning :P But of course, he married me xD And Vanille is older than everyone, believe me xD You'll see! And about my facebook, type in 'Kyra'. Find the one with the asian writing-- thats me! :)**

**TinaalovesMints: but come on, if I was Kairi and I was dating Sora, I wouldn't be able to resist that sexiness LOL. What a bad girl I am. :P and LMAO, a pedo that calls people mamasita? I would've loved to hear that x) and your hair sounds awesome! Red and brown... kinda like mine but mine is WAY darker :)**

**Well that's all folks! Time to go do some work... and play ff xD. Thank you for all your support, sorry for any grammar errors and please reivew! Please stay tuned for the FINAL chapter! Thank you thank you for everything!**

**xoKyorii.**


	29. Final Chapter: Simplex quod Tersus

**. Final Chapter .**

_**. Simplex quod Tersus .**_

[ **S**imple **&** _Clean_ ]

Today is when the universe ends and begins. I want to be with you. Through _everything_. Even if _everything_ won't exist tomorrow.

_You_ are my _everything_. Will you exist tomorrow?

x

"Ten munny, please," Said the girl at the concession stand. Sora nodded and handed her the money, taking his girlfriend by the hand and boarding the ferris wheel. The school could surprisingly afford a ferris wheel, building it by the football field. The sky was already dark, but was lit by some fireworks. The ride began to move, bringing the couple to the peak. Kairi sat across from Sora with one leg over the other, looking at him with sad eyes. "I love you," He sighed, taking her hand, "I want you to remember that. Always."

Kairi bit her lip, "This is our last moment together, isn't it?" Sora pulled her to him, "Don't think like that. We're going to meet each other again. And even if we don't, we're always with each other. In our hearts." Through her tears and sadness, Kairi stifled a laugh, "That was really cheesy." Sora seized her by the shoulders and pulled her away, "But its true."

"Today is when the universe and begins. I want to be with you. Through everything. Even if everything won't exist tomorrow."

"Kairi, you are my everything. Will you exist tomorrow? I'd like to think so," Sora kissed her forehead, "I don't want to lose hope on that." Kairi nodded and leaned forward, kissing him slowly. Sora placed a hand on her waist, and one buried in her hair. The lingering kiss lasted for awhile, until both pulled away for air. Goodness, they were going to miss that. "At least we almost made it to one year of dating," Kairi hugged her knees, "I don't think I can stop crying."

_Hard to believe our love will be non-existant._

"It's going to be okay," Sora whispered. Kairi was about to say something, until they heard a bunch of screaming and crying from below. When they looked out the glass window, a whole crowd of students were running for their lives; Sora stood up and saw what they were running from.

Xemnas.

He had already set a popcorn stand on fire, and binded some students with his metallic branches. While the students ran, the only thoughts Kairi could read where how someone could set something on fire so fast, and where the braches had come from. It was already too late- everyone knew about the abilities, there was far too many for Namine to make forget, so their plan was the only one they could go with. Sora pecked her cheek before opening the door and running towards the scene.

"Sora!" The brunette turned to the side and caught the swords Roxas had tossed him. "I didn't know which one you wanted," Roxas shrugged, "So I brought both." Sora tossed one to Roxas, "Then _you _take one." The blonde nodded, shielding Namine behind him. Majority of the school had already evacuated the area, including some of the staff. Xemnas emerged from the shadows, his hands set on fire.

Kairi placed a forcefield before them, shielding them from any attacks. "Have you made your decision?" Xemnas asked, "Or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?"

"I think my _sword_ can answer that question," Sora aimed it straight at him, sending a flash of lightning towards the man. Xemnas summoned a forcefield too, shielding himself. While he did this, Kairi found this as an oppurtunity to run behind him, using her super speed to put a roundhouse kick on his stomach. He moved back quickly and took her from behind. He tossed her into the air where Sora caught her as he flew.

"I was hoping we didn't have to fight and just the plan over with," Roxas sighed and spun the sword on his finger, "But to save the universe, we'll have to try." The four dispersed into surrounding Xemnas, obviously being unshielded now. _That_ was a big mistake. Xemnas aimed for Sora and Kairi first, since they could easily take him down with their stronger powers.

When Sora and Kairi got to the ground, the branches came straight at them. It was far too fast, far too soon. They both weren't ready. So Roxas and Namine did something bold. They ran in front of them, and took the blow. The sharp branches pierced through their stomachs, causing them to cry out in pain. Sora raised a hand in disbelief, watching his brother and 'sister' fall to the floor. They were motionless, eyes wide in shock.

Kairi tried shaking Roxas, then Namine.

"You _killed_ them," Sora stood up in anger, "You said you weren't going to kill any of us!" Xemnas crossed his arms, "Those two were of no use to me. You and your little girlfriend are the ones with the larger dose- I need only you and her. They were just an annoying nuisance." Sora clenched his fists, his eyes changing to neon yellow again. Xemnas snapped his fingers, and a dear friend came from behind him, "Axel, I'll have you take care of Kairi."

"A-Axel..." Roxas croaked, clutching his stomach in pain, "Why?"

"Sp-Spell..." Namine whispered, rolling onto her back. Kairi gave Axel a closer look, and noticed that his eyes were hazed with black. His hand set on fire, aimed at Kairi. _He must've been injected with the vile when he distracted Xemnas that day..._ Kairi placed one leg back, and readied her stance, "But why... are you alive?"

"I did some research after our little encounter at my lab," Xemnas started, "I was able to figure out the connection between your abilities and your blood. I made the vile a little better- at least Axel here has a little more time to live before the vile kills him." Sora gritted his teeth, his voice sounding like there was another one within his again; just like before, "Does anyone's life... matter to you?"

"Axel," Roxas whispered, now gasping for breath, "L-Look, its me, Roxas. Your best friend...? I-I'm hurt... if you hurt Kairi, I'll be even more hurt. And Kairi's your friend too..."

Kairi shushed Roxas with teary eyes, "You're in pain, Roxie. Let me take care of this." Namine grabbed her boyfriend's hand from behind, holding it as tight as she could. "We're okay, Kairi," Namine tried to smile, but failed, "This won't exist in a couple of minutes. Do what you have to." She nodded and held their hands one last time before turning to face Axel.

She sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Me neither," Axel whimpered. Kairi raised a brow, "What?" Axel gritted his teeth as his hand was brought up, "I'm being controlled, Kairi. Run. He can only control me for so long. Just me. Now run." _Trying to use one of my friends against me?_ Kairi took the sword from Roxas and waited for Axel to charge. He didn't.

"Are you trying to fight it?" Kairi asked sadly. Axel nodded, his neck twitching. Sora was twitching as well, almost at full transformation. Kairi would have tried to stop him, but Axel could hit her any second. Xemnas was too busy building himself a forcefield to notice Sora's transformation. He yelled, and let darkness overtake him. He charged towards Xemnas and easily broke the barrier.

Kairi took this time to sneak behind Axel with her speed and knock him out. He easily fell unconcious. Now Kairi tried dealing with Xemnas. She screamed and morphed the volume to the highest it could get, making Xemnas vulnerable. He let his guard down to cover his ears, so Sora took this oppurtunity to strike him continously. Xemnas had no protection with the two teens against him.

Where Kairi had gotten this adrenaline, she didn't know. But everything was moving in slow motion; Sora summoned a fistful of lightning and threw his sword like a boomerang, shocking his enemy first. The light posts, which were the only sources of light began blinking. Xemnas was coughing out blood by this time, but Sora kept striking him both with his sword and elements. But Kairi knew Xemnas wouldn't die- he was immortal. That was his real ability, other than stealing.

Sora was just weakening him, and he did a fantastic job. He finally threw poor Xemnas onto the merry go round nearby, crashing him into the horses. Sora was gasping for breath, transforming back to normal. Kairi ran to him, supporting his balance. "It's time," Sora coughed, heading towards the merry go round. He took Kairi's hand, "Get ready." As they approached the merry go round, it began to play childish music.

Not scary, but it sounded familiar. Like a music box that played- "Simple and Clean," Kairi mildly gasped, "This was the song that was playing when... you confessed to me."

"I remember," Sora said, sounding melancholy. The scenery proved the visions true- it was exactly like how Sora and Roxas saw it. The school in ruins and Xemnas unconcious in front of them. Though, they didn't expect the death of Roxas and Namine. But that was going to be over soon. All the pain would come to an end. "There's only one way to fix this, then." Sora turned around, and placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders, "Let's go, Kairi. It's time to fix everything."

"Don't do it," Kairi sobbed, crunching her fingers into his shirt, "I can't risk forgetting about you. We're meant to be together, Sora." His eyes glistened softly as he held her in his arms, "Fate will bring us back together; don't worry about it. We have to do this, Kairi. They know too much- this is for the greater good of the universe." She held onto him tighter, "But I don't want to forget you..." Sora placed a hand on his chest, "Our hearts are connected. We're going to meet again someday. I'm going to find you."

"How are you so sure?" Sora sighed, "Because its us." She hung her head down, "How did it come to this? Our lives will be so different." Sora looked around him with fiery eyes, taking in the horrid scenery, "If we don't do what we have to do, the worlds will end up in ruins. Do you know what could happen if everyone had abilities? Now let's do this before he wakes up." Kairi looked at him one last time before whispering, "One more kiss... one last time?" A tear fell from Sora's eye, "I love you, Kairi. Don't you ever forget that." She nodded as he pulled her in for the most heartbreaking kiss, sudden light surrounding them.

They were sent to a place that Sora had seen before. "Betwixt and between," he whispered. Around them were memories of everything- their past, what was happening now, and the future. Kairi was a beautifully grown woman dressed in a very formal white dress. A vail was placed over her head as she walked down the aisle with a boquet of flowers in hand. At the end was Sora, admiring her while twiddling his thumbs in anxiety.

"We were going to get married," Kairi nearly cried out of joy, touching the memory with her hands. Her hand merely went through, the memory disappearing. "If nothing had changed, we would have..." Sora said sadly, "But in that future, bad things happen. Look." Another future event flew by them, showing Twilight Town. It was practically destroyed and was covered with debris and people fighting each other with newly found abilities.

"Then I guess we really are doing the right thing." Kairi looked up at him and was held in his arms. She took in the scent of his cologne, and everything else about him. "Time to say goodbye," Sora whispered, on the virge of tears. He had the charm she gave him last year, clutching it tightly. He hugged her tighter before every memory in the gap of reality, darkness and light surrounded them, flying in circles. Everything they went through and every memory with their friends flashed by them, disappearing as time rewinded.

**Today is when the universe ends and begins. I want to be with you. Through _everything_. Even if _everything_ won't exist tomorrow.**

**_You_ are my _everything_. Will you exist tomorrow?**

**x**

**"I chose the right children for these abilities. You care for what's best for the world; thank you."**

**x**

**Namine shivered, "This isn't possible. That means... Sora and Roxas... Kairi and I..." **

**"I don't think that's possible," Roxas choked, "Kairi's my cousin, my twin brother died, Sora's an-"**

**"Orphan,"**

**x**

**"Light..."**

**x**

**"Join me," Xemnas said darkly, "And we can conquer the worlds together!"**

**x**

**"He's here."**

**"Who?"**

**"Our worst nightmare."**

**x**

**"I may have power but I'm only human, Kairi. I can only do so much."**

**x**

**"I'm really glad you're mine. Everyday I consider myself lucky to even be in the same universe as you. You're really special to me, I hope you know that. I know it may not seem like it when we get into fights and everything, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to run back and get you, no matter what. You are my one, and only love."**

**x**

**"Do you think things will always be like this?"**

**x**

**Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder, "Its good we're being safe, but we have to let go sometimes, Roxie. Everything's _perfect_ right now. Nothing to worry about." Sora agreed, "Yeah, look at us. In love, by the sunset that never gets old, having the best friends in the world." **

**"The Organization is done," Namine continued, "And the best thing is, even after all the training and the incident this afternoon, no one else knows about our abilities. Kairi's right; there isn't anything to worry about. Except exams coming up, of course." Sora huffed like a child, "Augh, you had to remind me! Thanks!" His sister giggled, "You're welcome my dear brother." Roxas joined the giggling and felt the suns rays hit his face, "Nothing to worry about."**

**x**

**"Marluxia, this Organization just puts up an image that doesn't show who we really are. Parties, events, whatever. There's no love in it; you can never tell who wants you for popularity or just yourself. This is _pathetic_, its nothing but a superficial group."**

**x**

**"There's such thing as a door, you know." Kairi stifled a laugh as his arm snaked around her waist. Sora smirked, "Yeah, and there's such thing as being cliche. The window is way more romantic and badass. Only losers use the door." **

**And as if it were planned, Roxas just walked through the door. The couple giggled; the blonde was confused. "Why is the Strife couple laughing at me?" He asked his own girlfriend. Namine ran up to him and hugged him, "Oh, don't worry about it. What brings you here, Roxas dear?"**

**"Well," He got down on one knee, and began fumbling with something in his pockets. Sora slapped his eyes and laughed. Tidus and Wakka watched from the window, as well as a few people that were in the lounge. Namine was giggling; she knew Roxas well enough to know that he wasn't going to propose. This was just a slam against Sora and Kairi. "Namine, my one, my only," Roxas tried not to laugh when he pulled out a paper from his pocket, "Will you go with me to the Musician's Ball next week?"**

**Namine accepted the slip and began to read it. She pretended to get all teary and nodded, jumping into his arms.**

**x**

**"Superheroes destined to bring the world to ruins. Ironic."**

**x**

**"Kairi, please excuse my dating skills. I haven't really done it before, to be honest, so I don't know how to act very boyfriendy. But I really do want to try; I want to show you how much I love you."**

**"You're doing a great job so far."**

**x**

**"So I guess, we've been following the path to destruction."**

**x**

**"What did you see?"**

**"Sora and Kairi. They're going to get separated; Kairi's going to end up forgetting him and... Sora said the worlds could end up in ruins."**

**x**

**"Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I, I been feelin', wake up in the late night been dreaming about your lovin' girl! Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I, don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make... Birthday sex, birthday sex ohhhohohohhhhh! G spot G spot G spot lemme hit that-"**

**x**

**"Kairi Hikari...Where do I begin? Well... I can't get you out of my head. It breaks my heart to see you sad and in pain, but now that you're sad because of me, I can't forgive myself. You always made me feel like I was at the top of the world, and everything about you is so beautifully unexplainable. After everything we've been through, I think its finally time for me to admit that... I love you. I know you can do so much better than me, but no man is ever going to love you more than I do. This feeling is never gonna go away; I know its been there all along but I've been to stupid and clueless to notice it, but I know now, Kairi. I love you. I love you so, so much. I'll mean it more when I say it to you against any other girl I know. I can't compare you to anything, or anyone, because you're far too superior. And even if you had powers or not, its not going to change the way I feel. You're the only one who understands me. Only you, Kairi. Only you are the one for me. No one has ever made me feel this way. Please forgive me for everything..."**

**x**

**Whats it like to be in love?**

**What's it like to be with the one you love?**

**x**

**"Sora, are you okay? Fever, anything? Did you fall?" **

**"I think I fell for someone,"**

**x**

**I'm longing to be with you.**

**x**

**"Namine! I didn't even hear you come in!"**

**"That's because you were too busy daydreaming about my brother."**

**"I was not!"**

**x**

**"I guess our life is an endless vortex of pain."**

**"Mine isn't. Not when you're around."**

**x**

**"Well isn't this funny," Namine grinned as Roxas placed an arm around her waist, "Sora and Kairi are a little like Romeo and Juliet..." Roxas let out a laugh, "You're right; forbidden to be together due to the Organization, nearly fated to die... star cross'd lovers I believe they are, brought together by destiny."**

**x**

**You know, Kairi... I've learned two things when I was here. One, our friendship... is a promise. I don't want to see you hurt anymore, and I swore to never let anything hurt you. Its an oath, and I'm not going to break it.**

**And two; I think Namine was right. Maybe, just maybe... I've fallen for you.**

**x**

**"Seems like we've got another ability here."**

**x**

**"This isn't real... this isn't real, just an illusion... augh, my goodness Namine, what happened to you...?" **

**"Sora," Roxas' voice was scratchy on the bluetooth, "Are you all right? You look shocked." Sora shivered, "M-My family... dead..." Roxas gasped, "Sora, it's not real!" The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I know... keep talking, Roxas. Makes it seem more fake." The blonde nodded and crossed his arms, "Just find your opponent and you'll move on to the next level."**

**"Oh my, mom... dad..." Sora's voice shaked, sounding higher than usual, "Namine, oh my goodness Roxas, you're here too..."**

**"I'm alive, Sora." Roxas reassured, "But out of curiosity... do I happen to look hot?" Sora rolled his eyes, "Totally tuined the moment; and besides, you're dead. You aint looking very hot right now." Roxas suddenly grew curious, "W-Wait, if _your_ family is there, and _I'm_ there... then doesn't that mean-"**

**"K-Kairi's here..."**

**x**

**"Who knows what the world could be going through right now. Someone could be getting proposed to right now, one could have their heart broken. One's dreams may have come true, and others are just sitting at home, watching sappy love movies. Someone could be confessing their undying love, and others are daydreaming. Everyone just... feels something different."**

**"And... how do you feel?"**

**"I... I feel..."**

**x**

**"So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"**

**"All the time."**

**x**

**"H-Holy shit, Kairi... I, uh, you... you look, er, uh... really good."**

**"R-Really? Thanks... you look, uh... great, as usual."**

**x**

**I'm going to make you smile today, Kairi.**

x

**"Its synthesized from mythril shards, orchilacum, all that jazz. Molded together to form a strong metal, yet light as a feather. Resists elements of all kinds."**

**x**

**"Welcome to Shinra Island."**

**x**

**"Alas, the things we do for love."**

**x**

**"Nothing is ever going to touch you again. I'm always going to be there for you, Kairi. You can count on that."**

**x**

**"No, Sora. We're going to defy fate. As you said, we defied humanity. I may be powerless at the moment, but I'm strong enough to know that we can overcome this... I'm just glad you don't have to leave me in the process."**

**"You're right. Let's change destiny."**

**x**

**"My vision told me what you were going to say, Xion... And I'm sorry I can't return your feelings right now. I know I've been a jerk. There's just too much on my mind... I like you, I really like you, but I'm in love with Namine."**

**x**

**"It's going to be okay, Kairi." He felt her tears against his face. "How can you say that? We're going to die, Sora! And we don't even know how! It's not easy to live with the fear of close death! We could die right now! We never know!" **

**"Don't think like that," He whispered softly, drowsily, "We're going to defy fate. After all, we can defy alot of things. We defied humanity, didn't we? Well, we _are_ human, but we have strange abilities." Kairi sobbed, "This could be the end, Sora..."**

**"And if it is the end, I'm glad I can spend it with you... even just for a little while." He kissed her chin from below, and sighed. The sun from outside hit their faces, the colours of the sunset entering the room. "I'm glad I met you, Kairi." _This isn't a dream_, Kairi thought as Sora rested on her shoulder. "Sora," She whispered. "Mmm?" He asked.**

**"B-Before this is all over..." _It's now or never_, "I need to tell you something..." "Just..." He whispered before drifting off to sleep. Kairi smiled softly and looked down, _Well, I guess fate doesn't want me telling you now._ _But I'm glad I can spend this moment with you, before you tell me that you don't feel the same way._**

**x**

**"I saw you and Sora. Dying."**

**x**

**"Sora guessed on the entry test."**

**x**

**"Is there anything you can't do?"**

**"Yes. I can't stay away from you."**

**x**

**"Roxas, I believe this is called stalking."**

**"Puh-lease, this ain't stalking at all, dear. We're just conveniantly watching two people, watching their every move... at the exact same spot, at the exact same time."**

**x**

**I... I think I love you, Sora.**

**x**

**"Snow?"**

**x**

**"They didn't believe me... but I _know_ it was true! I saw it with my very eyes... I felt its pain! It was a _nightmare_!"**

**"What are we going to do? There's no denying what he saw! He could get us discovered!"**

**"If only there was a way to make him forget."**

**"For...get?"**

**x**

**"Cuz you know, a dream is a wish your heart makes."**

**x**

**"These are amazing... thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"Inspiring me again."**

**x**

**"Axel, what are you doing? You can't turn on the Organization!" **

**"No one would miss me,"**

**"That's not true... I would."**

**x**

**"Dichlorodi...phenyltrichloroethane."**

**x**

**"It hurts, Sora. But what hurts more is that I thought I lost you to the darkness."**

**x**

**"I'll make it go away..."**

**x**

**"Namine, I know you don't want to talk to me. I bet you don't even want me here right now, but I was just worried about you."**

**x**

**"No!" Kairi yelled in fear, "This isn't you, Sora! You're scaring me! S-Stop! He doesn't deserve this!" **

**"He _hurt_ you," He growled, "He deserves hell."**

**"Don't do this," Kairi sobbed, but cringed when she heard another bone crack, "Sora, please..."**

**x**

**"Sora's having sex thoughts."**

**"Shut up. And I'm not, thank you. I'm much too high for that."**

**"Please, Sora. No seventeen year old in their right mind won't have sex thoughts from time to time. It's like... an instinct, a reflex. I see you checking out Ka-"**

**"Tidus, if you want to keep your manhood, you will shut the hell up. And I wasn't checking her out. I was... uh... admiring the view." **

**"The view of her _ass_."**

**"That's it. You're getting your balls ripped off."**

**x**

**"What good are powers when you can't make people happy with them?"**

**x**

**"Welcome to the club, Sora Strife."**

**x**

**"Why... why do you say that? Why are you doing this? Holding me so... tightly."**

**"Because, Sora. This could be our last moment together."**

**x**

**"This," Kairi said almost breathlessly, "Is... unreal!" The wind rushed through her hair, and Kairi felt nothing but majestic at the moment. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the city lights. "This kind of stuff just doesn't exist!" **

**"Kairi," Sora then said in a serious voice, "We are not about to have a Twilight moment."**

**She giggled and clung onto him tighter, causing him to blush. Now was the time Kairi realized how appealing Sora was; the flawless light, yet tan skin, the seemingly well built body, the perfectly chizzled face, the intoxicating cologne that made her mind go on a fritz, and those eyes... those beautiful, gorgeous, bright sapphire eyes. "Amazing," She managed to mumble out loud, shushing herself after. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.**

**Sora chuckled, "I know; the view really is spectacular." Kairi sighed in relief; _Good- he didn't notice that I was talking about him_.**

**x**

**"Enough, Sora! I heard you, okay? I'm depressed, don't you get it? Holy crap! No one's gonna get it! No one's gonna understand! No one is ever going to understand! Not you, not Axel, not even Kairi, ... Namine... but what's the use? There's no point in going on! I've accomplished nothing in life! I'm a failure musician, my mother is dead, and my father doesn't want me! There is no love, nothing to hope for, nothing to live for! What the _hell_ am I supposed to do with my life?"**

**x**

**"Since Roxas couldn't bare to do it himself, he sent me to give you those papers. They're permission slips, details, events... in other words, they're your one way ticket into Organization XIII."**

**x**

**"T-Tidus! Toss me the pistol!" **

**"You mean the hot dog?" **

**"_Yes _the hot dog!" **

**"You play Modern Warfare too much."**

**x**

**"I'm sorry this had to happen, but what I've decided... is to stay away from you." **

**"But... why?" **

**"With me around, you'll always have to be cautious about the organization, and you have that risk of losing your position. I'm just a nuisance, Roxas. They don't want you around me, so be it. It will be as if I never existed."**

**x**

**"Axel, I think we have a new member in our midst."**

**x**

**"Why... why do... why do you look so... look so... so... so hot? I mean, not that you don't usually look attractive; you actually look very attractive, but its just... today... uh..."**

**x**

**"I actually flew! Do you... do you think Namine and Kairi will believe me? Heh, probably not."**

**x**

**"I've never been in love with a person before, but... I hear it can change you."**

**x**

**"Namine Strife! Please disregard every memory we've had together! I never want to see you again, and please, restrain yourself from speaking with me as well! I've been getting sick you of you, and I can't take it anymore, so please... leave me alone!"**

**x**

**"Forbidden love. Tch, how romantic."**

**x**

**"Now, before you freak out and start yelling-" **

**"KAIRI!"**

**x**

**"This ain't a laughing matter. I don't want to be left alone, Kairi. The only thing preventing me from feeling alone again is _you_; you know why." **

**"Even if I had powers or not, you would have never been alone from the start."**

**x**

**"Hey, hey! Kairi, stop! You're destroying the titanium wall on my stomach that I like to call my _abs_!"**

**x**

**"You're going to stay away from her, all right? Well?"**

**"Fine, fine. I won't associate myself with her from here on."**

**x**

**"You're falling for a girl you're not supposed to be falling for."**

**x**

**"Thank you, Kairi."**

**"For what, exactly?"**

**"For showing me that I'm not alone anymore."**

**x**

**"All right gentlemen. Let's rock."**

**x**

**"I'm Sora. Sora Strife." **

**"You, _you're_ Sora! Roxas' roommate! The one with the strange thoughts of lightning, fire and such!" **

**"I'm sorry, am I supposed to be familiar with who you are?" **

**"I'm Kairi. Kairi Hikari; Roxas' cousin."**

**"Really? It's amazing we've never met until now." **

**"I know. Incredible." **

**"You're my mystery tree writer too?"**

**"Destiny."**

**x**

**"Y-You... have powers."**

**x**

**"Do you have a date for the Halloween Dance?"**

**"N-No."**

**"Really? Uh, that's great! Well, um, no, it isn't. I mean, not that its great that you don't have a date, because... uh, you should have a date. And, uh, you are really pretty and all- Gah, getting off track! Augh, anyway, um, back to the point. Since you don't have a date, could you possibly... comeandsupportmybandthatnight?" **

**"I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't quite catch that."**

**"Could you please come and support my band playing that night?" **

**"Roxas, you silly! You didn't even have to ask! Of course I'll support you; I'll even scream like a wild fangirl."**

**x**

_**Roxas. We need to talk. I think someone else on campus has special abilities.**_

**x**

**"Have you ever tried morphing yourself?"**

**x**

**"What exactly is it you're doing?" **

**"Carving on a tree."**

**"I see that, but what for?" **

**"I don't know; maybe something mysterious will happen, just like in those movies."**

**x**

**"O-Oh. Uh, Sora, this is my old roommate, Axel Montgomery." **

**"A-X-E-L... g-got it memorized?"**

**x**

**"Yes, Roxas. I'm Kairi Hikari. Your average, ordinary student."**

**x**

**"S'cuse me, miss, but is anyone sitting there?" **

**"N-No."**

**"Thank you. I'm Roxas, by the way. Roxas Lenyx. And this is my cousin, Kairi Hikari." **

**"N-Namine. Namine Strife."**

**x**

**"Roxas. Please say something. It's been over a week. Please say something." **

**"I... you... how?"**

**x**

**"Th-There must be some mistake." **

**"We, at Twilight Academy, thought the same. No one has scored as high as you before throughout the history of our school, so we re-checked your test results five times on our scanner; there is no mistake, Sora Strife."**

**"And to congradulate both your high grades, we are offering you a scholarship to Twilight Academy. All your fees have been taken care of."**

**x**

**"Sora."**

_Memories of the past disappeared as well, leaving no trace of their existance or associations with anyone else. _

"I'll see you in the next life," Were the final words he heard.

* * *

When Sora awoke, he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was destroying a vile in a laboratory, as well as some computers with his sword. He knocked out two scientists, giving them concussions. But that wasn't where he was now. He groaned, and placed a hand over his aching head. He was on a comfy bed in a large modernized room, and judging by all the pictures and clothes, it was his. The walls were a dark, sleek wood whereas the hardwood floor was brighter. There was a walk-in closet on his right, an aquarium hooked onto the wall as well as a plasma screen on his left.

He sat up, taking a look around. He picked up a photo from his nightstand and looked at it awkwardly. It was a family picture; the father was tall and built with spiky brown hair, and the mother was beautiful and blonde. The children posed in the font- one was blonde like the mother, the other was a brunette like the father. All had striking blue eyes, which he could only see as his own.

_This is my family?_ He questioned, getting off his bed. He looked at the mirror behind him, and touched his face. He looked no different from when he was sixteen, so he was still himself. He had no more abilities- he tried, but nothing was working. _I guess its all gone... _

A knock was hard from the door. It slid open and revealed a boy around his age with sunkist blonde hair. "Hey bro," He grinned, "Awake already?"

"Brother..." Sora whispered, "Roxas?"

"You okay, Sora?" Roxas placed a hand on his brother's forehead, "You look a little lost." Sora gently pushed his hand away, "I-I'm fine... uh, do you remember anything?" Now Roxas looked lost, "About what?" Sora twiddled his thumbs, "Do you know a girl named Namine?" He shrugged, "Never heard that name in my life. But it sounds pretty."

"What about Kairi?"

"Nope."

Sora sighed, "Am I the only one who remembers?" _Makes sense. I controlled the time and light after all... _Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let's get you something to eat. You look like you need some food." Sora nodded and let Roxas take point. He led him through the large modern house though he felt drowsy. There were more and more pictures of the family, and everyone looked very happy. "Mom!" Roxas called out, heading down the spiral staircase, "Sora's feeling weird."

"Oh!" A slender woman from the couch threw the newspaper aside and ran towards her child, "My poor baby! Are you okay?"

"U-Uh, fine, mom," Sora felt a little awkward saying that. This would take some getting used to. "You sure?" She asked with concern, "You look like you're about to cry." Sora placed a hand on his eye, and felt some water trickle down. His mother held him tighter, asking him what was wrong. Roxas joined in on the group hug, and soon enough, Sora began bawling. "Why?" He muffled onto their shirts.

"I hear crying," A masculine voice said. The front door opened, revealing Sora's father. He dropped his suitcase, "Sora, why are you crying? It's not like you! It was usually Roxas!" The blonde huffed playfully, "Hey! It's my sensetive side." Sora sniffled and didn't say a word. His father, who was only a head taller placed his firm hands on his shoulders, "Tell me what's bothering you. We can fix it."

_Everything is already fixed. The pieces are where they're supposed to be... but why is my heart still scattered?_

x

Two months later, it was time for school. Roxas and Sora were attending Twilight Academy; no entry test, no nothing. Apparently the twins were straight A students and made the honour role every year. Roxas was still the brilliant musician, and Sora was the amazing athlete. The Organization still existed and the twins were part of it. But on the plus side, no one was running around with supernatural abilities.

Sora had been acting a little on the depressed side lately; he couldn't find Kairi at all. His 'friends' (meaning the Organization) tried to help him, but they were of no use. He saw his old friends (meaning Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and everyone else) and sighed. He confronted them, but they had no idea who he was. They just knew him as the popular athletic boy; Sora Lenyx. He had asked them if they knew a girl named Kairi Hikari (pardon, Kairi Strife), and they said yes.

She attended the school along with her twin sister, Namine Strife. That brought his hopes up. He tried carving on a tree like they used to, and he got one reply. That one reply was done on Halloween, they day he had first met her. He spent almost the whole time that night placing his hand on the carved reply; it felt warm... almost as warm as the last time he held her hand. He heard footsteps behind him, and he was almost at a loss for breathing.

There she was, dressed in her adorable halloween costume. She cocked her head to the side, "Oh? Were you the one who wrote on the tree? I thought I would have a reply by now." She said playfully; oh, how he missed that sweet voice of hers. She squinted and walked closer to him, "Hey, do I know you? You look kinda familiar."

His heart sank; so she had no idea who he was. Their love really was non-existant. But he promised that he would find her again, and he did. So at least... that part was done. The memory was still in his heart, so it wasn't completely lost. The memory could be rebuilt. He held back his tears as he said wearily, "No, sorry. We haven't met before."

*** The End ***

* * *

**Sad ending, huh? But don't fret. If it exists in Sora's heart, then its real; they will remember each other :) It's just I felt one of my stories couldn't have the happiest ending, but hey, its not that sad if they'll find out eventually :) Again, if most of you are confused, please notify me to clear things up. While the memories were rewinding, I figured it would be better to place a dramatic song in there :P Play what you'd like, it adds to the effect :). Some form of Simple and Clean would be perfect! Then you listen to 'Fabula Nova Crystallis' and you start to wonder... :P**

**Anyway, I can't reply to your past reviews because I just updated a few days ago (Yes I updated as fast as I could since I have tons of schoolwork to do) and I know more of you will review on that so I can't reply to incomplete reviews :) But once again, I would like to thank so many of you for making this story a bigger success than Masquerade. You really are the best; thank you for all your support. I could seriously cry tears of joy right now :)**

**I hope to see familiar names on my new story coming up; Teenage Wasteland. The first chapter is modified and is almost done! Stay tuned everyone, and remember, I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so so very much! -virtual everything for everyone- And remember to review after this :) And I apologize for ALL my grammar errors and for some people that I've made cry xD**

**xoKyorii**


End file.
